If I Knew What to Say
by Fistful of Moondust
Summary: Fifth Year fic. New curse. Lots of mystery. Lots of romance.
1. A Blue Crookshanks

**_If I Knew What to Say_**

A/N:  Hello!  Thank you for choosing to read this!  It means so much to me!

A/N:  For those of you who like Ginny's given name as Virginia I don't (no offense) and so I've taken the liberty of making her given name Genevieve.  Sorry if this confuses anyone.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters; hell I don't own anything.  As my dad would say, "I don't have a pot to piss in."

_We never say so much as when we do not quite know what we want to say. We need few words when we have something to say, but all the words in all the dictionaries will not suffice when we have nothing to say and want desperately to say it._

_~Eric Hoffer_

**Chapter 1:  A Blue Crookshanks**

"Arghhhhh!  I hate you Ron!  I really do this time!" Hermione Granger screamed at him in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.  

Ron Weasley had innocently enough attempted to perform a simple trick on Hermione's large orange cat Crookshanks (he had tried a grooming spell on him) and instead he had muttered the wrong words, turning Crookshanks's brilliant orange fur into a midnight blue color.  Really, it was a pretty color; it just wasn't cat-like.

Harry laughed and Ron tried hard to keep a straight face, although he was currently failing miserably.

"Oh Crookshanks!" Hermione cooed, scooping the fat cat up into her arms, scratching behind his ears.  "Oh my darling Crookshanks!  Mum will get this figured out," she promised tenderly.  Then she snapped her gaze to Ron.  "And Ron, I swear to you that if this isn't reversible I'll hex you into the next century!"  Compared to the tone she had used with Crookshanks, she was quite loud.  And from the look in her eyes, she was quite serious also.

Ron stifled his laughter long enough to get a semi-serious sentence out.  "Hermione, I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't."  He pointed to the cat still in her arms.  "But look, I think he might like it."

As if understanding Ron's words, Crookshanks glared at Ron, his eyes glinting madly and hissed. 

Ron held his hands up in a defensive stance and back away.  "Alright, alright.  Sheesh.  I said I was sorry.  Doesn't a good old fashioned apology count for anything anymore?" he asked no one in particular.

"RON!" Hermione bellowed.  "You turned my cat blue!" she screamed hysterically.  Harry had to run out of the deserted room he was laughing so hard.  On the way out of the portrait hole he stopped his and Ron's roommates, as well as other Gryffindors who thought now might be a good time to play a friendly game of Exploding Snap or test one of Fred and George Weasley's inventions.

"You stupid prat!" she screamed loud enough they could hear _through the fat lady's closed portrait.  "How could you do this to Crookshanks?"  _

They could hear mumbling through the door and so Harry thought Hermione was probably speaking with Crookshanks.  He could just see her reassuring her cat that all would be well again.

Personally, Harry thought Crookshanks looked better blue.  A new fit of laughter overcame him.

The portrait door swung open then and a very haughty looking Hermione proceeded to walk past them.  Her nose was quite high into the air.  

No one dared to laugh as she walked past, clutching her blue cat close to her chest, but as soon as she disappeared through the corridor _everyone erupted into laughter.  Ginny was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face._

As his laughter subsided, Harry realized Ron hadn't come out of the common room as Harry had assumed he would.  Rather, he hadn't made an appearance yet at all.  Curious, Harry walked into the common room only to find Ron sitting quietly at the couch.  His blue eyes were staring into the dancing fire.

"Hey Ron!" Harry cried out cheerily.  "That was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

Ron mumbled something indiscernible.  The common room became noisy then and Harry knew that to talk to Ron at all he would have to take a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey Harry!  Want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" Dean Thomas called from across the room.  Harry waved a hand in response.

"What did you say Ron?" Harry asked then.  His eyebrows knit together; Ron wasn't acting like he normally did after something really, really funny happened.  

"Oh nothing," Ron said through a sigh.  He looked at Harry worriedly.  "You know I didn't mean to turn Crookshanks blue, don't you?" he asked, obviously quite concerned that Harry didn't know the truth.

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean to," Harry said truthfully.

"Because I don't think Hermione knew I didn't mean to," Ron continued thoughtfully.  "She said I've always hated Crookshanks and that's why I did it.  Well, she was right about one thing.  I don't like that damn cat.  I may respect him, but I don't like him at all.  The bastard cat hates me!" 

Harry grinned.  Ron was right; Crookshanks didn't really care for Ron either.  At least the feeling is mutual he thought.  Voicing this thought to Ron he hoped to get a grin, a smile, any kind of positive reaction from his friend.

Ron smiled back weakly.  "I guess there is something to that."  He stood up and stretched his long legs, reaching now muscled arms to the ceiling.  "I'm going to the Owlery, OK Harry?  I think I'll write Mum."  Ron had been writing his family at The Burrow a lot more now since Voldemort was back.

Harry nodded.  "Say hi to them for me," he requested, as always.  He turned around to look over the back of the couch.  "Hey Dean, how does that game of Exploding Snap sound to you right now?" he asked just as Ron left the common room.

Dean grinned.  "Sounds mighty fine Harry!"

While Harry settled down in the seat across from Dean, Seamus plopped down in the chair nearest to them.  "So, when do you think they'll finally get their act together?" Seamus mused out loud.  Harry had been wondering the same thing.

The twins heard this and George piped up first.  "Never if Ron has anything to say about it!" he called out.  Ginny jabbed her older brother in the side.  "Ouch Gin!" he yelped.  The redheaded girl stuck her nose in the air much like Hermione had done earlier.

"Serves you right George," she said.  Then she smiled wickedly.  "I'll bet they figure it out before Christmas."

"Really?" Dean asked as he looked up from the game.  "You want to place a bet on the Ginny?"

She had a smug look about her that told Harry she was withholding information from her prospective betters.  

"Yes Genevieve, does this mean you want to place a bet?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin and an impish glint in his eye.

She grinned.  Evidently she had planned this out.  Parvati and Lavender, upon overhearing Fred's comment, giggled in the corner, whispering and nodding to each other like a couple of schoolgirls.  Oh yes, they are schoolgirls.

Dean put a galleon on his corner of the table.  "Fine.  One galleon each says they _won't _figure it out by the time the O.W.L.S. come around."  Ginny raised one eyebrow expertly and Harry thought for a moment on how much she looked like Molly Weasley.

"Nah…they'll figure it out by Halloween," Harry said, hoping to the high heavens that was true.  He didn't think he could handle more than two months of bickering from his best friends.

"Who will figure what out by Halloween?" Hermione asked, overhearing their conversation as she reentered the common room with a very orange Crookshanks.  He purred constantly in her arms, obviously happy to be orange again and not blue.  Blue.  Harry nearly burst out laughing again.

"Oh nothing!" George exclaimed loudly with a very long whistle.

Hermione peered at him.  She didn't really trust George Weasley, or Fred Weasley for that matter, but since it seemed that no one was the size of a hot-air balloon or blowing steam out their ears she shouldn't be worried.

"OK," she said quietly.  Then she looked at Harry, who was quite engrossed in his game with Dean.  "Um, Harry, where is Ron?" she asked tentatively.

Ginny shared a knowing look with Hermione's roommates.

"He went to the Owlery," Harry replied absent-mindedly.  He really needed to concentrate on this game.  Dean was winning.

"Oh," was all Hermione said.  She moved a chair to sit next to Seamus.  For a moment it seemed as if the ever opinionated Hermione Granger wasn't going to say anything but it didn't take long for her to start talking.

"You know Harry; I really should apologize to Ron.  I mean, I said some pretty nasty things to him earlier.  I know he didn't mean to turn Crookshanks blue, and I guess it _was kind of _funny, but still!" she huffed.  She looked down at Crookshanks.  "I'm sorry there, Crookshanks, but it was kind of funny."  Crookshanks purred like he understood what Hermione had just said.

"Yep," Harry interjected as he sensed it was the right spot to say something.

"I hope I can see him tonight before I go the library.  You know, we've got the O.W.L.S. coming up soon Harry.  You and he really ought to start studying soon.  I'll bet they are really hard," she said.

Seamus rolled his eyes.  He probably would have continued rolling his eyes too, except at that moment Lavender Brown threw an appreciative glance in his direction.  Seamus almost slipped off his seat.

"Slippery chair there Seamus?" Dean asked without looking up from the game.

"Ha ha, very funny Dean!" Seamus responded as he gathered himself together again.  This time Hermione rolled her eyes.  

She sat there, stroking Crookshanks for a bit until she realized what time it was.  "Oh dear!  I've really go to be going Harry!  Tell Ron I want to speak with him, please?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry mumbled.  Hermione didn't seem to notice Harry not paying attention for surely she would have said something if she had.  Harry promptly forgot what it was Hermione had asked for.

Ron came bumbling in as if on cue.  He settled in the seat Hermione had just been occupying.  

"Hermione was in Ron!" George called.  He was making stupid kissy-like faces at Ron while he said this and Ron turned quite red.

"Was Crookshanks still blue?" 

Harry paused in the game long enough to shake his head.  "Nope.  Crookshanks was quite un-blue."

Thanks for reading!!!  Please review now (and give me some ideas as to what to do next for I have no idea!)!  Review no matter what but please don't be too-too evil if you hated it (constructive criticism, as always is appreciated).  Thanks so much again!


	2. A Big Brother Sort of Way

Disclaimer:  Trust me on this one:  I do NOT own any characters you are familiar with.

Question:  What do you think of Ginny's given name?  Do you have a huge problem with it NOT being Virginia?

*** Thank you to _CurlsofGold _and _SoshilaDove_ for reviewing!  It means a lot to me! 

**Chapter 2: A Big-Brother Sort of Way**

Harry and Ron had decided not to wait any longer for Hermione and so they made their way to the Great Hall.  Ron was wringing his hands, nervous for the preliminary Quidditch practice right after breakfast.  All those trying out for the House Teams would have a solid three weeks of practice before tryouts.  Seamus was trying out for the team too and frankly, Harry was quite curious to see how Seamus would do since; as far as Harry could recall, the only thing he could ride was a girl and even that wasn't done without falling off a few times.  Harry snickered, thinking of his loud, arrogant, gossipy roommate.

Dean and Neville, the fifth-year Gryffindor Prefects were giving directions to a couple of lost second year Ravenclaws, except the girls were batting their eyelashes and giggling up at _both Dean and Neville that Harry found it hard to believe they were actually lost._

Ron gave a low, long whistle and Harry knew Ron was thinking the same thing.  "Why Neville?" Ron asked quietly as soon as their roommate was out of hearing range.  Personally Harry was wondering the same thing and therefore didn't have an answer.  Perhaps it was because they (their roommates) were three years older than the girls?  

"Why _are _girls so giggly?" Harry wondered.  He had meant to only think it, but had voiced his thoughts instead.

"Honestly, you two _are_ dumbasses!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed snidely as she came up from behind them.  Ron rolled his eyes and Harry didn't gape at her like he had originally had for Ginny Weasley was no longer sweet and innocent.  Rather, she had turned an interesting mixture of Ron and the twins.  She swore as much as Ron, and had quite a negative outlook on certain points, but at the same time loved to laugh like Fred and George.  Nope, it didn't shock Harry anymore to hear her swear.

She walked in step with the boys, which was easy for her because over the summer she had shot up like a… "What do you want Beanpole?" Ron asked affectionately.  Yep, she had shot up in height like a beanpole, hence Ron's loving, brotherly name for her.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at her brother and then flipped him off.  Ron gasped rather theatrically and Ginny laughed.  "Oh, give it up!  You deserved it for calling me _that in public!"  Then she leaned in and said something to her brother quite seriously.  Obviously she had something hanging over his head for first the tips of his ears turned quite pink and then his face turned a darker shade of red._

"Oh yeah," he mumbled.  Ginny gave Harry a smug look and raised an eyebrow.  

**Hmm**, he thought, maybe **Ginny _does have something over Ron_**!

Just then something caught Ginny's eye and she waved frantically over her head.  "Oy!  Hermione, over her!" she exclaimed, waving their friend over.

_Shit_!  _I forgot to tell Ron that Hermione wanted to talk to him_!  Harry looked away from Hermione's sparkling brown eyes and began whistling innocently enough.  Ginny grinned.  Hermione arrived in front of them, effectively stopping their walk to the Great Hall and she looked up at Ron a little breathlessly Harry noted.

"Ron, could you stop for a minute and walk with me?" she asked, grabbing his hand within her own to keep him from running off.  She looked from Ginny to Harry, both of whom were smiling madly at one another like they had some huge secret.  Her eyebrows knit together and she frowned but she didn't say anything about it.  "Please Ron?"

Ron nodded but continued to stay mute.  This brought on a new wave of giggles from Ginny's part.  Harry wanted desperately to laugh too, but instead of laughing in front of Hermione and Ron, who would probably get furious over their stupid laughter, grabbed Ginny's hand and fled with her down the stony hallway, laughing all the way.

Hermione stared after them.  "Hmm, I wonder what's up with them?" she asked to no one in particular before she turned back to Ron and noticed she was holding his hand.  She let go like it was fire.

She was blushing furiously since Dean and Neville walked past them, giving them both weird looks.  Hermione bit her bottom lip.  

Then, with worried brown eyes she looked up to Ron and smiled tentatively.  She took a deep breath and plunged ahead with the speech she had gone over and over again in her mind.  She knew what she was going to say; she even knew what Ron was going to say!  

"I wanted to talk to you about this last night Ron but I had to go to the library to…study," she started off nervously.  He continued looking down at her, not unhappily or sadly so she decided this must be a good thing and continued talking.  "Anyhow, I'm sorry for everything that I said last night.  I was pretty horrible.  _And_," she began finishing with a sheepish grin, "it was pretty funny," she admitted.  Her eyes rounded to perfect "O's".  "Just don't tell Crookshanks I said that, OK?" she added quickly, like an after thought.

Ron continued to stare down at here.  This was not how she had planned their conversation to go, she thought.  He was supposed to say, "I accept your apology."  And then he was supposed to wrap her up in a great big hug…Where the hell had that come from Hermione?  She blushed.  She just swore!  Oh, how humiliating!

"Well, aren't you going to say _anything?" she prompted after a prolonged silence from the tall redhead standing in front of her._

Ron sighed through his nose.  "You're forgiven Hermione."  His voice was monotone with an edge of sadness.

"Is something the matter Ron?" she asked, crinkling her brow up.

He shook his head.  "No, nothing is wrong Hermione.  I just-it's just you know I would never do that to Crookshanks on _purpose, don't you?  I mean, I would have back in third year but not now," he poured out with such sincerity that Hermione was rendered speechless for a moment.  _

Had Ronald Weasley just been sincere?  

Someone ought to slap me, she thought, I'm being horrible to him!  He's my best friend!  I _know_ he can be sincere; he just doesn't let it show that often.  

"I know," she finally replied softly.

Ron grinned and tweaked her nose affectionately.  Vanished was the sadness and melancholy that had been there.  "Good.  I was hoping you knew I would never do that on purpose."  He leaned in closer to her with his blue eyes twinkling.  "Hermione, now that we've all that fixed could I copy your homework?"  At her disapproving look he clasped his hands together.  "Please?  Just this once!  I haven't done the Herbology assignment yet!  I don't even _know what the assignment _is_!" he exclaimed._

Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking away from him.  "Really Ron, that is your first problem right there.  You ought to at least pay attention when Professor Sprout is giving the assignment!"

Ron jogged to catch up to her brisk—but short-legged pace.  "I know, I know, I know!  But it wasn't my fault!  It really wasn't!  Lavender was standing next to me giggling the entire time!  I think she was ogling at Seamus, but I don't really know!"

Well, he had a point there: Lavender had been ogling Seamus a lot lately.  She didn't doubt that Ron's excuse had some validity but still, that wasn't a good excuse to miss the assignment!

"Hey, wait up Hermione!" Ron called out, stopping abruptly.  

She turned around.  "What is it Ron?  I want to eat breakfast this morning," she told him impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I know.  I do too.  Do you think Lavender likes Seamus?"  Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Is that what you stopped me for?  Honestly Ron, it isn't that hard to figure out that she likes Seamus."  She started walking again.  Ron was being stupid, Hermione thought.  Like _she _cared if Lavender liked Seamus!

Although…A new thought struck her: maybe Ron _liked Lavender?  She shook her head.  The idea that he liked Lavender Brown was stupid, stupid, stupid!  Sure Ron had a tendency to like pretty girls (that much was a given—Hermione hadn't forgotten the Yule Ball and her feelings of utter humiliation when he just "realized" she was a girl, and then her mortification when he said he wouldn't go with a troll), but that didn't mean he would stoop so low to like her blonde roommate, would it?_

Hermione had a hard time remembering that she didn't mind Lavender, or Parvati for that matter.  Still…he couldn't like her, could he?

She reminded herself of what Parvati had said that night after the Yule Ball.  _"Padma had a horrid time with Ron, Hermione!  He stared the entire evening after you and looked sour at Viktor all night long!  He likes you!"  No, he didn't like her: he hated Viktor.  The answer seemed simple enough to Hermione: he hated Viktor and was upset with her because she wasn't free to go to the ball with either him or Harry.  Well maybe she would never be free to go to a ball with either one of them, if that was what made Ron so angry!_

"Hermione?" Ron asked with a quizzical look.

She immediately snapped out of her silent reverie.  She didn't even realize she had been walking during her thoughts.  They were seated in the Great Hall; Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch (Lord save us if they never talk about Quidditch again), and scarfing down their breakfast and guzzling Pumpkin Juice when Ron realized Hermione wasn't saying anything, or eating.  

"Are you alright?" he asked.  There was a definite look of concern on his face, which Hermione found she greatly appreciated.  

She smiled.  He was asking her that question a lot more lately, she found.  Well, he was asking it when they weren't screaming at each other.  In any case, she kind of liked it; it was like he was watching out for her—and not in a big-brother sort of way.  Her smile widened and she nodded and stabbed at the French Toast with her fork.  Yes, she was just fine.

Review please, because it will make me happy!


	3. Of Quidditch and Malfoy

Disclaimer:  If someone actually tried to sue me over this I might actually laugh.  Nope, I don't own Harry Potter!

*** Thank you to _Marinenko_, _QuistisTrepe1402_, _Becka_, and _Redd__ Butterfly.  You're reviews mean so much to me!_

**Chapter 3:  Of Quidditch and Malfoy**

Ron had never felt anything more exhilarating than being up on his (hand-me-down) broom, flying about to keep the Quaffle out of the goals.  It hadn't felt like this when he played at home with his siblings.  This time he was really, truly playing.

He couldn't be too sure, but he thought Angelina Johnson, who was the new Quidditch captain, looked quite impressed.  He knew he had to impress all returning players, but it meant a lot to him that Angelina would be impressed.

It also, for some odd, inexplicable reason, made him happy that Hermione was sitting, watching in the chilly fall air, him.  Sure, she was watching Harry too, as Ginny was, but right now they were watching him.  Hermione was watching him.

Careful Weasley, he thought as he almost let a goal slip past, saving it in just the nick of time.  He grinned widely.  For their first day of preliminary practice, he thought everything had gone really well.

Angelina was clapping from where she was overseeing everything, below in the Quidditch stands.  

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough for our first practice!" she called out, blowing the whistle just as the words left her mouth.

She clapped as everyone landed on the field; the returning players lounged about on the field behind her, joking softly to one another.  Harry gave Ron a thumbs-up.

"OK, that was a really good practice!" she started off by saying, pushing an irritating black hair out of her eyes while Fred eyed her back end rather mischievously, whistling under his breath every now and then.

She spun around and eyed Fred curiously before shushing him.  When she turned around a dull pink was spread over her creamy, mocha colored skin.  "Anyhow, as I was saying before _I was so rudely interrupted, that was a really good practice.  Some of you show excellent talent," she said, her twinkling gaze directed right at Ron, "and I'm sure we'll have many wonderful players to choose from this year.  It will be hard," she finished.  An obnoxious Fred Weasley blew out catcalls and appreciative whispers._

Angelina grimaced and then her features brightened considerably.  The grin on her face was wicked, absolutely wicked.  "AND, I would like to announce there is also a beater position open, seeing as how one of the beaters, who shall remain nameless, is predicted to have a sudden death," she said with a laugh.  All players laughed on the field while Fred looked mortified.

"Just kidding," Angelina said, whipping around to give him a half-smile.

Fred stood up hopefully and walked over to her.  "Does this mean I get a kiss?"

Angelina considered for a split-second, tapping her index finger to her chin before letting out a long, "Uhh…No!"

Fred turned away, pouting.  Angelina giggled.  "Oh the power of a woman!"  Then, seeming to remember where she was, she turned back to those practicing.  "All I can say then is, have a good rest of the day, don't do too much homework and I'll see you this evening after supper, OK?"

With that the crowd dispersed and Hermione and Ginny came jogging up to Ron, practically throwing themselves at them.  "Oh Ron!  You were so good out there!  I just know you'll get keeper!" Hermione said encouragingly, pulling away from her tall, redheaded friend and grinned.

"You really think so?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny reached up and tugged one of his locks.  "Of course Ron!  Don't be stupid; you were one of the best people out there!"

"Really?  I thought Seamus did well…"

Harry joined them just in time to hear Ron's thoughts.  He wasn't going to lie to Ron, Seamus had done really well…but Ron had definitely done better.  "No, Seamus let five goals by Ron; you only _almost let one slip past you!"_

Ron grinned and the relief was evident on his face.  "Good," he said with a sigh.  "I was kind of worried there," he admitted briefly.  His face soured considerably when he saw the Slytherins coming toward the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione instinctively placed a hand on Ron's tense arm.  "Ron," she said softly, "just ignore him, alright?" she asked.

He looked down to Hermione; his eyes asked whether or not she was serious.  She wanted him to ignore Draco Malfoy?  That was one thing that was probably easier said than done.

"Please Ron?" she asked again.  There was a definite sparkle of hope in her eye.

He took a deep breath.  He could be polite, he told himself.  He could be polite…to Malfoy.  He could try…What the hell was Hermione Granger thinking when she asked him to be polite to Draco Malfoy?  Was the girl completely off her rocker?

He took another deep breath.  He could do this, he really could.  It wouldn't be that hard—

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger and her redheaded Weasel," he greeted.  Ron figured Malfoy was just asking to be hit, and so he hit him.  Hard.  Right in the nose.

Hermione screamed, Ginny cheered, and Harry laughed.  Ron continually hit Malfoy in the face, who evidently wasn't as strong as he looked since he could barely even tap Ron with his own clenched fist.  Ron literally pummeled the kid.

Harry thought it was great.

The bushy-haired witch standing next to him, however, did not think it was so great.  Ron got up, barely a hair out of place while Malfoy was quite bloodied up.  She actually started sobbing.  Then she threw herself against him.  "Ronald Weasley, don't you ever do that again!" she demanded angrily, sniffling into his shoulder.

"Wha' 're you guys up ta'?" Hagrid asked, coming across the grounds with a large thing carried by a large crate.  All students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike eyed the thing warily.  They weren't sure they wanted to know what Hagrid had in that crate.

Malfoy stuck his finger at Ron like a little kid would do.  "He started it!" he shouted childishly.  His Slytherin followers all nodded their heads up and down, up and down.  

Hagrid took in Malfoy's appearance; he seemed to notice everything from his bloodied nose to his grass-stained robes.  A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he noticed Malfoy's usually perfect platinum blonde hair was no longer plastered to his head.  

"Now Draco, I'm sure Ron here 'ad a perfectly good reason fer lettin' yer have it, didn't yeh Ron?" Hagrid asked Ron, turning to look in Ron's direction.

Ron nodded.  "Yes, sir.  He called Hermione a foul name," Ron answered truthfully.  As always, Ron looked a little distraught by the truth of these words.  Harry vaguely wondered when Ron would realize he cared for Hermione as more than a friend.

Hagrid blinked twice.  He looked at Malfoy and then Ron, and then Malfoy again, and then Ron.  He continued looking back and forth until he seemed to reach his own conclusion.  "Well, now, yeh boys know yer not ter fight, but I guess we can let this one pass," he said finally.

Malfoy, obviously wanting the Weasel to get detention or points taken away from his house, pouted.  Ron on the other hand was ecstatic.  He didn't think he would get off that easily…even with Hagrid!

Hagrid leveled his big eyes with Malfoy.  "An' Mister Malfoy, if I ever hear you've called 'ermione that again, yeh will go ta see Headmaster Dumbledore," he warned in a low growl.  Malfoy, as tough as he thought he was, merely gulped and nodded.

Hagrid took out a hankie from an oversized pocket and handed one to Malfoy.  "Now, yeh let them here pass and they'll let you pass.  Get yerself cleaned up now…wipe that blood off of yer nose.  After yer practice go on to see Madame Pomfrey," Hagrid instructed.  "Fer now though, I got to get meself going," he said, and with a wave, he stalked off in the direction of his cabin, on the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Instead of wiping the blood away, Malfoy threw the handkerchief down like a little girl.  He looked abut ready to stomp on the old thing too, except he remembered where he was at the last minute and shunned it, upturning his ugly little nose and looked pointedly at Ron.

"Just wait Weasel," he threatened quietly.

Ron was looking quite murderous by now and he shrugged.  "I'm ready whenever you are," he replied stiffly.  

In hearing those words, Hermione got frightened and grabbed his arm.  "Come on Ron, let's go inside!"  

Harry agreed, mainly because he didn't think they should lose House Points so early in the year and then also because he was pretty sure Ron would kill Malfoy if he could.  He and Ginny followed behind Ron and Hermione.

Ginny stood up on her tiptoes.  "See, what did I tell you?" she asked, pointing to the arm that Hermione still held.  "I'm telling you; it'll happen before Christmas," she said again.  Her conviction had seemed to grow in this.

Harry, looking down at her, suddenly got the distinct feeling he would lose the bet.

Well, what did you think?  Now that Spring Break is here (finally) I'll be updating a little more often then what I have been.  I'm really excited by this and I thank you all for all the positive feedback I received (it was nice).  Please review!  (And if you hated it, flame me, but don't get the coals burning too hot, please!)


	4. The Beginnings of a Mystery

Disclaimer:  If they were mine, I'd be a rich, rich woman…but alas!  They aren't and so I'm just a poor college student.  Oh yeah, Carmen and Natalie are mine.

*** Thanks to _CurlsofGold_, _Neoen_, _Freckles, _Slapmesilly_, __Lindsay and __Triniroo for reviewing!  It means a lot to me!  Thanks again!_

**Chapter 4:  The Beginnings of a Mystery**

Ever since that stupid incident out on the Quidditch pitch Malfoy had been sending them gross looks.  Of course, that might just have been Malfoy's face so perhaps it wasn't really truly anything new.  Harry wanted to hex the ugly git for calling Hermione Mudblood; he was so sick of hearing that word out of Malfoy's foul mouth.  Hadn't his parents ever washed his mouth out with soap?

"You are so lucky that Hagrid didn't give you detention Ron, and that he let it slide," Hermione said with an air of superiority wrapping around her words.  Ron nodded as he shoveled more food in his mouth.  "Disgusting, Ron," Hermione said flatly before going back to her own meal.

Harry watched with some amusement.  They really were quite funny together.  They played off each other well, he noted.  Seeing the smile on Ginny's lips, she must have thought so too.

"Eek!" one of the girls screamed suddenly from down the table.  "Fred!  George!" she screamed, interrupting all talking in the Great Hall.  "How dare you let that…thing in here!" she screeched.

Fred and George, who had been sitting across the table from her, looked at each other curiously.  Then they looked at her innocently. She was pointing and screaming frantically, even as McGonagall and Snape left their perch at the Professors' Table to see what all the commotion was about.

The trio, along with their fellow fifth years, watched curiously.  Harry only knew the girl as a sixth-year named Carmen.  He wasn't even sure of her last name although he thought it was something like Lords or Lourdes or something.  He looked strangely.  She was still pointing and waving at something that no one else could see, even the teachers.

"Don't you see it?" she shrieked.

McGonagall clasped her hands together and gave the near hysterical girl a stern look.  "What kind of prank is this, Miss Lowery?" she asked seriously.  If looks could kill, Carmen Lowery would be dead.

Snape took over the conversation from there.  He peered the girl down, willing her to sit, which she did although it was with shaking nerves.  And then he turned on Fred and George.  "What are you two imbeciles doing?  Do you have nothing better to do than to play a prank at dinner time?"  His gaze moved between the two of them.  "I suppose your mother was tired enough from teaching three older children manners and forgot about-

"Severus, please," Professor McGonagall interrupted sharply.  "Now, Frederick, George, what did you do to Carmen?"

They looked at one another and then at the two professors staring at them.  "Nothing," they said in unison.  Harry was surprised to see not even a glimmer of amusement in their like-colored eyes.

Apparently so was Professor McGonagall.  She took a heavy step back, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.  She looked to Snape, who stayed angry looking.  She seemed to make up her mind about Fred and George because she began looking to the other students, all of whom shrugged, while Snape turned his eyes to his three favorite culprits.

"Perhaps Potter could enlighten us as to what as happened," Snape said slowly, thickly.  He stared at Harry.  He looked even more displeased than usual.

"I-I cannot," Harry stammered out.  He was nervous, even a little frightened looking at Snape but he refused to back down.  He was a Gryffindor, after all.

McGonagall clapped her hands together, and the sound echoed throughout the silent Great Hall.  "Well then, until the culprit comes forth any trips to Hogsmeade will be canceled," she announced.

The students had to stifle a groan.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Ron wailed.  Hermione rolled her eyes and then continued to eat as if nothing had happened.  Harry wondered the same thing.  His eyes traveled to the Professors' Table.  Professor Spangler was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and while Harry found him to be the best professor they'd had in the subject, well except for Remus Lupin or the not real Mad-Eye Moody (although he was sure the real Moody would've done an excellent job), and Harry was fairly sure the young man wasn't hiding Voldemort under his turban, mainly because he wasn't wearing a turban and nor did he think the guy was a self-absorbed teen heartthrob.  All in all, he liked Professor Spangler.

Professor Spangler caught Harry looking at him and smiled warmly.  Harry returned the smile and went back to eating as if nothing had happened.  

It was like Carmen's outburst hadn't ever occurred.

***

They returned the Common Room in just enough time to change into their practice robes.  Hermione said she would've come to watch again except that she had an Arithimancy test that was sure to be really difficult and so she opted to stay in that night.  "I'm sure you'll do really well though Ron!" she encouraged, a slight pink coloring her otherwise pale cheeks.

Ron must have noticed this because the tips of his ears turned a light shade of red and he mumbled that it was alright she was staying inside.  Then he pulled on Harry's sleeves, anxious to get to the Quidditch pitch.

Just as they were leaving a somber looking McGonagall came in, her hands clasped in front of her.  "Quidditch practice has been canceled for the evening.  You may use the pitch tomorrow morning," was all she said simply and then she left.

Everyone in the room just sort of stared at each other.  Hermione's brown eyes filled with worry and she rubbed her arms as if she were cold.  Ron frowned but didn't say anything.  Harry looked to Angelina, whose brows came together in concentration.  The tip of her tongue was peeking out between her lips and she bit on it.  Even Fred and George weren't laughing.  

"Has anyone seen Carmen?" a sixth year girl Harry knew as Natalie Pickett, probably one of Carmen's roommates asked.  "I haven't seen her since dinner."  

The sandy brown haired witch look worried.  Of course she was worried, Carmen had flipped her lid during dinner and now she wasn't anywhere around, at least she wasn't in Gryffindor Tower.

No one in the Common Room said they knew her.  They all said they'd last seen her at supper.

"Are you sure you don't know where she is Harry?" Natalie asked, as if she knew who Harry was.  Oh yeah, everyone knew who Harry was.

Harry shook his head.  "No, I'm sorry.  But I'll tell her you were looking for her if I see her at all."  This didn't seem to make Natalie feel any better.

"I'm really worried about her," she commented, as if none of them knew that, and then she walked on to the next group of students, second years playing some card game Harry recognized but was sure Ron wouldn't.  

He could overhear Natalie asking the same thing she had asked him and saw the boys shake their heads.  It seemed as if it was futile.

"Hmm," Hermione murmured.  "It's odd, isn't it?"

"What part?" Ron asked dryly.  "That her friend went nutters in the Great Hall or that her friend went nutters in the Great Hall and then disappears?"

"Both," she said sincerely.  Harry agreed with her, well almost agreed with her.  He thought that if he did what she did in front of everyone he would find a nice good place to commit suicide.

Ron shrugged, voicing his thoughts which happened to be Harry's exact thoughts too.  "I'd want to go hide out too if I flipped my can the way she did," he pointed out.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Don't say it like that!  You make it sound like she belongs in Carmen belongs in St. Mungos!" 

He smiled candidly.  "Maybe she does."  He shrugged then.  "You hear of witches and wizards who end up in St. Mungos all the time because they start hallucinating or something."

Hermione smiled, although it was tight-lipped and Harry could tell she was going to try to not fight with Ron, although Harry figured they were due for another fight anytime soon, they hadn't had a good one since Ron had turned Crookshanks blue.  Just remembering that put a smile on Harry's face.  "Maybe she wasn't hallucinating," Hermione countered.

"If McGonagall didn't find anything, or Snape and the twins didn't _do _anything then I'd say she was hallucinating!" Ron argued.

"Perhaps whatever it was disappeared before they could find it."

"What?  You mean like disapparate?  Now Hermione, you know you can't apparate and disapparate into Hogwarts.  You would know that if you read Hogwarts: a History," Ron teased.  Harry knew he did it just to get Hermione's goad…he was quite successful.

Hermione stood up and marched over to him, pointing a fine finger at his nose.  "You…great…big…prat!" she managed to get out without screaming.

Ron stood up, towering over her, and glared down at her.  "Maybe if you weren't such a know-it-all I wouldn't have to be right about disapparating and apparating!" Ron yelled.  "After all, you're the only reason I know that!  No one _else I know is into reciting that stupid textbook every moment they get!" he continued quite loudly._

Harry looked around the Common Room.  No one was looking at them.  They were all continuing on with their daily activities as if they expected a fight between Ron and Hermione.  Even the first years didn't look surprised.

Hermione reeled back as if he'd slapped her.  "How dare you call Hogwarts: a History stupid!" she retorted angrily.  Ron looked surprised enough to laugh and more than one person in the room snorted at that comment.  They may not have stopped whatever they were doing, but everyone was at least keeping one ear on the yelling match for some good morning gossip.  She stamped her foot.  "It is not a stupid textbook, Ronald!" she continued madly.  "It is quite interesting and maybe if you'd actually _read _it I wouldn't have to recite everything to you!" she finished with an angry stare.

"Oh yes you would!" Ron yelled.

"Would not!"

"Would too!" 

"Would not!" she yelled louder than she ever yelled before, leaving Ron dumbfounded which Harry suspected was her plan all along.  She pulled away, crossed her arms over her chest, which Harry guiltily noticed had filled out quite nicely, and had a staring contest with his stupefied friend.  "For your information, one can learn a lot from reading.  And not just from reading Hogwarts: a History, but from other books too!"

"Like I care!" he responded loudly as he seemed to gain his voice back.  "I learn just the same from listening to you nag so why would I read a book?" he shot back.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air angrily.  "Oh I don't know, maybe so could actually learn something for yourself!" she retorted.  

Ron was clenching and unclenching his fists looking like he wanted to throw something.  His glittering blue eyes pierced her and Hermione shivered, although it was a good, tingling shiver not an ominous sign of warning.  She didn't even wonder at this.  "Maybe," he began, his teeth grinding together, "I don't read those stupid texts because you are the only one that can make me understand!" 

Thanks for reading!  I hope you enjoy this because now I get to enjoy going to bed (yeah—I'm so excited—and maybe I'll even get to sleep in!)!  OK, so you know what I want—please drill (as always, flame if you absolutely must but don't try to burn me too much).  Thanks again!


	5. Incoherent Hysteria

Disclaimer:  I do not own any characters that you feel you already know.  I do, however, still own Carmen and Natalie.

*** Thanks to _Slapmesilly_ and _Archchancellor_ for reviewing.  It means a lot to me and I'm really glad you like my story!

**Chapter 5:  Incoherent Hysteria**

Hermione blew a long breath through her mouth.  "What?" she finally asked, quietly.

Ron was blushing so fiercely that Harry felt sorry for him.  Watching him, Harry had the distinct feeling that his friend was wishing he could do like the Wicked Witch of the West and melt right into the floor, that is, if he knew who the Wicked Witch of the West was.  "N-nothing," he stammered.  

She raised an eyebrow to him, telling him that she obviously didn't believe him.  

Ron frantically backpedaled.  "Well, I didn't mean it like _that_," he said in quite an exasperated tone, as if Hermione should have known he didn't mean it like that.  The thing was, Harry wasn't so sure Ron didn't mean it like that.  Oh, he wouldn't say anything about, at least not now, but he would silently wonder.

"No, I meant that you explain things so much _better than the books!" Ron exclaimed and Harry had to agree; Hermione _did_ make more sense then that gibberish they called a textbook._

Hermione sighed and a flicker of disappointment passed through here eyes, but it was so quickly gone that Harry was sure he had imagined it.

She tapped her cheek and then brightened considerably.  "Well, anyhow, have a goodnight Ron, Harry; I've got to be getting to the library!" she chirped.  It was so predictably Hermione that both boys chuckled and it seemed that their latest argument was over.

Then she proceeded to sling her bag, the size of a duffle bag, over her shoulder and she disappeared through the portrait hole.  Ron slumped into the stuffed chair.  "That girl is insane," he said finally.  Harry silently agreed.

He thought maybe Ron wouldn't rant on and on about this.  He was wrong; quite wrong in fact.

"I mean, doesn't she know we have lives outside of school?  Doesn't she have a life outside of school?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, she did date Viktor," Harry put in helpfully.  He only wanted to get a reaction out of Ron.

Ron didn't disappoint.

"Yeah, and that great big ugly git probably just wanted to use her!  He's _four years older, Harry!  At least she wasn't stupid and didn't go to Bulgaria," Ron said quite decidedly, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping even further into the chair._

Harry dropped into the sofa.  He had heard this speech repeatedly.  He knew where it was going.  He could almost recite it word for word…First Ron would say 'I mean, what would she want with a big nosed Bulgarian?  Isn't there someone a little closer to Hogwarts that she could date?' and then he would rant and rave that whoever she chose to date better have his approval, and Harry's, of course.

"I mean, what would she want with a dumb, big nosed Bulgarian?  He couldn't even pronounce her name right, Harry!  Isn't there some English speaking boy a littler closer to home that could at least pronounce her name _right_, Harry?"

Harry nodded.  It was pointless to try to get a word in edgewise at this moment.

"And I swear, if she starts dating someone that I don't like, and you too of course Harry, she'll just have to break up with him.  And anyways, we aren't called the trio for no reason, we are a trio!  Her dating someone would make that a bloody mess, is all!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded silently although he didn't agree; he just didn't want to get in another fight with Ron.  He distinctly remembered how lonely he had felt when they hadn't been speaking last year.  He didn't want to have to go through that again.

"Well then mate, if we can't have Quidditch what should we do then?" Ron asked.

"Chess?" Harry proposed.

Ron shook his head.  "No, we just played that before double Potions," Ron answered.  

If Ron didn't want to play chess that was fine with Harry, who had lost in a tournament they'd agreed upon earlier.  Ron had won all five games.  Yes, Harry was quite happy to not play chess tonight, although Harry suspected Ron didn't want to play because in that last game they'd played Harry had been so close to winning…so close.

"Exploding snap?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.  He was in a lazy mood; he didn't really feel like getting into some huge game right at the moment.

Harry thought for a second before spying George offering seventh-year Katie Bell one of his and Fred's latest inventions.  Katie was giggling and squealing and shaking her head violently.

"No, no George!" she pleaded as he forced the pinkish orange candy through her teeth.

Katie screamed and spit the thing out.  "What is that bloody thing?" she asked, wiping pink ooze from around her lips.

"Bloody Bursts!" George exclaimed happily.

Katie continued wiping away at her mouth.  "Ugh!  You guys need to sell a tongue scraper with that stuff!  It tastes like real blood!"

Angelina and Alicia Spinnet rolled their eyes.

Katie looked up at George and smiled, her teeth were stained red.  "That's sick.  I don't think you guys are going to sell very many of these," she said honestly.  "They're disgusting!"

"That's the point Katie!" George exclaimed happily.

Katie rolled her eyes.  "Whatever.  I'm going to go burn my tongue.  That was the most disgusting thing I have ever faced!"

The remaining four seventh years' laughter followed Katie up.  George spied Harry and Ron observing them.  "You want to try little brother?" George offered with a wicked grin.

Ron rolled his eyes.  "That's almost as disgusting as vomit flavored jelly beans," Ron retaliated.

George's hand shot to his heart.  "Touché!"

"Whatever," Ron muttered.  "You guys are gross."

As they teased each other, sometimes friendly jokes and other times not so friendly jokes, Katie Bell screamed from somewhere up the girls' dormitory stairwell.  Angelina and Alicia, followed by the twins shot to their feet and ran up the stairs to the seventh girls' room.  They were screaming her name all the way along.

It was instinct for Harry and Ron, who ran out of the portrait hole and ran down the corridor as fast as they could, skidding to a halt when they saw the missing Carmen Lowery leaning against the wall, her hair damp and plastered to her forehead, muttering incoherently to no one in sight.

"Um, Carmen?" Harry asked.

Carmen stared at them blankly.  "Did you see them too?  Did you?"  The words tumbled from her lips and Ron and Harry looked to one another and then back to the nutty girl.  "Did you see them?"

Ron grabbed Carmen's arm.  "Come on Carmen, I think you ought to see Madam Pomfrey-

"And why would I go see that old windbag?" she asked, obviously offended with Ron's offer.  "She'll just lock me up in St. Mungos!"  Carmen started crying hysterically then.  It was a shrill sound, nothing like yesterday's shriek fest during dinner.

"Have you seen Natalie?" Harry asked.

"Who's Natalie?" Carmen asked, finally calming down long enough to cock her head in Harry's direction.

"Your friend," Ron said.

She shook her head sadly and wiped a tear away from her cheek.  "Don't you boys know I don't have any friends…I am friendless. No friends," she muttered so happily that it was eerie.

Harry and Ron looked at each other once and decided to go for it.  They ran, they ran as hard as they could down the hall to where they knew the teachers' lounge was, leaving Carmen behind muttering still.

So, what do you think?  I hope you like this so far.  I write a lot, but I've got to admit never have I had to write a fantasy-type story so this is a little different.  So, is it holding your interest?  Do you understand most things (others will be explained after I figure it out for myself)?  Do you want me to change anything?  Feedback people, is great!  Thanks for reading!


	6. Questions Without Answers

Disclaimer:  And yet, I still do not own them…

**Chapter 6:  Questions Without Answers**

"What are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked; shocked as the two boys burst into the Teachers' Lounge.

Snape eyed them with a certain air of disdain.  "Yes, Potter, Weasley, what _are you doing here?"_

"Something happened to Katie Bell!" Harry panted out, exhausted from running through the maze of hallways.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to elaborate?" McGonagall asked.  She was looking between the two boys suspiciously, as if she expected Hermione or a third boy to pop in and announce it was a joke.  

Ron jumped in.  "We might not have time to explain, Professor!  We were sitting in the Common Room and all the sudden, Katie was screaming from upstairs in her dormitory!"

"Is this your idea of a joke, Potter?" Snape asked in his usually oily voice.

"NO!" both he and Ron roared at the same time.  

McGonagall stood then, obviously deciding they weren't lying.  "Severus, please inform the Headmaster of this while I go see to Miss Bell."  Within seconds she was briskly walking down the hallway with Harry and Ron following her.

"Professor, on our way here we found Carmen Lowery.  She was leaning against the wall outside of the Gryffindor Tower, babbling to herself.  She didn't want us to tell anyone because she would be put into St. Mungos," Harry briefed.

McGonagall seemed to say, "Hmm," but nothing more.  Harry wondered at this but not long before they came across a leaning Carmen.  She hadn't moved since Ron and he had last seen her.

"_You brought McGonagall?_" she nearly screamed when she saw the lithe, seventy-something Professor approach her.  "How could you Harry Potter?  I thought this was our little secret!  How could you?  How could you?  How could you?" she yelled repeatedly.

"Miss Lowery, please quiet yourself!" McGonagall interrupted the girl's raving.  "I am not here to see you, but Katie Bell!" she snapped.  That shut Carmen up quite nicely.

Once everything was once again quiet, McGonagall chose to speak again.  "Now, Miss Lowery, can you tell me of anything strange or perhaps suspicious you've seen these last few days?  Perhaps you know something of Katie Bell's condition?" she prompted.

Carmen's smile hinted that indeed she did know something.  "I know they said they wanted her.  They said she was pretty like me."  Carmen twisted her neck to look at Harry.  "Do you think I'm pre—?"

"Stupefy!" McGonagall said forcefully.  Harry looked up at her, surprised she would use a spell on a student like that.  The uncomfortable look on her face said she was quite uncomfortable with the situation as well.

"Harry, Ronald, would you please make sure Miss Lowery gets to the Infirmary as soon as possible?  Thank you." McGonagall's face was still whitened and her voice was kinder than it had ever been.

"Yes Ma'am," they answered in unison. 

"Tripicus Mobilicus," McGonagall muttered and a lightweight, white stretcher appeared in front of them.  "Use that," she said before continuing her walk.

It took some time for Ron and Harry to pick Carmen up and deliver her to the stretcher for she was quite a bit of deadweight when they had to move her without her help.  They grunted, they groaned, and then finally managed to get her to the Infirmary.  

Harry took the front end, holding her head up, while Ron took the feet end.  "What do you suppose is wrong with them Harry?  I mean, with her and Katie?  Katie seemed fine at Quidditch practice earlier, and well, we all know how Carmen was doing earlier today."

Harry looked down at the stupefied Carmen.  Her eyes were still wide open, as was her mouth.  What Harry failed to miss earlier, was the horrific pain that was evident in her eyes.  Not only pain but fear.

He shivered.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked, giving his friend an odd look.

"Yeah…yeah I'm OK," Harry replied absent-mindedly.  Looking down at Carmen reminded him of that time three years ago when the school was under the attack of the Basilisk…and Tom Riddle's diary.  _But it's not another Basilisk because they aren't being petrified, Harry reminded himself._

"It's like the time when Hermione was petrified, isn't it Harry?" Ron asked out of the blue.  It was no surprise to Harry that Ron was thinking of that time too, it was always the timeframe Harry had associated with Ron's feelings for the female best friend growing into something more, an innocent crush at first and now something much more serious.

"About that Ron," Harry started, figuring this was as good a time as any.  

"About what?"  Ron's eyebrows came together in a fury and he was definitely confused.

"When are you going to tell Hermione how you really feel about her?" Harry asked.  If he had ever gone to the beach, he would have preferred diving right in compared to toe tipping in the shallow end.

Ron's face turned bright red.  "What?" he squeaked out.

Harry sighed.  "I'm not stupid Ron.  You like her," he said with much ease.  "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I haven't really thought about it…" he admitted so quietly his voice didn't echo off the stony walls.

"I hardly believe that," Harry scoffed.  

"Well it's not like I can just go up to her and say, 'Hermione, I like.  I've liked you for a long time.  I know we're meant to be together.  What do you say to that?'" Ron said much louder.  A few of the paintings laughed.

"Maybe you could?" Harry encouraged, although he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, ha ha.  Very funny.  Now shut up Harry, we're to the Infirmary," Ron demanded.  His face was still quite red.

"And what do we have—," Madame Pomfrey began, stopping short when she saw the stretcher and still girl who was lying there.  "Oh my!"

"Professor McGonagall and us were on our way to Gryffindor when we found Carmen ranting and raving.  She was so loud McGonagall had to stupefy her and told Ron and me to bring her here," Harry explained hurriedly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded.  "Yes, yes…well, let's bring her over here to this bed."  The boys did so and then they were shooed away by Madame Pomfrey.  "Now, go on you two and have fun this evening."

They looked at each other, emerald eyes meeting sapphire colored ones.  How were they supposed to have fun?

They turned and left anyway, their shoulders slumped forward and nearly ran into McGonagall (who was with a walking Katie Bell—quietly crying) and Snape followed by Headmaster Dumbledore.  Harry and Ron greeted them somberly while they walked slowly through the castle to their dormitory.

"So does this mean you aren't going to tell Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

His friend sighed.  "Is it that obvious?" he asked finally.  He obviously felt beaten, and he surely was too for most people figured that Ron liked Hermione and that she felt the same way.  Everyone except Ron and Hermione, that is.

"I don't think she knows yet," Harry told him truthfully.  "But she's a smart girl, Ron; I think she'll figure it out eventually."

"She _is _smart.  She's so smart she scares me half of the time," Ron admitted wearily. "Harry, nothing, and I mean _nothing I could ever say to her would be good enough for her to hear.  _

Harry was shocked.  He had never heard Ron speak so openly.  While his friend talked a lot, it wasn't usually on trivial things.  It definitely wasn't on his inner feelings toward Hermione.  "I don't really agree with that Ron," he said softly.

Ron rubbed his eyes.  "It doesn't really matter anyway.  She dated _Viktor Krum_ for a while Harry…she…she'd never want to back to regular people."

"I really think you're being stupid Ron—

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted, stepping outside of the library.  She looked between the two of them and noticed their quiet countenances.  "What's wrong Ron?" she asked, immediately saying his name.

If nothing else, that should have confirmed it for Ron that she cared about his quite a bit because it seemed as if she had completely forgotten about Harry as her wild brown eyes searched Ron's freckled face.  "Ron?" she asked again.

"Carmen Lowery is in the Infirmary.  Harry and I had to bring her there ourselves.  So is Katie Bell."

Hermione's jaw dropped.  "Are you serious?"  She nearly headed right back into the library, probably to research on whatever could be doing this to them, but Harry called out to her before she could get very far.

"Hey, before we start looking all over the place in there, don't you think we ought to see if it's not just a cold or something like that Madame Pomfrey can fix?" Harry suggested hopefully.  

Hermione grinned sheepishly.  "Oh yes, I suppose you are right Harry," she replied with the tiniest of laughs.

"What is this I hear?" Ron asked, as an eyebrow rose.  "Is this Hermione Granger admitting someone other than herself is right for a change?"  His grin was lopsided and he was obviously teasing.  There was no sign of contempt of disregard in his voice.

The aforementioned Hermione Granger playfully slugged Ronald Weasley, best friend and love of her life, something she had only come to grips with in the library that night…or was when she had met him on the train that day four years ago?  Well, whenever it was that she realized Ronald Weasley; freckly, redheaded Ron was destined to be hers and her to be his, she had only one major problem: how to convince him of that.

She sighed, smiled at her best friends and upon seeing Harry's worried look she said, "Don't worry Harry; I'm sure it's nothing but some Wizard's version of the flu."  Ron looked confused, but didn't ask, and Hermione didn't care to explain.

It was all just as well though, Harry wasn't worried about anything other than getting his friends together, or at least to admit their feelings for one another, before it was possibly too late for all of them.

Without a doubt he knew, no matter how much Hermione might try to convince him it was "Wizard's Flu", he knew Voldemort was back, although he hoped to high heavens he was wrong.  It would be such a nice year to know he was wrong about that.  So nice.

Thanks for reading this!  I hoped you enjoy!  And now you can tell me how much you love this (or hate it)!  Please review and if you insist on flaming, please don't get too evil, OK?  OK, thanks!  Review!


	7. Dr Braddock

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you can pretend I do if you want.

**Chapter 7:  Dr. Braddock**

Quidditch was not cancelled the next morning, or the morning after that, even though Katie Bell was not coming out of the Infirmary any time soon.  Neither was Carmen Lowery.  Madame Pomfrey hadn't disclosed any information, but it soon becoming evident that she wasn't quite sure how to treat the two Gryffindors.  She was thus far adamant about keeping the two girls out of St. Mungos and therefore made a plea to have one of their doctors come to Hogwarts.  

He came.

Dr. Braddock was a tall, spindly looking man with wire-rimmed glasses.  Hidden behind those rounded glasses were eyes of piercing, almost spooky, gray.  Harry purposefully avoided the man whenever he could; the doctor seemed to have a fascination with Harry that he didn't quite understand, but Ron ran into him more times than he would have liked to.

Ron probably would have stayed as far away from the man as possible too except fate had a certain way of getting in the way at first, Ginny had banged up her wrist quite bad doing who-knows-what and Ron had to visit her.  Then, George was trying out one of his and Fred's latest inventions, and the thing shrunk his head to the size of a galleon (and therefore, you couldn't even tell he had a head) and Ron, upon hearing about this had to go to the Infirmary and check it out for himself.  He had emerged from the hospital wing laughing hysterically.  Then, in Potions the same afternoon the trio had first run into Dr. Braddock, on their way to the Great Hall, a potion they were brewing exploded in Ron's face and temporarily blinded him.  Thus, he had to make his way to the Infirmary and as bad as Harry felt for his friend, he absolutely would not go down there with him for fear of running into the batty old man and so Dean went.

"Honestly Harry, it's your fault the stupid thing blew up in his face, the least you could do is go down to the Infirmary with him!" Hermione snapped as soon as they walked out of the Potions' dungeon.

Harry nearly scoffed at her.

"You _are _the one who added Eye of Newt and not the sheep's bladder.  Dean had nothing to do with it," she pointed out as if Harry didn't already know that.  "_And_," she continued righteously, "he's just some old man.  It's not like he's going to hurt you Harry.  Madame Pomfrey would protect you."

"Yes, I know Herm_ione_," he said, exasperated and already wishing he had gone down to the Infirmary with Ron.

She opened her mouth to say something more, but Harry interrupted with something he knew would get her to shut up.  "So, you like Ron do you?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione's mouth fell open like lead weights were attached to her lower lip.  She promptly closed her mouth then, just to open it again.  "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

"Liar!" he said, calling her bluff.

Hearing no protests from her, Harry continued.  "You've always been a horrible liar Hermione."

Her brows came together with worry.  "Just don't say anything to him, OK?" she requested anxiously.  

"I won't, but why don't you?" he asked curiously.

"Because he doesn't see me as anything more than a mousy, know-it-all bookworm," she replied bitterly.  She brought her chin up.  "And I'm alright with that."

He wanted to make some comment about how ridiculous they were, but Ron chose that moment to come up from behind them.  The look on his face told Harry he hadn't heard anything.  Or, at least he wasn't red in the face.

"Thanks a lot for your help mate," Ron said sarcastically.

Harry mock bowed.  "Any time," he replied with a laugh.

"Any time my arse," Ron muttered.

"Ron!  Don't swear!" Hermione rebuked and Ron grinned cockily.

"Anyhow," the tall redhead began, "that Braddock fellow is a lot weirder than we originally thought guys.  "He doesn't chant or anything when he's taking care of sick patients.  Instead, he's been giving Katie and Carmen these things called shots.  I watched him give them and it looks like they hurt."  He shivered after saying this.

Hermione's brows drew together in thought.  She looked at Ron.  "Are you sure he was giving them shots?" she asked curiously.

Ron nodded his head violently.  "Yep.  I'm sure.  I watched.  There was this whatchmacallit thinger—platick—and it had a long needly-looking thing coming from one end.  He stuck that end into their arms."

"Hmm," Hermione thought.  "That's really odd.  It's almost like he's a muggle doctor…"

"What?  Why?" a confused Ron asked.

Hermione looked up at him.  "Well, it's like this Ron: those things called shots, well they're a muggle thing.  You see, the long _plastic part holds liquid medicine and when you put the needle into a patient's arm, usually into one's tissue, then the medicine gets absorbed by the body and voila, you're healthy again.  Or at least that's the short explanation as to what happens.  _

She began pacing around the empty hallway.  "But why would he be administering muggle medicine to them?  It's not a muggle illness!"  

The few people who were now walking past looked at her, surprised.  "Um, Hermione," Harry broke in, "maybe we better just go to dinner.  I am kind of hungry."

Ron nodded.  "Yeah Hermione."  He looked to Harry apologetically, but Harry wasn't so sure what Ron had to apologize for.  He found out in two seconds flat.  "Harry and I promise to go to the library and help you search for clues after we eat Hermione."

Hermione smiled gratefully but Harry was plotting Ron's untimely death.  

The trio was walking toward the Great Hall when the screaming began.  They stopped dead in their tracks.  Hermione's eyes widened terrifically and Ron, subconsciously put a protective arm around her shoulders.  

"Maybe we should just turn around…?" Ron suggested weakly.

Harry shook his head.  "No, no we can't.  Someone might be hurt."

"And what are we going to be able to do?" Ron asked more loudly, as the screams were growing louder.

Hermione took a deep breath and felt safe with Ron next to her…and his arms around her.  

Dr. Braddock was the first one they saw coming from in front of them, and he was carrying…Lavender Brown.

Hermione's eyes welled up as she watched Braddock, cursing softly to himself, fairly running down the hall with a quite limp Lavender.  McGonagall was hurrying behind, with Snape following.  Unlike normal, Snape had no rude comment to say to either of the three nor did McGonagall deem fit to reprimand them for not being at supper.  In fact, it seemed as if they hadn't noticed them at all.

"This isn't funny anymore," Ron muttered, which was the understatement of the year.

Harry silently agreed.  It was indeed, quite seriously scary.

Just as they thought the teachers were gone, Dr. Braddock reappeared, with no Lavender Brown in his arms and shook his head sadly upon seeing the threesome, standing there in the hall, gaping at the older man.

Thanks for reading!  I hope ya'll are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing this.  It really is a wonderful creative outlet and I encourage all of you to write something of your own…it doesn't matter what it is, just get your creative juices flowing!  Thanks again, REVIEW!!!


	8. The Great Witch

Disclaimer:  Nope.  Don't own 'em.  Probably never will (OK, so I _never will, but a girl can dream, can't she?)_

*** Thanks to _Korella_ May_, _Slapmesilly_, and _Snwflakesweety_ for reading and reviewing!  It means a whole lot to me!_

**Chapter 8: The Great Witch**

"I just don't get it!" Hermione cried out, frustrated; earning herself a stern look of disapproval from Madame Pince.  "I just don't get it!" she moaned softly.

"What's there to get or not get Hermione?" Ron asked through a yawn.  "They're sick.  That's all there is to it.  There aren't any dark wizards running around.  Why's that so hard to believe?"

Harry listened to Hermione's comeback, something about dark wizards being sneaky.  Sneaky?  Sneaky wasn't a strong enough word for them.  He snorted.

Hermione turned and looked at him.  "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…look," he began, changing the subject immediately, "it's almost time for the library to close.  We've been here since after dinner and I'd like to go," he requested, almost rudely.

"You don't want to find out what's wrong with them?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry sighed, gaining frustration with her.  "We _know_ what's wrong with them Hermione."  He shoved the book in front of her and pressed his finger down hard on the page.  "See?  It says right here: Cerritus Delirius."

She bit her lip and looked like she might cry.  "I was just trying to help," she said softly with tears in her eyes.

Harry took a long hard look at her and sighed.  "I'm sorry Hermione.  I know you were just trying to help.  But what good is this going to do for us—or them—if it's _not _the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded and stood up.  "I guess you're right.  _And _the library _is _going to close soon.  We might as well go."

Ron however stayed seated, looking intently at the page in front of him.  "Come on Ron, we're going back to the Common Room," Hermione directed.  Ron held up his index finger for them to wait a moment.  Harry could see the puzzled look on his face.

He looked up to Hermione then.  "What did it say about that Cerritus Delirium or whatever it was called?"

"It said it affects _only_ pureblood magical people and is quite common.  You must have heard of it before now Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have," he replied distractedly.  "Is that all it said?"

She flipped open the book to the page they had last been looking at.  "Umm…"  Her eyes ran down the old page of the book.  "It also says that it is easily curable.  Major symptoms include fever induced hysterics.  By that they mean ranting and raving, what we've been seeing here…"

"So it says nothing about hallucinations?" Ron quizzed.  Hermione's eyebrows shot up and her eyes rounded.  She had forgotten about that.

Harry sat back down, folded his arms over the table and laid his head there.  It was going to be a long night.

"Did you find something Ron?" Hermione asked, leaning in closer to Ron.  She felt the hair on his arm stand straight and smelled the distinctly _Ron smell she had become so fond of._

He flipped to the cover, keeping a marker in the page he was just at.  "This book is called A Curse or Ailment?  At first I thought it was just a load of crap but I looked through it anyway and this is what I found: the curse is called the _Umbra Visius_ and is accompanied by hallucinations, hysterics and finally…death.  Many times this curse is confused with the Cerritus Delirius _ailment_ because people forget the hallucinations, or assume the hallucinations happen _because of the ailment.  They are _not _the same thing.  While the ailment __can result in death, medi-wizards and witches have made untold bounds in the field of medicine; the __curse, however, oftentimes results in terrible suffering and permanent weakness if no counter-curse is used.  The counter-curse is not known."_

He finished reading with a definite tone of finality in his voice.

"Great!  So we've got a curse on our hands and there isn't a counter-curse!" Harry exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands into the air.  "That's just great!  Damn book, what help is all that information to us if we don't know the counter-curse?"

Hermione didn't even reprimand Harry for swearing.  Instead, she tapped her fingers on the table in a rhythm.  "It _does seem pretty hopeless," she agreed wearily._

"Wait!  There's one more thing!  The last time this curse was _knowingly _used was in 1556 with the uprising of the _Great Witch Amara_, whose name, coincidentally, means bitter.  She used the _Umbra Visius_ curse before she came to a village, the curse a tell-tale sign she was coming.  As many as forty-five percent of the wizarding population fell prey to her.  Because these were the last times the _Umbra Visius curse was used, very little research has been done on it," Ron finished reading.  He looked up at his two best friends. "It does seem rather hopeless, doesn't it?"_

Hermione shook her head.  "No, not exactly."  She rubbed her forehead as she flipped the pages of a book someone had accidentally pulled off the shelf while they were looking through ailment books.

She flipped the pages for what seemed like a half an hour, with Ron and Harry nearly falling asleep, a let out a quiet "Aha!" when coming to something of minor importance.  She opened her mouth to speak when—

"The library is closing now.  You three will have to leave," Madame Pince whispered harshly to the trio sitting in the back corner.

"Please, can I have one more moment Madame Pince?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Madame Pince pursed her lips together before nodding.  "Just a moment, and then you'll have to leave."  She looked to the very drowsy boys.  "_All of you will have to leave."_

"Yes, I understand," Hermione whispered in response.  She tapped Harry's head and nudged Ron to wake up.  He almost fell off his chair.  Hermione rolled her eyes.  "We have to hurry.  We only have a moment and then we have to go.  Listen to this: the Great Witch Amara, who lived from 1490 to 1650, finally dying of old age, was hell bent on destroying the world but no one knows why.  Speculations include an estranged lover.  She was known to have relations with wizards until her death.  In particular, at the time of her destructiveness she had found the wizard Cassius, her lover, with her sister Severina, whom she trusted with her utmost being.  Both were put to death quickly and Amara was never the same after that.

Another theory is that she wanted world domination, but this isn't necessarily true because never once did she use _the Umbra Visius Curse, or any Unforgivable curse on a high-ranking wizard or witch, that is, unless they were being unfaithful to their lover._

Therefore, it seems most likely she was trying to preserve the lives of the faithful while giving revenge to those unfaithful wizards and witches she was felt deserved it.  Thus, fifty-six percent of the population suffered the Umbra Visius curse, going crazy—

"Wait!  Did you two hear the discrepancy in numbers of those harmed by her?" Hermione asked.  "In Ron's book it says forty-five percent and here it says fifty-six percent—

"Alright, you three will have to leave now.  Miss Granger, you may check out that book if you wish, since you seem so interested in learning about the Great Witch Amara," Madame Pince interrupted.  There was a fondness they hadn't heard in her voice before.

"Yes then.  I'd like to check this book out.  Do you know much about her, Madame?" Hermione asked respectfully.  She continued to keep her voice in a whisper.

Madame Pince nodded.  "I only know a little about her.  She is the equivalent to the muggle's Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty…they were real people but now they are used as Fairy Tales to teach children a lesson.  My mother told me the story of Amara so I wouldn't even _think_ of being unfaithful to—

Madame Pince stopped then, a dull blush covering her tight cheeks.  "Never mind, you!  Here's your book.  Now, leave," she said in a tone of voice that resembled the voice they were used to hearing from her.

They entered the darkened corridors.  They had five minutes to get to the Common Room before Mrs. Norris and Filch would be seriously patrolling the hallway.

"So this Amara witch punished people?  And what does the number difference have to do with anything?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged and opened the book to the page she had marked.  Ron, who was standing between the two, was definitely closer to Hermione, and not just so he could get a good look at the page either.

He could smell her hair.  It smelled like sunshine.  Did sunshine have a smell?  Ron didn't think so, but it didn't matter because her hair smelled like sunshine.

"They never found all the people she cursed," Hermione murmured.  "That's all it says.  The book blatantly says there are discrepancies as to how many people she cursed, and that is because officials never reached all the villages she afflicted with the curse."

"Does it say anything else?" Ron wondered.  The torches in the hall flickered as they walked by.  Harry heard a hissing and knew it was from Mrs. Norris.  

"We've got to hurry," he urged.  The trio picked up their pace and made it to the Fat Lady in record time.  "Pimply Pumpkins," Harry said and the Fat Lady swung open just as Mrs. Norris rounded the corner.

As the portal door swung closed Hermione continued reading out loud.  "The curse continues to affect those who have been unfaithful to their lover.  There is no known counter-curse."

"So Carmen, Katie, and Lavender were being unfaithful…that's simple!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione tapped her chin.  "Is it though?  I didn't think Lavender was dating anyone.  Katie I _know wasn't.  I hadn't heard that Carmen was dating anyone."  She looked at Ron first and then to Harry.  "It isn't that simple.  Do you two know if they were dating anyone?"_

Both boys shrugged.  "That's gossip.  That's _your department, as you are apart of the female race," Ron pointed out.  He and Harry grinned.  This would be torture for Hermione; she hated involving herself in wishy-washy gossip._

"Alright, alright…I'll do that…but you guys need to find the counter-curse," Hermione bargained with a triumphant grin.

Ron looked distraught, and Harry nearly laughed.  "How about all _three of us ask around?" Ron suggested hopefully._

"Yeah, how about that?" Harry seconded.

She sighed, shook her head and walked away from them, her book still in her arms.  "Goodnight Ron, Harry!" she said as she departed.

Ron and Harry shook their heads, hoped she wouldn't make them find a counter-curse that didn't exist and prayed they would get to sleep in the next day.

The deserted common room's fire crackled to life, and a faint cackle wafted on the wind…

So, what did you think?  I had a lot of fun writing this and I got to tell you, I absolutely feel so lucky to have the reviews I have…that said, please review some more!  Thanks!  Now I'm off to eat breakfast!  I hope you're having a good day/night!


	9. Within a Week

Disclaimer:  I just enjoy writing about these characters…I don't actually own them.

*** Thanks to _Snwflakesweety for reviewing, and don't worry—it'll all be explained eventually._

**Chapter 9:  Within a Week**

Hermione decided to stay inside and ask around about Lavender, Katie, and Carmen while Ron and Harry went to Quidditch practice.  After asking everyone she could think of about the three girls she sighed and finally resigned to giving up her search.  There had to be something they missed last night.  There just had to be.

And so, she did what any Hermione Granger would do in a crisis, she went back to the library.

Madame Pince didn't even acknowledge Hermione as she into the same section she and Ron and Harry had occupied last night.  

There had to be _something _they missed.  

***

Angelina called all wizards and witches to the field beneath the stands.  She clapped her hands together.  "Great practice again guys!  We're going to have a really hard time picking out our new Keeper!"  Her eyes glimmered though and flickered over to Ron as she said this.  Harry figured his best friend was nearly a shoe-in.

"Also!" she continued happily, although it seemed like more of a shaky façade, "Due to unforeseen circumstances we also need a new Chaser."  Her voice temporarily faltered over these words.  Harry felt bad for the Quidditch Captain and other Chaser for the three girls had all been very close.

Fred, who had been holding her hand, squeezed her hand gently in a comforting manner.  She looked back at him and smiled sadly.  At least she was making an attempt to think positive.

Movement from the corner of Harry's eyes proved that the Ravenclaws were coming out for their allotted practice time now.  

"I guess that's it for practice," Angelina announced, "have a good afternoon and we'll see you tomorrow for tryouts first thing right after breakfast."  She started walking off and passed Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, who gave Angelina and Alicia a pitying smile.

Harry's heart did flops.  He had barely seen her all year long…

Cho saw him at the same moment he looked at her and she smiled sweetly.  It was a sad smile, but it was still something.

Ron looked at Harry.  "You ought to do something about that, Harry," he advised.

"I will when you tell Hermione how you feel," Harry countered.  He was serious, and Ron knew it.

Ron blushed scarlet and mumbled incoherent words.  They reached the Gryffindor Common Room and continued up the stairs to the loo.  Both of them stripped off their shirts before entering the shower stalls.

It would be twenty minutes before they heard the news.

***

Hermione emerged from the library looking more haggard than she should have been.  Some of the books she had opened probably hadn't been opened for five centuries and most of the dust flew off the cover and pages dusting her bushy hair and eyebrows.  

"Have you heard Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked as she joined Hermione walking in the hall toward the Great Hall.

Hermione stopped.  Dread filled her heart and she almost didn't want to hear the words that would inevitably come out of her friend's mouth.  "Who?" she asked so quietly she wasn't so sure she hadn't imagined it.

"Pansy Parkinson," Ginny replied.

Hermione's mouth dropped.  "Was she dating anyone?"  It had become the customary question and Hermione, who truly disliked Pansy, needed to know if Pansy was dating anyone.  

Ginny shrugged.  "Beats me.  Why?"

"Oh never mind," she said wearily.  _It just doesn't make any sense.  How can they be unfaithful if they aren't dating anyone?  It can't be.  What the hell was Amara's problem?  _Her hand flew to cover her mouth.  Had she just sworn?  

"What?" Ginny asked, seeing the dreadful look on Hermione's face.

"N-nothing," she stammered.  She closed her eyes briefly and pieced all the clues they had learned that last night together.  _Umbra Visius.  1556.  The Great Witch Amara.  Lover Cassius was found with Amara's sister Severina.  The Umbra Visius is oftentimes confused with the Cerritus Delirius.  Symptoms are the same.  Except most people afflicted with the curse, not the ailment, die.  When do they die?_

Hermione's eyes flew open.  They didn't know how long after the curse had been given to the witch or wizard that they died.  She placed a hand on her friend's arm.  "Ginny, I've got to go!  I-I just remembered some homework I didn't get done yet.  It's due in a week so I really need to get started on it."  With that she took off down the hall.

"Hermione, wait!  Don't lose food over something that's due in a week!" she called after her, but Hermione didn't listen.

"Gin," Ron greeted, passing by her.  His hair was still looked soaked from his shower and was standing up straight whereas Harry's wetted hair was nearly plastered to his head.  It looked like they hadn't even bothered to dry off.

"Hermione went to the library to finish homework so she won't be joining us for dinner," Ginny relayed.  Harry looked up at Ron, who was a good lot taller than him.  Ron looked back at him blankly.  Either he didn't get it, or he was just doing a good job of faking not understanding.

Ginny looked between the boys.  "And hey!  You two haven't heard yet, have you?  Pansy Parkinson is in the Infirmary now too."

Ron and Harry's eyes glittered with amusement.  "It's not _that _funny!" Ginny stated firmly.

Ron tried molding his lips into a straight, serious line, but Harry was a lot less successful and so he covered his mouth with his hand.

Ginny attempted looking at them disapprovingly but failed as well and a small giggle escaped her mouth.  She smiled up at Ron.  "OK, so it _is kind of funny."  She put on a straight face.  "It's just __kind of funny."_

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I'd like to speak with you both for a moment."

The hair on Harry's arms rose.  He knew that voice.  He didn't have to want to deal with the owner of that voice and one look at his friend told him Ron felt the same way.  Ginny looked at them apologetically and then scurried away to the Great Hall, catching up with girls in her own year.

They turned around at the same time, coming face to face with the batty old Dr. Braddock, who was looking down at them very seriously.

He smiled then.  "Ah, now I've been wanting to talk with the two of you for a while, Miss Granger too but it seems she isn't with you."  He looked back and forth at the two of them.

Ron gulped and Harry feared he wasn't much better off than his friend.

"I've been told you two are the nosiest boys in the school, by Professor Snape of course, and upon hearing this I've decided I would like to hear your opinion of what has happened to your classmates.  And teammate," he added with a brief look to Harry.

"As Mr. Weasley must have told you, I've been administering muggle medicine to the girls, which in some cases is very useful, even to witches and wizards.  It hasn't worked yet.  And so, I am assuming you both have researched what is wrong, fearing it is Voldemort and I would like to hear your input on it," the doctor explained further.

***

_As previously mentioned, it isn't known how many people have died due to this curse but what is known is that their death normally occurs after one week, precisely to the time, of the curse's activation, Hermione read._

_Hmm, then Carmen would be dead by now.  She isn't.  _

Hermione flipped to the index.  This was so weird.  How was it her schoolmate hadn't died yet?  And why was the curse only on girls, or at least so far?  There were so many questions and no answers.

***

"And so, first we thought it was the Cerritus Delirius but because with the Cerritus Delirius you _don't _have hallucinations, we realized it wasn't that.  It's the Umbra Visius.  They have all the symptoms," Harry explained with Ron adding input here or nodding there.

Dr. Braddock removed his spectacles, wiping the dust off the glass upon his black robe.  "The Umbra Visius you say?  That's odd…no one's heard of that since—

"1556," Ron put in.

Dr. Braddock frowned and nodded.  "Yes, since 1556.  My, my you _have done your research."  He put his spectacles back on and they immediately slid halfway down his nose, taking their usual position.  "But if I remember correctly, people under the Umbra Visius curse die."_

Harry and Ron nodded.

The doctor saw this and frowned again.  "Within a week."

Thanks for reading!  Now please review!  Really, it does mean so much to me!  (By the way, is it making sense so far?  Or are you confused as hell?  Because I promise you, it will all come together at the right time…thanks for reading!)


	10. An Uneasy Truth

Disclaimer:  I don't own them, but I can pretend for a short five pages, that they really live in _my head and heart, not J.K. Rowling's, right?_

**Chapter 10:  An Uneasy Truth**

Hermione gathered all of her research quickly, pulling it all into the bag.  They weren't under Amara's curse.  They couldn't have been.  Carmen would be dead and Katie would be nearly dead.  

Scrambling out of the library she ran into the same old foul Malfoy she had been running into for going on six years.  He was easy enough to ignore when Ron wasn't around.  "Watch it Mudblood!" he spat out scathingly.  "Your Weasel boyfriend isn't here to save you this—

But Hermione was out of earshot before he finished his threat, and she didn't care.  They had been wrong.  _She had been wrong.  She had failed.  The first thing she had ever failed at and it was quite possibly a matter of life or death._

"Hermione!" Ron's voice shouted from behind her.  She skidded to a halt and spun around to see Ron and Harry catching up to her at a rapid speed.  Both were breathless.  "Hermione, they aren't—

"Under the Umbra Visius," she finished for him quietly.  Ron gulped and nodded.  Hermione blushed.  Harry looked away uneasily.

"So then what is it?" he asked quietly.

She twirled a long strand of bushy brown hair absent mindedly.  Her eyes were worried.  "I don't know what it is.  We've missed something.  _I've _missed something," she replied quietly.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but closed it quite as quickly.  "Never mind," he mumbled with a blush painting his cheeks.

"Wait, how did you _two _know it wasn't the Umbra Visius?" she asked pointedly, directing the question at Harry, who hadn't said two words since they caught up with her.

Harry looked Hermione directly in the eye.  A shiver ran down his spine with the truth of how wrong they actually were.  "Dr. Braddock found us on our way to dinner.  _You weren't in dinner tonight…Gin said you were in the library doing homework.  You weren't doing homework, were you?"_

Ron threw his hands into the air.  "Great!  The first time Hermione Granger skives out on homework and it's over something _like this_!"

Hermione and Harry looked each other in the eye, rolled their eyes, and then groaned.  "Whatever Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well then, what did Dr. Braddock tell you?" she asked, returning to their original conversation.

Harry shrugged.  "He didn't really say anything we didn't already know.  Actually, Snape told him Ron and I were the nosiest students in school and that's why he came up to talk to us.  He said he would have liked to speak with you too, but you were _doing homework_," Harry reminded her with a fond smile.

"Not that it helped any," she replied sadly.  "I still don't know what's wrong with them.  There was _no new information."  She proceeded to rub her temples.  "Honestly!  I don't know why I can't find any information!  You guys __know I practically live in the library!  I know every corner of that library…including the Restricted Section!  I should know where to find whatever curse is on them, shouldn't I?"_

Ron looked at Harry, obviously concerned for their friend.  She'd never doubted her researching skills before.  They didn't doubt her researching skills.

"Hermione, the reason they're sick has nothing to do with you," Ron said in a firm voice.  He then surprised both Hermione and Harry by enveloping her in a hug. 

Hermione slipped her arms around Ron, who blushed slightly.  Harry silently congratulated his friend for not turning into a human tomato.  Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and Harry noticed the peaceful look that over powered the look of self-doubt and apprehension.  She looked as if she belonged there.  "Thank you Ron," she whispered sincerely, tickling his ear with her breath.

He squeezed her gently, lifting her off of her feet slightly and then set her back on her feet again.  There wasn't even a trace of redness on his cheeks as he looked down at her.  "You're welcome."  He mock bowed and red hair splashed into his eyes.  Hermione giggled and Harry was relieved to see that Hermione appeared to be feeling better.

"Ron's right Hermione; it isn't your fault they're sick.  _And it's not your fault if anything happens to them in the future, or anyone else," Harry put in.  He meant every word and she seemed to know it too._

Hermione put her arms around him and hugged him gently.  She pulled away nearly as quickly.  "Thanks Harry," she said through a smile.

Hermione looked down at the wristwatch she was wearing and then she yawned.  "Guys, it's really late.  You should go to bed," she said looking pointedly at Ron.

"What about you?" he protested.

She blushed.  "I don't have Quidditch tryouts in the morning," she reminded Ron.

"Well what are you going to do?" he asked curiously.  Harry had to grin at his best friend's blatant interest in their best girl friend.  He'd have to mention it later tonight.  Or maybe tomorrow after Quidditch tryouts.

Yawning, she shrugged.  "I don't know.  I may go back to the library and recheck the shelves to see if there is anything I've missed, although I can't imagine there is."  She yawned again.  "But then again, I might just go to bed too.  I am rather tired."  Hermione flashed them a pretty smile.  "It's been a long day."

"You should go to bed," Ron advised.

Hermione smiled again.  "I promise I'll be at your tryouts tomorrow Ron.  I know how important they are to you," she promised.

Ron blushed then.  He seriously blushed.

He leaned down on impulse and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  He kissed her on the cheek.  Hermione smiled nervously and looked up at the tall boy standing in front of her with shining eyes.  Harry had the distinct feeling this was one of those private moments he wasn't really privy to watch.

"Just don't get sick alright?  Remember Third Year?" Ron reminded her gently.

Hermione laughed.  "Yes Ron, I remember Third Year."  She shoved him playfully.  "Go to bed Ronald Weasley!"

Ron laughed and then looked at Harry.  His eyes fell and he was obviously embarrassed again.  "Oh, sorry mate."

Harry shrugged easily.  "It's 's alright."  He waved in Hermione's direction.  "Night Hermione!  See you at the Quidditch Pitch!"

"Goodnight you two!" she replied, waving and smiling; she felt better than she had in a long time…of course, that was probably due to Ron's impromptu kiss on the cheek.  Smiling at the memory, she wheeled around to walk to the library again.  

There was still some time before Filch could do anything to her for being out in the halls.  It wasn't past curfew yet and there was still hard to believe the truth that the curse was yet unknown.  Least of all her worries was that unknown counter-curse.  It was going to be another long evening in the library.  She wasn't necessarily looking forward to it.  She much would have rather reflected on that kiss…

Well?  What do you think of chapter 10?  It took me a bit and a few conversations in between to think of what ought to happen.  I'm so sorry there wasn't a whole lot in the way of plot in this chapter (although I had loads of fun writing the Ron/Hermione part—I'm the hopeless romantic)…and I promise you'll know the truth about the curse by chapter 13, unless I lie that is, in which case you may not know until much later.  Please review and that whole bit and thanks so much for reading!


	11. Early Morning Quidditch

Disclaimer:  I own the plot.  That's about it.  Oh, and I own the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone movie, which my sister and I are going to watch tonight (yeah!) but other than that, I'm pretty broke.

*** Special thanks to _Triniroo, __ScotchTapeLvr, and _Roxy_ for reviewing!  It means a whole heck of a lot to me, thanks so much!_

**Chapter 11: Early Morning Quidditch**

Ron woke early.  He was nervous for Quidditch tryouts.  He was really nervous.  In fact, he was pretty sure that if he was going to eat anything that morning he would throw it up.  The only consolation was that Seamus didn't seem to be fairing any better.  Seamus was quite green in fact.

Hermione smiled helpfully and Ginny ruffled Ron's already messy hair.  "You'll do fine," she said encouragingly.  "You've been playing Quidditch since before you could speak in full sentences," she teased.

"Yeah Gin, but he didn't speak full sentences until he was nearly eight!" Fred put in unhelpfully.

Ron smirked.  "Oh you guys are just so funny.  My sides are splitting from laughing so hard," he said sarcastically.  

Hermione giggled; Harry grinned.

"You'll do fine mate," Harry agreed with Ginny.  "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Easy enough for you to say Harry, you've been playing Quidditch for years now," Ron said.

"Yeah, and you grew up knowing what Quidditch was," Harry said through a mouthful of food.

"Harry, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione reprimanded immediately.

Harry leaned into Ron's ear.  "Yes, Mum," he whispered.  Ron cracked a smile at this and Hermione peered at them suspiciously.

"What did he just say Ron?" she prompted.

Ron looked at her blankly.  "What did who just say?" he asked innocently, widening his bright blue eyes and blinking several times to add to the effect.

Hermione sighed impatiently.  "You two are horrible, absolutely horrible."

"Which is why they have to hang around a Mudblood such as yourself Granger," Malfoy put in, walking very purposefully past them.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.  "Thank you for that assessment, Malfoy," she said in a near growl.  "I suppose the reason you hang around your two fat lackeys, which by the way, where are they?  Anyhow, as I was saying, and I suppose the reason you hang out with your two fat, _stupid _lackeys is because you are their equal, correct?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Malfoy sneered.  "You'd better watch it Mudblood."

Ron stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over but the noise in the Great Hall covered the echo up well enough that only a few people truly noticed.  Harry also stood up.  "Don't _ever _call _Hermione _that again, Malfoy," Ron started.  He lowered his voice an octave. "If you do, I swear I'll tell everyone what your home life actually is like," he threatened.

Malfoy paled considerably and left like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron like he'd grown a second head.

"What?" he asked with a shrug.  He apparently also found his appetite again because he started shoveling food into his mouth.

"What do you know about Malfoy's home life?" Harry asked curiously.

Though he was eating like he had been starving, Ron shrugged.  "Nothing, I was just bluffing," he admitted through bites of omelets.  He didn't seem to be the least bit ashamed of himself.

Hermione didn't even scold him for talking with food in his mouth.  She wouldn't have had time to anyway for Quidditch tryouts were about to begin.

***

Hermione brought a cozy blanket from the chest at the foot of her bed.  It was the fourth week of September so it was still warm, for the most part, but the mornings were cold and today proved no differently.  Damp and windy, Hermione was glad she had thought ahead and brought the wool blanket.

She found a seat next to her roommate Parvati Patil and behind Ginny, who was watching the warm-ups intently.

Parvati eyed Hermione's blanket jealously.  Then she looked up her roommate and offered her a pretty smile.  Then again, this was Parvati; any smile she gave couldn't _not _be pretty.  She always smiled, except for last night, the night Lavender was taken to the Infirmary.  Hermione had stayed up with Parvati, talking and asking Lavender's best friend anything that might be of any interest.  Hermione had even gone so far as to explain to Parvati what she suspected happened and asked Parvati if Lavender had a boyfriend.  Parvati said she didn't, but that she would keep an ear out to hear if perhaps Lavender _did have some secret boyfriend.  _

During this question and answer time, Hermione learned things about Parvati she didn't know.  Sure, the girl was still vain, but she had a slightly deeper side too.  She had a side that really _did care about her friend Lavender, which Hermione admired._

Parvati leaned over into Hermione's ear.  "Lavender would love to be here right now, Hermione."  She pointed to Seamus, who was flying really well for a halfblood wizard.  "She really liked Seamus, you know," Parvati informed Hermione.

Hermione nodded.  Lavender had never made any special mention of Seamus ever, except for when they went to the Yule Ball together last year, but Hermione had always suspected her roommate liked the funny Irishman.

"I think he's doing really well, don't you?" Parvati asked.

Hermione nodded.  "Yeah, Seamus does well for himself.  I think he'd be a good Chaser…"

Parvati's smile limped.  It was a terrible reminder of what had been happening to students at Hogwarts lately.  Parvati shivered and Hermione noticed, and offered Parvati half of her blanket, which Parvati took gratefully.  "I wish Dr. Braddock would figure out how to cure them," she said while adjusting the blanket.  Hermione wished the doctor would figure it out too.  She hated not knowing.

Madame Hooch blew a very loud, shrill whistle, calling all those flying to halt and thus the tryout began.

Even if Hermione didn't understand every little nuance about the game like her boy counterparts, or even Ginny and Parvati, she could see that Ron was easily the best Keeper.  He didn't let one goal past, even though his broom was hand-me-down.  Ginny looked up at Hermione from the bench below.

"If Ron gets chosen, which it's almost a sure thing he will be, Fred and George are going to surprise him with a new broom.  A Firebolt, I think is what they were going to buy him," Ginny whispered.

"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head, red hair flying all around the place and then she turned to watch the tryouts continue.

Parvati was cheering for everyone she knew and Hermione found her enthusiasm to be contagious and began cheering for everyone she knew, although her blanket partner took notice of how often she shouted Ron's name.

"I-I-I'm not even going to explain," Hermione stated, turning her eyes back to the Quidditch Pitch.

Parvati laughed and didn't say anything more to Hermione.  Instead she continued screaming and yelling for everyone she knew, boy or girl.

By the time Madame Hooch blew her whistle an hour later Hermione knew Ron had made Keeper.  He was just _that good_.  However, she wasn't quite sure who had made Chaser.  On one hand, Seamus was fast but on the other hand, there was this fourth year girl who Hermione didn't know who was also really fast.  It was going to be a close call and positions wouldn't be posted for two days, meaning the team would have a full day to deliberate over the two new teammates.

Still, she waited for the boys on the field.  Ginny was waiting for them also and Parvati was hanging out Hermione, supposedly waiting for Seamus, Hermione figured.

A wet Ron came into their view first.  He was wet due to sweat and the slight drizzle in the air but a grin was plastered across his face like he had just won the lottery.

Ginny tore off up to him and threw herself in his arms.  He swung her around happily and Hermione's heart warmed.  He could be such a sweetheart.  Without meaning to, her mind wandered to last night in the hall.  He had hugged her so softly; they had clung to each other a little longer than they should have.  At least she hadn't wanted to stay in Harry's arms the way she had Ron's.  Just thinking about his arms around her caused her to blush.  Not noticeably, mind you, but enough for her heart to thud as he walked closer to her.

Hermione hung back, watching as Parvati hugged Ron and told him how wonderfully he had done.  "You were great.  Seriously," she said, nodding her head rapidly.  

Ron grinned even more.  "Thanks Parvati."  He then sought out Hermione's eyes.  His eyes seemed to drink her in, and Hermione gulped.  Her heart was pounding so hard she couldn't hear the grumbling thunder way above their heads.

Suddenly, it was like she was eleven again and boys were icky.  Except that Ron wasn't icky.  Later on, she would reflect on what she had done then, and how juvenile it was.  She stuck out her hand, grasped his rough, callused one and shook it.  She actually shook his hand!  Ron looked down at the hand that was holding his and blushed.  He blushed very red.

Behind the two young friends, Parvati and Ginny rolled their eyes, both of them semi-wishing they'd have the gall to _shove Hermione into Ron's arms.  Harry interrupted any plotting the two might have been doing._

He clapped Ron on the shoulder.  "Great job!" he exclaimed excitedly.

It was the first time any worry showed on Ron's face.  "You think?" he asked.  "I mean, seriously Harry, do you really think I did that—

Two whooping redheads completely interrupted conversation when they jumped on Ron's back, causing him to tumble forward.  "You were awesome little brother!" George said, ruffling Ron's hair, which was by now soaked in mud.

Angelina and Alicia saw this and laughed at the three brothers.  "Good job Ron!" they called out happily, although other than that there was no indication they were giving any second thoughts to the youngest Weasley boy, but Ron was too distracted attempting to throw the twins off of him he didn't even feign worry.

"Geroff!" Ron groaned, finally throwing his weight into standing up.  The twins rolled into the muddied field, laughing and throwing mud at each other.

Hermione, a smile crinkling the corners of her eyes turned and saw Parvati hugging a somber looking Seamus.

"You did well, Seamus," Parvati said into his ear.

Seamus squeezed the dark-haired witch.  "Thanks," he said, kissing Parvati's cheek. 

He then saw Ron and pounded his roommate on the back.  "You were great," Seamus said.  Ron smiled and attempted wiping the mud from his robes and hair, but instead smattered the group of friend's surrounding him.

"Hey!" they exclaimed, all jumping away from him.

Ron grinned sheepishly but didn't apologize.  

His and Ginny's brothers were still rolling around in the mud, howling with laughter.  They'd even gotten Angelina and Alicia to throw thick mud at them after much begging.  All four of them were laughing very hard.

They stood around talking until Madame Hooch told them they had to leave if Slytherin tryouts were to happen in a half an hour.  Ron, Harry, and Seamus shared a roll-the-eye look before waving the girls to go inside while Seamus brought his broom to the broom closet.

"We'll be in the Common Room!" Ginny told them, having to yell over the wind.

"Thanks for sharing that with us," Malfoy spat out.

"Malfoy, how is it every time I turn around your ugly ass is right there?" Ginny quizzed.  She said it with such a straight face; Hermione and Parvati had to fight laughing.

The pale blonde boy didn't respond other than making an obscene gesture to Ginny, who had the good graces to return the gesture with a smirk.

She turned back to Hermione and Parvati.  "I love how Quidditch brings us all together, don't you?"

So, how was that chapter?  I hope it didn't bore you; I'm trying really hard to keep everyone's interest.  Did I?  Well, be kind and review!  It really means so much to me and thank you, seriously.


	12. An Announcement or Two

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Harry Potter, depressing, isn't it?

*** Thank you so much to _Aquamarineangel__ (cool name too, by the way) and __Katie (thank you for your praise) it means so much to me that you both like this story!_

**Chapter 12:  An Announcement or Two**

Much to Ron and Seamus's annoyance, it was announced the day after Quidditch tryouts that Angelina would not be posting the new Roster for the House Team until the late the scheduled evening, as opposed to early in the morning.  "I'm sure she's only posting at night to annoy us," Seamus told Ron over dinner.

Ron grinned.  He wasn't feeling sick anymore, so he could smile and his appetite was as healthy as ever.  It helped that Hermione and Ginny, Hermione especially, thought he _was _the new Gryffindor Keeper.  Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't, and Ron didn't expect him to.

Hermione was talking quietly to Ginny and Parvati, who had been clinging to them ever since Lavender had been taken two days ago, although Hogwarts' smartest witch and the youngest Weasley didn't seem to mind.  In fact, they seemed to rather enjoy the raven haired girl.

"Oh, Hermione, I forgot to tell you, yesterday I was talking to Natalie Pickett, you remember Carmen's best friend?  Well, she was talking about the Autumn Ball and mentioned that Carmen's crush, I don't know who he is, some seventh-year Hufflepuff from what I gather, is going with seventh-year Slytherin Dena Crossly," Parvati explained briefly.

Hermione's mind turned off though at the mention of the Autumn Ball, she didn't hear anything other than those two words, which continued to reverberate in her head.  "The what?" she uttered quietly.

Parvati drew her dark eyebrows together and looked to Hermione and then Ginny curiously.  "What?"

Ginny however, seemed to understand Hermione's dilemma.  "You didn't hear about the Autumn Ball Hermione?  Dumbledore mentioned it two days ago…oh…that was the day you were in the library studying," Ginny informed her.

Hermione looked down at her plate and moved her food around with her fork.  She didn't want there to be another ball, not after last year's disaster.  What _was _the actual disaster anyway?  Well, obviously the fight between her and Ron didn't bring any good memories to mind and she didn't really have any special memories of going to the ball with Viktor Krum, who was, quite like Ron said, just a big-nosed Bulgarian, however _nice a big-nosed Bulgarian he might have been._

She hated remembering that fight, probably because it was the night she seriously thought she had lost Ron, lost everything from his smiles to his friendship.  She couldn't stand the thought of losing Ron.  She didn't want to think about it even now.

"Hermione, are you OK?" the aforementioned boy asked sincerely.  His blue eyes were looking down at her filled with concern.

She pushed an unruly strand of brown hair out of her face and smiled as best as she could despite the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach.  He could never like her…care for her like that…no matter what she thought her heart was telling her now.

What she thought he had been telling her all last year, too.  But then again, maybe it had just been her overactive imagination and wishful thinking that he had been jealous.  She really shouldn't have assumed anything.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?  You haven't heard anything anyone's been telling you," Ron asked, still concerned for his girl friend.

"What?" she asked; clearly distracted.

Ron sighed.  "Parvati was trying to tell you Pansy liked Malfoy, for whatever reason," he told her.

Hermione looked at Parvati weirdly, as if to say, "So?"  

Parvati understood the look and shrugged.  "I don't know, I was just thinking that it might help," she offered.

"Well it's not!" she snapped.

Parvati's eyes widened in surprise.  

Immediately feeling guilty, she looked Parvati right in the eye.  "I'm sorry Parvati.  I didn't mean to snap," she said apologetically.

Parvati waved her hand in the air.  "Don't worry about it Hermione, I understand your tired and have a lot on your mind."

"I'm just tired of Dark Lords and ancient curses that can't be explained."  Her gaze flitted over to Harry.  "I'm sorry Harry; it's not your fault—I want you to know that, OK?"  Harry nodded and smiled grimly.  "I just feel so helpless when I don't know what's wrong."

"Hermione, you know you don't have to feel bad, don't you?" Ron asked kindly.

She smiled and unnoticeable tears swam in her eyes.  "I know Ron, I just feel so…so _stupid."_

Ginny immediately reached over to her friend and hugged her.  "Hermione, it's OK.  Like Ron said, it's not your fault that they're sick.  And no matter what happens in the future, that won't be your fault either…except of course, if they come out of the Infirmary then it's all your fault."

Harry nudged Ron in the ribs.  "Look at Braddock," he whispered to his friend.  "He looks tired, doesn't he?"

"Wouldn't you be if you had four sick people on hand?" Ron returned.

"OK, so what did they all have in com—

A loud clanking interrupted any speech and all voices stopped all eyes turned to the Head Table.  Dumbledore was standing up slowly and the young Gryffindors looked to each other worriedly.  

"Thank you for giving me your attention."  He smiled bitterly.  "After many failed attempts, Dr. Braddock has sadly announced that Carmen Lowery, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson must be transferred to St. Mungo's.  There is nothing that can be done for them here," he said quietly.

"Oh God!" Angelina's muffled voice cried out before she buried her head in Fred's shoulder.  Alicia's pale complexion darkened and tears streamed down her face.  Parvati's façade stayed unchanging, like a stony rock.  Harry was surprised at her quiet demeanor; he would have expected her to cry.  A few sobs even came from the Slytherin table.  _Perhaps they're more human than I originally though, Harry thought uncomfortably._

"They've been examined for numerous illnesses and curses and nothing has been found.  They will be in better hands there," Headmaster Dumbledore said surely while sitting back down at the table.

"This is bad," Parvati murmured, speaking what was on all their minds.

Seamus looked down the table at Parvati.  "I wish I had told her what she meant to me," he said out loud, finally not caring what people heard.  

Hermione heard this and anger and frustration built up inside of her.  "I'm going to the library," she announced as she stood up.  "And I'm not coming out until I know what's wrong with them," she said finally.

She literally stomped out of the Great Hall.  Ginny and Parvati looked proud of their friend while Ron and Harry sighed.  "We better go too or else she'll be there all night," Ron said.

Harry nodded resignedly.  "Yeah, you're right."

They both knew they'd be there all night anyway.  Or forever, if that's how long it took to find out the truth.

Now, I feel really uncomfortable with that chapter.  I don't know if I like it at all, so I would like you guys to tell me what you think: should I leave this chapter as is, should I revise and edit, or should I delete it completely?  I don't know if it fits well with the storyline which is why I think I have so much trouble with it, so be honest with me, please.  Review!  Once again, thank you so much for everything!


	13. The Blessing Curse

A/N:  I'm really enjoying being evil!  He he!  So, here's really what ya'll have been so patiently waiting for…

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own them, but if J.K. Rowling wanted to give them to me…I wouldn't be opposed to taking them as a gift.  

*** Thank you so much to _Triniroo (I really love being evil), _DazzlinAngel555_ (I'm glad you're enjoying your first Ron/Hermione fic) and __Hp addict (thanks for your input) for reviewing!  It means so much to me!  I hope ya'll like this chapter! _

**Chapter 13:  The Blessing-Curse**

"Maybe there really _isn't _anything wrong with them.  Maybe they really are just sick or something," Ron suggested wearily after three hours of searching through text after text and to no avail.  Harry was beginning to wonder too.

Hermione however, looked at Ron as if he'd desecrated the Vatican.  "Ron!  How can you say that?" she chided.  "It's obvious that they're cursed!  If they were just sick, Dr. Braddock or Madame Pomfrey would have been able to help them out!"  Alright, so Hermione had a point.  She'd been wrong about the curse once already, so maybe she was wrong with this too.  

"Honestly, do you really think they're _just sick?  Doesn't it seem a little odd then, if they really are sick, that Braddock isn't able to help them?" she asked.  "I mean, you make it sound as if _Braddock_ is the one putting them under the curse—_

Hermione abruptly stopped talking.  

"Braddock isn't doing this to them, Hermione," Harry disagreed with her logic.  "He may be a little odd, but he isn't the Dark Lord.  My scar doesn't hurt when I'm around him."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said quietly.  Then she slammed the book she was holding shut.  "Well then, what do we know about each of them?"

"Not a whole lot," Ron said with a sigh.  One by one he counted off what they knew about the girls.  "Well, Carmen was a sixth-year Gryffindor.  She liked treacle tart.  She also liked some unknown seventh-year Hufflepuff, who apparently likes seventh-year Slytherin Dena Crossly.  Katie was a seventh-year Gryffindor.  She played Chaser on the House Team.  That's all we know about her.  Lavender was a fifth-year Gryffindor.  She was bubbly.  She liked Seamus, maybe?  Pansy was a fifth-year Slytherin.  She was a bitch.  She liked Malfoy…uh!  How could anyone like Malfoy?" he asked with much disgust.  "Well, that's all we know about them.  There really isn't anything too shocking, is there?"

Hermione's eyes had gone round and she was looking dazed.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.  She had obviously realized something.

She blinked a couple of times and seemed to focus on the boys across the table from her.  "What do we know about Amara?" she asked.

Harry sighed.  "Well, she lived in the 16th century.  She used the Umbra Visius curse to attack anyone found cheating, like her lover and sister."

"What was her lover's name?" Hermione quizzed.

"Cassius."

"And her sister's name?"

Ron answered, "Severina."

"Was Cassius a wizard?" she asked.  

They didn't know.

"Was Severina a witch?" Harry countered.

They had forgotten to research the others in Amara's little lover's triangle.  

"We don't know," Ron said slowly, quietly.

Hermione began pounding her head with the book till Ron grabbed it away from her.  "Careful there Hermione, you'll get a concussion or something."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned.

She had to smile seeing his infectious beam.  "There, that's better," he said with a smile.

"What's the connecting link between all of those people?" Hermione asked quietly.

"All of them, except for Katie that we know of, liked someone…" Harry's voice trailed off into a sea of questioning looks between the trio.

Ron stood up.  "I'll be back in a minute, OK?  I need to use the loo."  Ron left and Harry looked at Hermione.

"That's it Harry…that's the connecting link," Hermione told him.  Excitement was evident in her eyes and wrapped around her tired voice.  

"But then what's the curse Hermione?" Harry questioned.  Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  

"I don't know.  I don't understand…wait!  Did we ever read anything on Cassius or Severina?" Hermione asked.  "Maybe we've been focusing on the wrong witch…or wizard," she said with finality.

Ron came back then.  His face was red and he seemed excited.  "Guys!  I ran into Alicia and asked her if Katie fancied anyone—

"And?" Hermione asked, too impatient to wait for Ron to finish his sentence.

"And," Ron restarted with an irritated roll of his eyes, "she said that the only boy Katie mentioned in _that way was Lee Jordan.  She _liked him_!"_

"Did he know?" 

Ron shook his head.  "Nope.  She never got around to telling him.  Alicia said Katie was chickenshit when it came to telling people she liked them…isn't that odd?  She'd be the first to try one of Fred and George's experiments but she couldn't tell someone she liked them?" Ron pondered out loud.

"That's it Ron!" Hermione whisper shouted.  "That's the connecting link!  Carmen _never _told that Hufflepuff she liked him, Lav never told Seamus, Pansy never told Malfoy, although we all knew she did, and Katie never told Lee!"  Her brown eyes flashed with thrill.

"Yeah but…"  Harry stopped and thought for a moment.  "But that night Carmen was taken to the Infirmary she was ranting and raving about someone…or some people thinking she was pretty.  Who are they?"

"Yeah Hermione, explain that one," Ron challenged

"Well, where is that book we found that information on Amara?" Hermione asked.  She bit her lip and went to the shelves in the back.  

Ron watched her walk and Harry found it hard to miss the longing and desire in Ron's blue eyes. 

"You really ought to tell her," Harry told him.

Ron shrugged.  "She's too perfect for me," he said simply, just before Hermione appeared again, lugging a gigantic book in her arms as well as a couple less gigantic ones.  

"Oof," she sounded as she quite literally nearly dropped the heavy book on the table and the others thudded off the huge book.  She thumbed through the pages of the largest book until she found the index, in which case she looked up the name Severina.  Sure enough, Amara's sister was listed.

Hermione flipped to page 1984.  "Aha!" she cried out, when she found Severina's name on the page.  She skimmed through it and then proudly shoved the book into Ron's view.  "Read that!" she said triumphantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Severina, Amara's youngest sister was murdered by the aforementioned witch when she was found having relations with Amara's handsome lover, Cassius, the great wizard of the time.  Amara had always been deadly jealous of Severina, who was thought to be the most beautiful witch who had ever lived, comparable to the Greek goddess, Aphrodite, some Wizarding Historians have claimed."  Ron looked to Hermione and pushed the book absent-mindedly to Harry, who read the words to himself.  "But Hermione, that doesn't really tell us anything, does it?"  

Done reading, Harry looked to Hermione with a puzzled expression, completely agreeing with Ron.  That small paragraph really didn't tell them anything at all.  

"Don't you think she's probably mentioned in other major texts then too, if she was the most beautiful witch to ever live?" Hermione countered.

"OK, I see your point, but the _point Hermione, is that we haven't found anything on her other than this, which just states how pretty she was.  And who is Aphrodite?" Ron asked._

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Never mind Ron; the curse isn't somehow related to Aphrodite, it's related to Severina!  Stay with me here!" she demanded, however not unkindly.

"Um, Hermione, I'm confused too," Harry said quietly.

"Honestly!  Do I have to do everything around here?" she asked.  The boys could see she was clearly frustrated with them and didn't dare make another sound until she told them to.

"Just, here," she said, pushing two large books in front of them.  "One of you look through that one, and the other one look through that one," she directed.

"What are you going to do?" Ron protested.

"_I_, Ron, am going to look through this book: Ancient Curses and Their Cures," she told him.

Hermione had by far the largest book of the three of them and so neither boy thought it would be pertinent to argue with her.

They must have been searching for an hour or two, flipping page upon endless page hoping to find some information when Harry looked up from what he was reading.  "Guys, I think I found something," he announced softly.

Ron's weary eyes snapped to life at the announcement and Hermione's eyebrows raised.  "What?" they asked in unison.

Harry cleared his throat for it had been a time since he had last spoken.  "The Great Witch Amara was probably the ugliest witch to have ever lived and will ever live.  Her sister Severina though was as beautiful as a ray of sun, for which Amara was greatly envious.  

It would be pertinent to add however, that while Amara was so grotesque looking she had lovers from a young womanly age of fifteen until her death, 130 some years later.  Severina was not so lucky though.  It is said that at one point she had been deeply infatuated with the Spanish wizard Marcello, but she never told him and when he died she was devastated and vowed to never let another wizard leave without knowing her true feelings.

True to her vow, Severina never let another out of her company without true knowledge of her feelings.  And so, when she told Cassius she loved him, Cassius fell to her womanly charms and the two were quite involved until her sister, Cassius's jealous lover, found out and put them to death with the _Umbra Visius curse._

Death did not stop Severina from devising her own blessing, which has been known to be more of a curse than a blessing, the _Non Sirce Amor curse.  Commonly called the Not Known Love.  There is hardly a cure for this condition but there are prevention methods.  1.) The person must admit their love for another or 2.) The person falls out of affection for the object of their eye, meaning they never truly cared for them.  The only _known_ cure is within the object of the witch or wizard's affection; s/he must admit their true feelings to the afflicted person.  They MUST BE HONEST!_

Note:  Many cases of this curse are seen in witches, but wizards have a small chance of this blessing-curse falling upon them too.  See blessing-curse."  Harry finished reading, sighed and then laid his head on the open book.

Hermione had long since been looking at Ron, ever since the name was mentioned.  The Not Known Love Curse.  _Non Sirce Amor.  Did that mean she was supposed to tell him how she felt if she didn't want this blessing-curse upon her?  _

"Is that all it says Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry picked up his head and scanned the page.  "The telltale signs include the following: witches and wizards afflicted with this blessing-curse are known to begin seeing things, what they see is unknown for those cured of this curse, for they typically remember nothing from the time they begin seeing things.  They start to see themselves as beautiful.  Does not result in death but rather permanent torture because they never got the chance to tell their beloved their feelings for him or her."

"Great," Ron said sarcastically.  "Nothing hard about this curse, is there?"

Hermione's head thumped to the table.  There was _everything _hard about this curse. 

"Not everyone harboring secret affections for another ends up in the aforementioned predicament," Harry added.  "It just sounds like it's the luck of the draw," Harry thought with a frown.  He looked at Hermione, who was shaking her head back and forth and he knew what she was thinking: she was very susceptible to this blessing-curse.  

"It doesn't sound like a blessing to me," Ron piped up.  "Rather it sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Ron, don't swear," Hermione chided quietly.  "It's not like you have anything to worry about."

"You don't either unless you—

Ron clamped his mouth shut only a moment before reopening it.  "You _fancy someone, don't you Hermione?"_

She sighed heavily but brought her eyes to his level.

"Who is it then?" he asked.

"Never mind Ron," she said.  Her eyes flitted to Harry which Ron took as meaning she liked Harry, whereas Harry understood what she was saying.  She was saying, "You breathe a word of this to him Harry Potter and I will hex you into the next century."  Harry believed her.

_She likes Harry_!  Ron's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach and his world came crashing down at that moment.  He looked down at the pages in front of him, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

"Ron?"  Hermione's soft question entered his ears.  "Ron, is something wrong?"  She prayed he didn't realize it was him she liked…she prayed he wasn't thinking of a way to break the truth to her, that he really didn't care for her as anything more than a friend.  

He blinked and the threatening tears disappeared.  "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled briefly and then Harry and she began talking again, asking Ron's input here and there while he thought about love and what a blessing-curse it really was.

Hey ya'll!  This is a long chapter compared to the last one and I'm happy about that!  And hey, you know what it is now!  Did it all make sense?  It made sense to me, but if it didn't to you I'd like to know so I can rework the chapter and storyline.  Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	14. Dilemmas, Dilemmas

Disclaimer:  Don't go thinking I stole these guys from J.K. Rowling…and I'm not pretending to be her either!

*** Oh wow, you guys are so awesome!  Thank you so much to _Alayna, who was the first to tell me it all made sense; __DazzlinAngel555, you dazzle me with your great praise!  Thank you to _Snwflakesweety_, I'm glad you're enjoying my story like I am yours (everyone, you ought to read her work!).  __Eponine, I'm glad you thought a blue Crookshanks was funny (and you people ought to read her stuff too).  Thanks to _Shaunna_…I'm embarrassed by your compliment…utterly speechless.  Thank you to _Triniroo_, I'm not all that sorry I've made you argy-bargy (you'll like this chapter, I promise).  Thanks to __Claire, I'm sure you'll like this chapter too.  Thank you so much __Hp addict for your praise (it means a lot to me).  Thank you _Hermione Weasley_ for reviewing!  I'm sure you all will love this chapter…or, if nothing else, it will make you laugh…or frustrate you…ENJOY!  Thank you to you all.  _

**Chapter 14: Dilemmas, Dilemmas**

Ron had been unusually quiet all day the next day…and continued being quiet even into the night.  Harry had thought his friend would perk up around the time he found out he made the team as Keeper, and Seamus made the team Chaser, but Ron didn't.  He smiled, he laughed, and he thanked Angelina profusely but he turned down the butterbeer Fred and George offered him.  Something that was, by all normal standards, quite _un_-Ron-like.

"Harry, you're his best friend, maybe you could figure out what's wrong with him?" Ginny asked quietly as she watched her usually loud and obnoxious brother sit quietly in front of the fire, not talking to anyone, not looking at anyone either.

"Maybe," Harry said, not at all convinced Ron would speak to him; considering Harry had the distinct feeling he was part of the problem.  Ron had been quiet all last night after they had left the library, nearing midnight.  The library normally closed at eleven, as it had last night but Madame Pince seemed inclined to allow them to stay there an hour longer.

He moved toward his sitting friend when a bushy haired witch intercepted his line of walk.  "Harry, I need to talk to you _now_," she said in a business-like tone.

Harry sighed and followed her out the common room into the stone hallway, where only the paintings and _maybe_ the suit of armor could hear them.  She stopped suddenly, whirled around and grabbed his wrist.  "What did you say to him Harry Potter?" she accused.  Her eyes flashed dangerously and Harry was left baffled for a moment.

"Wh-what did I s-say to w-who Hermione?" Harry stuttered.  He didn't like the ability to see how she was going to kill him in her dark eyes.

"What did you say to Ron?" she rephrased the question carefully and articulated each syllable.

Harry's eyes widened and the emerald green was that much more evident in the dimming light.  "I didn't say anything to him."  She stared at him like she didn't believe him.  "I didn't.  Honest, Hermione," he said with such a straight face she couldn't help but believe him.

"Then why has he be ignoring me?" she asked in a defeated tone.  "He's been avoiding me like the plague this whole day.  Even in Transfiguration, when I answered all of McGonagall's questions right he didn't roll his eyes like he normally does," she pointed out.

"He's been ignoring me too, Hermione," Harry said quietly.

She was trying hard not to cry, but it was becoming difficult.  She gave a pathetic attempt of a smile.  "Well, at least you aren't ignoring me, Harry," she whispered quietly.  Her watery eyes searched his out.  "I couldn't stand it if you started ignoring me…then it'd be Third Year all over again.  I hated that year," she finished softly.  

Harry looked away uncomfortably.  He knew what he wanted to say to his best friend about his _other _best friend but he didn't know if he had the guts…oh what the hell!  "Hermione, maybe you should just _tell Ron," Harry suggested as if it was the most obvious answer in the world._

Hermione, however, stared at him like he'd grown another head.  "I can't do that!" she squeaked.

"And why not?" Harry asked with a rarely used tone of superiority.

She sighed, completely exasperated and exhausted with this suddenly nosey Harry.  "Don't you see, Harry?  He'd just laugh at me!  I may be Hermione Granger but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" she shouted.

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth.  "OK, I feel really stupid now…Just, never mind what I said Harry."  She rubbed her temples.  "Why, why, why must everything be so confusing?" she asked to no one in particular.

The green eyed boy watching her didn't have an answer for her.  

She looked to him again with watery eyes.  "He could never like me like that, just tell me that straight out Harry so I can forget about him!" she pleaded in a weak moment of desperation.

"Do you really want to forget about him?" Harry countered.

"Aaargh!  Harry, quit being so smart!  I'm supposed to be the smart one!" she yelped.

Harry shrugged.  "Sorry Hermione…but I can't tell you that he'll never like you like that."  

"And why not?"  Hermione's cheeks were red and she was clearly frustrated.

_Because I would be lying_.  "I just really think Ron should be the one to tell you those things, not me."  Harry thought of something else then.  "Hermione, you're subjecting yourself to that blessing-curse by not telling Ron—

"I think I'll take my chances!" she snapped, boldly interrupting Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Harry!" she demanded.

He would never tell her this, but she was being ridiculous.  "Hermione, I'm going back into the common room.  Ginny asked me to talk to Ron just before you took me out here," he explained.  His voice was terse and he could see by Hermione's fallen expression she was upset.

"Fine.  I'm going to the library.  I've homework due in Arithmancy anyway," she declared as she walked in the complete opposite way of the library.  

Harry walked into the common room shaking his head.  Ron was still seated on the sofa in front of the fire and that same blank expression decorated his face.  _This is going to be a long night_.  Then another thought occurred to him.  _I really should have placed a bet for a later date…there is no way _they're going to straighten their relationship out by Halloween_._

"Hey Ron," Harry started as he seated himself next to Ron.

Ron barely acknowledged his friend's presence.

Frustration was mounting.  He sighed.  They were both so _stupid.  "Ron, what the hell is wrong?" he asked quietly._

That got Ron's attention; Harry barely ever swore.  "What do you think is wrong?" Ron responded.

"I don't know because _you won't tell me_!"  Harry's voice raised an angry octave.

"I should think you'd be able to figure it out with that smart girlfriend of yours!" Ron shouted angrily.

The common room's noise level dropped from loud to silent and everyone backed away wearily.  They were surprised to see Ron and _Harry _fighting and no one wanted any part of it, especially after hearing Ron's comment about Harry's girlfriend.  No, this fight had all the makings of a war.

They exited the common room in droves, all wanting to leave before another hateful thought flew out of one of their mouths.

"Who's my girlfriend?" Harry asked in a shout.

Ron exploded.  "Hermione, obviously!" he yelled.  "And you know what's worst about this whole thing?  You _knew _I fancied her and yet you still had to have her!"  Harry stared gaping at his friend as Ron continued.  "I saw the way she looked at you Harry!  I _know she likes you!"_

Harry was completely baffled.

"Why do you have to have everything I want Harry?" Ron implored.  "You couldn't just possibly be happy being the youngest Seeker Hogwarts has seen since your father or defeat the Dark Lord five different times, could you?  You couldn't possibly be happy with all that, could you?" Ron accused.

"You stupid ass!" Harry returned.  

It was Ron's turn to gape.  "I'm not dating Hermione, you complete and utter prat!  I don't even _like Hermione!  She's my friend and that's it!"  Harry wanted to punch Ron in the nose but knew that if he did Ron would kill him in the amount of time it would take Harry to fly from one end of the common room to the other.  _

"Besides, why would she be dating me when she fancies you, although who knows why she likes you?" Harry shouted, immediately realizing his deadly slip of the tongue.

Ron blanched considerably.  Even his freckles had hardly any color in them.  "Wh-what?" Ron stammered.

Harry collapsed onto the couch.  "You heard me," he said…no longer angry with Ron but fearing for his life when Hermione found out he told Ron how she felt.

Ron sat down on the couch next to him.  "Hey Harry…about what I said before…well," he paused to take a deep breath.  "Well, you know."

The dark haired boy looked at Ron and smiled.  "Yeah, me too.  You know, about apparently doing something to give you that impression…She's going to murder me when she finds out I told you…" Harry's voice trailed off and he hoped Ron understood.

Ron shook his head.  "I promise," he said, granting Harry's unspoken wish.

Harry nodded.  He was glad Ron wasn't mad at him anymore; it was nice to know he probably wasn't going to die alone for he was fairly sure Ron would go down with him…A mad Hermione was far scarier than ten Voldemorts.

So, how was that?  Thanks for reading!  It's been quite a ride, hasn't it?  Well, I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate your reading this!  Thanks so much and please review!


	15. Slip of an Irish Tongue

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything…including the corn nuts I'm eating at this very second.

*** Thanks goes out to: _Meliflames, thank you so much for you enthusiasm; _DazzilinAngel555_, I'm really glad you find it entertaining, I was afraid it was boring people; __Spicey, thanks so much for enjoying this story; _Hermione Weasley_, I love reading your guesses…; _CurlsofGold_, I'm so glad to hear from you again!  __Pinkchicklet that is a __really cool name!  _Roxy_, I hate to say this but I'm glad you're frustrated…it means I'm doing what I want to do; _Fiona_ __Goldfeet, that's a cute, cute name!  And I'm Swedish too…except I live in America; _Snwflakesweety_, patience, patience…you already know how the story is going to end up, end up…it's just a matter of how they get there (and thanks for liking my penname…my real name is pretty boring); _Hp addict_, I'm really glad to hear you feel that last chapter pulled everything together…Thanks so much you all!_

**Chapter 15:  Slip of an Irish Tongue**

"Seamus…I'm telling you honest to Merlin, if you _tell Lavender how you feel, she'll wake up!" Hermione explained…again._

"Right Hermione," Seamus replied.  He was tired.  Quidditch practice had gone well, it had been tiring but it had gone alright.  He didn't get yelled at too much anyhow.

"Seamus!"  Hermione grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him from walking away from her.  "Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe ye Hermione, it's that they aren't going to allow students into St. Mungo's…not unless yer Neville and have parents there anyway," Seamus said very pessimistically.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Hi Ron!" she greeted as her best friend came out of the library.  Ron's ears pinked and he looked quickly away after grunting a "Hey" to Hermione.

"_Why_ isn't he talking to me?" she asked, confused.  She had forgotten Seamus was standing right next to her.

"It's obvious, isn't it?  He likes you," Seamus pointed out.  Hermione looked at Seamus, somewhat surprised by his answer.  Did everyone think Ron Weasley liked her?  

"_And _he probably just doesn't know how to talk to ye since well…since ye know," Seamus said knowledgeably.

Hermione stared at him unflinchingly for a moment.  "Since what?" she asked so calmly Seamus was pretty sure she would blow her top any moment now.  He wished he had taken his arm off the moment she had grabbed it minutes ago.

"Since well, ye know," he started.  He hoped she would just forget everything he had said.

"Since what?" Hermione repeated.  Her voice was controlled, very steady and Seamus was fairly sure that wasn't a good sign.

Seamus sighed and lowered his voice considerably.  "Since he found out ye liked 'im, ye know."

Hermione's mouth hung open.  "Harry told him?" she breathed finally.

Seamus was pretty sure he was in a lot of trouble now.

"Answer me Seamus; Harry told him?" she asked, demanding the answer.

He gulped.  "Maybe," he whispered, trying to get out of the corner she had him in.

Hermione however, had different plans.  She advanced upon him until his back was pressed against the cold wall and he was sure he was sweating from nerves.  "What does _maybe mean, Seamus?" she asked slowly.  She articulated each syllable in such a way, Seamus was sure she was seething under her skin._

"He likes you back," he said quickly.  He hadn't meant to, he really hadn't.  Although, he hadn't promised Ron he wouldn't say anything…it was just an unspoken rule among the five fifth-year roommates.  It was a rule they generally respected, but dangerous times called for dangerous measures.

Hermione's face turned tomato red.  As suddenly as she had been advancing upon him, she turned away with shaking shoulders wishing her bed was in front of her and not empty air.

"Harry promised he wouldn't say anything," she murmured.

"He didn't mean to, Hermione.  Ye should know that," Seamus said.  

"Yeah, but why would he do this to me, Seamus?"

"Listen Hermione, Harry and Ron got inta a fight last night.  It just sort of slipped out," Seamus explained.  "I wouldn't even know except that Dennis Creevy was hiding out in the staircase waiting for them ta be done.  Tha's all," he briefed.

Hermione sniffled.  "I believe you."  She turned around and faced Seamus, who saw unshed tears and anger brewing in her cinnamon orbs.  

"Do you really think telling Lav how I feel would bring 'er back?" Seamus asked curiously.

Hermione smiled lightly.  "According to the books I found on the Non Sirce Amor curse, yes," she answered honestly.

"What does that translate into again?" Seamus asked.

"The Not Know Love curse."

"And anyone hiding a secret love gets put under this?"

Hermione shook her head and her hair flew about.  "No, it's sort of the luck of the draw, as Harry put it."  Seamus heard the undertone of anger in her voice when she mentioned Harry and for once, Seamus was not jealous of Harry Potter.

"So you could get it too?" Seamus asked.

"Hypothetically, yes," Hermione answered slowly.

"Then why don't you tell him?" 

"Because I'd rather take my chances," she replied bitterly.  

Seamus sighed.  "I think you ought to tell him.  You'd be happy you did," Seamus advised.

Hermione laughed.  "Seamus, since when did you get so smart?"

The sandy-haired boy leaned into her ear.  "Just don't tell anyone, alright?" he asked.  His breath tickled her ear and Hermione thought of how different his breath on her ear was from Ron's breath.  The thought of Ron made her flush and go weak in the knees.

"There's the Autumn Ball in a month, Hermione, maybe you ought to ask him to that?" Seamus suggested.  He brightened.  "_Or the first Quidditch game is Friday, you could tell him before that!"  Seamus snapped his fingers together.  "I bet know one would have a chance at getting a goal past 'im then!"_

And with that, I leave you (hey, I've got to eat supper and I have a class in less than an hour).  How was that chapter?  Seriously, please.  I know it was kind of pointless but I like it because I really kind of like Seamus, he's kind of cute, you know?  So, please review.  AND, thank you so much for all of your reviews!  Oh, and I'm sorry this chapter was so short.

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war…and ****not only for the Allied ****soldiers but also the ****innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost.  Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq ****we are against, **but Saddam Hussein**.  ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

It is weakness rather than wickedness which renders men unfit to be trusted with unlimited power.

~ Former President John Adams, 1787


	16. Insecurities

Disclaimer:  Nope, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I pretending to be her!

*** Thanks goes out to _Hermione Weasley_…I've got to admit I'm writing this story by the seat of my pants and therefore have no idea whether or not Hermione will end up under the curse…or Ron for that matter.  I swear characters have minds of their own!  Thank you so much for reviewing!  _Triniroo, you have been a very faithful reviewer and I've got to compliment you and thank you for that!  I must admit, I'm not as good of as a reviewer as you are!  It is much appreciated!  (Oh, and you're right: I AM evil!)  __Hp addict, I'm sure you'll be much happier with the length of this chapter (it is longer) and I'm really glad you like it (and thank you so much for your input on the War with Iraq).  __Pinkchicklet, I really can't tell you if Hermione is next or not…but I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter just the same!  Thank you so much everyone for reviewing!_

**Chapter 16: Insecurities**

"Just don't let Harry know that ye know, alright?" Seamus had asked.  Hermione, to be kind, had agreed that it would be their little secret.  She had agreed until she saw Harry that is, in which case she could only hear the blood rushing in her ears.  She was deaf to everything else.

Harry was seated across from her redheaded crush playing chess, what else?  Harry was, as usual, losing horribly bad.  Hermione silently rooted for Ron.  Harry deserved to lose after telling Ron how she felt about him.

She sat on the arm of the sofa and smiled down at Harry.  Ron still avoided her eyes.  Hermione rolled her own toward the ceiling.  _Good Merlin.  _

"Harry, when you're done I have a question about Arithmancy homework," she stated.  Harry's fingers froze over the chess pieces.  Had she gone insane?  He didn't have Arithmancy and not only that but, but, _Hermione Granger _asking _him_ to help with _her homework?  It was as ridiculous a thought as Ron asking Harry which pawn on the chessboard to move.  It was just that ridiculous._

Ron's head snapped upward and he watched her momentarily.  Hermione could feel his eyes on her but refused to return the gaze.  Her cheeks heated up naturally.  She couldn't tell him she loved him.  She just couldn't.

"Wh-what?" Harry stammered.  

Hermione stood up swiftly.  "On second thought _Harry_, please come with me," she requested.  

Harry really couldn't argue with that voice, nor did he really want to.  She moved away from Ron and so did Harry, until… "Wait!  Hermione, maybe Ron ought to hear this too?" he suggested, trying to be thoughtful.

She seemed to consider this for a moment, then, looking back and forth between the two boys she made her decision.  "No, Harry, really I do think you're better suited for this type of homework problem."

Harry hung his head.  He swore he would come back from the dead just to haunt Ronald Weasley.  He would live in the attic of his house forever, just like the Ghoul in the attic at The Burrow.  He swore he would…only he'd be a lot louder than that damn ghoul _and _he'd be violent.  Perhaps he could apprentice under the Bloody Baron…

Hey, it was just an idea anyway, right?

She spun around to face him as soon as they were out of Ron's earshot.  Waving frantic hands in the air, those observing the two friends had a pretty good idea what Hermione was ranting and raving about even if they couldn't hear her.

"How could you tell him?" she asked in a hissing whisper.  

Her arms were flailing about the air and Harry was afraid she would beat the daylights out of him right there in front of everybody.  _Oh please let me wake up in the cupboard beneath the stairs.  Oh please, oh please_.

"He told you!" Harry immediately let out.  Ron _was going to die_!

"No!" she nearly shouted and several heads, one being Dennis Creevy, turned and looked at the two questioningly.  "No," she repeated, this time much quieter.  "He didn't say anything.  And you can just never mind who _did _tell me, I just want to know why you did it."

Effective every time, Hermione bit her lower lip and looked like she might cry.  _Damn her.  "Look, I didn't mean to say anything Hermione.  It just sort of popped out of my mouth."_

"Well," she huffed, "I still am not happy with y—

The portal-like door was thrown open, letting in a loud gust of wind and an ashen-faced Alicia Spinnet came through.  Angelina was behind her, sobbing like a wreck.  Immediately Fred went to his girlfriend.  He wrapped his arms around her but that didn't seem to help her tears, if anything it seemed as if they intensified.

Alicia nearly fell to the floor as her knees gave out.  She didn't start crying but rather stared blankly at the wall.  

No longer was Hermione angry at Harry.  Harry forgave Hermione immediately.  Ron's shyness disappeared like a New York minute.  They were no longer three separate people but once again the Magnificent Trio.

Fred stroked Angelina's heaving back.  He wanted desperately to ask her who it was but he absolutely refused to do so until she had settled herself down enough not to choke over her words.

Alicia was fairing off far better then her tall black friend but she seemed in utter shock as she watched the wall disbelievingly.

George tried waiting.  He really did.  But when it came to tense moments like this, George had ants in his pants, or at least that's what his mother always said.  He just couldn't handle the wait any longer.

George grabbed the Chaser's shoulders and shook her until her eyes focused on the wall in front of her and then on him.  " 'Licia, what _is _it?" he asked as he groped around for ideas in his brain.

Alicia looked at him full in the eye.  "It's Lee, George.  Lee's been taken to the Infirmary."

***

"What the hell do we do if both of them are under the spell or blessing or curse or whatever the hell it's called?" Ron asked as Hermione as the three of them rushed to the library.  The awkwardness of the situation had disappeared immediately upon hearing the fate of Lee Jordan.

"I don't know Ron!" she shouted back.  They had come to the tricky part of the castle.  The staircases could be awfully slippery and if not slippery, Peeves had a nasty way of just popping up at his every whim.  And then there was the fact that every once in a while a step just managed to disappear.  Poof!  And then it was gone.

_By the love of Merlin don't let Peeves find us…or Mrs. Norris or Filch or Malfoy or…_Or the list of people, and entities, they didn't want finding them at that moment would have taken two feet of parchment to fill.  

Hermione stood between the boys and took a full, dramatic moment to look at each of them.  Her eyes gazed into Harry's steadily and she silently promised to tell Ron how she felt…eventually.  Looking at Ron though, both their gazes faltered.  Hermione wasn't embarrassed that Harry told Ron anymore rather she felt like she did after he hugged her that one night that seemed so long ago.  She felt a giddy happy.

"Let's hope the stairs don't disappear," Harry said out loud, voicing his friends' opinions.

"I'm with you there mate," Ron agreed with a happy grin across his face as he looked over Hermione's head to his best guy friend.

Hermione looked down at the vast expanse of treacherous, potentially moving terrain (i.e. the stairs) that lay out before them.  She was nervous.  She was afraid too.  What if the stairs moved?  What if Peeves popped out?  What if Mrs. Norris caught them?  They weren't out after hours but she was fairly sure Filch thought he hadn't handed out far enough detentions yet this year.  

"Uh, Hermione, what are we waiting for?" Ron asked.  He had no idea why they were just standing at the top of the staircases, watching them like they might disappear right before their very eyes.  Oh yeah, that's right, they very well _could _disappear right before their very eyes.

Her brown eyes found Ron's.  "I-I'm scared," she acknowledged quietly.  Even to her own ears it sounded ridiculous.

"You're scared of the stairs?"  OK, so Ron could be an incredible prat sometimes.

"No," the word escaped her mouth before she could catch it.

A concerned Harry peered around Hermione's profile.  "What's wrong?"

She hated explaining feeling stupid to the boys.  She really did.  "What if I fail?" she asked.  Blast her stupid mouth!  Couldn't she just ignore them and skip down the stairs the way the First Year girls did?  Did she really have to be so completely honest with them?

Hermione could feel Ron's blue eyes staring intently at her.  She had to admit that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't as honest as she'd like to be.

"I've already made a mistake once, what if I do again?" she wondered.

"You won't," Ron said firmly.  It surprised her how utterly prattish he could be one minute and how sweet the next.  "Harry and I are here to make sure you don't."

Harry grinned devilishly.  "Not to interrupt this romantic moment or anything," he began in his best apologetic-like voice, "but I really would like to keep Lee as the announcer so if we could just move on that would be good."

Hermione smiled but it was smile tinged by worry, and a lot of it too.  

Ron found the strength to take hold of her hand and give it a light squeeze.  "It'll all be alright Hermione.  You'll do fine," he told her reassuringly and somehow Hermione knew he wasn't just talking about Lee.

Look at that!  Two chapters in one day!  It must have been my six o'clock class.  See, I was all kind of blah after a relatively long day and that's when I came home and wrote that short chapter 15.  But then I went to class, we discussed current events and that kind of thing and when I'm frustrated, I write and so voila!  That is how chapter 16 was born!  OK, so how was it?  I think it got kind of corny at the end but that the corniness went well with the story.  How is everything working for you guys?  Did you like it?  Please keep reviewing.  It really does make my day!  

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war…and ****not only for the Allied ****soldiers but also the ****innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost.  Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq ****we are against, **but Saddam Hussein**.  ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

I contend that the strongest of all governments is that which is most free.

~ Former President William Harrison, 1829


	17. Matter of Time

Disclaimer:  You know, upon thinking about it, it really is quite sad that I don't own Harry Potter, or his fellow friends.  But then too, thinking on it, it is probably a good thing or else Harry Potter would _not be Harry Potter but as one fanfic author wrote it would be Ron and Hermione and blah blah blah (apply favorite situation here: my personal favorite…Goblet of Fire's Yule Ball [it makes me go all fuzzy inside]).  _

*** Thanks goes out to _Hermione Weasley_: you are an awesome reviewer and I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner (boyfriend kept me busy)…_CurlsofGold_, I really enjoyed writing that part of that chapter too, I'm really glad you thought it was funny.  Thank you _Pinkchicklet_ and have I told you I love your name?  I think I did, but I'll say it again, I love your name!  (And the story of yours I've read is pretty damn good—everyone: READ it!)  _Swnflakesweety, I'm not patient either so I completely understand!  I'm glad you've lit an imaginary candle; I think it's something we all need to do.  Thank you _NoName_ for reviewing!  You're a first time reviewer!  I love new recruits!  And I promise; this story is far from over!  Thank you _Meliflames_ for reviewing and thank you for the idea!  I have no idea what's going to happen!  LOL!  Thank you everyone!_

**Chapter 17:  Matter of Time**

Madame Pince had finally kicked them out of the library, shooing them out after three long, tedious hours of searching what they could do for Lee.  There seemed to be nothing but Hermione continued to remind them there had seemed to be nothing for the girls either and then poof!  There was all of the sudden.  

For those reasons they were back in the library after hours with one single lamp burning for the three of them.  Well, the two of them anyway.  Harry had long since fallen asleep, slouched across the table.  His mouth was hanging slightly open.  

"He hasn't been sleeping well," Ron whispered to Hermione.

She looked at her friend worriedly.  "Nightmares?"

Ron shrugged.  "I'm not sure to be completely honest with you.  He hasn't been waking up in the middle of the night, or at least night like he has before."  Hermione could barely make out the veiled worry in Ron's blue eyes.

"I worry about him," she admitted quietly.

A faint shadow of a smile whisked across Ron's darkened features.  "I know you do.  I do too," he replied simply.

Hermione made sure to keep a steady gaze on Ron has his features changed from sad to tired and then determined as he flipped another page of the thick book he was reading.  She smiled inwardly.

"You're a good friend Ron," she started.  She felt her cheeks heat up and she was glad for the cover of the night.  "And-and not just to Harry but to-to me too," she added so quietly Ron wasn't positive he hadn't just imagined it.

He looked sideways at her.  Her chin was dipped forward and long strands of wild, curly hair blocked his view from seeing her complete profile.  But he didn't need to see her, see her as she could nearly materialize in front of him just when he thought of her.  Just when he wanted to have her near.

She was beautiful in his dreams but she was _real as she sat next to him; between an all of the sudden very awake Ron and a quietly snoring Harry.  He could feel the heat radiating off her body and distinctly understood it was not because the library was hot, on the contrary it was always rather cool in the library.  No, she was hot for the same reasons he was._

It was easy to forget he was at school or that she was still in her Hogwarts robes.  He was acutely aware of the flickering flame between them and the way the shadows of the flames danced across the curls of her hair and the planes of her cheek.  Wondering if her cheek was nearly as soft as it looked, he tentatively raised his hand to brush the untamed curls from her cheek and touched the softness of her skin with his fingertips, just grazing the surface barely but it still sent wracking shivers up his arm and through his spine.

Hermione stiffened under Ron's soft touch and slowly melted at that same touch.  His hand sweetly brought her hair back, his fingers gently touching her cheek and leaving a trail of flames behind them.  

Nothing in her whole life had ever felt so exquisite and so she didn't say anything.  She didn't wish to lift the spell that had descended upon them.  It just wouldn't be proper to break this, she decided and so she continued sitting there quietly, her thoughts turning to complete mush while Ron waited for a reaction from her.  Any kind of reaction.

"Her-Hermione, I-I'm really sorry," he croaked out after waiting an unbearably long eternity for her to say words that she did not speak.

She blinked twice.  "What?" she asked as she whipped her face around to meet his.  Her question was asked too loudly and realizing immediately what she had done she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Harry lifted his head from the book and yawned rather loudly.  

"Shh!" Ron whispered frantically.  He placed a finger across his lips and looked at his friends sternly.  "What _are you two trying to do?  Alert Filch to our presence?" he asked as if he had been scandalized._

A hissing noise came from somewhere in the library.  "Damn her!" Ron muttered.

"Ron, don't swear," Hermione said automatically.  

Was she trying to be impossible; because if she wasn't, she was doing a damn good impression of impossible!

Harry stood up slowly as if he'd been sitting there for centuries.  The floor creaked beneath his feet.

"Maybe that wasn't Mrs. Norris," he told them quietly.  He motioned for them to be completely still.  After a moment of silence he whispered again.  "See?  There isn't anything making noise now."

"And what do you suggest it was Harry?" Ron asked tensely.  Ron was a little annoyed right now.  Something had ruined a completely perfect moment between him and Hermione (although he had no idea what would have happened anyway) and that was a royal pain in the butt, or kick in the pants.  Either way you put it though, it irritated him to no end.

Harry looked at his two friends strangely then.  For the first time since he'd woken from his slumber he really _looked _at them.  Hermione was focusing on the pages of the book opened in front of her and Ron was wearing a frown.  _Oh gods, I hope they didn't just get into another row while I was sleeping!_

There was no sound other than their labored breaths coming from anywhere in the library.

Harry grinned sheepishly.  "False alarm evidently," he said.  Then he sat himself in the seat he had previously occupied.  "So, did you guys find anything while I was napping?"

"No, no we didn't."  Hermione was concentrating so hard on the open pages in front of her she looked like she was speaking to the book.  "Maybe then Katie didn't really like Lee or he didn't really like her back."  She briefly glanced at Ron.  "Perhaps Alicia didn't know who Katie liked, although I can't imagine that—

"Psst!"

They froze.  Ron, whose hand had been in midair to rake through his hair, stopped all motion.  Hermione didn't blink.  Harry forgot to breathe.  For one long second there was all was quiet in the library.

"Psst!  Hermione, are you in here?" a voice they all recognized as Parvati's asked from around the corner.

Hermione's chest heaved with relief.  "Yes," she whispered a tad louder.  "Yes, I'm back here."

Parvati's breathing was shallow.  "Gods Hermione, it scared me when you weren't in bed…I…I thought they had gotten to you too," she admitted while rounding the bookshelf.  She failed to notice Ron and Harry until she was nearly seated in front of them.

Strangely enough though Hermione didn't mind; it was comforting to know someone else was worried about her.  Sure, it was nice to have two boys for best friends (except for the whole falling in love with one of them part) because they _did _watch out for her but she _was a little lonely for another girl's friendship.  Ginny had been steadily getting closer to Hermione and Hermione was pleased to find she enjoyed Parvati's companionship too._

Seeing Ron and Harry there Parvati smiled nervously and her dark eyes flashed "Sorry," which Hermione knew she was immediately upon seeing the boys.

"Have a seat," Harry offered then, pushing out the chair across from him with his foot.

"Thanks," she whispered.  She shivered.  "Geesh, it's always cold in here, isn't it?"  She briskly rubbed her hands over her biceps.  "What are you three doing in here?"

"Lee," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that all night.  You don't think Lee liked someone else, do you?  Or that Katie didn't actually like Lee?  Because how is that supposed to work?  They can't tell each other how they feel if they're under this blessing-curse thingy, can they?" Parvati mused.  

Hermione sighed and pushed one book they hadn't looked through in front of Parvati.  "If you wouldn't mind, we could use your help?" she asked.

Parvati smiled and began flipping through the pages as if she'd been there all night with them.  "Of course."

"Thanks," the three best friends muttered at the same time.  

Parvati looked up in time to see Hermione and Ron exchange nervous smiles.  She grinned inwardly; rooting for those two.  Hermione may have laughed at Professor Trelawney and Divination but Parvati and Lavender had been seeing those two together since they learned how to read a crystal ball.  It was only a matter of time before one of them voiced their true feelings to the other.

Hey!  In Microsoft Word it is exactly four pages long!  Yeah!  OK, so I'm just really glad I get to update like four minutes before Friday.  That's pretty cool!  **Thank you so much** for reading and I've got to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter!  It felt extra special to write because of the little tryst between Ron and Hermione.  I **love **those two!  They are so cute!  **Please review **and tell me what you think, for honesty!  **Thanks again**!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war…and ****not only for the Allied ****soldiers but also the ****innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost.  Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq ****we are against, **but Saddam Hussein**.  ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

The only thing we have to fear is fear itself-nameless, unreasoning, unjustified terror.

~ Former President Franklin D. Roosevelt, 1933


	18. Parvati's Observations

A/N: This chapter is done from Parvati's perspective for no other reason then I felt like doing it this way.  I think ya'll will like it though; I'm quite happy with it!

Disclaimer:  Nope, I'm not J.K. Rowling…I _am however quite poor…_

*** Thanks to: _Cupid_, for reviewing even she didn't know exactly how to and I am flattered that you would call me an inspiration; thank you to _Hermione Weasley_ don't worry about the curse, I promise someone will fall soon (once I figure out who to give it to anyway…); _Victoria_, riveted, eh?  That's a really cool word!  I'm so happy that you like it and I can't express my thanks for pointing out my little error.  I hope you like this chapter!  _Fiona Goldfeet_, once again thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story, it means a whole lot to me!  _Snwflakesweety_, you have a really good start on your stories and so I wouldn't let anything negative anyone says to you get you down, most people who blatantly say "you suck" without giving reasons just means they are incompetent idiots.  You go girl!  _Pinkchicklet_, I can't stress enough how much your name makes me smile and brings back good memories!  I am so glad you've been waiting for this next chapter!  _Claire, I can't help it, I'm a sucker for Parvati.  I don't know why, I just really like her character and hope it develops even more in these last three HP books.  __Triniroo, I don't know how they'll tell each other…how about you tell me?  LOL! I need ideas!  Actually, I've got a pretty cute idea in mind but I'm not so sure yet…; __Shaunna, I SO definitely know what you mean about getting in the "right mood" to read a fic (or book even).  Thank you so much for reading!  __Roxy, yes actually I am currently writing a World War II series that I hope to send in for publication.  Fantasy isn't my thing (I could never really make anything up) so thank you so much for that nice little compliment!  Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys, you are great!_

**Chapter 18: Parvati's Observations**

A red-eyed Ron looked to Hermione and stifled a yawn.  He was really tired.  Harry was really tired too, because for the second time in those early Thursday morning hours he fell asleep at the library table.  

Ron grinned sleepily at his sleeping friend.  He returned to the book in front of him and caught Parvati also watching Harry.  There was an odd sort of look written on her face but Ron didn't think anything of it.

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms over her head, reaching for the ceiling.  "I am so tired!" she said through the yawn before leaning her head comfortably against Ron's shoulder.  

Ron's heart caught in his throat as the vague scent of rose drifted upward toward his nose.  He felt like he could breathe her in, like she was his oxygen.  His eyes fluttered shut and he forgot they were in the school library.  

Parvati saw this act of trust on their part and smiled at the pair.  They were adorable really.  She smiled and feeling this was a moment between the two of them alone, she contented herself to looking at the sleeping Harry.  

He really was kind of cute, she decided as she watched him sleep with his mouth hanging open.  It was so silly that he slept softly snoring.  She didn't somehow imagine the savior of the Wizarding World snoring while he slept.  It was something too ordinary for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

She sighed quietly.  She and her sister Padma had grown up hearing stories of the Great Harry Potter, much as Ron had.  She never imagined _knowing him.  He wasn't like what she had grown up fantasizing about him.  He wasn't really a debonair gentleman like she had dreamed he would be, but he was rather kind and soft spoken, unlike Ron.  Her gaze flitted back to Ron, who still had his eyes closed.  Parvati's roommate looked as if she was sleeping contentedly against her friend's shoulder.  Those two really should admit their feelings; Parvati would have thought that even if there hadn't been a curse._

Her parents had known Lily and James Potter; they had even attended their wedding.  Parvati had grown up hearing the story of their wedding too; she had been taught to believe Lily really _was _the Head Girl she was and that James _was _the great Seeker he was.  She now knew it was true.  There was no way two people could create such a wonderful son if they themselves hadn't been wonderful.

For example, her parents also knew of Molly and Arthur Weasley.  Parvati's mum and dad, Nila and Mustafa Patil, were thrilled to hear that their daughters had gone to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for both had thought highly of the Weasleys and Potters.  They had been so happy in fact Parvati never told them she had had a terrible time at the ball until she left Harry seated at a table.  As far as Parvati knew Padma never told them she had had a horrible time either.  Then again, Parvati hadn't really spoken much to Padma about the Yule Ball.  She hadn't had to either, for there was such a strong connection between the two of them they didn't need to say anything for the other to know what they were thinking, or at the very least what they were feeling.

She sighed and flipped the page subconsciously.  It was hard not to drift into her own little fantasy world in the dark library.  Parvati decided she needed to move a little bit and there was a tempting window just a few feet away.  

And so she stood and walked over to the window.  She must have been seated there for a while because as she walked she felt she knew what her grandmother felt like when she complained of creaking bones.  

She could see her reflection a few feet away from the window and smiled softy at her disheveled appearance.  Her dark hair had been piled on top of her head spilling curls in the cutest of fashions earlier today or yesterday or whatever you wanted to call it, and now the curls had gone limp and large chunks of strands of hair had fallen from the cute up-do.  The makeup she had so carefully applied had mostly smeared off but Parvati didn't care this early Thursday, which she would be first to admit that it surprised her.  She looked horrible, absolutely horrible in fact but couldn't have cared less.  

Coming up to the window she pressed her nose and forehead against the glass and stared out the pane for a long time, watching the night give way to a lightening sky until she heard a soft rustling sound behind her.

Parvati picked her face up from the glass window and stepped back.  The reflection in the window told her it was Harry who was moving.  She turned around slowly and leaned against the wall as he moved closer to her, rubbing his nap away from his eyes.

She had never seen him without his glasses before and needless to say it was an interesting sight.  She definitely liked the glasses on him.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily he said as he wiped dust away from his glasses.

Parvati shrugged.  "I have no idea.  Early in the morning though, I think," she admitted in a whisper.

He looked at her and his eyebrows raised but he recovered quickly and jerked his thumb behind him.  "What is with those two?" he asked.

She smiled mysteriously.  "What do you think?" she retorted quietly.  "They like each other, obviously," she answered herself.

"Well I knew that!" Harry exclaimed softly.  He took a long look at her then.  "What are you doing awake at this time?  Shouldn't you be sleeping over there too?" he asked, indicating to the table with a jerk of his head this time.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.  "You tell me."  She turned back to face the window and once again pressed her nose and forehead against the glass.  The cool glass felt good against her warm skin.

She let out a soft poof of air.  "I couldn't sleep," she admitted quietly.  

"I have trouble sleeping too," he said.

Parvati smiled grimly.  "Yeah, but it isn't the same thing.  You have a reason to not be able to sleep.  I, however, don't."  She removed her nose from the glass.  "I don't have nightmares chasing after me or Dark Lords wanting me dead.  Or at least I hope I don't."

Quiet fell upon them for a moment until Harry found his voice again.  "How-how did you know about the nightmares?"  His voice, if voices had color, paled.

She turned to face him again and crossed her arms across her chest.  "Harry Potter, Lavender and I hear you and Ron whispering and making jokes in Professor Trelawney's class all hour.  Don't think we don't know you think it's a bunch of bull.  It's not," she said flatly.

Harry shivered.  If she could see that he had nightmares or read that he had nightmares, then what _else could she see?_

"Wh-what else do you…read?" he wondered.  He was partially interested and partially scared to death of knowing.

Parvati thought for a moment and then grinned wickedly.  "I know you have a crush on Cho Chang…but don't worry, I didn't read that.  Everyone just _knows _that," she added, as if that was supposed to help.

He sucked in a deep breath of air and Parvati quietly laughed.  "I know you hated going to the Yule Ball with me too…but I didn't read that either.  I just figured that," she said.

Harry ran a hand through his thick, untidy hair.  "Was it that obvious?"

Parvati smiled.  "Don't worry; I had an absolutely horrible time too," she said and Harry smiled too, knowing that she didn't hold any hard feelings against him.  "But I think those two had an even worse time then we did."  

Harry knew who she meant.

"Harry, do you think they'll be able to figure this curse out?  Or if nothing else, figure out what happened to Lee?  They never said in all those books you were researching before what happened if both people fell under the blessing-curse?" she pondered.

"No, not that I know of," he replied slowly.

Parvati watched his eyes widen.  "What?"

He pointed out the window and Parvati turned around.  She felt Harry move closer to her and they both peered out the window to watch an amazing sunrise.  "It's beautiful," she murmured, causing a tremor in Harry's spine.

For the longest time they gazed out that window, allowing their thoughts to rise with the sun.

For those of you who are wondering, I do not know if Harry will actually "end up" with anyone.  See, I just really like Parvati at this moment (I don't know why) and I don't even mean to come across as if she likes him or anything in this chapter.  I just meant for you know her observations.  So, what do you think?  Do you like it?  I hope so!  Please review.  Thank you** for taking the time to read this.  **

Oh, and for those of you who care, I'm not a huge Ginny/Harry fan (I like Ginny/Draco much more…but that _will not happen in this fic) but there is still hope for them, just don't get your hopes up for anyone but**Ron and Hermione in this fic, OK?  OK.**_

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for America and England in **light of the war…and ****not only for American ****and British ****soldiers but also the **innocent Iraqi lives** that **will be lost**.  Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq ****we are against, **but Saddam Hussein**.  ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

I want a kinder, gentler nation.

~ Former President George Bush, Sr., 1988


	19. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer:  I wouldn't be offended if you pretended I own them, but I'm not pretending I own them!

*** Thank you so much to _Triniroo_, who reminded me to do this chapter!  And so, in essence, this chapter is for you!  I hope you enjoy!  Thanks so much to _Aquamarineangel_, it was a pleasure to review your story and so I hope you like this chapter!  _Hermione Weasley_, thanks for telling me you like the little notes I write to each of you, I was going to continue doing so but I was afraid it annoyed everyone!  You're an awesome reviewer!  _Spicey, I'm glad you're happy this won't be a Harry/Ginny fic…they're cute sometimes but sometimes they really sicken me.  I'm glad you enjoy this story!  Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 19: Friends and Enemies**

Parvati turned away from the window and looked at Harry sheepishly.  A slight blush tinted her dark cheeks and Harry was quite aware of the fact she was one of the two most gorgeous witches at Hogwarts, the other one being her twin sister Padma.

He grunted deeply, somewhere in the back of his throat.  "Maybe we ought to wake those two up.  I imagine Madame Pince will be coming soon."

Parvati traveled the short distance to the table and winked slyly at Harry, who smiled in turn while he watched her shake Hermione and Ron.  Ron nearly fell off his chair and Hermione yelped when she saw what her support was.  "Oh dear," she whispered in a sleep-muted voice while she watched a shocked Ron jump from the floor.  Their faces had turned red.

Harry immediately decided he liked this side of Parvati Patil.

"What time is it?" the still drowsy Hermione asked.

Ron squinted into the lighted window.  "How long have we been here?"

"I think we spent the night here," Harry told them.  He had fun watching their red faces turn nearly purple.  It was entertaining to torture them.

"Parvati was wondering if there wasn't any mention of what to do when two people who supposedly like each other fall under the same curse.  There isn't, is there?" Harry quizzed.

Hermione, still looking dazed, sat there for a quiet moment before speaking.  "I don't know, but I am thinking we need to get out here before—

Too late.  They could hear Madame Pince muttering the unlocking spell from the other side of the library door.  They heard her key turn and heard her slowly open the library door.

She was humming a tune they didn't recognize.  

"I think we need to leave now," Ron mouthed.  He motioned for them to follow him and took them behind a few bookcases as Madame Pince looked through the checkout list she kept impeccably up to date.

Quietly they tiptoed out of the library.  None of them had been breathing and let out a unified sigh of relief, that is, until they felt the presence of someone behind them, someone dark…and ugly.

Harry was the first to turn around.  His emerald eyes met with a blackened cloak and his eyes moved upward, meeting the horrid face of Snape.  His stomach wanted to practice upchucking.  

The other three turned and looked at Snape with worried expressions.

"Well, well…it's a bit early for four Gryffindors such as yourselves to be wondering the hall, isn't it?" he commented snidely.  He took in there appearances; Harry looked relatively awake but his hair was more out of place than usual.  Hermione's eyes were bright from just waking up and her hair was not so bushy but rather long and curly and shiny, as if she hadn't showered yet.  Ron's face was flushed and his hair too was at odds and ends.  Parvati's dark tresses were mussed up and the thick black mascara she wore adorned the bags under her eyes, not her eyelashes.  He carefully chose what to comment on.

"Ms. Patil, you look rather unkempt.  Should I as what you four have been doing or do I not want to know?" he asked.  His words caused all four of them to redden.  Slightly.

"We just returned from the Quidditch pitch," Harry lied.  It was lame but it was the only thing he could think of.

Snape's lip turned upward.  "Is that so?" he asked.  His dark eyes flickered and Harry was fairly sure Snape knew he was lying.  "Ms. Granger hates Quidditch.  And where are your other teammates?" Snape asked.

"Right here, Professor," Angelina said from somewhere behind the Professor.

Snape's pale nostrils flared and he slowly turned around.  Sure enough Angelina Johnson was there.  "The boys went up to Gryffindor already to shower.  Harry was just talking with Ron about the new play we learned.  That's all."  She smiled sweetly and rerouted her movement back to Gryffindor.

Harry could feel Snape seething.  "Well, it seems you have an alibi."  He looked at each of them.  "Perhaps next time you won't be so lucky, Potter, Weasley."  His voice was deadly calm.  He turned on heel, his cloak whipping the foursome and stormed off.

They sighed, relieved and nearly ran to Gryffindor, running into Angelina who was back down from Gryffindor.

"Thanks, Angelina," the said in unison.  

Angelina smiled.  "It'll be our little secret," she said quietly and winked.  She left the four of them to travel back to Gryffindor.

The portal door banged shut behind Parvati.  "Snape really is icky, you know?" she thought out loud.

Ron snorted.  "Icky isn't a strong enough word.  I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said, walking away with Ron.  

Hermione and Parvati shrugged.  "We might as well too."

***

The girls emerged from their showers too late for breakfast but for once, Hermione made sure she looked alright before leaving Gryffindor Tower.  "Let's see, who else could Katie have liked?  Or Lee?  Who did Lee like?"

Parvati scrounged around in her brain to think.  "Well, Alicia did say Katie liked Lee?  Hmm, maybe Alicia was mistaken or something.  I don't know."  

The talked between each other the entire way to their Charms classroom, "Well, I still think that Lee probably liked someone else, that's really the only explanation, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you're the smart one, not me so I have idea why you're asking me that," Parvati retorted.  She smiled at Hermione.  "But you're probably right; Lee probably did like someone else."

"I don't suppose you could figure out whom, could you?" Hermione asked.

Parvati winked and grinned wickedly just as they came to their Charms room.  "I think I can handle that," she said just as they parted ways, Parvati to take her usual seat next to Dean while Hermione went to sit next to Harry and in front of Ron, who sat next to Neville.

"Where were you?" he whispered in her ear just as Flitwick told them to take out the object they were to bring today.  Hermione had chosen to bring a small medallion she had brought from home.  She had one the medallion that summer at a contest at the fair in London.  It brought back good memories for her.  They would be charming their object to change into a prism sort of thing, allowing colors to pass through the object.

"Never mind," she hissed.

She heard Ron huff and settle back into his chair.  Then she heard the parchment ripping and sighed. 

Within seconds she felt Ron tap her shoulder and toss the crumpled parchment over her head.  It landed between her and Harry on the table.  She slowly opened it, keeping her eyes on Professor Flitwick so he wouldn't become suspicious.  

Where were you?

She sighed.  He was absolutely ridiculous, really.  Despite her chagrin, Hermione answered him, allowing Harry to read her answer too.  

Taking a shower, if you must know.  

Hermione passed the note back to Ron and could almost feel the heat from his body as he blushed.  She smiled inwardly and settled back into her chair to enjoy the rest of the lesson.

***

"Why would write such a thing?" Ron demanded as they left the room.

"Write what?" Hermione asked.

"That you were in the shower!" he exclaimed.

Hermione couldn't help not laughing.  He was so funny sometimes.  "Oh please Ron, you didn't think only boys showered, did you?"  Ron's cheeks burned crimson and Harry nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Hey Mudblood," Draco's familiar voice drawled.  "You were almost late, what were you making yourself ugly for the Weasel?"  His eyes traveled up and down her body.  "Of course, for you ugly would be an improvement."

Tears stung behind Hermione's eyes but she refused to let him see them.

Ron's fists were clenched at his side and his teeth were gritted together.  "Take that back Malfoy," he said darkly.

"Now why would I take back what is true?" Malfoy asked.  His lip curled upward and his actually handsome face turned quite vulgar.

Harry stepped up next to Ron and answered Malfoy's question quite seriously.  "Because if you don't Ron and I will pummel that pretty face of yours to a bloody pulp."

Malfoy sniggered.  "Really Potty?  That's something I'd like to see."  He was still sniggering when Ron and Harry looked to each other.  Hermione stepped back and found herself between a protective Dean and Seamus.  Parvati's eyes were glued to the three angry boys.

Ron threw the first punch.  He clipped Malfoy's ear.  He wouldn't have, but Malfoy ducked just as the fist came flying his way.  He wasn't quite fortunate enough to get out of the total way however.  

Harry was the one to throw the punch that toppled Malfoy, who lay on his back attempting to shield his pretty face from the Gryffindors' blows.  He was quite unsuccessful however because Ron would aim at his ugly face and Harry would punch elsewhere, to which Malfoy would try to cover and then Ron would punch his face.

Malfoy's cries for help echoed in the hallway and continued to echo until Professor Flitwick finally came out of his classroom to see what all the commotion was about.  As small as he was, he easily lifted the two best-friends from the crying Malfoy.

Even though they were almost sure to get expelled, or at least benched for the whole Quidditch season both looked triumphant.  

Flitwick pulled the platinum blonde Slytherin to his feet and looked around to the group.  "Mr. Thomas, what's going on here?" he asked as his eyes finally settled on the black Gryffindor Prefect.

"Well Professor, Malfoy called Hermione a foul name and Ron and Harry were only protecting her dignity," Dean answered smartly.

"That isn't true Professor!" Malfoy detested hotly.  "They're lying!"  Malfoy's head bobbed up and down for emphasis but his fat lackeys' heads remained still until Malfoy jabbed them in the ribs, then they nodded so violently it was a wonder their heads didn't fall off.

Professor Flitwick took this all in and then turned back to the Gryffindors.  "Is what Mr. Thomas says true?"

"Yes Sir," the five observes answered respectfully. 

Professor Flitwick's eyes remained on them until he clapped his hands together.  "Very well then, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter I suggest you go down to the Infirmary, Mr. Malfoy follow me to Professor Snape _and _Professor McGonagall.  Together the three of us will determine a punishment for you, and _then _you may go see Madame Pomfrey.  The rest of you get on to your next class."

The crowd dispersed, but not before Hermione echoed Ron's action at one point, and kissed him on the cheek.  "Thank you," she whispered.  She smiled at Harry, but didn't reach on tiptoes to kiss him.  Then she fell back between Parvati and the other Gryffindor boys.

Ron and Harry made their way to the Infirmary slowly.  Neither one of them was too badly hurt so they walked slowly to Madame Pomfrey's Infirmary.

"I'm telling you, you ought to tell her Ron!" Harry said loudly.

Ron's head whipped around and when he was certain no one heard his friend he shushed him.  "Geez Harry, do you want the whole bloody school to know?"

Harry rolled his eyes.  "The whole bloody school already _does _know."

***

"Eek!" Parvati squealed and jumped on Hermione's back as soon as the boys were out of earshot.  "You should have told him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Sure Parvati, right.  I should have told him right here in front of you and Dean and Seamus and Neville.  Right."

"What's the big deal Hermione?" Dean asked.  "We all know you like Ron…you shouldn't be embarrassed to tell him in front of us."

"Oh yes!  It would be so sweet!" Seamus mocked gushed.

Hermione's smile was tightlipped.  "Would you guys shut up?" she requested playfully.  

"You like Ron?" Neville asked quizzically.  His eyebrows were pulled tightly together.  They all just laughed at him.

So, what did you think of that?  I really had a lot of fun with this chapter, and don't worry, it won't be the last fight between Ron and Malfoy!  So, here's a question: what should the deal with Lee and Katie be?  I'm not sure I know, so I thought I'd ask you guys.  Do you like this story?  You aren't getting bored are you?  Well, if you are, any suggestions would be welcomed!  Thank you for reading this, it really means a lot to me.  Please review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war…and ****not only for the Allied ****soldiers but also the ****innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost.  Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq ****we are against, **but Saddam Hussein**.  ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

No government is perfect.  One of the chief virtues of a democracy, however, is that its defects are always visible and under democratic processes can be pointed our and corrected.

~ Former President Harry Truman, 1947


	20. 5 Ways to Get Noticed

A/N: This chapter and Chapter 21 take place during the same week, one week before the Autumn Ball.

Disclaimer:  I own the ideas and none of the characters.

*** OK, lots of thanks for the past two chapters!  First, thanks to _Alayna, thanks for your ideas, I definitely agree: Katie liked Lee, but he liked someone else…we'll see…I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed Parvati, it wasn't easy to do it that way!  Thank you __Victoria!  Thank you for also liking the way I characterized Parvati, I didn't know how people would respond to her like that, but I guess it worked!  _Snwflakesweety_, I love reading your reviews cuz you just sound like a cutie!  Anyhow, good luck with your story!  It's great!  _Ann_, I'm glad it only took an hour and a half to read my story so far!  I means you liked it!  Thank you __Mela for reviewing!  I'm glad you think everything flows really well, I tried!  __Triniroo, I promise you'll like this chapter _and _the next chapter!  __Slap me silly, great review!  Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and it's OK if it's been awhile since you last reviewed!  You reviewed now so no hard feelings!  _Shaunna_, if everyone wants I may beat Malfoy's dirty arse once or twice more!  (Alright, so I'm kind of evil!)  __Hermione Weasley, you are such a faithful reviewer (and I hate doing this, because **all reviewers are important**) but _because _you are such a faithful reviewer, this chapter is for you!  __Fiona Goldfeet, thanks for the suggestion and the review (actually, I really like your suggestion and it _does _complicate things…hmm…)!  __Stnky600, I'm so happy that you like this story!  Thank you for reviewing!  __Shans, it is so great to see a new face in the little reviews!  It means a hell of a lot to me that you like this story!  Thanks so much!  __Pinkchicklet, when I'm done uploading I'm going to check out your profile page-y thingy and see if you have any other stories…they're really cute!  _Meliflames_, I love you too!  It's great to see that you're still reviewing and I hope this chapter doesn't bore you as much!  Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 20: 5 Ways to Get Noticed**

"Here, read this," Parvati suggested before tossing her latest issue of "Young Witches" in Hermione's direction.  "Read the cover article," she informed her roommate.  

Hermione read name of the article, rolled her eyes and then shoved the magazine in front of Ginny, who was visiting her two friends in their dorm room.  She laughed hysterically.

Hermione took the magazine back and stared at the cover.  Hot pinks and blues dyed the shiny paper and a pretty witch stared back at her.  "You're nutters if you think this is going to get Ron to notice me," she said.  Hermione had finally gotten over her embarrassment and was able to mention Ginny's older brother out loud.  She had finally let go and admitted her feelings for him to herself.

She flipped to page 101 and read out loud: "Is there a young wizard you've got in mind?  Is there someone in particular you want to go with to your school's Halloween Ball?  This feature article is filled with _5 Ways to Get Noticed by that special someone!"  Parvati and Ginny were practically falling off the beds with laughter and she rolled her eyes.  _

"Right then," Ginny finally managed to get out between her laughs, "you've got plenty of time.  The ball is in a week, that's seven days…you could do one a day," she suggested.

"One a day of what?" Hermione asked. 

Parvati's eyes were sparkling with enjoyment.  Hermione reminded herself it was her own stupid fault they were involved at all.  "You could do one of these things a day!  Look, it shouldn't be too hard…The first way to get noticed is common interest.  That could be the first day!  Ooh, this is going to be so exciting!"  She squealed as Ginny clapped her hands.  Hermione rolled her eyes.  Something was telling her this wasn't going to be half as much fun as they were making it out to be.

_5 Days Before the Autumn Ball: Operation Common Interest_

Hermione dropped down on the sofa next to Ron.  Ron smiled at her.  "Hey Hermione," he greeted absent-mindedly.

"Hi," she said with a perky smile.  Her insides were twisting around into knots and she was pretty sure this was what it felt like to be nervous beyond all reason.  "So, you're reading about Quidditch, huh?" she asked, her eyes dropping to the magazine in front of him.

"Mhm," he said.  He didn't even look up at her.

"So, you've been doing really well so far.  I mean, the team has been doing really well," she corrected.  The team had played two games since Lee was put in the Infirmary and had won both, the first against Hufflepuff and then Slytherin.  Ron hadn't let a single goal through.

"Thanks," he said.  Again, he didn't look at her.

Hermione sighed impatiently.  This was never going to work.

_4 Days Before the Autumn Ball: Operation Common Friends_

"This is so stupid!  Ron and I _have _common friends!  Harry, for example," Hermione pointed out.  "Or have you two forgotten?"

Parvati and Ginny giggled.  

"Seriously," Hermione continued.  "This is stupid!  What am I supposed to do?  Go remake friends with Harry?  Well that only works if Harry and I _have been fighting!" she shouted._

"So maybe you two could get into a fight?" Parvati thought up.

Hermione groaned and covered her face with a frilly pillow.  

_3 Days Before the Autumn Ball: Operation Maiden in Distress_

This was stupid.  Did they really think Ron would believe her when she asked him to help her with Charms lessons?  Ron would think she was having one on him!  Her brain racked through other ideas.  There had to be something else she could ask him to help her with…and OK, so she wasn't exactly a "Maiden in Distress" but she was the smartest, cleverest witch in her class so there wasn't really to much to be in distressed with!

"Um, Ron…" she began, twirling a long curl between her fingers, "I don't suppose you could help me with…" she racked her brain for some kind of excuse… "Potions homework could you?"

Ron assessed her for a moment before coming to a conclusion and answering.  "You're shitting me, right?"

"Ron don't swear," Hermione said automatically.

Ron rolled his blue eyes heavenward.  "Alright Hermione, whatever you say."  He sighed heavily.

"Well you aren't doing anything anyway, are you?" she demanded an answer.  She could have slapped herself then.  That was so not the thing to say at a time like this!  

"Yes Mum," he replied.

"Ron!" she wailed.  "I'm not trying to fight with you!"

He stood up and for one insane moment she thought he was going to take her in his arms and kiss her like crazy.  But he didn't.  He walked right past her toward the staircases though.

"Have a nice night Hermione," he wished her.  "I'll be at the Quidditch pitch."

"What?" she shrieked.

He stopped, turned and looked at her.  "I've got practice."

_2 Days Before the Autumn Ball: Operation You Can Always Find Someone Else_

Hermione took Parvati's seat in Charms the next day, next to Dean and gave him a flirty smile before leaning in and explaining what was going on to the confused boy.  

Dean's grin widened considerably.  "Of course I'll do that!  It'll be fun!" he said.  With his voice raised just a bit he asked, "So Hermione, what time are we meeting tomorrow night in the library?"

She smiled and moved her lips to make it look as if she was answering him.  She caught Ron snapping his quill in half at her "words" and smiled.

_1 Day Before the Autumn Ball: Operation Cut Your Losses and Stay in Bed_

"Hermione, get out of bed and go ask him!" Parvati urged her roommate.

"And what?  Make myself look like a complete and total fool?  I don't think so!" she said.  She threw the covers back up over her head which Parvati promptly pulled away from her face.

"Do you want to know who I'm going with?" Parvati asked.

"Who?"

"Harry," Parvati said with a smug smile.

Hermione sat up quickly in bed.  "Harry?  As in Harry Potter-My-Best-Friend-Who-I'm-Not-In-Love-With?" she shouted.  "What about Ginny?" she asked then, lowering her voice to whisper as if Ginny could hear them through the thick stone walls.

Parvati grinned.  "Harry and I are only going as friends; besides Ginny was the one who suggested it."

"Who's she going with then?"

"I believe Neville again…which I think is adorable!  Wouldn't they make the sweetest couple?" Parvati gushed as she went into her closet.

Hermione threw herself back down into bed.  It was Friday and classes had been cancelled just for the Autumn Ball, which Hermione thought was absolutely ridiculous.  A ball was _not more important then classes!_

_Oh well_, she thought, _at least this way I can get a head start on homework…_Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.  Seeing as Parvati was still in the closet, Hermione threw on her baby pink robe and tightened it around her tiny waist.

She gasped when she was the devilishly handsome redhead staring wide-eyed at her.

Well, what did you guys think?  I'm so excited that you read this!  I had a lot of fun writing this and these next few chapters should bring some kind of closure for Ron/Hermione fans and then we'll get back to real life!  Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this!  Please, be kind and review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war…and ****not only for the Allied ****soldiers but also the ****innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost.  Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq ****we are against, **but Saddam Hussein**.  ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

It's no use saying something is common sense. Government policy has nothing to do with common sense. 

~ Sir Humphrey Appleby, K.C.B.


	21. 5 Ways to Ask a Witch Out

A/N: OK, so this chapter takes place the exact same five days as the last, only it's from Ron's POV, and so at the very end you MIGHT find out what he was doing standing in front of Hermione's dorm's door…

Disclaimer:  I own the laptop I'm typing this on and that's about it!

*** Thanks to: _Triniroo_, who was the first to review this chapter!  Thank you _DazzlinAngel555_ for reviewing!  I must admit I always feel good after reading your reviews!  _Poptart is a really cool name and I am so happy to see a new name among the reviewers!  _Victoria_, I'm really glad you liked this chapter and I hope you like this one just as much!  __Slap me silly, thank you, thank you for your enthusiastic reviews!  __Hermione Weasley, you reviewed twice!  Cool!  Thank you so much!  AND, thanks for reviewing my other story!  __Shans, another new reviewer!  I love it!  Thanks so much!  __Fiona Goldfeet, thank you so much and yes, I am having a good day!  Are you?  _LilStiffy_, yeah!  You guys are so cool!  Another new reviewer!  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  __Angelfire, you've only reviewed up to Chapter 2 as I write this but thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  _Mela_, oops!  I was just wrapped up in the date and dance thing…from Ron's POV I'll put in a bit of Lee and the parts with Hermione were only parts of the day…let's pretend they _did_ go to the library but they didn't find anything new…Thanks so much for reviewing!  __Pinkchicklet thanks so much for thinking I'm talented…more than anything in the world I want to be an author!  _Alayna_, I'm so glad you're tense!  You like this chapter…everyone one of you readers will!  Thanks!  _Andie_, if you are still confused after this chapter, feel free to email me!  I'll clear anything up if you want!  Thanks for reading!  Swnflakesweety, isn't it a pain when you the internet won't let you do something?  Thanks for your review!  They make me feel good!  __Shaunna, I'm so glad you laughed!  That was what I was trying to do!  Thanks for reviewing! Thank you so much everybody!_

**Chapter 21: 5 Ways to Ask a Witch Out**

Seamus came up to Ron after practice.  "So, have you found a date for the ball yet?"

Ron stripped off his practice robes and then the T-shirt he was wearing underneath, despite the chilliness of the evening.  He was hot; they had practiced hard that night.  Goosebumps appeared across his arms, his chest, his back.  

"Cold Ron?" Fred asked as he walked past his brother.  His arm was protectively around Angelina.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though Ron, if you need help asking her to the ball…Dean gets a Wizards' magazine that has all the best tips for asking a girl out.  And you'll need a few tips because Hermione isn't your average witch," Seamus said, as if that was supposed to reassure Ron.

"Thanks Seamus," he muttered under his breath.

They had come to the broom closet and so Ron consented to putting his shirt back on.  He was getting rather chilled but it was nice to cool off after a long Quidditch practice.

"You sure you don't want it?" Seamus asked as they came to their dorm room five minutes later.

"What?  The magazine?" Ron scoffed.  Then his face paled and he looked quickly to Harry and then back at Seamus.

He sighed.  "Yeah…hand it over here."

Seamus picked the magazine off of Dean's trunk and tossed it at Ron.  

Ron rummaged through the pages until he came to the article "5 Ways to Ask Out a Witch".  He scanned the glossy paper and snorted.  "This is so stupid; find common interests…Hermione and I _don't have common interests!  The only thing common between the two of us is Harry!"  Ron laughed.  "This is ridiculous!  Play hard to get!  Does that even work?  Oh and what about this one: ASK HER!"  He chuckled and threw the magazine on his bed.  "Did the people who wrote this article ever try to get a date?  Everyone knows you don't get a date just by _asking_ a girl!" he protested._

Harry and Seamus rolled their eyes at the same time.

Harry checked the watch he had taken to wearing and saw that it was nearing the time they were supposed to meet Hermione in the library.  "Hey Ron, we've got to get to the library now…Hermione wanted to check out those books for the millionth time—

Seamus cut in.  "Guys, if-if I tell Lav how I feel, even with her unconscious do you think…do you think she'd wake up?" 

The two best friends shrugged.  "I don't see how it could hurt."

Seamus nodded.  "Alright…go on now and find a cure for Lee!"

_5 Days for the Ball:  Operation Cut Your Losses and Forget about it; right now_

Ron sat across from Hermione in the library.  He watched as she intently continued to search through page after page of nothingness.  It was odd he knew but he could have sworn that when he looked down she looked up at him.  

It was stupid.  He should just forget about it.  It would be best to forget about asking Hermione to the ball.  

On the other hand, the good hand, Harry lent him his newest issue of "Quidditch Weekly" and Ron was looking forward to reading it after they left the library, which hopefully would be soon.  

He shook his head and looked to the magazine he was hiding on his lap below the table.  He could feel Hermione's eyes on him but quickly felt them disappear.  He flipped the page open to the table of contents, not able to resist the pristine pages any longer.  

_4 Days Before the Ball: Operation Just Screw it_

"I'm not doing this," Ron protested.  "I am _not _sending her a singing invitation to ask her to the ball.  _I will not_."

Seamus held up his hands.  "Fine.  But I think you should."

Harry snorted.

"What?" Seamus asked, confused.

Harry shook his head.  "Never mind."

Dean walked into the dorm room then.  "Hey, what's up?" he asked casually enough.

Before Seamus had the time to launch into a whole huge drawn out story Ron started.  "Nothing is up Dean.  So, you find a date to the ball?"

Dean grinned cheekily.  "Padma.  What about you?"

He shifted uncomfortably.  "Never mind," he grumbled.

"Still haven't asked Hermione to the ball, huh?"

"Just screw it guys, just screw it."

_3 Days Before the Ball:  Refuse to Take Any More Advice from this Stupid Magazine_

Ron stared off into space, or actually into the jumping flames of the fireplace thinking of a way to either completely ignore Hermione for the rest of his life or ask her to the dance.  The more and more he thought about it though, the more and more he felt the first option would be easier to do than the second option.

The magazine actually suggested playing hard to get!  That way, the writer said, the girl would ask _him_.  Well the thing was, the more and more he admitted it to himself, he didn't want Hermione to ask him…he wanted to ask her.  He wanted to do this ball the right way.  

Ron didn't even hear Hermione until she spoke up.  "Um, Ron…" she began, twirling a long curl between her fingers, "I don't suppose you could help me with Potions homework, could you?"

Ron turned around and looked at her.  She wanted him to help her with homework?  Couldn't she he wasn't in the mood to talk?  "You're shitting me right?"  So it wasn't the most brilliant thing he could have said at the time but it was out and he could deal with that.

"Ron don't swear," she reprimanded.  

He did not feel like dealing with this right now.  "Alright Hermione, whatever you say," he said as he tried to get past her.

"Well you aren't doing anything anyway, are you?" she asked.  Her tone was accusatory and he didn't appreciate it at all.

"Yes Mum," he said.  She had completely managed to ruin his mood.  

"Ron!  I am not trying to fight with you!" she called furiously up after him but it didn't matter because he was already climbing up the steps to his dorm.  

_2 Days Before the Ball: Operation Sit and Watch Her Make a Date to the Library with Roommate_

Ron sat in his regular seat next to Neville and wondered where Hermione was.  She was never this late…and in walked the object of his thoughts.  But she didn't take her usual seat next to Harry.  She sat by Dean.  Parvati sat next to Harry.

It would have been an understatement to say Ron was fuming.

He watched as Hermione leaned in closer to Dean and said something in a quiet voice.  It didn't matter what she said though because the wicked smile on Dean's face was enough for him to get the picture.

"So Hermione, what time are we meeting tomorrow night in the library?" Dean asked so loudly some Slytherins, mainly Draco, snickered and looked at Ron for his reaction.  Was Dean asking to die?

Ron didn't even realize he'd broke his quill until he attempted to pass a note up to Harry…

_1 Day Before the Ball: Operation Suck it Up and Be a Man_

Ron hadn't seen Hermione since last night; since he'd been the library watching Dean watch Hermione look up information, probably on that stupid curse again.  

Poor Dean (well almost poor Dean, Ron was still going to have to kill him), he looked nearly bored to tears sitting there watching Hermione.  

Ron sucked in a deep breath.  He really didn't want to see her _not at the ball, and he really didn't want to see her with someone else, even Harry…although Harry wasn't a concern since he had admitted to going with Parvati earlier this morning.  Ron didn't understand why his friend would do such a thing to himself again, but whatever.  He had more important things in mind.  Like Hermione, for example._

He took another deep breath and began the long climb to her dorm.  OK, so it wasn't such a long climb but to him it felt like a death march.  

Even when he did finally come to her door he stood outside of it, mulling around like an idiot for what seemed like an eternity to him.  It wasn't until a group of serious third-year girls started giggling upon seeing him that he reigned in his courage and knocked.

He wasn't exactly expecting anyone to open the door, least of all Hermione, and so when she did open the door, wearing a pink bathrobe that brought out the pale coloring of her cheeks, he was surprised.  And then he grinned.  He gave her the famous Weasley grin.

She looked so pretty, even though her hair was messier than usual and her attire was rumpled.  It was almost…dare he think it…sexy.

Hermione stared up at him, confused and open mouthed, giving him all the courage he needed.  He took her small, soft hands within both of his and smiled.  She was much softer than he'd originally thought.  She stared up at him with bewildered, beautiful brown eyes.  "Hermione," his voice trembled a tiny bit as he said her name, "would you-would you like to go to the Autumn Ball with me tomorrow night?" he asked in a rush of mumbled words.

It took her a moment before comprehending what he said and then a slight pink crawled up her cheeks.  Still looking at him, she never moved her eyes she bit her lip to keep from grinning madly and nodded.

"You will?"  He might have worked up the courage to ask her but he never thought she'd actually say yes…

Her smile widened and she reached up to pull him into a tight embrace.  "I would love to go with you, Ronald Weasley," she whispered as they pulled apart.

Parvati was grinning from where she was watching inside the dorm.  

Yeah!  I finally got them on a date-y type thing!  I am so happy!  I hope you guys liked it too!  Other than this, I don't have much to say…oh yeah, the next update probably won't be for a couple of days depending on how my already-too-busy-Wednesday goes!  So, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.  Please review.

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers but also the ****innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq ****we are against, **but Saddam Hussein**. ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

You can win a battle, and still lose more then you could ever possibly gain. 


	22. The Night Before

A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to write anything for a couple of days, well except for papers and things like that but tonight I am just too damn bored to write any paper so I'm giving you guys another chapter!

Disclaimer: And yet, I still don't own Harry Potter…hey, you think J.K. Rowling would be selling them anytime soon?  Nah.  Didn't think so…

*** You guys are so cool!  I just, I just love you all so much!  Thank you to _Shaunna_, you must have read that last chapter right after I posted it and man, I was tired at one in the morning!  I am so happy you enjoyed this last chapter and I hope you like this one too!  _Spicey_, thanks so much for your review and here's the new chapter!  _Hermione Weasley_, good!  I'm so glad you liked this chapter and thought the different "Operations" were creative, I was trying to be creative but I wasn't sure how successful at it I was!  Great!  I'm glad you enjoyed it!  _Fiona Goldfeet, I know what you mean about long and cold winters…I'm from way northern Minnesota…I hope you enjoy this chapter! _Marjojo_, yeah!  A new reviewer!  I love you guys!  I'm so glad you really enjoyed those last chapters…they were a bit different than the other ones, I know, but I wanted to get a little creative with them…thank you so much!  _Shans_ we're getting to the big "date" with every new chapter…__Swnflakesweety, OK, so I'm doing this again even though I don't like to but you even __emailed me when the stupid internet didn't work and that means a lot to me, so this chapter is for __you!  I hope you enjoy it!  __Alayna, you flatter me when you call me brilliant (blushing terribly red)…thank you for wishing this evening went alright for me…it did (Wednesdays are just long).  _Andie_, great!  I'm so glad you get it now!  And even I'm happy I update most days…I know what it's like to be waiting on a story…it's a pain.  _Claire_, I'm glad you liked those last couple of chapters and here's the one (or at least the beginning) of what we've all been waiting for.  _Triniroo_, thank you _so much_ for thinking I'm brilliant and I must say, you are an absolutely wonderful reviewer!  _Mela_, good!  I'm glad you like that others are getting bigger parts…when I read something and there are "little" parts I always wonder how they would actually handle something, which is probably why I'm incorporating everyone a little bit more than some would!  Thank you again!  _Jenny_, another new reviewer!  This is so cool!  I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you guys!  Thanks for deciding to read my fic!  Thank you everyone for everything, it really means a whole lot to me!_

**Chapter 22: The Night Before**

Hermione pulled away from Ron with a shy smile and disappeared back into her dorm while Ron nearly fell down the stairs he was so happy.  

Parvati jumped on Hermione and the two danced around like crazy girls.  From outside their door a couple passersby stopped and looked at the door curiously before continuing on their way.  One Gryffindor however opened the door without knocking to witness two of her closest friends jumping up and down maniacally.  They didn't hear her she figured, since they continued their silly dance.  She cleared her throat.  "So, my brother finally asked you, did he?" 

Then they noticed Ginny standing in the room.  Hermione's grin widened further than Ginny had ever seen and it was Parvati, not Hermione, who jumped on Ginny.  "Isn't it grand!" she squealed.

Ginny grinned and gave into Parvati's silly moves without seeing Hermione's face fall.  "Guys?" a tentative sounding Hermione broke into her friends' silly tirade.  "Guys there is a problem…"

They stopped dancing and squealing immediately.  Parvati's eyes widened worriedly and Ginny assessed her friend.  "What?" they both asked at the same time.

"The dance is tomorrow.  I don't have dress robes…I don't have any potion for my hair.  I have _nothing_," she said.  "Note the emphasis on the word _nothing_."

Parvati's perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and she cocked her head from side to side.  Grinning wickedly at Ginny she said, "Oh, I think we can work something out, don't you Gin?"

Ginny smirked back at Parvati, took one look at Hermione and nodded whilst Hermione's coloring paled considerably.  She didn't trust those two one bit.  

***

Ron had missed nearly every goal that night later on at Quidditch practice.  Harry didn't ask why though, neither did Seamus or Fred…George or Angelina…Alicia didn't either.  It seemed the entire team knew where Ron's thoughts were.  

That night just after Quidditch Harry rather decided he liked Angelina as Captain.  Sure, she was tough (she could be meaner than Oliver Wood sometimes) but she was also empathetic (a word…and definition Oliver didn't know).  He appreciated it, to say the least.  That and it was pretty fun to watch Fred attempt to sucker his way into a kiss.  A kiss was something strictly off-limits during Quidditch practice though _not off-limits while in the Great Hall, in the presence of most professors, in the common room, and Harry was sure kissing wasn't off-limits in classrooms either._

"Now Ronnie, tomorrow night when Hermione steps off the last step you _cannot _ogle her like we know you're going to do," George advised.  "Girls don't like to be ogled."

Angelina punched George in the arm.  "Now why are you telling him that George?  You're going to get him scared to touch her!" she chastised with a wink.  She moved quickly up next to her future brother-in-law and touched his arm.  "Now, when she comes down the stairs _do _look at her!  Girls like to know they look pretty for their man!"

"Ron's someone's man," Fred whispered.  George snickered.  Ron turned bright, bright red.

Angelina threw the twins her version of the Death Glare before continuing to speak to Ron.  "Honestly, don't pay attention to those two!  They're just being a couple of pricks!"  

Ron nodded.

"Continue Angelina," a voice that was not Ron's suggested.  All of them looked to their left where Seamus was walking between Harry and Alicia.  Alicia giggled.  "What?" he asked shocked.  "It's not like you weren't telling us something we can't eventually use in life!"

Alicia outright laughed at this.  "God you're funny Seamus!"

Seamus blushed then, something Harry hadn't seen ever…not even during the multiple times a potion or charm or _something blew up in his face.  "Well _I _didn't think it's a stupid request," he announced haughtily._

"_Anyway_," Angelina continued, raising her voice just slightly, "girls like to know they've been noticed."

"Make sure you notice her," Alicia put in.  "And say something nice to her…it doesn't have to be anything sappy just sincere.  Girls like that," she added confidently.

Harry would have been embarrassed to realize he was taking mental notes too…

"Anyway Ron, the dance is tomorrow and I'm sure you'll do fine," Angelina said encouragingly.  She squeezed his shoulders.  "You will be fine Ron."

"Hey, you're seeing Hermione tonight, right?" Alicia asked.  "Well then, maybe tonight you can discuss tomorrow…?  No, well it was just a suggestion," she said upon seeing Ron's desperate shake.

"Ron relax!"  Angelina laughed.  "I'm sure Hermione isn't stressing out about this at all.  You've just got to _relax_ and be yourself."

The Weasley twins nearly howled with laughter but shut up upon seeing the girls glaring at them in which case they mumbled a hard to believe "Sorry."

Ron hung back a little and let the others pass him.  Harry stopped next to his best friend and waited for him to speak.  "Harry, I don't know what I'm doing!" he exclaimed frantically.  "I have no idea!  I mean, I've danced with a girl before but it was totally different then!  Then I didn't like…her," this last word was barely audible and Harry realized it was the first time Ron had said those words out loud.

"So you admit it?"

Ron blushed scarlet and he mumbled something incomprehensible which Harry could only assume was a "Yes I like her."  At least he sure hoped it was a "Yes I like her."  That would make things so much easier.

Actually, now that Harry thought about it if those two got together tomorrow night he would win the bet.  _Oh please get with her tomorrow night Ron, please!  Even if you break up after a day that's OK because then I still win!_

"You think she's not worrying Harry?"

***

Hermione screeched.  "I-I can't wear this!  I look like-like-like some type of a…floozy!" she exclaimed.  The look on her face was pure horrification.  The Hermione Granger staring back at her was wearing low cut, a _very_ low cut black robes that shimmered under the lights while a drop necklace of Parvati's dropped—hence the name, into her cleavage.  Hermione didn't even realize she _had cleavage until five minutes ago._

"You look perfectly fine Hermione, although the black does make you look like you're going to a funeral," Parvati observed.  She tilted her head from side to side deciding on God-knew-what.

"Yeah, but you know what?  No one would have this much…breast hanging out at a funeral!" she shouted.  She was frustrated.

Ginny laughed.  "You're so funny sometimes Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and refused to say anything truly mean to her two friends who she supposed really were doing a good deed by helping her.  She wished they'd just help her with her hair and leave the rest to her.

"Maybe red," Ginny said out of the blue.

"Red what?" Hermione and Parvati asked in unison.

"Red dress robes.  They'd look pretty, especially with the color of Hermione's hair—

"Yeah, the color of sh—

Parvati gasped, effectively interrupting Hermione's dreary comment about her hair.  "Tut tut Hermione!  Don't swear!  Now," she circled Hermione like a hawk, "you're hair is the color of nutmeg…blood red would look pretty with her hair, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded.  "Definitely a shocking red…none of that maroon _shit Mum likes…you'll be very sexy Hermione," she finalized in a singsong voice._

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Whatever you two.  Hey, do either of you know what time it is?"

Ginny looked at the wristwatch her father had given her.  "It is…quarter to eight.  Why?"

Hermione flopped down on Parvati's bed.  "Great!  Could one of you tell Ron and Harry I won't be able to meet them at the library tonight but tell them I still want them to check for more information?  And if they can't handle that, at least get started finding out if Lee liked anyone."

Ginny volunteered to go.

"Hmm," Parvati sighed as she looked through the pages upon pages of charms she had for turning clothing into something more…trendy.  Which is how Hermione had gotten into these robes.  They had actually put spells on her robes to get them that…low cut and sparkly.  Now Parvati was attempting to charm the robes into red.

"Why didn't you buy dress robes like the letter suggested during the summer?"

"Because I didn't think I'd actually be asked to any ball," Hermione admitted through a clenched jaw.

Parvati looked up from the paper she was currently researching.  "How could you say something like that?"

Hermione shrugged.  "After last year's Yule Ball it just didn't seem…I don't know…I just didn't…no, I just don't want to go through that again."

"I'm sure everything will be OK," Parvati replied as she once more got back to work researching the paper for a color changing spell.

Hermione hoped to high heavens her roommate would be right.  She wanted this year for everything to be OK.  She wanted tomorrow night to be special, for her and for Ron.

So, that was it for tonight!  What do you think?  I hope it was OK and got you all excited for the next chapter or two…I love writing this and I just thought I would tell you: you guys are great.  Thank you so much and please review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Religion isn't the cause of wars. It's the excuse. 

~ Christopher Brookmyre


	23. Beautiful

A/N: Do you know how hard it was to find the perfect song for this part?  Well, let me tell you—it was hard!  But, I think I did a good job and I think you'll enjoy the chapter and the song!  Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own a British accent, I don't own the Harry Potter characters nor do I own the song.  I do however have the ability to _pretend_ to have a British accent, I do own Harry Potter merchandise and I do own the Faith Hill CD this song is off of…so it's all good.

*** Thank you to: _Shaunna_, who is a really good reviewer!  And thank you so much for all your praise!  And I try to post after everything is edited because, like you, I am an English major (actually, English and History, but that's a different story all together) and grammar mistakes drive me nuts…OK, so I'm a _little _picky, but that's me!  Anyhow, thank you so much for saying I'm brilliant!  I really do appreciate all the praise!  Thank you _Jenny_ for reviewing!  And you know what, I've noticed the two worlds (ours and Harry Potter's) kind of parallel each other like you have…it's nice to know we think alike!  _Desdemona47_, a new reviewer!  This is so cool!  I love seeing new names!  It makes my day!  Anyhow, thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters…I'm sure you'll like this one too!  _Hermione Weasley_ I must admit I have a lot of fun torturing you all!  He he!  I'm not really so bad!  And I'm glad you thought some of that was funny…I never know if what I'm writing is funny or not because I don't think I have same the same sense of humor as most people!  _Victoria, do you really think it was a fabulous chapter?  I'm glad if you did!  And don't worry, I completely understand about homework and stuff like that!  I promise you'll enjoy this chapter!  And this chapter is **dedicated to all my lovely reviewers…even if you've only reviewed once because **reviews mean that much to me**!  Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 23: Beautiful**

Ron tugged at his collar nervously as he and the other Gryffindor boys waited for their dates to descend from the girls' wing.  

He didn't think he looked too bad.  His dress robes were a dark, dark blue that enhanced the blue of his eyes.  He would probably be forever in debt to Fred and George for buying them and when he told them that they chuckled and told him to come and buy things from their joke shop.  That would be payment enough, they said.

Harry stood next to him in forest green robes; a color Madame Malkin told them would make him look older, handsome, and more refined.  Of course, she had said the same thing to Ron about his blue ones so he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

Harry jabbed Ron in the side.

"Ow!  What did you do that for?" Ron accused, rubbing the tender spot Harry had created.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked.  His emerald-colored eyes were wide and bright and Ron thought _Harry _was the one who looked nervous.

Ron shrugged.  "A little," he admitted with a sheepish smile.  "Are you?"

Harry gulped.  "No," he said with a frown as if he was trying to convince himself of that more than he was Ron.  "No, I'm not nervous at all.  I mean, I went to the Yule Ball with Parvati last year and it was a disaster…I figure things couldn't be any worse this year than they were last year—

"Harry, take a breath!" Ron interjected.  His brows scrunched together as he observed his best friend.  Harry wasn't a big talker at all; he usually preferred to observe people from afar.  He didn't talk like this last year when he was waiting for Parvati, why was he now?

It seemed the roles had reversed.  Ron figured he should have been the one rambling but he wasn't, instead he was lost in his own nervousness while Harry was babbling.

Harry gave him a grateful smile.  "Thanks there man…I didn't know if I could get myself to shut up there…"

Seamus interrupted their chat with a nod of his head toward the stairs.  The first wave of girls was coming down.

Seamus didn't have a date for tonight.  He was going stag tonight, figuring that there would be at least some other girl who was also dateless.  "Who knows?  She could be the love of my life!" he joked earlier but his roommates weren't convinced by his relatively jolly behavior.

Ron pressed his lips together.  _Now I'm nervous Harry._  

The first girls to come down were a couple fourth year girls, excluding Ginny.  Harry looked at Neville.  He appeared to be the calmest one of the group of boys at the bottom of the stairs.  Even Fred was pacing around like he had ADD, which Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he did have ADD.

"Harry," Ron whispered quietly.  The look on his face was one of utter awe and Harry when Harry looked up his jaw dropped.

Parvati was leading the group in long flowing robes of iridescent white silk.  There were layers upon layers of white silk that contrasted nicely with her chocolate skin.  Her thick dark hair was lying straight across her shoulders and back and little white flowers were strewn about the dark strands.  She was wearing the barest hint of makeup except for her mascara which was layered on thick, encompassing her blue eyes.  Harry's gaze traveled to her throat, in which a single thread of white cloth acting as a choker.  It was simple but the effect was princess like.  His gaze subconsciously dropped lower where he found her robes weren't too low cut…but they plunged plenty.  He mentally slapped himself.  This was _Parvati Patil_ he was staring at!  He tipped his head to one side and as she stepped off the last stair, holding her robes up so she didn't trip; he caught sight of dainty sandals surrounding even daintier feet.  She was lovely, he finally conceded.

It took a lot of effort but he finally managed to rip his gaze off his date and to Ron who was ogling the lady in red fairly floating down the stairs.

Ron had never seen anyone look so…good.  He could see her tiny feet poking out from the hem of her red robes.  They were clad in cute little slippers.  The slippers were red, the same color red as her dress robes.  They fit her perfectly, hugging her body in all the right spots and Ron's cheeks flushed.  The red dress robes were the color of clean blood, they were that red.  His eyes roved up her body, taking note of the collar.  It was square and plunged low, perfect for the gentle rise and fall of her breasts.  Her neck was bare except for a thin silver chain that twinkled in the different light.  His blue eyes finally reached her face, which was graced a hint of makeup.  The only thing shocking was the red of her lips.  Her hair was wound and curled and crimped and held up on her crown with two large pins while fairy dust shimmered in the dark waves.

He swallowed hard when she reached the bottom of the stairs.  She looked up at him bright-eyed.  She understood the way he looked at her and it gave her a thrilling chill like nothing else she had ever felt before.

Ron looked at her, drawing in a shaky breath.  "Wow Hermione…you look…you look beautiful."

He didn't see Angelina and Alicia share a smile behind Hermione upon hearing his words.

"I mean…you're…beautiful."

_I love the way you stand in my way /_

_You won't move til you get a kiss /_

Hermione continued staring up at him with round eyes.  _There really ought to be a class on dating_, she thought absent-mindedly.  She had no idea what to do.  Everything she had ever thought or learned before now flew from her mind.

"Thank you," she replied, the words slipping off her tongue easily at his earnest words.  "You look wonderful too, Ron," she added quietly and it most definitely was _not an afterthought._

He blushed and Hermione was struck at how handsome he looked.  On impulse she stood on tiptoe and kissed his freckled cheek.

_And how you tell me that my name /_

_Tastes so sweet on your lips /_

He seemed to recover from his state of shock and offered her his arm which she happily received.  She nodded with a smile.  Walking to the Great Hall on his arm, behind a chatty Harry and Parvati she felt like she was floating.  She absently wondered how she had ever thought of going to the ball with Viktor last year.

Ron glanced at Hermione frequently, each time with a smile.  He could not believe his luck.  Hermione was walking to the dance with _him_, not Viktor or Harry or Seamus…or…or anyone else.  She was walking with _him_.

Before too long they came to the Great Hall, the door being held open by Sir Nicholas who bowed to every couple.

Hermione took in the Great Hall.  Hundreds upon thousands of candles hung low, suspended in mid air while the ceiling was once again bewitched to look like the night sky.  Hermione thought how pretty it was.

Ron leaned down to whisper in her ear.  "That isn't the real ceiling, you know.  It's bewitched to look like the sky outside.  A girl I know read about it in "Hogwarts, A History."

She giggled.  "Well, she sounds like a very smart witch."

Ron winked.  "Oh that she is…and beautiful too," he said with such sincerity Hermione's knees seemed to wobble.  She continued looking up at him with rapture until Parvati interrupted the mood.

She pointed over to a table.  "How about that table?" she suggested.  Harry readily nodded and Hermione smiled inwardly.  It was quite funny to see him practically drooling over Parvati when last year he hadn't wanted to give her a second thought.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged and then nodded.  It didn't matter to them where they sat.

Ron and Harry acted like the perfect gentleman and pulled out their dates' chairs while Fred and George frowned seeing now they'd have to do the same for their dates, Angelina and Alicia, respectively.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Alicia said with a knowing glance in Ron's blushing direction.

As soon as they sat down food appeared in front of them.  Ron eyed it hungrily and Hermione laughed, easing into something she was comfortable with.  "Ron you look like you haven't eaten all day!"

"Well I haven't eaten since noon!" he exclaimed.

She laughed harder and then the music started.  Hermione's laughter stopped immediately and Ron looked like he had just eaten until he was beyond full.  Angelina stood up, pulling her boyfriend with her.  "Come on Fred let's show all these poor suckers how to dance!"

"Yeehaw!" Fred cried out joyfully as he willfully followed his girlfriend to the cleared floor.

George and Alicia watched them until George spoke up.  "Well now, we can't let those two spoil all of the fun, can we?"

Alicia shook her head eagerly and they bounded out on the dance floor.

The dance floor was filling up quickly and Parvati looked at Harry, who had temporarily forgotten how to speak.  Parvati looked at him with dark eyes.  "Would you like to dance Harry?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

Harry's mouth might as well have been glued shut with the use he was getting out of it.  He nodded.  Parvati smiled and led him out on the dance floor.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, throwing a sideways glance at his date.  "Uh, Hermione…would you like-like to dance?" he asked in an abrupt voice.  Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"I would love to."

Ron nodded and they walked nervously to the dance floor.  The barely even looked at each other.  

When they found a spot that suited them, they both looked at each other nervously.  Ron was the first to make a move.  He put his hands carefully around her thin waist.  Hermione noted how he acted like she would break with his touch.  It was rather endearing.

She slid her arms around his neck and in doing so pulled him close.  She pulled him so close their chests were touching.  He was watching her with rapt attention and she was returning the glance.

_I love the way you hold me with your eyes /_

_Hold me so tight that I can't move /_

_It's like everything I've ever known is a lie /_

_And you're the simple truth /_

 Ron was a really good dancer, Hermione thought as they twirled around.  He could keep in time and he didn't hold her too tight or too loose.  Everything was perfect.

He was painfully conscious of where his hand lay at the curve on the small of her back. Ron could smell her, she smelled like rain and smiles and sunflowers all rolled into one.  He took a deep breath, reveling in her scent.

"How does it feel Weasel to finally have something Potter doesn't have?" Malfoy asked scathingly as he danced with a sixth-year Slytherin named Helga Princely.  

Hermione willed Ron to not too violent.

Ron looked at Malfoy.  He was ready to beat the scum's bloody arse but immediately thought better of it.  He smiled bitterly.  "Have a…night, Malfoy," he said.  Malfoy's perfect brows rose with shock and he was rendered speechless but it didn't matter anyway because Ron directed he and Hermione away from the ferret.

Hermione beamed up at him.  "That was wonderful Ron!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Hermione suddenly stopped.  "Ron…are…are you hot?  I think I'd like to go outside for a moment if you would," she suggested.

Ron's eyes widened and he nodded silently.  They ignored the few catcalls that followed them as they went out into the gardens.  The beauty of it all was ethereal and Ron's head was spinning from his rapid intake of oxygen.

Hermione led them to white balustrades and leaned her hip against them, looking up at Ron quietly.  Music from inside drifted in the black night.  A slight breeze ruffled her hair.

_Is it a dream or is it real /_

_All I know is you make me feel so /_

_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) /_

Her smile was lopsided.  "Why are you looking at me like that Ron?" she whispered.

"Like what?"

She shrugged and suddenly became very interested in the paint of the rail.  "I don't know…like _that."_

_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) /_

_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) /_

_You make me feel so /_

_Beautiful (feel like I could fly) /_

_Beautiful (across the clear blue sky) /_

_Beautiful (baby I could cry) /_

_You make me feel so /_

_Beautiful_

Ron took a deep breath and his sight focused on rustling rose bushes but they didn't matter anymore because he was out here with Hermione.  "Hermione," he said her name slowly as if tasting it upon her lips for the first time.  "Hermione, with everything that's-that has been happening lately, I jus-just thought…well…"  His voice had gone dry and he could no longer speak with her looking up at him like that.

_I love how soft you touch my skin /_

_Like you're touching the wings of a butterfly /_

_I wish we could lock ourselves away in a room /_

_Where there was no such thing as time /_

Hermione's heart soared with his words and then nearly came crashing down when he stopped.  From the looks of his red cheeks it looked as if he may never say the words she was hoping beyond all other hopes he would.

She took a deep breath and blundered blindly ahead.  "Ron," she said his name more firmly than she meant to and he looked at her warily, as if he expected to get rebuked for something he was sure he didn't mean to do.  "Ron," she repeated much softer this time.  Gingerly she reached upward and touched his soft skin.

With a trembling voice she continued, "Sometimes Ron, the Muggle books are wrong: the hero doesn't always get the girl."

Her voice was so quiet Ron strained to hear and upon hearing her words a tremor ran through his heart.  "What?" he asked although he was afraid she would laugh and tell him it was a terrible misunderstanding.  

This time she looked up at him and locked her eyes to his.

_I've never let anyone get this close /_

_I've always been afraid /_

"The hero doesn't always get the girl.  Sometimes the so-called sidekick does," she told him.  

He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her tightly to his body upon comprehension of what she said.  _He was her so-called sidekick.  Harry was the __hero.  __She was the girl.  She was the girl and he got her, not Harry._

_But you break down every wall and yet I feel so safe /_

_Every part of who I am /_

_Is so in love 'cause what I have is /_

_Beautiful_

Ron pushed her away gently and took her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs gently over her face, sending sparks wherever they touched.

Hermione bit her lip tensely.  He could not be so close to her and not want to kiss her.  He just could not.  The Muggle books may have been wrong about the hero getting the girl but they were _never _wrong about first kisses.

_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) /_

_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) /_

_You make me feel so /_

_Beautiful (feel like I could fly) /_

_Beautiful (across the clear blue sky) /_

_Beautiful (baby I could cry) /_

_You make me feel so /_

_Beautiful_

He lowered his mouth to hers and when they touched it was unlike any experience Hermione had ever been through.  She had dreamed about this kiss for so long…she had allowed herself to start dreaming about it during Third Year although even when she was eleven sneaky little thoughts of kissing him would interrupt her dreams.

The sweetness, the utter sweetness and tenderness and ferocity evoked by this kiss was nothing like she heard a kiss was supposed to be like.  It was so much more.  She was kissing her best friend!  Her best friend in the whole world!

Hermione vowed that she was going to keep Ron for forever now.  There was no way another man could kiss her like this.  Absolutely no way.  And she didn't want anyone else to be kissing her like this.

Ron pulled away and in his slight sway and shaky breath Hermione could tell he was just as affected by the kiss as Hermione was.

With eyes focused only on the lady in red leaning against him his thumb stopped rubbing her cheek.  

_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) /_

_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) /_

_You make me feel so /_

_Beautiful (feel like I could fly) /_

_Beautiful (across the clear blue sky) /_

_Beautiful (baby I could cry) /_

_You make me feel so /_

_Beautiful_

He leaned his forehead against hers, dropping his arms to her waist as she brought hers to encircle his neck and they swayed to the music from inside.  "So beautiful," he murmured.

Well, what did you think?  Oh, guys!  I had so much fun writing this chapter!  I had an absolute ball!  I hope you loved it as much as I did/do!  And don't worry there is more Autumn Ball (by the way, I called it the Autumn Ball because every other fanfic calls it the Halloween Ball and I am just sick of that…) to come!  (There will be one more chapter dedicated to the actual ball…but hey!  I had to give you guys [and myself] what we've all been waiting for!)  Thank you so much for reading and please review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

A single death is a tragedy, a million deaths is a statistic.

~ Former Soviet Leader Joseph Stalin


	24. Only You

A/N: Here we go again!  Round 2 of the Autumn Ball!  

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

*** Hands down go out to: _Marjojo, thank you so much for saying mine was one of the better ball fics she's read, it really means a lot to me and I appreciate it so much!  AND, I hope you continue to write your own stories, if for nothing else it gives you something to do!  _Meliflames_, I inspire you?  That is __so nice and I appreciate it like you wouldn't believe!  If there is every anything you want me to read just tell me and I will as soon as I get the chance (in fact, **everyone**, if you want me to read something, I will and I will happily review it too—I just like reviewing, actually).  __Hermione Weasley, thank you so much for once again reviewing!  It all means so much to me!  I am so glad you enjoyed it!  _Nichole_, thank you for saying I am an amazing writer!  You guys flatter me with your compliments!  _Fredngeorgegirl_, a new name!  It's so great to see new names!  AND, thanks for the suggestion…I'm definitely going to use that song…I'm just not quite sure when…hmm…you've given me something to think about definitely!  _Mela_, the story gave you butterflies?  That is so amazing!  I've always wanted to do that to a reader!  You've fulfilled my wish!  __Shaunna, I think it's pretty cool that you I think alike and I think it's cool that you want to be a romance novelist; I want to be a historical fiction novelist and they aren't too different.  So I say keep going until you got what you want!  __Vanilla Baby, another new reviewer!  That is so cool!  Thanks so much for putting my story under your favorites!  It really does mean a lot to me!  __Jenny, he he!  You're review made me laugh!  I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was "Beautiful."  I really tried to make it "Beautiful" but didn't know if I did a good job or not!  _Spicey_, just let me say this: all things will be answered SOON.  VERY SOON.  _Slap me silly_, thank you once again for your review…it still means a lot to me and ya'll are just so faithful!  __Triniroo, I cry at really romantic moments too…I'm so happy you liked it!  It's great to know I did my favorite couple justice!  __Pinkchicklet, all I have to say is that your story is very sweet and I think PEOPLE SHOULD READ IT!  Just to let everyone know!  Keep up the good work and thanks for the review!  __Desdemona47, isn't it funny how many songs work?  I'm glad you thought the song I chose worked OK…I was worried it wouldn't!  __Danidancer, here is the update you so kindly wished for!  __Alayna, thanks for saying I wrote that kiss really well, once again I wasn't sure how well that worked and so it means a lot to me that you thought it was good!  __Shans, you guys are so cool!  I hope you enjoy this part of the ball!  _Hermiones-Twin_, thanks for your review…and for the poem…I think I may have an idea for it and I kind of like it so…we'll see how that all goes!  Thanks again!  __Andie, you're right I did kind of ignore the curse for a bit but only because I wanted to get away from it, for a chapter.  And remember, the Autumn Ball is still going on…and I will continue to "Write on!" (By the way, I think that's kinda cute!)  Also, thank you so much to _Yuichan_ for reviewing!  You're a new reviewer too!  It means so much to me!  Thanks!  _Fiona Goldfeet _thank you for reviewing!  You guys are so wonderful!  Thank you everyone for everything!  It means so much to me!_

**Chapter 24:  Only You**

It was a peculiar feeling Harry thought; this feeling of complete oblivion as he danced with Parvati.  He hadn't remembered ever having this feeling before…well maybe that wasn't entirely true.  He had forgotten what it was like to see Cho.  He felt on a high then but this kind of high, well this was different.  This one was alright because at least for the night there was no chance he would fall and break his head or worse, his heart.

He closed his eyes and gently leaned his chin on the crown of her dark hair.  It was nice to be this close to someone.  To her.  He could feel her heart beating even through the layers of robes between him.

Harry inhaled deeply and was overcome with the scent of her.  She smelled like his Aunt Petunia's roses, which wasn't altogether a bad thing.  While he hated living there he couldn't deny his aunt's green thumb.  

She sighed, relaxing even more against him and he felt truly content for the first time in months.  Always, always Hogwarts was his favorite place in the world, even with Voldemort, but he hadn't felt truly comfortable there after what happened with the Tri-wizard Tournament and had kept mostly to himself.  Sure he had listened to Ron and Hermione's friendly and sometimes not-so-friendly bantering like he did every year and he still slacked off with Ron in Divination.  He _had _made that bet?  And where were those two anyway?  

Parvati shifted again, drawing him closer to her and well, who the hell cared about Ron and Hermione anyway?

_Holding out your hand I could feel /_

_Where I go tonight I know is not real /_

_Life without you could only be dry /_

_Love makes me nervous but I think I could try /_

Harry lifted his head and courageously brought his finger under Parvati's chin and lifted her face so he could look into her bright, clear eyes.  There were depths in them.  Depths he hadn't even noticed before tonight.  He wondered what all her layers meant.  Was she not so shallow two inches deep into those eyes?  Did she really believe in Divination?  Did he really care if she did believe in Divination?

"What?" she asked softly, breaking his long thoughts.

He shook his head.  "Nothing."

Parvati smiled.  "Really Harry Potter?  Do you want to repeat that looking into my eyes?" she asked teasingly.

"Would you like to back to the Common Room Parvati?" he asked abruptly, surprising them both.  Parvati's right eyebrow rose but she nodded and let him take her to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They sat together for a long while on the sofa before another word was uttered from either of their mouths.

Harry rotated his body so he could face her better.  

She looked at him.  "Well?" she prompted quietly.  She wasn't so sure why he had brought her up her.  With any other boy she would have known he wanted to snog immediately but she wasn't so sure about Harry Potter.

He had an idea of what he wanted to say but what he did wasn't it at all.  "Tell me about you Parvati," he requested.  She looked surprised and Harry couldn't blame her.  "I mean, we barely know each other," he elaborated carefully.

Parvati nodded.  "What do you want to know?" she asked timidly.  She had never really gone into the inner depths of her life before now.  She couldn't imagine what he would want to know.

"Well, how about when is your birthday?"

She smiled.  "April twenty-ninth."

"Who is older you or Padma?" Harry asked.

"I am…by thirty-two minutes."  

"How about your parents; could you tell me what your parents are like?" he asked.  He couldn't help it; he had an insatiable desire to know about his friends' parents.  

She smiled serenely.  "My mum's name is Nila and my father's name is Mufasta.  My ancestry is from India."  Her smile turned shy.  "What is it exactly that you want to know?"

Harry shrugged.  "Do you get along with your parents?  Are they good?  What do they look like…where do they work?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say my parents and I get along.  The four of us get along really well.  I've always liked my mum and dad because they're always so kind to people.  It doesn't matter if you're the rudest person in the world chances are they would still be kind and gracious to you."  Her smiled turned fond.  "My mum is the most beautiful lady I've ever met.  Outside _and _inside," she said fondly.  A silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed that she would cry.

Parvati shook her head.  "Oh nothing!  Thinking about my parents is making me cry…it's nothing you did Harry!" she exclaimed as she knew he would feel responsible.

Harry smiled weakly.  "Thanks."

"Oh but it isn't!" she repeated.  "I just miss them, I guess."  She wiped away at the stubborn tear.  "I think you would like my dad Harry.  He's a good father.  He's pretty big and he's really strong too.  It is funny to see him and Mum next to each other because Mum is quite petite.  But Daddy is big and tall and it's going to sound silly but he is a retired Auror even though he's so young.  And my mother's family is quite well off so neither of my parents work anymore.  I always worry about my father though because if they needed him, he could very well be called down again."

Harry nodded.  The worry was understandable.

She giggled.  "Pansy and I used to be friends before, well, before we each got our letter from Hogwarts.  Both of her parents were, maybe they still are, followers of You-Know-Who…they didn't like mine family because my father has come from a long line of Aurors.  They knew your parents while they were in school," she said timidly.  She didn't know how sensitive Harry was about his parents.

"Did they?" he asked.  "Did-did your parents ever talk about them?"

Parvati nodded.  "My parents went to your mum and dad's wedding.  They said it was beautiful," she told him earnestly.

Harry's heart was hammering.  "What did they say about it?"

Parvati had to reach way deep in her memory to remember exactly what was said and how they described it to her and Padma growing up.  "There were lots of flowers, I believe.  Your mother loved flowers.  She especially loved roses…Mum told me she once admitted that she and her older sister, the aunt you live with I suppose, used to play in the rose bushes for hours.  That was when they…cared enough to spend time with one another anyhow.  But your mum loved roses and there were bouquets filled with roses," she said.

Harry smiled at what Parvati told him.  Aunt Petunia grew roses; did that mean she somewhat still cared for Harry's mother?  It didn't matter anyway though because Parvati had continued to talk and Harry wanted to drink in everything she said quicker than the words could pour from her mouth.

"And your mother's robes were flowing white and Mum said she looked like an angel.  You're father and mother were very happy Harry.  They were always happy," she repeated solemnly.

She looked directly into his eyes and his heart fluttered lightly.

"If-if you want I'm probably going home for Christmas Holidays and, well, I could bring pictures back of your mum and dad's wedding?" Parvati suggested.

This was more than Harry had ever hoped for!  He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't gotten to know her before.  Her eyes never left his face as he nodded.  "Mum and Dad also said your parents would be so proud of you Harry…" she added barely above a whisper.  She didn't want her words to bring him more sadness and pain than they surely did.

"Parvati," he started slowly, "would you-would you mind if-if I did something probably qu-quite st-stupid?" he stuttered.

Parvati giggled and shook her head.  "No," she said with a tiny laugh.

Harry leaned over and quickly kissed her full lips.  It wasn't but a fraction of a second long before he pulled his lips from hers but Harry had never felt better. 

 _I want to see your love that could live /_

_Next to me, we've got so much to give /_

Her eyes had never shut; she was so surprised with his action.  Surprised and pleased.  "What was that for?" she asked.

_Girls, does there have to be a reason for everything with them?  _

Harry shrugged.  "Would you believe me if I said I have no idea?" he asked.

Laughter bubbled from her chest and she fell back against the arm of the sofa laughing.

Her laughter was contagious and Harry was quick to catch it. "Was it that bad?" he asked shyly as soon as the laughing actually died down.

Parvati's looks softened considerably and she tilted her head to one side.  "No, no, not at all," she protested firmly.  "In fact," and before he knew it, his face was between her very soft hands and her lips were pressed gently against his for the second time that evening.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands and so he left them where they were on the sofa.  The smell of her lotion was dizzying and Harry felt like he was spinning in a good way.  

_I don't want the neon lights and discos /_

_And finding someone new /_

_I don't want another day feeling the way I do /_

_There's only you /_

_There's only you /_

He backed away slightly and they broke contact for a moment.  It wasn't a long moment until Harry's mouth eagerly pressed against hers again.  He just wanted to feel that way one more time.  He didn't want to think about Ron and Hermione and that stupid bet that he probably lost.  He didn't want to think about the Umbra Visius curse although he probably should.  He just wanted to concentrate on feeling like he was flying without a broom to hold him up.

Parvati pulled away next.  "Maybe we should go to bed," she said in a breathy voice.  

Harry supposed she was right although he cursed her conscious.

He nodded and leaned back on the couch.

She was slightly surprised that he gave into her; most guys would have fought with her to stay down here on the sofa with them.  She didn't want to leave.  "Harry, I had a really wonderful time with you tonight.  It wasn't at all like the Yule Ball."

He laughed.  "Thanks.  I had a good time too," he said, agreeing with her.  Tonight had been a lot better since the Yule Ball.

The old clock rang in the corner eleven times.  It was eleven p.m., almost time for the ball to be over with.

_It's getting late and the night is too cold /_

_Without you it's dark and this crowd's getting old /_

"Harry," she started.  Harry looked at her to find her fiddling with a loose string from the sofa.  

She looked at him nervously.  "I-I really don't know how to say this other than…well, I like you."  Her cheeks flamed red and from the look on his face she was sure she had just mortified herself.  _What if that kiss from him really was platonic?_

_I want to leave, in your love I could dive /_

_Before I was dead now you keep me alive /_

_I don't want the neon lights and discos /_

_And finding someone new /_

_I don't want another day feeling the way I do /_

_There's only you /_

_There's only you /_

Still he hadn't said anything.  Parvati stood up wearily.  It was time to go to bed, really it was.  

"I like you too Parvati," Harry whispered quietly.

She whipped around and her hair was considerably destroyed.  "What did you say?"

He took a deep breath and turned around to face her.  The sparks from the fire illuminated the greenness of his eyes.  "I like you too Parvati," he repeated slowly.

_I don't want the neon lights and discos /_

_And finding someone new /_

_I don't want another day feeling the way I do /_

_There's only you /_

_There's only you /_

_There's only you /_

"You do?" she whispered hopefully.

"Yeah, I do."

The portrait door swung open to reveal a panicked Hermione followed by a worried Ron.

Parvati sighed; she was slightly irritated they had been interrupted.  It had just been getting to the good parts too.  "What is it?"

Hermione was shaking they could see the closer she came.  "Parvati…its Padma.  She's been taken to the Infirmary."

OK, so I know it took me a couple of days to post but it was difficult to do this chapter and now see how I transitioned from the ball to the opening scene of the next chapter?  Well, what do you think?  I think it's pretty good if I do say so!  Thank you once again for reading and now, please review!  Oh, and the song belongs to Daniel Cage, for the record.

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Rules are made to be broken, right?  When there are no more rules or categorizations, when there are no more blacks or whites, when there's just people…that's when things are going to be okay.


	25. Back to the Library

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Still.  It's pathetic, really.

*** Thank you to: _Claire_, I'm so glad you were going "Aw!" through the last two chapters!  It really means a lot to me that you did because I wanted to make you go "Aw!"  _Shans, I'm really glad you like Harry/Parvati…I've already said this I know but I had no idea how people would respond to them but so far everyone's been really accepting of them which I greatly appreciate!  Thank you so much!  _HogwartsHoe_, great!  Another Harry/Parvati supporter!  I'm so glad you're OK with it!  I kind of like them too…and I'm not a huge Harry/Ginny fan either so…anyhow, you're new!  Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Vanilla Baby let me tell you: you guys are awesome!  Every last one of you!  It means so much when you tell me what you think of what I've done…thank you!  __Jenny, here's some more Ron and Hermione!  It's a cute little interaction between them this chapter and I hope you will like it!  AND thank you for supporting Harry/Parvati even though you're a Harry/Ginny fan.  It really does mean a lot to me!  __Marjojo, I cannot express my deepest gratitude that you Harry/Ginny supporters are OK with the pairing I completely made up.  It means so much to me. AND also, it was my pleasure to read and review your story (Hermione's Confession—EVERYONE GO OUT AND READ IT NOW)!  It really is great!  __Dkscully, thank you so much for reviewing!  I'm so happy you think it's a believable romance!  (Everyone should read HERS too!)  __Hermiones-Twin, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  And might I add you've been a great reviewer and I appreciate it greatly!  __Ronaldrose…you're a new reviewer!  Cool!  Well, here's the chapter I've promised you guys!  _Maddy Leigh_, another new reviewer!  You guys are awesome!  Thanks so much for your input!  __Slap me silly, hey there!  Here's the chapter I've promised you guys!  I'm sure you'll like this one…as its got R/H and they figure something out!  Yeah!  _Mela_, oof!  I'm so glad you all are taking a liking to the way I've portrayed Parvati…I really don't think she's this huge ditz because, well, I've been thinking about it for a while now and (this goes for Lavender too) why, if they were such complete ditzes (OK, I just made up a word, but OH WELL) would they have been put in Gryffindor?  You know what I mean?  Well, so that's where my inspiration for this has come!  __Nichole, thank you so much for your review!  They really do mean a lot to me especially since now I know how you all feel about certain things…thanks!  Thank you __Cupid for reviewing.  It means so much to me that you call me an inspiration!  You guys are great! Thank you everyone!  You guys are great and I love you all dearly!_

**Chapter 25:  Back to the Library**

Parvati ran out of the room immediately, presumably to the Infirmary.  Actually, Harry knew she was going to the Infirmary.  He watched after her.

"Harry what's going on between you and Parvati?" Hermione inquired.  She was staring at him openly and he could nearly see the wheels turning in her head.  

"Nothing," he mumbled.

She didn't look convinced, but then again why should she have been?  He had just outright lied to her.  Harry sighed and took off his glasses.  They were dusty.  "I suppose this is back to library then?"

Ron glanced in Hermione's direction.  "You know it mate," he murmured.

It was then Harry noticed both of his friends were flushed in the cheeks.  _And they should be, they just ran the entire way here…or snogged each other senseless.  The thought made me want to be sick even after he reminded himself he had wanted to snog Parvati senseless.  It was just more appealing to his imagination, and upchucking reflex, to picture him snogging Parvati than it was to picture those two doing the same thing._

Ron and Hermione turned to go to the library, leaving Harry behind.  Ron was the one to stop and turn around.  A strange blush was covering his face.  He ran a hand through his messy hair.  "By the way mate, you won the bet."

"You knew!" Harry threw back; surprised they, or at least Ron, had known and not said anything.

Hermione huffed and turned around.  "Yes we knew!"

"You knew?" Ron's question was quite pointedly at Hermione.

"Yes I knew!  Why didn't you tell me you knew?" she asked.  Her tone was telling; they were going to fight.  Well at least Harry knew now what they were going to be like as a couple…the same as they were when they weren't a couple.

"Well what?  Was I supposed think 'oh hey!  Our friends have a bet going on how long it will take us to get together; I'd better go tell Hermione!'?" he threw back angrily.

"Yes!" she said, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Well sorry!" he shouted.

Harry rubbed his temples.  This was beginning to sound a lot like last year's ball.  Would they never give him peace?  "Guys," his voice was a groan, "I think we should go to the library now…"

They stared at him like he was the stupidest thing they'd ever seen.

"What?" they asked in unison.

What really scared Harry is how used to their fighting he truly was.  "The library?"

"Oh yeah…" Hermione looked slightly ashamed with herself…or with Ron's behavior.  "Oh yeah, we should get to the library, shouldn't we?"

She was the first to leave, leaving Ron and Harry behind.  "Thanks Harry," he said quietly.

"For what?" Harry asked.  He was confused.  As far as he knew, Ron didn't have anything to thank him for.

"For well, for you know…for interrupting her…us, I guess."  Ron's smile was grateful.  "I mean, Padma and the others are more important than a stupid bet, right?"

"Right," Harry echoed.  He was slightly miffed about what was going on…

"Well then, I s'pose we should get down to the library then," Ron said before turning to leave the Common Room.

Harry shook his head and followed Ron and Hermione slowly to the library.

***

Harry kept an eye on his friends' bantering.  It seemed that for tonight at least the storm had passed; they were once again two people working together for a same cause.  

He thought about telling them about him and Parvati but found he really didn't want to.  They were his best friends and all but well, he wanted to keep Parvati a secret.  Not because he was embarrassed or anything but because he wanted it (their relationship) all to himself for a time.

Ron leaned over and whispered something into Hermione's ear.  She giggled and Harry rolled his eyes disgustedly.  It was mid-roll when he realized they were all in their dress robes still.

They had snuck into the library and not easily.

Hermione had ripped her robes upon entering the library and she cursed under her breath but not softly enough for Ron to not hear.  Ron then insisted on teasing her and Harry couldn't help but laugh.  Hermione threatened to hex both of them and they shut up pretty quick.

Then they couldn't get one of the books off of its shelf.  Well, they did eventually but Ron, who had been the one to find it, went flying backwards into Harry when the book finally decided to dislodge itself.  

And now they were seated at the corner table where they always sat.  Their appearances were considerably more ragged than they were when they first decided to come to the library but their moods, or at least Ron and Hermione's, were considerably better.  Hermione was giggling, after all.

"I found something!" she announced upon glancing back down at the page.

"What?"

"Well, it says here that if both people fall under the _Umbra Visius, also known as the blessing-curse, that to cure them there are multiple things one can do for them.  None are easy—_

"Oh that's real great!  Even the book doesn't think it will be easy to uncurse them!" Ron interjected.

"Ron, first of all, uncurse is _not a word, and secondly of course the books make it sound difficult to cure them…they want to discourage people from curing each other…or at least from doing something so dangerous they'll hurt themselves and then both will be in the hospital," she explained._

From the tone of her voice, Harry could guess that he and Ron were supposed to know that.  

"Well whatever…what does it say?" he asked impatiently.

She smiled affectionately at Ron and Harry was pretty sure Ron was blushing but once again, the flickering candle, their only light, wasn't light enough for Harry to actually see his friend's red face.

"_It says_ 'two people who are known to have deep feelings for each other are only awakened from the blessing curse when another two people, who take care of them, are willing to find deep feelings within themselves.  This has never been proven to work.'"

"Once again, a great lot of help that bloody book is!" Ron cried out, frustrated.

Hermione laughed and attempted to place a finger over his lips.  "Shh," she demanded although she was laughing.  "You'll get us caught!"

Ron grinned and Harry had the distinct feeling they had forgotten about him.

She giggled some more.  "Oh, and don't swear!" she chastised.  It was hard to take Hermione seriously when she was giggling, Harry observed.

He cleared his throat, effectively breaking the moment.  Hermione sobered up immediately and Harry was sure Ron had turned a dark shade of red.

"What are the other things we can do?" Harry inquired.  Anything to keep them from looking at each other like _that _some more.

Hermione immediately looked back down at the page.  "Well, it says here there's a potion that we can make and that that is proven to work…guys…the ingredients aren't found in England.  They are found in Mediterranean weather."

"So?  Doesn't Snape have a whole closet filled with weird potions and ingredients?" Ron asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.  "Yes, but it calls for a lot of everything and well…we can't afford to get caught by Snape.  We'd sure get expelled."

Leave Hermione to be worried about expulsion at a time like this, Harry thought fondly.

"Besides, the other way is much more romantic, isn't it?"

Hermione a romantic?  This was just getting sickening.

"But the other way doesn't work, Hermione!" Ron pointed out.

"It doesn't say it _doesn't _work Ron…it says it's never been proven to work!" she argued.

Harry rolled his eyes.  

Ron sighed.  "Fine.  We'll do it the _romantic way," he conceded.  He was too tired to argue with her anymore and what was the use since she would win anyway?_

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"So…who are we going to get to fall in love with them?  This is going to be difficult, isn't it?" Harry mused thoughtfully.  "Isn't it impossible to fall in love with someone without regular interaction?" he asked.  He leveled his gaze on his two friends, both of who looked away uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought," he said triumphantly before settling back into his chair.  _That's what I thought._

Well, how was that?  I know, I know…I promised a chapter last night but instead I wrote a songfic, just a one shot one…so…you can read that too!  (OK, sorry about the shameless plug…I never wanted to do that…)  Anyhow, I hope you liked it!  Thanks for reading!  Please review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

America was not built on fear.  America was built on courage, on imagination and an unbeatable determination to do the job at hand.

~ Former President Harry Truman, 1947


	26. The Romantic Way

A/N: To anyone and everyone who was confused about the last chapter I _promise _everything will be explained in _this _chapter.

Disclaimer:  I don't even _pretend _to own them.

*** Thanks goes out to the following: _Fiona Goldfeet, yes, now it's going to get complicated.  I like complicated.  Thanks for saying have a nice day to me!  I hope you have/had a wonderful day too!  _Jenny_, your reviews, and I'm not just saying this, always put a smile on my face!  It's absolutely lovely I tell you, to read your reviews!  Thank you and Parvati will be back soon…_HogwartsHoe_; your name makes me laugh!  Thank you for saying the last chapter was nicely done!  It really means a hell of a lot to me!  __Marjojo, I'm serious when I say your fic was good!  I loved it!  AND I'm so glad you actually look forward to reading my chapters!  That means a lot to me too!  __Ann, here's the update you were hoping for!  This chapter was hard to write…partially because I confused myself with the last chapter but this should explain everything…tell me if it works?  __Pinkchicklet, I'm dead serious when I say I hope you're updating that story soon (EVERYONE READ THE STRANGER…IT'S SO CUTE)!  I really loved you're story…I like that everything flows nicely together and there is definite potential in it!  Great job!  _Maddy Leigh_, I'm so excited to get this posted up for you guys!  I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the last one!  __Nichole, I'm sorry it was confusing…hopefully this chapter will clear any confusion up…and I'm glad you still thought it was a good chapter!  Keep reviewing!  _Shaunna_, first off I had no idea how to reach you so I would like to give you a hug for reading and reviewing my songfic!  It's so great to see that people have read and reviewed and liked it!  I'm also glad that you like Harry/Parvati…I've said it many, many times…I don't mind Harry/Ginny but at the same time they kind of bother me…no one hit me please!  So, it's nice that you support them…makes me feel good!  __Slap me silly, I love your penname too!  It's great that you reviewed and I hope you'll like this chapter and that it makes sense to you too!  _Vanilla Baby, _well here's the start to how they are going to pull it off…I hope you like it!  __Luckyloo16, another new reviewer!  You guys kick ass and I absolutely love it!  I'm so glad you love this story so far!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  _Sami_Gamgee, _actually…I do want to write for a living and so I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the compliment you gave me!  Thank you so much _DazzilinAngel555_, I do put a lot of thought into it and it is so great that you can tell!  I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  It means so much to me!  Thank you everybody…love you all…ENJOY!_

**Chapter 26: The ****Romantic Way******

Parvati stayed by her sister's bedside for hours upon hours until finally, two days later on Monday Madame Pomfrey shooed her away.

"I just feel so horrible," she admitted quietly to Harry that afternoon.  Ron and Hermione had abandoned him to do Merlin-knows-what, and truthfully Harry was fine with it.  He rather liked spending time with the dark-haired Gryffindor.

They were all alone in the common room.

It was way to tempting; sitting next to her on the sofa, watching fat tears slide down her smooth cheeks before they finally reached their final destination: her full, and quite prettily red, lips.

He leaned in and quickly gave her a kiss.  

Parvati was shocked for a moment but then her eyelids fluttered downward and she temporarily forgot her sister was in the Infirmary.  That is, until Harry pulled away; in which case she wished she could pull him back on top of her to kiss him like crazy.  She didn't, of course.

She bit her full lip and chewed on it thoughtfully.  "You guys know how to cure Lee and Katie?" she asked a moment later.

Harry nodded.  "Yeah…shouldn't be too hard actually," he said sarcastically.  He hadn't realized he kept his hand on her thigh as he continued talking to her.  

"What?"  She arched an eyebrow.  "What is it you have to do?"

Harry shook his head.  "I don't know exactly…from what I understand we have to find a guy to fall in love with Katie and a girl with Lee.  This is of course all done while they're unconscious.  And keep in mind Katie is at St. Mungo's."

Parvati looked confused, then shocked, and then a wicked smile overcame her features.  "That shouldn't be too hard, really," she said wickedly.

Harry couldn't help it.  He gaped openly at her.  What was she nuts?  Of course it was going to be hard!  You can't fall in love with an unconscious person!  Could you?

"I think you're going to have to explain that," Harry said slowly and quietly.  

"Before I do that, I think we need to pick the two lucky candidates.  Who do you think?" Parvati asked.

"Who do I think what?"  Was he completely in the dark?  

She patted his knee.  "Really Harry, try to keep up with things here, OK?"

What was there to keep up with?

Parvati saw the obvious look of confusion on his face and smiled.  She looked endeared with him but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was smiling at.  "We need to go find Hermione…she's with Ron, right?  Well, where's he at?"

***

Hermione was seated across from Ron in the library.  It wasn't a romantic date or anything near that but she was truly happy to be with him.  She could have gone into the Forbidden Forest and she would have been happy as long as he was by her side.  It was crazy she knew.

Ron grinned at her crazily as he gingerly brushed up her leg with a clunky foot.  Still she thought he was sweet.  She blew a kiss to him and had to stifle a giggle as his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"You're cute, you know that?" she complimented.  She smiled easily.  She wouldn't have said it to him quite yet but she was in love with this boy.

"I think you're just trying to distract me while I'm doing homework," he hissed quite seriously.  He then proceeded to continue reading the magazine in front of him.  She wasn't sure which magazine it was but she was positive it had something to do with Quidditch.  Something she was sure he cared more about than her, which she was OK with.

"Sure you're doing homework…and what is that?  "Charms Daily?""  She stopped talking long enough to chuckle at his horrified face.  He knew she was on to him.  "Or maybe it's "Quidditch Daily?"  Hmm, now which could it be?  What would Ronald Weasley, procrastinator extraordinaire be more likely to read?"  She made a reach for the magazine but was too slow and Ron whipped it high into the air.  He was not successful at keeping the name of the magazine from her, however.  Her eyes narrowed to cunning slits. ""Quidditch Daily?"  Good job with your homework darling," she wished him with a kind smile.

"Witches," he muttered under his breath.

Hermione secretly grinned behind the book she was reading.  "What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied in an exasperated tone.

"My, my Hermione…it didn't take long to get him whipped into shape," Parvati observed as she and Harry joined them at the table.

Ron looked up sharply.  "Excuse me?"

"She said you're whipped Ron," Harry clarified for his sometimes dense friend.  

"I am not whipped!" he protested.

"Ron, shh," Hermione chastised from her place across the table.

"Alright," Ron agreed wearily, that is until he caught Harry and Parvati's shared grin.  He grumbled under his breath, something about "You wait and see Harry…it won't be long til she has you wrapped around her pinkie finger too!"  OK, so it was quite clearly said, this caused the other three to laugh in harder at their friend's expense.

"If you only came here to pick on me would you two go bugger off!" he requested in a loud whisper.

"Actually we came here because Parvati said we had to find you…" Harry's voice trailed off when he realized what he had given Ron to work with.

"Whipped, eh Harry-mate?" his friend patronized.

Harry almost stuck out his tongue at his friend, until he realized that would have been quite juvenile and he would have made a great fool out of himself.  

"Would you two be quiet so I can Hermione what I think will work?  At least in the cases of Lee and Katie?" Parvati interrupted.  She was quite serious too.  They immediately clamped their mouths shut.

Parvati only let a glimmer of a triumphant smile through before she continued speaking.  "Now, Hermione tell me exactly what can be done for them?"  Parvati's huge hoop earrings gleamed under the light of the library.

"Well, there's the slightly harder, we're-more-likely-to-be-expelled way, that is, we concoct a potion that has been tried on cases such as these.  It _does work.  The problem is, most of the ingredients are only found in the Mediterranean regions of Europe so if Snape has those ingredients, it's probably not a whole lot and there's a huge chance we could get expelled if he noticed anything, and I mean __anything was missing."  She looked to each of the three.  "I _do not _want to be expelled, and," she shot a meaningful glance at the two boys, "as much as they hate doing schoolwork I know they don't want to be expelled either."_

She had a valid point, Ron thought.

"Or catch the wrath of Snape," Parvati muttered darkly under her breath, though they all could hear her.

"Yes and so, you see why we _shouldn't do that one…that and this second one is much more romantic, Parvati," Hermione explained.  Harry couldn't have been sure but he thought Hermione sounded quite…excited about the prospect of this…this __romantic crap and he shot a questioning look at Ron.  His friend shrugged his shoulders and shook his head._

"The second way…_the romantic way_…involves finding two people; a wizard for Katie and a witch for Lee.  Each of these people needs to fall in love with the respective person.  The problem is, I have no idea how to get two people fall in love with two people when they are unconscious," Hermione said.  Her voice was lined with misery.

Parvati's grin was devilish.  "Which is exactly where I come in, my dear friends," she announced in a high-pitched, sweet voice.

Hermione set the book closed and crossed her arms over her chest.  Ron watched Parvati wearily and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit curious as to what she had to say next.

Parvati pushed a stray lock from her normally perfect hair behind her ear.  "Well Harry and I were just discussing this and yes, you're right, it _will be hard to get the two conscious people to fall in love with the Katie and Lee but it can be done."_

"How?" Hermione asked critically.

"Easy…every girl keeps a diary right?  Well, the next best thing a boy can do rather than talking to a girl to get to know her inner thoughts is to read her diary.  A girl is probably more truthful with a diary than she is speaking to a boy…"  Parvati looked across the table to Harry and then beside her where Ron sat.  "Don't worry boys, we love ya," she teased.  "We wouldn't lie to you."

Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully.  "Alright, so I can see how that might work…but I doubt boys keep journals.  What do we do about Lee then?" she quizzed.

Parvati sighed heavily.  "I don't know…I didn't think of that part."  She brightened just as quickly as she had seemed upset.  "But you think the journal thing with Katie might work?"

"I don't see any reason why it wouldn't work," Hermione replied.  She thought actually that it was quite a brilliant idea.

Parvati settled back into her chair.  "Good.  We should probably go to Dumbledore and ask if those at St. Mungo's could be placed back in the Infirmary.  Or at least if Seamus and…whoever the others liked and…Malfoy…" Parvati had to hide a snort at the mention of the pretty blonde male Slytherin's name.  "We should at least ask if they could get permission to go into St. Mungo's then and admit everything to…them."

Ron snapped his fingers together.  "I know!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Mr. Weasley!  Be quiet!" Madame Pomfrey demanded behind her desk.  Even though it was yards away and she was whispering quite furiously it sounded as if she had been right behind the corner.

"Yes Madame," Ron muttered.  He knew she could hear.  That witch had ears like a fox; she could hear _anything_.

The librarian didn't respond so Ron knew it was safe to speak again.  He quieted his voice to barely above a whisper.  "I bet Fred and George have a hell of a lot of stories about Lee they'd be willing to tell…oh quit it Hermione!  It was only a little curse word!" he protested to her look of adamant disapproval.  "_Anyway_, I bet if any girl listened to enough of those stories she might fall in love with Lee!"

Actually Harry didn't think it was such a bad idea.  Neither did the girls apparently, seeing as neither said anything.

Hermione was actually frowning, thinking about that.

"You know Ron…that might just work," Parvati returned after a moment of silence.  

Hermione was a tad slower to answer but when she finally did, it was with confidence that that might work.

"OK, now the hard part," Harry started quietly.  "Who are the lucky people?"

Can I just rant for two lines?  I'm assuming most are girls reading this and if there are any boys, I apologized right now and you might just want to skip to the next paragraph…anyhow…don't men just piss you off?  I'm sorry to bitch, I'm just having a bad day and I completely blame it on my boyfriend!  (Alright, some of it is my fault but that's beside the point!)  Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that writing this chapter made me feel a lot better!  Thank you for liking my story!

Alright, I apologize—that was more than two lines!  Anyhow, what did you think?  I think it turned out pretty damn well if I do say so myself!  I hope you enjoyed this!  Please review!  Thanks again!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph.  What we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly; it is dearness only that gives everything its value.  I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress and grow brave by reflection.  'Tis the business of little minds to shrink; but he whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves his conduct, will pursue his principles unto death.

~ Thomas Paine


	27. Research Team Extraordinaire

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but a bad attitude right now.  Grrr….I'm mad, can't you tell?

*** Thank you to _Soupcan314_ for the wonderful compliment.  I am so glad that my story holds your interest!  _Nichole thank you saying I'm brilliant!  It really does mean so much to me that you people like this story!  __Slap me silly here is another (hopefully) well thought out chapter!  I hope you and your sister enjoy it!  __Fiona Goldfeet the weather here sucks…20 degrees and it's snowing and hailing and now we might be in for a thunderstorm (go figure)!  Thanks so much for asking!  AND thank you for review!  It means a whole hell of a lot to me!  __Pinkchicklet, thank you for continually reviewing my story!  It means a lot to me and you better update again soon!  _Jenny_ I must admit I too like the term whipped…it's a good term!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Diana thanks for loving my story!  __Shaunna I'm so glad you still the Harry/Parvati thing!  I'm still worried you reviewers will revolt against me until I turn it into a Harry/Ginny thing!  Silly I know, but oh well!  __Ronaldrose I emailed you an answer to your question!  Did you get it?  Thanks for liking my story and I will read your story!  (It's the least I can do!)  __HogwartsHoe__ thank you so much for saying I make your day!  I needed to hear that and it's so nice you think that.  __Claire I didn't even think of the "research team extraordinaire" but I like it and I hope you didn't mind but I'm using that quote for the chapter's title!  __Alayna thanks for your support and saying the last chapter was a great chapter…it makes my day!  __Melayou wrote things in your review I didn't even think of!  He he!  I may use some of those ideas now!  Thank you!  __Marjojo you are way too cool for reviewing!  And you're right, fanfic _can be_ and _is _wonderful therapy!  I'm so glad the weather is nice for you!  _Vanilla Baby_ all I have to say to your review is I __hope it will work…to be honest I have no idea how it will all work as I'm just writing/flying by the seat of my pants!  _DazzilinAngel555_ I've got to admit I have no idea whether or not you'll find out who the candidates are in this chapter…although I'm hoping you will and then, it could just totally be a mush-chapter…we'll see…__Americanangel sure no problem…I'll email you when I update…although by that time you will probably already know I've updated…since you'll be reading this!  And hey, English anyone?  English is my absolute favorite subject!  I love grammar (I'm a nutcase, I know it) and I love history, like I said so I'm planning on being a historical fiction author…so it's all cool!  Thank you so much for reviewing!  __Ann, thank you so much for saying this fic is getting more and more interesting, that was the idea and it means a lot to me that you think it is!  _Triniroo_ thank you for agreeing with me.  Boys _are _idiots…and I suppose girls can be too, but let's not focus on that one, right?  LOL! Glad you like the story!  __Danidancer thank you so much for putting me on your favorite authors list!  That is such a cool compliment!  _Maddy___ Leigh as soon as I'm done writing and then updating this story to ff.net I'm going to read yours!  Thanks for the review!  __Hermiones_-Twin _thank you so much for not boycotting my story even though it isn't Harry/Ginny!  That really does mean a lot to me!  You guys are wonderful!  AND as a group "thank you" thanks to everyone who helped me remember who Thomas Paine was!  I knew I knew his name from something but COULD NOT remember, you all know how that goes, right?  Thank you so much!  You guys are so awesome!_

**Chapter 27: Research Team Extraordinaire**

Parvati sidled up next to Angelina and Alicia, both who were slipping on their Quidditch robes.  "Hi girls, so you have a game tonight huh?" she asked.  She had slipped into the very recognizable I-want-to-learn-some-new-gossip voice and the seventh year Gryffindors looked at her wearily, rolled their eyes and began pulling their long hair back.

Parvati inclined her head to one side and looked into the mirror reflection that stared back at Angelina.  "You really are very pretty Angelina.  And you too Alicia," she said nicely enough.  

Both girls smiled politely and thanked Parvati.  It really meant something if she thought one was pretty.  She wasn't one to give out compliments on a whim, that one.

She sat there quietly observing them as they continued to prepare for the Quidditch match that was in an hour.  Her dark eyes stared at the two girls and finally she managed to completely unnerve them.

Alicia whipped around to look at Parvati.  "Is there something you want?" she asked irritably.  "Because if it's just to sit around and tell us how pretty we look when we ought to be getting ready for the game you really should leave and you can tell us how beautiful we are after we're dirty, sweaty and tired!"

"Harrumph!" she said indignantly.  She crossed her arms over her full chest and stuck her bottom lip out.

Alicia rolled her eyes and continued braiding her hair.  The older girls began completely ignoring Parvati.

She was quite offended that they so easily ignored her and so she began making indiscreet loud sighs until both girls, annoyed, turned and openly stared at her with irritation.  "Yesss?" Angelina finally prompted through clenched teeth.  

Parvati grinned.  Her eyes crackled to life.  "I don't suppose either of you know if Katie kept a diary do you?  And if she did, I don't suppose you know where it might be hidden?" she asked sweetly.  Batting her eyelashes worked best on boys but she tried out here too, knowing it would give her a sweetly innocent look.

"Why would you need to know if Katie kept a diary?" Alicia asked. 

"So a guy can fall in love with her," Parvati replied.  

"What?" they both asked curiously.  Angelina's eyebrows shot up into her bangs and Alicia's eyes narrowed.

It was Parvati's turn to look impatient and annoyed.  Did it really matter why she wanted Katie's diary?  

"Well?" Alicia finally prompted.  

"Listen, if we can get a guy to fall in love with Katie while she's unconscious, she'll be released from the blessing-curse.  And, well, I was thinking how does a guy fall in love with a girl?  Well, first she has to have a decent body and Katie does.  Then she needs to have a mind, and Katie does…but a guy whose never spoken to her wouldn't necessarily know that so…he reads her diary…its where every girl speaks the whole truth and nothing but the truth, right?" Parvati reasoned.

"I…I don't know Parvati…I can't imagine Katie wanting anyone to read her diary," Angelina said thoughtfully.  

"Neither can I," Alicia agreed.

Parvati sighed.  "I know…that's why I'm asking you.  Please?"

They were silently thinking for a minute before Angelina piped up again.  "What about Lee?  I doubt guys keep a diary."

"Yeah…Ron's on that right now."

***

"You want us to what?" the Weasley twins asked incredulously.  They had just finished readying up for the match when Ron brought up the subject of curing Lee.  

Ron's patience was already wearing thin.  He was nervous for Quidditch this evening, he hoped everything was going OK for Harry and Hermione, who were speaking Dumbledore (hopefully at this very moment) and now his bloody brothers were being stupid over talking about Lee.

"You heard me," he answered.  It was not the biting remark he had previously wanted to say.

Fred had a goofy grin on his face, one Ron wanted to wipe off with one swift fist movement as George reiterated what his little brother had just said.  "So you want us to go up to some random witch and start talking to her about Lee because that will get her to fall in love with him?  Right Ron, you just think that's going to work."  George snickered and Fred outright laughed.

Ron clenched and unclenched his hands, reminding himself they were needed in the Quidditch match.  Damn Quidditch!  If it wasn't for that his twin brothers would be easily expendable!

"What else do you suggest?" he asked.  His voice had deepened and tightened.

"Ooh!  Little brother is getting scary George!" Fred warned with a laugh.  George's snickering turned into a bursting laugh.  Ron was _not amused.  If there was one thing he hated more than seeing Hermione cry (or losing a Quidditch match—he hadn't figured out which one bothered him most yet) it was his brothers' constant teasing and annoying laughter.  Couldn't they ever be serious?_

"Seriously—

Ron was interrupted by laughter from both his brothers.  "He said seriously, Fred!" George called out between gasps.  No, apparently they couldn't be serious.  Ever.

This was stupid, Ron thought.  He didn't know why he had even tried.  

He to leave his brothers laughing there but stopped when an evil thought crossed his mind.  "Hey Fred," he started in a soft, questioning voice.  "What if it was Angelina in the Infirmary or St. Mungo's?" he asked.

Fred's laughter jolted to a stop.  "What?  Is something wrong with her?" he asked quickly, letting on to the fact that he would be very, very worried if it was her in the Infirmary or St. Mungo's.

Ron shook his head.  "No.  No, nothing is wrong with Angelina.  She's fine.  Changing for the match with Alicia as far as I know.  But what if it was her?  Wouldn't you want something to be done about it?"

His brother's quiet demeanor let him know he was seriously thinking about this.  "And George," Ron said as he turned to his other brother.  He would hit him where it hurt too.  "What if it was Alicia there?  Wouldn't you want to help her?"

George's face paled and Ron could tell he was bothered by the picture of a helpless Angelina lying there.  He knew he couldn't really compare Angelina and Alicia to Lee but they were the only people Ron knew to compare Lee with.

And, he would admit later to Harry, it was kind of fun to see the shocked looks on their normally Joker-like faces.

"OK, so what is it we have to do?" Fred asked after a long silence.

Ron sighed and launched into a detailed explanation, all the while hoping Harry and Hermione's trip to see Dumbledore was more successful as well as easier.  At least they wouldn't be dealing with two jokers.

***

"The Umbra Visius blessing, you say?" the wizened Dumbledore repeated thoughtfully.

Harry and Hermione nodded.  "Yes sir," they replied in uniform and quite respectfully.

Harry tugged at the collar of his Quidditch robes.  He hadn't wanted to speak with Dumbledore dressed like this but he wasn't sure how long it would their meeting with him would take and so he had thought it best to get dressed early and so if the meeting ran late he could meet them at the Quidditch pitch.

Dumbledore popped the third lemon drop into his mouth and sucked on it quietly.  "It is interesting really.  I had wondered if it was that blessing-curse.  I even mentioned it to Dr. Braddock.  We quickly dismissed it as a myth and if not a myth as an extinct spell.  Did you know there are such things as extinct spells?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stared at him blankly but Hermione spoke up.  "Yes sir.  I've read about them."

"Then you know what they are, correct Ms. Granger?" he asked.  His half-moon shaped glasses slipped farther down his nose and he leveled his blue gaze to hers.  Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  She had never been so close to the Headmaster before.  

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.  "They are spells that haven't been used in such a long time that no one remembers the spell.  Or the blessing, in this case.  Even the books which told about the curse began to forget and so their words faded from page upon page of book, isn't that right Headmaster?"

He nodded.  "Very good, Ms. Granger."  He held out the jar of lemon drops to her.  "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

She shook her head.  "No sir."

He nodded and set the jar back on his desk.  "You're a good student, Hermione," he complimented.  She nearly glowed with his words.

Harry indiscreetly rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  "I am sure you would like me to have the students moved back to the Infirmary then, correct?"

How he always knew what Harry was about to ask, Harry would never understand.  Hermione's eyebrows rose in silent surprise.  He was sure to get asked about it as soon as they left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled.  "I assume you will be playing matchmaker, yes?  At least for Mr. Jordan and Ms. Bell?"

Hermione's eyes widened even further.  They both nodded.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.  "Then may I suggest Natalie Pickett and Mitchell Reed?"

OK!  So I know I picked to original characters but that is OK, right?  Well, how did you like it?  It's so great that you guys continue reading.  I just want you to know that it means a lot to me…it's great to see reviews and new reviewers too!  You guys are awesome!  Thank you for everything!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

History shows there are no invincible armies.

~ Former Soviet Leader Joseph Stalin


	28. One Hell of a Sexy Witch

A/N: I'm not completely sure how to write a Quidditch match so we'll just leave that to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, OK?

A/N: For those who asked who Natalie Pickett and Mitch Reed, well…Natalie was mentioned in chapter 4 as Carmen Lowry's best friend.  Mitch Reed has not been mentioned thus far but is a seventh year Ravenclaw.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Harry Potter…I own Natalie Pickett and that's about it.

*** Thank you to: _Poptart who thinks this story is getting really good!  I hope this chapter lives up to the rest of them!  __Ronaldrose is a really sweet screen name!  And it wasn't a problem to answer your question, I hope it helped!  _HogwartsHoe_ I will admit I was really worried about whether or not I portrayed Dumbledore correct and it sounds as if you thought I did!  Thank you so much!  It eased my worries!  __Jenny I hope this chapter is as excellent as the last in your opinion.  I had a lot of trouble writing it and am only now half-way satisfied with it…tell me what you think!  __Hermiones_-Twin_ thanks for reviewing even though you were short on time!  It means a lot to me that you took that extra second to review!  Thanks again!  __Shaunna great!  I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was funny!  To some extent I wanted it to be a very serious chapter and to another I wanted to make people laugh at least a little!  I'm glad you laughed!  __DazzilinAngel555 you're an awesome reviewer!  Thank you so much for reviewing!  Even if it's only "Good job!" it still means a lot!  __Ann, I hope this chapter answers at least some of your questions about who Natalie and Mitch are!  And I hope you think it's good because I had a really hard time writing it, for whatever reason.  __Maddy_ Leigh_ hello again!  I am going to read your story as soon as I can get it to load…I just thought you would like to know that!  Thanks for liking my story!  _Mad Hatter _thank you for putting me on your favorites list!  That really means so much to me!  And it means that you like it!  E-mail me when you're story is updated please, I'd like to continue reading it!  __Meliflames I will read your stories tonight!  I promise!  AND, they sound like they'll be good!  Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing!  _Nichole _I am SO glad everything makes sense now!  I can't help but worry I didn't get my thoughts across well enough, you know?  Thank you so much for reviewing!  __Straycat you are very right: we SHOULD pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do that this war is over soon.  AND I thank you for reading and reviewing my story.  It really means so much to me that you like it.  You are great.  __Ednyadove does your screen name mean anything, because if it does I have to admit I'm curious as to what it is.  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and keep on writing your own stories, OK?  They're good!  __Fiona Goldfeet I am sorry that the weather is so icky there!  Wind is the worst thing about winter, I should think.  I don't mind the cold or the snow but man the wind does suck!  LOL!  Thanks for reading and reviewing and liking my story!  __Danidancer you are another fabulous reviewer and I thank you so much for everything.  For reading, reviewing, and liking my story.  I thank you for everything!  _Kim_ I'm so glad you think my story is one of the better ones you've read!  That really means so much to me!  Thank you!  _Muh___ you are welcome for the last 27 chapters and I'm glad it's not so confusing anymore…thank you for reviewing!  __Marjojo here's another chapter toward the plan!  They're getting things going now!  __Slap me silly I'm so glad you liked the last chapter!  _Hermione Weasley _I must admit I was wondering where you were but I completely understand and computers are probably the worst and best thing that has ever happened to mankind!  LOL!  Glad you still like the story!  __Melayou may have said it was "Brilliant" before but I still appreciate it!  __Mareahey it's great to see another new reviewer!  Hope you like this next chapter!  __Claire I absolutely __had to use that quote from you!  I absolutely loved it as a chapter title!  Thanks so much for reading/reviewing it really means a lot to me that you take the time to do so!  Thank you to all of you; you guys are great!_

**Chapter 28:  One Hell of a Sexy Witch**

"You know, I do believe I like you Ms. Granger," Ron drawled as he pinned her up against a wall in a deserted hallway.  As he looked down into her dark brown eyes he was once again struck by how absolutely beautiful she was.  

She smiled fondly.  "Oh you do, do you?  And why's that?"

He kissed her softly on the lips.  "To tell you the truth; I think it's because you're quite a little-miss-know-it-all," he teased gently.  Hermione's smile would have grown but Ron caught her lips again.  "That and you're one hell of a sexy witch," he murmured and for once she didn't reprimand him for swearing.

Her arms snaked around his neck and drew him closer to her.   

He lifted his mouth from hers.  The corners of his eyes crinkled in a hidden smile.  Hermione rather liked this Ron; she liked the Ron who was ecstatic over their Quidditch win last night.  She liked the Ron who didn't mind kissing her in the hallway even though she was a bushy-haired, used-to-be-bucked-tooth and a know-it-all that probably knew too much for her own good.  _Deserted hallways are good_.

Hallway?

She pushed Ron away and gave him an indignant look.  "Ron, we're in the hallway!" she hissed.  "We can't be kissing in the hallway!" 

Instead of looking angry though, Ron grinned.  "I was wondering when you'd notice."

She didn't laugh.  She stuck her tongue out at him.  "Ha ha," she muttered sarcastically.

Then she did the unexpected and grabbed his hand and pulled him closer once again.  She had to stand on tiptoes but that didn't matter when their lips touched again.  "You know this would be so romantic if it wasn't in school," she managed to say through kisses.  

He laughed deep in his throat and kissed her again.  "Who says this isn't romantic?"

***

Parvati waited patiently as Angelina and Alicia went through Katie's things to find her diary.  She had been waiting for awhile outside of their room but she had most of the day left anyway, or at least she had time until her next class, Divination.

Through the thick stone walls she could hear closet doors slamming, trunks being opened and profanity being muttered by both girls. 

She sighed and leaned her head against the stone wall.

"Hi Parvati!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked past the older girl.  "What are you doing here?" she asked.  "Your dorm is a flight downstairs."

"I know.  I'm waiting for Angelina and Alicia to give me Katie's diary so I can give it to Mitch Reed to read," she explained briefly.

Ginny's eyes lighted up in understanding.  "It's true then?  You've figured out a way to fix them?  Katie and Lee I mean?"

"We think so," Parvati said weakly.

"I heard they are moving everyone in St. Mungo's back.  Is it true?" 

Parvati really didn't feel like talking at the moment.  She would have rather been lost in her thoughts.  "I guess it is.  Hermione and Harry talked to the Headmaster before the Quidditch game last night and he said he would.  I can't think of why he would lie."

Ginny smiled sheepishly.  "I suppose you're right about that anyway.  Oh well.  I've got to get to my dorm so I can go to class!  I'll talk to you later and good luck!" she wished, waving Parvati farewell before disappearing to her own room.

"Bye!" she wished after her just as the door to her left clicked open.  Angelina was holding a leather bound book gently, looking like she was afraid it might break.  _It is one of her best friend's most private possessions_.

"Here," Angelina said suddenly.  She thrust the book at Parvati.  "Just-just be careful with it, OK?" she requested.  "Katie is going to be angry enough when she finds out someone read it…she'd be even madder if something happened to it."

Parvati nodded.  "I'll make sure nothing happens to it," she promised.  Then she took the book reverently in her hands.  She acted as if it was the Holy Grail, and to some extent, it was.

***

If Padma was still conscious, Parvati would have gone to her to give this diary to Mitch Reed but alas, her sister wasn't.  She didn't even _know Mitch Reed.  Sure, she had heard of him before but that really meant very little in the big picture._

She wondered why Dumbledore had chosen Mitch Reed.  She told herself to trust Dumbledore's judgment, and she did, but she was still curious over it.  AND, he did know every student in the school.  He probably knew them all intimately without their knowledge.

She didn't even know where to _find this Mitch Reed._

Parvati took turn after turn until she stumbled upon Ron and Hermione.  Snogging.  In the hallway.

She cleared her throat but they didn't hear her.  She sighed loudly.  They still didn't hear her.  "Oh isn't this cute," she mused quite loudly to herself.  Ah, that worked.  They jumped ten feet into the air and then twenty feet apart from each other.

"Um, uh, hi-ya, Parvati," Ron said nervously.

"This hall was deserted," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, well evidently it's not anymore, is it?" Parvati retorted sharply.  Her friends blushed scarlet red.  If it was a totally different situation, Parvati would have loved the new gossip but as it was, she was a bit preoccupied.

"Look, I don't really care.  I just got to know…do either of you know Mitch Reed?  Or where I might be able to find him?"

Hermione forgot her embarrassment.  "You got her diary?"

Parvati nodded.  "I just got it a little bit ago.  I'm looking for Mitch right now but lucky me!  I find you two.  Snogging.  In the hallway."

Hermione's blush grew deeper but she pressed on ahead.  "I think I might know who he is.  Have you tried the library?"

Parvati nodded.  "And I saw Cho there.  She didn't know where Mitch was either," she told her.

"Hmm…the Quidditch pitch?" Hermione suggested.  The wheels in her brain were turning—round and round—for an obvious hiding place.

Parvati nodded.  "I went outside, looked at the pitch, and then came right back inside.  If he's out there, he's a lunatic.  It's freezing out there."

Ron's brows furrowed together.  "Did you go to the Ravenclaw wing?  Maybe there is someone in there that would let you in?  Or at least get Mitch for you."

"I don't suppose you guys would come with me would you?" she requested shyly.

They shrugged.  "Sure.  We don't have anything else going on."  

***

Fred and George Weasley had listened very carefully to what Harry had told them.  Natalie Pickett.   They were supposed to start talking to Natalie Pickett about quite random things.  Their friend Lee for example.

They sat patiently on the sofa until they saw the sixth year girl enter the common room.  She was rather cute, they both decided.

Indeed, watching her walk across the common room to an overstuffed chair in the corner, she was _very _cute.  

Her long, long legs were slender and had a nice sculpt to them, they could see as she slipped her school uniform robes off.  Two pairs of eyes simultaneously traveled up her form.  Her waist was thin and there was a definitely sexy curve to her form.  Her breasts were nicely rounded, which any teenage wizard, or muggle even, could appreciate.  She had a pretty throat.  Her face was pretty; defined by high cheekbones.  Her hair fell in cascading waves down to her shoulders and the light reflected the reddish highlights in her hair.

"Hell, if Lee doesn't want her when he wakes up, I'll take her," Fred whispered.

"What about Angelina?" George asked back.

"Lee can have her."  Fred was only joking of course but hormonally it was a different story.  That was one hell of sexy witch.

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep pretending you'd let Lee have your girl," George said.  

"Do you two want something?" the girl in question finally got tired of feeling their eyes on her and walked up to them.  Her eyes were blazing a translucent green.

"Uhh…you know our friend Lee right?" George asked.

Natalie's eyes softened.  "Yeah, he's in the Infirmary right?  He has what Carmen has?"

Fred finally had the decency to look up from the hollow of her throat into her face.  "Well I don't know…you're going to fall in love with him.  You know that right?"

Sorry it took a couple days or more to get this chapter posted.  I rewrote it half a million times before I even half-way liked it so the end product is this…I'm sort of happy with this chapter…and everything will be explained in the next one or two chapters so sorry for leaving you hanging like this.  Thanks so much for reading.  Please review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Peace is not an absence of war, it is a virtue, a state of mind, a disposition for benevolence, confidence, justice.

~ Baruch (Benedict de) Spinoza 


	29. Crushes and Stuff

A/N: I've tried to keep dates relatively accurate with J.K. Rowling's world so forgive me if I've confused any years up…OH and I made Charlotte Canner up.

Disclaimer:  I still don't own Harry Potter…or his friends…but maybe J.K. Rowling would give them to me as a birthday gift?  OK, so maybe not…but I can hope, right?  Alright, never mind.

**Chapter 29: Crushes and Stuff**

Natalie Pickett burst out laughing.  "What _are _you two talking about?"  She continued laughing loudly.  "What do you mean _I'm going to fall in love with Lee_?" she asked incredulously.

Fred and George Weasley looked at each other helplessly.  Maybe this wasn't the best way to approach the issue.  _We probably should have been more discreet about this George, Fred told his brother through their unique telepathic powers._

_I would agree with that Fred_, George responded quietly.

They looked back up at her quite seriously.

Natalie continued to laugh for an immeasurable amount of time until their blank stares finally unsettled her nerves.  "You're joshing me, right?" she finally asked.  The insane laughter was gone from her gaze and in its place there was a definite worry.  "You're serious, aren't you?"

The older twins continued staring at her.  There looks were unchanging but to her they just became more serious.

"Oh my," she said faintly as she dropped to her seat.  "You're serious," she said quietly.  She looked at them.  Fred.  George.  Then Fred again and then George.  "You're not lying…"

"I-I don't understand," she continued mostly to herself.  "How could you know that I'm going to fall in love with Lee?" she asked.  She finally looked at them.  Her eyes were desperate as she quietly asked them what was happening.

They looked at one another and then looked at her helplessly.  "We can't exactly tell you.  See, you know Harry Potter right?  Well he and his friends have been researching the curse over you friend, our friends really, and they figured out how to help Katie and Lee."

She arched an eyebrow and looked at them skeptically.  "Really?"  She didn't believe them, that much was apparent.  "And what's that?"  She was only humoring them; she wondered how long they would take this joke.

They sighed at the same time and sent her a pointed look.  "Just let us talk to you about Lee a little bit, alright?  Maybe you'll like what we have to say," George told her hopefully.

Natalie seemed tired of not knowing what to say and tired of fighting with them.  "Fine," she said with evident reluctance.  

"Thank you," they said in unison.

She rolled her eyes.  It didn't matter anyway; it wasn't like she was going to be late for class.

George grinned triumphantly and winked at Fred.  "Well see it all started one rainy night, February 11, 1982, when Bradley and June Jordan brought little Lee Jordan into this world, never knowing he would be one of the finest Quidditch announcers Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever seen," he teased although his words were sincere.

Natalie licked her lips and decided to close her eyes.  They were starting at the beginning.  They were going to tell her the next seventeen years of their friend's life.  Merlin how these two annoyed her!

***

Ron hadn't realized how long of a trip it was to the Ravenclaw Wing until now.  It wasn't in the dungeon like the Slytherin Wing was but rather up an immense amount of stairs.  If he had known what it was, Ron would have said the stairs to the Ravenclaw dormitories were the original Stair Master, there were that many.

They were panting heavily by the time they reached the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance.  Even Parvati, who had been here a couple times in her five years at Hogwarts to see her sister, was breathing heavily.

Hermione slumped down on the floor against the wall.  "I've got to sit down!  Whoever knew stairs could be so tiring?"

All three of them fell silent then as they waited for a student to come along.  They didn't have to wait long.  

It was minutes only until they heard the familiar slapping of feet coming up the stairs.  Soon the slapping feet had a head bobbing up and down too, matching the rhythm of the person as they ascended the long flights of stairs.

Hermione was quick to stand while Parvati leaned over the precariously balanced rail, separating her from certain…death.  Ron made a grab for her, catching her forearm and pulling her away.

"Who do you think you are?  Some sort of a super woman or something?" he asked sarcastically.

Parvati sighed.  "I wasn't _going to fall_," she replied calmly but snidely.  "I was just seeing who it is!"

"Well?  Who is it?" he asked.

"I _don't know Ron_!  I never saw the person!"

"Hello?" a timid, curious girl's voice drifted upward.  

Parvati immediately recognized the voice.  It belonged to fellow fifth year Charlotte Canner.  "Charlotte it's me: Parvati.  I'm with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Charlotte finally appeared at the landing in front of her common room door.  She smiled easily.  "Hey Parvati…I'm sorry about Padma."

Parvati waved her hand in the air.  "It's alright and thank you.  But I've got a question for you Charlotte: do you know where I can find Mitch Reed?  He's in Ravenclaw right?"

Charlotte nodded.  "It's nearly three, right?  Well Mitch has muggle studies until two forty-five and so he should be coming up soon.  Why?"

"We just…need to talk to him for a minute, OK?" Parvati explained…sort of.  It wasn't much of an explanation but it was something.  She didn't feel like going into detail with Charlotte, who was nearly as much of a gossip as she herself was.  

"Oh well, OK.  Actually there's Mitch now," Charlotte told them while pointing toward a bobbing spiky brown-haired head.  

Parvati turned to say thank you but Charlotte was already gone.  She shrugged and again the three of them waited quietly.

It was a good five to ten minutes before Mitch appeared in front of him.  Unlike his three counterparts he didn't seem out of breath at all when he reached the top of the staircase.  He looked at each of them for a while before talking.  

"You're Padma's sister, aren't you?" he asked.

Parvati nodded.  "Sure am," she replied.  

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.  

Hermione took the diary out of Parvati's clutch and thrust it toward the Ravenclaw in front of her.  "Here.  Don't ask questions, just read it," she told him briefly.

He looked at the bushy-haired witch curiously.  "It looks like a diary or something—

"Exactly mate," Ron interrupted while clapping him on the back.  "That's what it is and just do like Hermione says and read it.  Trust us; you'll enjoy it," he promised.

"OK," Mitch drawled out.  He was looking at the book skeptically but he seemed to take their word for it.  "You want me to read this?" he reiterated.

"Yes, please," Parvati answered rather desperately.  She was sick of battling with people to get them to do what she wanted.  Why didn't anyone just _do _something?

Mitch looked to the desperate Parvati and grinned.  "And so, if I do, what do I get from you?" he asked, pointing a long index finger in Parvati's direction.

Parvati rolled her eyes.  "You know Harry Potter right?"

"Well that wasn't something I expected!  If you think I'm going to go on a date with a…a…_him_ you're completely wrong!" he stammered.

It was too much for Ron, who snorted and turned away from the hyper Ravenclaw.  Hermione hid a smile quite successfully and Parvati rolled her eyes again and then looked directly into his eyes.  "Not you, you prat.  _I'm dating Harry Potter…but trust me, when you're done reading __that," she said motioning to the book in his hands, "you won't want to date me."_

The look of relief spreading across his face was priceless.  

"Just relax and read it, OK mate?" Ron asked.  "But we got to get going…we'll talk to you later!" he said.  Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and Parvati quickly bound in front of them and the threesome had a sort of race to see who could descend down the stairs quickest.  

Alone at the top of the landing a confused Mitch Reed looked down at the leather bound book in his hands and gingerly opened the cover to reveal a page of fine parchment with letters written in the purest of gold.  _Katie Bell._

He shut the book, surprised by the name that was written on the page.  Katie?  The same Katie who he'd had a crush on all through his Hogwarts years?  Excluding this year, that is.  Why did they want him to read her diary?  What kind of a joke was this?  

He looked over the ledge to see if he could see the three Gryffindors but they were already out of sight.  Mitch sighed and said the password, then disappeared through the wall into the common room.

Sorry it took so long to get the last two chapters posted.  Damn ff.net wouldn't let me upload them!  Grrr… I hope you enjoyed these last couple of chapters and it would be so grand if you reviewed.  Thank you for reading.

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Never contend with a man who has nothing to lose.

~ Baltasar Gracian


	30. Sentiments

Disclaimer: And yet, much to my disappointment, I still do not own Harry Potter!

*** _Mela_ thank you for your thoughtful review and also for the idea you gave.  It's an interesting idea, and I'm definitely thinking on what to do with it.  Thank you!  _Ednyadove_ that's a really cool reason for having your screen name be what it is!  Cool!  Thanks for saying my story is interesting, it really means a lot to me!  _Soupcann314_ sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted too!  It's been a long weekend but I finally got around to it.  I'm glad you still enjoy my story.  It really means a lot to me!  _Celeste_ don't worry; your question about what they'll do about the others in the Infirmary is starting to be answered in this chapter.  I hope it clears up any questions you might have!  Thanks for the review!  _SoAntigone_ is a really awesome name, if I haven't told you that already!  Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you like my story!  It means so much to me!  _Tinyinsectwithbriefcase _is such a cute name!  You guys have such cute names!  Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you think Parvati is OK even though you're a fan of Ginny!  _Slap me silly I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!  __Muh it's so great to get your input on this!  I'm glad you think it's the right mix of "ingredients" let's call it to make it a good story.  Thanks a lot!  _Poptart_ I'm glad you're OK with getting to know Parvati a little better in this story.  It means a lot to me that I'm not being shunned for making her a "likeable" character!  LOL!  __Fiona Goldfeet you're right!  We should sue the site for not letting me get those chapters up last time!  LOL!  Thanks so much for the review again!  _HogwartsHoe_ thanks for your review!  AND you've got a really great story too!  Actually, you've got a couple really great stories!  I haven't read your update yet, but I'm slowly getting around to it!  _Ronaldrose_ I am _sooo_ glad this is becoming one of your favorite stories!  That's so great to hear!  Thanks!  _Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stix _is a great name!  Reminds me of the candy!  Man, I loved that stuff when I was younger!  LOL!  Thank you so much for saying I've got talent and it really is my pleasure, writing this stuff and sharing it with you guys!  I hope you enjoy this installment.  __Shaunna thank you for saying this story makes your day better!  It means so much to me!  You're great!  _Vanilla Baby_ both of your reviews made me laugh!  Thanks so much for everything; you are a truly awesome reviewer!  _Hermiones-Twin (AKA Snwflakesweety)_ this chapter is for you because you've been one of my longest reviewers!  (AND I used YOUR poem that you sent me!  Thank you!)  _Lani_ I'm glad chapter 1 made you laugh!  It means a lot to me that you found that it was humorous!  Thanks so much!  _Pinkchicklet_ by the time your back from Mexico I may already been on another story but I just wanted to say thanks so much for everything!  You're a great reviewer and it means a hell of a lot to me!  Thanks!  Hope you had a good time in Mexico!  _Maddy Leigh_ I read your story and I reviewed it to!  Let me reiterate that I think it's definitely an interesting idea for a story and it was interesting!  Good job and thanks for reading and reviewing my story!  __Triniroo I'm glad you found that last chapter funny!  Thanks for the review!  _Me _considering I have no idea what I'm going to do about Draco/Pansy, care to offer an opinion?  It would be greatly appreciated!  Thanks!  _Danidancer _you're right, I meant to get them OOC in those couple of chapters, and I had a lot of fun doing so too!  Unfortunately, no I don't live in NY but I think it's very cool that your mom is doing an article of fanfic writers!  Very cool indeed!  Thanks for the review!  __Roseadra the reason I paired Harry with Parvati and not Ginny or Cho is because in all honesty, I'm really sick of H/G or H/C!  Isn't that awful of me?  But I'm glad you're still reading my story!  It means a lot to me!  _Americanangel_ it's finally looking like spring out here!  I'm sorry the weather sucks where you are, I know about sucky weather!  I live in way the frick north Minnesota!  NOT fun sometimes!  Thanks for review; it means a lot to me!  _Shans_ I'm hoping you like this chapter!  Thanks for the encouragement it means so much to me!  _Jenny_ an entire course on Canterbury Tales?  That has to be a little bit boring!  And don't worry about not reviewing right away…I completely understand!  Hey, I'm a little behind schedule too, you know?  I haven't been updating daily lately either…I hope you enjoy this chapter!  _Hermionereincarnated _I'm so glad the Parvati/Harry thing works for you!  It means a lot to me that you think it works alright…I knew people would be skeptical of that pairing, but I rather like it now!  Thanks again!  _Danielle _glad you like the story!  Hope you like this chapter just as much!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed…and thanks for reading!  The small "poem" within the story belongs to **Hermiones-Twin**.  Thanks again, everybody!_

**Chapter 30:  Sentiments**

Mitch Reed took a deep breath upon entering his dormitory.  His heart was fluttering and his hands were shaking.  He couldn't deny the jittering nerves any longer as his fist clenched and unclenched around the diary.  _Katie's diary._

He had thought about what the three Gryffindors had told him the entire length to his dorm and he still didn't understand what he was doing with this leather-bound book.  _Katie's leather-bound book._

Why did they want him to read this?  Why would they give to him in the first place?  Everyone knew Katie was in the Infirmary, that she had been for awhile.  It was also common knowledge as to why: she was in love with _Lee Jordan but hadn't worked up the nerve to tell him.  Surely they knew that.  They had to know too._

Again he re-opened the diary and again her name was written in the finest gold.  He wondered if it was possible her handwriting and that she had enchanted the diary to write her name whenever opened.  It was possible.

There was an odd urgency to read the words she had written—to read her innermost thoughts and he felt as if the urgency Parvati and her friends had had stayed behind with him even after they were far away from the Ravenclaw wing.

And yet there was another part of him that was telling him Katie Bell was, is, a lady.  And a lady deserved to be treated right.  He was fairly sure reading a lady's diary was _not _the proper way to treat a lady.

But then again, she _was _in the Infirmary, which meant that she wouldn't _know he had read anything of hers, right?  _

Blast his father for teaching him women were the jewels of the earth!  Mitch had three sisters…three spoiled, bratty sisters but that had never bothered him because they were jewels…its how he was brought up.  And upbringing does affect one, even later in life.

This really was just one big pain in the ass, he decided moments later while he flipped to the first page.  There was an inset right away, and it was one Katie had obviously thought of, or found and liked.  He could appreciate that.  

_Only you can make me smile  
Only you can make me cry  
Only you can wipe away the tears  
That are falling from my eyes  
Only you can make my dreams come true  
If only I knew what to say  
But this secret's locked inside my heart  
Only you can open it someday_

It was so the Katie he wished he knew, whether she made it up or read it somewhere that his heart warmed just at the thought of her hands, rough probably from playing Quidditch for years, writing the sentiment down.

Well now what, honestly?  Was he supposed to continue reading this?  He supposed it didn't matter…oh to hell with it!

_August 23._

_School is starting in a week.  Exactly one week.  I'm looking forward to it, even if I don't sound like it here.  _

_I'm just tired, I guess.  I'm tired to not telling Lee how I feel, maybe I should?  I don't know!  I just don't know!_

_I've been owling Angelina and Alicia, both of them have "boyfriends," although to be completely honest, I don't know if I'd consider George Weasley boyfriend material, nonetheless Alicia Spinnet _girlfriend _material.  They are both too…too…well, too "something" to be going steady, especially with each other._

_Angelina and Fred though, they make a cute couple.  And they are good for one another, I've observed.  Fred isn't the most level-headed person, neither is Angelina, but they do each other good.  They keep each other grounded._

_And then there's me.  Me and Lee.  Neither of us are dating anyone…as far as I know Lee isn't dating anyone, anyhow.  I should hope he isn't!  That might very well kill me dead, not that that would be such a horrible thing sometimes with the way I feel.  Sorry.  I'm rambling, getting off topic—_

_Anyhow, he's so adorable!  I love everything about him but I'm much to chicken shit to tell him anything, although I'll try any one of Fred 'n George's inventions _before _its even complete.  Stupid, I know, but it's the truth._

_This year I'll tell him.  I really will.  I'll tell Lee Jordan that I think I'm in love with him…and I think I'm going to be sick just thinking of telling him that, so never mind.  It'll be our little secret, how about?_

Damn, he hated reading this!  He hated reading about her crush/love/feelings about Lee!  And then he vehemently denied any feelings toward the brunette girl-woman.  Reading about these feelings made him want to punch something and he had an idea that was probably not the way to go about it…

***

"How did it go?" Harry asked as his three friends appeared through the portrait hole.  

Parvati smiled.  'Well, aside from the fact he thought we wanted him to date _you, I think it went pretty well."  The shocked look written across Harry's face was cause for a fit of giggles._

"It's OK mate, Parvati here cleared up that little mess for you," Ron said, chuckling through his words.

"Oh well…good," Harry finalized.  His voice was firm and threw Hermione back into laughing.  

"It _was _rather funny Harry!" she said.

Harry gave Hermione a poor imitation of Snape's death stare, which sent her and the others deeper into laughter.

"Well, I'm so glad you all can laugh at my expense.  It's great to know that I'm funny," Harry said dryly.

The three sat down, Parvati on the floor below Harry's feet and Ron in the stuffed chair across the way, Hermione sat on the arm of the big chair.  "Have the twins started talking with Natalie?" she asked.  Harry was planning on talking to them today.

"I haven't seen them all afternoon," he answered.

"Have you seen Angelina or Alicia?" Ron asked.

"No.  I'm thinking they're off…doing…stuff, probably," Harry replied.

"How about Natalie then?  Have you talked to Natalie?" Hermione asked.  Parvati leaned her dark head against Harry's knee.  She was really quite tired.

"I only saw her once.  You guys talked to Mitch, eh?" Harry reiterated.  "Do you guys think it's possible he'll fall in love with her?"

"I think it's possible," Parvati mused.  "Anything is possible," she added softly.  

"You guys have Quidditch practice, right?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded while Harry vocally answered her.  

"Alright, so then why don't you guys talk to Fred and George then?  They have to be at Quidditch and you can't possibly just practice the whole time," she stopped when the boys gave her a disbelieving look.  "What?" she asked indignantly.

"Wood may be gone, Hermione, but Angelina is like Wood reincarnated," Ron commented with a lopsided grin.

Harry silently agreed with his outspoken friend.  Ron stood up and stretched.  "In fact, we ought to be getting ready now, I suppose right Harry?"  

Harry nodded and Parvati shifted to the right, moving out of his way.  The boys made there way up the stairs to their room, where they would gather their Quidditch practice robes and Harry his broom.

"Well now what do we do?" Parvati asked.

Just then Ginny fairly flounced into the common room, coming to sit on the chair her brother had just vacated.  "The boys go to Quidditch?" she asked.

The older girls nodded.

"Hmm," she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and then leaning back into the chair.  

"Well then, since we're all alone, can I ask you two something?" Ginny prompted.

Parvati opened her made up eyes and watched Ginny.  Hermione nodded.  "Sure, what is it?"

Ginny's face reddened.  "Well, um, I guess…how…well, how do you know if, um, a boy, um, likes you?" she managed to get out without dying of total embarrassment.

Parvati's eyes widened and it was a look Hermione knew well.  It was the look that eagerly awaited any gossip that might now tumble from Ginny's mouth.  

"Is there someone you like Ginny?" she asked interestedly.

Ginny's face went from red to nearly purple.  "Maybe…I don't know.  I think I, um, like him," she said.  Her words were punctuated with a loud gulp.

Parvati's eyes narrowed.  Hermione decided to would only listen to this exchange.  She would find out all her information through this conversation; and if she was a horrible friend she would have admitted enjoying watching Ginny squirm under Parvati's scrutinizing glare as she had suffered so many times.  Except for Hermione it had been Parvati _and _Lavender's scrutinizing glare.

"It's not Harry!"  The words spilled out of her mouth quickly.

Parvati's mouth dropped open.  "I didn't think it was Harry!" she said heatedly.

Ginny shook her head quickly.  "No!  I wouldn't want to do anything that might hurt you, Parvati—

"Bye guys!" Ron and Harry called out as they left Gryffindor Tower.

"Then who is it?" Parvati asked.  Her voice resembled that one of an excited schoolgirl.  

Ginny looked away and mumbled something under her breath.  Hermione looked at her boyfriend's sister curiously.  "What did you say Gin?" she asked.

Ginny turned full around and looked to both girls.  "I _said _that I don't actually know if I like him, but he is pretty nice…and he's even kind of cute, but it's, um well, Neville.  I was just wondering how I could tell if Neville likes me or not," she said in a very firm voice, plodding onward even though her face felt like fire.

Parvati squealed and clapped her hands gleefully.  "Oh this is so cute, Gin!  I always thought there might be something between the two of you, even after last year's ball!  And now, now after _this year's ball!  Oh, this is so cute!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and moving quickly to Ginny.  She hugged the girl._

She pet her on the back.  "Thanks for your…support," she responded lamely.

"Do we want to know what's going on in here?" Seamus asked as he and the aforementioned boy walked into the sitting area of the common room.  

There was a definite twinkle in Parvati's eyes and Hermione had a hard time not smiling too.  It _was rather cute, actually._

"No!" Ginny responded a little too quickly.

Seamus's eyes widened.  "Alright," he said in the defensive a little.  He shifted uncomfortably.  "So, ye know…what do I have to do for Lav?" he asked.  He was no longer embarrassed to mention his feelings for Lavender Brown.  He just wanted her to wake up.

Parvati and Hermione looked at each other.  "You need to admit how you feel about her…we could do that now," Parvati suggested.  

Seamus nodded.  His eyes were thoughtful and full of unspoken sentiments.  "Yes, lets."

OK, so was that really lame?  I thought it was kind of dorky, the whole chapter I mean.  But I would love your feedback, since you guys are the ones I'm writing for!  Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter up; I had a lot going on!  I will hopefully update tonight or tomorrow morning!  Thanks for everything!  Please review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Remember, democracy never lasts long. It soon wastes, exhausts, and murders itself. There never was a democracy yet that did not commit suicide.

~ Former President John Adams


	31. Confessions of a Teenage Heart

Disclaimer:  I'm running out of funny ways to tell ya'll that I don't own them so I guess I'll just have to say it: I DO NOT OWN THEM!

*** Tonight I would like to thank _HogwartsHoe, who was the first one to review the last chapter.  I'm glad you're wondering how Mitch is going to fall in love reading Katie's thoughts about another wizard.  It shall be interesting, I promise.  __Americanangel I don't really like G/N either…it just sort of popped out last night when I was writing it…he he…it's funny how things like that work.  And that pairing isn't set in stone either…hmm…enjoy the chapter!  _Mela_ I love that you give me ideas and it's so great that you seem to be way into this story.  I appreciate that so much!  Thanks!  _Pineapplehead_ I'm glad you've read my story, even if it means you stayed up way past your bedtime!  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Soupcann314 I'm glad you're rooting for Harry/Parvati, it means a lot to me that I've at least gotten people to __tolerate that coupling.  Thanks for the review (and here's the first part of the curing of the curse)!  _Ronaldrose_ you're right, not much happened in that last chapter but more happens now, I promise!  __Hermiones__-Twin sorry about not posting this morning, life got in the way, but here's a chapter for tonight!  AND I promise there will be another one tomorrow night.  Promise.  I mean that promise too.  __MinMuni it's so great you think my story is original!  I was trying for original!  Thanks so much for the encouragement!  (And I will read your story soon!)  _Jenny_ you're much sought after R/Hr chapter hasn't come yet, but it will come SOON!  I promise!  Thanks for the review!  _Celeste_ yes that's right!  Katie really likes Lee!  What a way to put in a couple twists, eh?  Thanks for the review!  I hope you enjoy!  __Mrs_ Wood Felton_ another new reviewer!  This is way too cool!  I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read and review!  __Lily Michelle I really love Seamus and Lavender too so I hope I did this part to your liking!  I really like; I think it's cute!  Thanks so much for being a first-time reviewer!  __Felicia OK, so I didn't update when you told me to, but I'm only a couple of hours off…I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Triniroo I promise you this chapter has more "goings on" in it.  I needed to somehow make a transition and I'm glad that you didn't think it was too, too dorky!  __Vanilla Baby I'm a fan of dorky too!  I'm glad you like how I've portrayed Mitch; I decided the story needed someone like him.  Thanks for the encouraging review!  __Shaunna you're a kick ass reviewer and so…this chapter is for you!  I hope you enjoy!  (And sadly, no, I don't know _any_ guy like Mitch…not even _my own_ boyfriend but alas…if I ever find one you'll be the first to know…)  Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing it means a hell of a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 31: Confessions of a Teenage Heart**

Parvati and Hermione went with Seamus and Neville down to the hospital wing.  Ginny didn't, feeling that she would have been out of place had she gone with.  This was their thing; this was their classmate.

Seamus's face had long gone white.  He looked rather sick to his stomach, in fact.  "Are you going to be alright Seamus?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Parvati and Neville looked at him too then.  He did look rather sick.

He nodded weakly.  "O' course I'll be alright," he mumbled.  

"Are you sure?  You don't _look_ like you'll be alright," Parvati continued.  "In fact, you look like you're going to be sick," she added matter-of-factly.

"Well thank you for the encouragement," he drawled out.  Seamus gave her a dirty look that sent her two steps into Hermione's direction.

She attempted smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes to get him off of the defensive but he just snorted and went back to staring straight ahead.  Parvati realized it was best to leave well enough alone.

She smiled weakly at Hermione, who shrugged.

They reached the Infirmary quietly as no one had attempted saying anything since Parvati had obviously crossed a serious line with Seamus earlier so it came as a surprise when the Irish boy stopped Parvati from moving any further.

Parvati looked nervously at Seamus who looked like he had nothing good to say.

She didn't want him to yell at her and at the same time she supposed she deserved it.

"Look Parvati, I'm sorry for snapping at yeh earlier there," he said sheepishly.

Parvati's mouth dropped open.  She hadn't been expecting that at all!

He waited a long second for her to say something before finally speaking his mind.  "Well?  Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, slightly miffed by her lack of response.

Parvati's eyes were a watery blue, filled by unshed tears and she threw her arms around Seamus's thick neck.  "Oh I'm so sorry Seamus!" she sobbed onto his shoulder.  "I didn't mean to say that, I really didn't!"

Seamus awkwardly patted her on the back, reminding Hermione of the time in Third Year when she finally broke down and threw her arms around Ron, finally letting go of residual anger.

"It's alright Parvati," he said finally.  He looked part Parvati and gave Hermione a confused look.  Hermione only smiled. 

"Um, maybe we should go in now?" a quiet, slightly shaking Neville suggested.  

Upon hearing that, Parvati pulled away from Seamus and gave him a quaking smile.  "I suppose Neville's right," she sighed.  

Seamus nodded and kissed his friend's tear-stained cheek.

Parvati stepped back and linked arms with Hermione before following Neville and Seamus into the Infirmary.

"Can I help you?" Madame Pomfrey asked when she saw the foursome come in to her ward.

Seamus shifted on his feet uncomfortably.  "Can we—May I see Lavender?" he asked.

The school nurse looked each of them in the eye, seemingly judging what they could possibly be there for before she sighed, obviously conceding to the student's request.  "You alone…or all of you?" she asked.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on Seamus.

Seamus looked over his shoulder to his three friends, who were all of no help as they continued to stare blankly ahead.

"All of us," he answered, making up their minds for them.

She sighed, seemingly irritated.  Then she gave them a tight-lipped smile.  "Very well then, you have five minutes."  She looked down on Hermione this time.  "All of you have five minutes."

The nurse left them there, briskly leaving the Infirmary but Seamus seemed rooted to the ground.  

Parvati shoved Seamus forward.  "You only have five minutes."  He looked back toward her with a look of panic.  "Go on now…make it good," she urged him.  Neville smiled encouragingly and Hermione nodded.

"We'll stay out here," Hermione added.

Seamus took a deep breath, sighed and then nodded.  He took a slow, agonizingly slow, step forward, and then another one until he reached Lavender Brown's bed.  

He looked down at her and carefully observed her sleeping face.  Or at least she looked like she was sleeping.

She looked like Sleeping Beauty, he thought.  That Muggle girl in that Disney movie.  She even had the blonde hair and the fair skin.  But unlike in the Disney movie, she wouldn't wake up because of a kiss; no, she had to be difficult and wake up because of a _confession_.

"Damn you, Lav," he muttered.  "You just had to go about this the hard way, didn't you?" he joked although no one was laughing.  He wasn't.  She sure as all day wasn't laughing.

He gingerly sat down on the bedside next to her.  He even went as far as to hold her hand.  It was cold, clammy.  He thought back to his grandmum's funeral and how he had touched her hand as he looked down on the shell she had left behind…Lav felt clammy like his grandmother's cheek had.

_She's not dead though_, he reminded himself.  _She's…sleeping, he told himself in a pathetic attempt to calm his nerves._

Seamus took a deep breath.  He knew his five minutes were almost up…if only because he didn't want them to be.  He hated this type of pressure, it was hard for his sane mind to deal with.

His hand clutched at hers like it was a lifeline.  "Lav…Hermione…she's told me the reason you're in here is because…because…well, because you fancy someone and you just didn't have the nerve to tell them you fancied him," he said in a rush of words.  

He gulped nervously.  Now what was he supposed to say?  

Seamus shifted his weight on the bed and Lavender moved a little closer to him.  He shut his eyes and gathered more courage.  "It should be easy…telling you this, but it isn't Lav," he started again.  "I mean, can yeh even 'ere me?" he asked.  She didn't answer, as expected.

"I didn't think yeh could," he said rather mournfully.

His voice lowered an octave.  "But well, Lav…Parvati…she knows you real well, yeh know?  And well, she said it was _me _you liked and…and well, I was kind of hoping it _was _me yeh liked," he said finally.  His words were quiet, meant for only her ears.

Lavender's eyes didn't flutter open, nor did she stir.  His heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

Nothing happened.

Seamus leaned down closer to her face.  "Lav, I-I think I love you…or that I'm falling in love with you—

Clapping hands interrupted him.  Those clapping hands were followed by a clicking tongue.  "Alright, you're five minutes are up!  Mr. Finnigan, please move away from _my _patient!" Madame Pomfrey insisted.

Seamus got up from Lavender's bedside wearily.

"Well Mr. Finnigan, don't look so glum; you can always come back to visit tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey told him.

And that made Seamus feel a little better.

What did you think?  Don't worry, Lavender _will _wake up, but I can't just wake her the minute Seamus admits his feelings now, can I?  I have to put them through some agonizing moments!  LOL!  Sorry that everything in this story might seem a little…redundant.  It is still interesting, right?  OK, well, no matter what, please review!  Thanks so much!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

For in much Wisdom there is much Grief, and he that increases Knowledge increases Pain.

~ Ecclesiastes 1:18, KJV


	32. A Fight, a Talk, and a Moan

A/N: Just to warn anyone who doesn't like swearing…I say the "f" word in here a whole big one time (or maybe more, I don't remember)…don't tell me I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer:  If you think I own them, well, you're wrong.

*** Thank you to _Pineappleheadfor reviewing!  And by the way, I read your bio, and let me tell you that as a Yankee, there sure as Hell is such a thing as snow!  LOL!  Thanks so much for your review!  __Ronaldrose I'm glad you thought the memory was a nice touch, I thought it would be cute there!  Thanks so much for reviewing!  _HogwartsHoe_ I'm glad you agree that the Parvati/Harry thing is kind of cute!  It makes me feel good!  __Americanangel you are absolutely correct!  I have to get you guys to keep coming back!  Glad you have come back!__ Fredngeorgegirl hey there!  Thanks for the review!  Last time you reviewed you brought the song "Lady in Red" to my attention and I know exactly when I'm going to use it!  I'm so excited!  Thanks for the idea!  _Soupcann314 _here's the chapter (or the beginning part) you were looking forward to!  Thanks for the review!  __Lily Michelle no I'm not going to make it quite that easy!  I'm enjoying being evil way too much!  I promise you'll like this chapter!  Thanks!  _Shaunna___ you're right…Mitch is a hottie.  I had to have an original character that was a hottie!  I hope you enjoy this next chapter! _Hermiones___-Twin there is a little tiny bit of innocent fluff (and it is very innocent) and I promise you'll like this chapter!  __Marjojo__ thanks for the review and also I wanted to tell you: this chapter is for YOU because you're an awesome reviewer and I appreciate your reviews so much!  Enjoy!  _Vanilla Baby _it is so great you're a fan of my story!  It means so much to me to know you love it __that much!  It's greatly appreciated!  And I like giving Seamus a shining moment…he deserves it.  __Danidancer I'm glad you thought the last chapter was good!  Thanks for your review!  And while you might think it's too bad I don't live in NY, I think it's too bad you don't live in MN!  LOL!!!  Thank you so much everyone for everything!  I appreciate all your lovely reviews/comments and I seriously take every suggestion to heart!  Thanks a bunch!_

**Chapter 32: A Fight, a Talk, and a Moan**

Harry and Ron dismounted their brooms before the others had even reached their feet to the ground.  Fred was hovering a few feet in the air, whispering something in his girlfriend's ear that was causing her to blush, giggle and send furtive glances everywhere, and then blush some more.  Harry figured now wasn't the best time to interrupt Fred to find out about Natalie Pickett.

Ron was watching his other brother, who was currently going over the new moves they had learned with Dean while Alicia clapped and laughed when George got hit in the head with a bludger.  George smirked and mocked bowed while floating on his broom.

"No Granger this evening, Weasel?" Malfoy's familiar voice drawled icily.

Ron's hand clenched and Harry's did too.  "I suppose she finally realized you were the poorest person in the world…not only were you blest with a poor family but ugly looks too," he continue in a silky voice.

Ron turned slowly to look at the stupid git advancing upon the Quidditch pitch.  His teammates were a good few yards behind them.  

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy," Ron growled.

Harry's eyes devoured Malfoy with the ugliest glare he could manage.

Malfoy's primped eyebrows rose in sarcastic shock.  "What was that you said Weasel?" he asked.

Ron took an imposing step forward and Malfoy took an even larger step backwards.  It seemed as though the ferret was a bit intimidated.  If Ron wasn't about to, Harry would have killed him on the spot.

"He said, 'Shut the fuck up Malfoy'," Harry repeated loud enough for those in the air to stop whatever they were doing.  

Ron turned and openly gaped at his best friend who rarely swore, let alone saying _that _word.  

Malfoy's teammates reached them then and he snorted, obviously feeling safer with his even uglier teammates at his back.  He shouldn't have felt safer though.  An angry Ron and Harry was nothing to mess with.

"He told you to shut the fuck up, Malfoy," Harry told the blonde boy.  He took a threatening step forward, ready to beat the git's brains out of his pretty head. 

Malfoy's evil grin hardly wavered and he continued to not look threatened by Harry's choice of words.

"And what are you planning on doing Potty?  Don't you think your lucks run out by now?" Malfoy asked.

Ron and Harry took an imposing step forward together.  "Why don't we find out and see Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

The fight of a century began.

***

Three bloodied boys sat across from a fuming McGonagall and a too quiet Snape.  Both had a murderous look in their eyes and Harry was sure not only would they be expelled from Hogwarts but from the wizarding world in general.  There was no way they could get away with the fight this time.  Bones were broken.  Skin was torn.  This was the worst fight anyone had seen in a long time.  Professors McGonagall and Snape had made sure to let the threesome know that.

Harry alone had a broken nose.  Ron's had a fractured wrist.  Malfoy had broken three fingers on one hand alone.

Oh, and Fred, in a wild attempt to stop them, broke his big toe.

McGonagall turned her chin downward and her bifocals slipped down her nose.  It was the sternest look they had ever seen from the already stern professor and Harry's blood chilled in his veins.

Snape continued staring them all down.  Even Malfoy, a Slytherin, wasn't being treated special.

Finally the older of the two professors stood up.  "I have never been more embarrassed of Hogwarts' students then I am right now."  She set her glare at the three of them.  "To think, in all my years of teaching, this is the _worst, the _absolute worst_ behavior I've _ever _seen is appalling!" she cried out.  _

Snape's upper lip curled and he looked as if he might say something, but McGonagall continued speaking in her shrill voice.

"Now, I don't care who started it; it doesn't matter," she continued angrily.  "The point is _none of you ended it," she finalized bitterly.  "Whatever is going on between the three of you, I don't care.  I only advise you to _get over it_," she said in a low, scarily stern voice._

Snape nodded.

McGonagall whirled around and went to look out the window.  She continued looking out the window even as she spoke.  "Now, it is out of our hands; the Headmaster will be here shortly to determine your fates."  She whirled back around and leveled a stare at Malfoy.  "He will determine _all of your fates.  This has nothing to do with money."  Malfoy visibly squirmed as she said this._

If Harry and Ron weren't apart of this situation, they both would have felt they had finally reached a victory, but as it was, they felt even sicker.  If Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be able to get his own _son_ out of possible expulsion, Harry and Ron were surely doomed.

The door of McGonagall's office flew open and Dumbledore majestically stepped inside.  The cane he used wobbled slightly under his weight.  The sight of him stilled the breaths of the students.

"Minerva, Severus, would you mind if I spoke alone with these boys?" he asked.

Both professors nodded curtly and exited the room swiftly.  Snape's black robes billowed out after him.

Dumbledore made his way across the room to stand next to McGonagall's desk.  His students looked up at him, feeling ashamed and undignified all at once.  Harry may not have been taught _not to fight, but he knew right from wrong; Ron knew that if he was expelled his mother would never forgive him; Draco feared his father's wrath at that instant if he was to be expelled._

"I must say," the old wizard began slowly but steadily, "I am quite disappointed in you.  In all of you," he clarified carefully.  He took an honest look into each face.  "I understand you have your differences and I can respect that but I can_not respect, nor tolerate, what happened today at the Quidditch pitch."_

They all hung their heads.  All three pairs of ears were searing red with embarrassment.  Dumbledore saw this and took pity on the young men.

"You are not to be expelled today," he told them truthfully.  He had never planned on expelling them; indeed, he hadn't expected punishing them either.  Their shame was enough of a punishment, he felt.

"Go to the Infirmary and have Madame Pomfrey look at your wounds," he said.

Instantaneously, three heads snapped up and looked at their elder curiously. 

"You are not to be punished; your embarrassment is enough.  Go to the Infirmary now," Dumbledore instructed.

"Yes sir," they said in unison with their heads hanging even as they exited McGonagall's room.  Dumbledore chuckled beside himself.  He remembered what fifteen was like.

***

Hermione rushed right back to the Infirmary when George and the rest of the Quidditch team told her what had happened.  Parvati was napping and so Hermione went there alone.

She wasn't surprised to find all three boys there; well two boys and a ferret.  She immediately rushed to Ron's side.

Upon seeing her, Ron smiled.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and took in the sight of her boyfriend.  "Dear sweet Merlin, Ron!  What could possibly have provoked you into fighting with Malfoy?" she asked.  It wasn't said with disbelief or stunned anger.  Rather there was a hidden tone of worry in her voice.

"Easy," he replied.  "It was Malfoy that provoked me into fighting with Malfoy," he said.

Even though she tried not to, Hermione laughed.  "I should want to hex you back into the 18th century, but seeing that you have a fractured wrist I don't think that would be such a great idea.  They may not have invented a spell to fix a fracture yet," she finished with a gleam of laughter in her eyes.

Ron gasped dramatically.  "Do my ears deceive me?  Is there actually something Miss Hermione Granger _doesn't _know?" he teased gently.

She blushed a little bit and smacked him lightly in the arm.  He feigned soreness and she laughed again.

As their laughter died down, Harry interrupted from the next bed.  "Alright, now that I'm going to be thoroughly sick…what did you do while we were…at practice?"

Hermione gasped and slapped her forehead, narrowly missing Ron's chin with her hand as it flew upward.  "I can_not _believe I forgot!  Parvati and I came down with Seamus and Neville to see Lavender.  Seamus told her how he feels!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I know!  It didn't work…or at least Lav hasn't woken up _yet_ but it's a start.  I think I'll research it a little after I leave you two," she told them.

Ron looked to the bed that was full with a still quiet Lavender.  "Do you think it worked?" he asked.

"Would you three shut up over there?" Malfoy grumbled.  "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"It's not even eight o'clock yet Malfoy!" Ron protested.

"So?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said from his bed.

"I'd like to see you make me," Malfoy sneered.

"I would, but I can't move," Harry returned angrily.

Hermione realized she was caught in the crossfire of a continuous fight but sat there dumbly.  What else was she supposed to do? 

"You'd move if you really wanted to," Malfoy said.

Ron's hands tightened around the white linen of the sheets.  He _would not lose his temper.  __He absolutely would not __lose his temper.  He lost concentration when a weak moan bounced off the walls of the hospital wing._

All four of them looked at each other curiously; their fight forgotten, and then looked to the different beds.

Lavender was thrashing about wildly.

How did you like that?  Sorry that she's still not quite awake…but she will be in the next chapter.  I promise.  Please review and tell me what you think!  Thanks!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Loving people live in a loving world. Hostile people live in a hostile world. Same world.

~ Wayne Dyer


	33. I'm Right Here

A/N: Look at that!  Two chapters in one day!  I was definitely feeling inspired.  Actually, I was more in the mood to write than I usually am.  I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you'll enjoy this one too!

Disclaimer:  I don't own them.

**Chapter 33: I'm Right Here**

Lavender continued moaning helplessly, as well as moving about wildly in the bed.

"You think she's like that in bed?" Malfoy observed.

The Gryffindors' faces turned beat red.

"You're sick, Malfoy," Ron muttered under his breath.

Madame Pomfrey darted into the room then.  "_What _is going on in here?" she asked sharply.  Her eyes were narrowed as she peered at the four awake people and then she saw the thrashing Lavender.

She scurried to Lavender's bedside.  "Ms. Brown?" she whispered not unkindly.  "Ms. Brown, please calm down," she requested in the softest of voices.  It seemed to have a calming effect on the wild Lavender, whose moaning stopped as well as the wild thrashing.

Hermione finally looked to her boyfriend, who nodded, and she knew what she had to do.  She fairly ran out of the hospital wing and the entire way to the Gryffindor Tower, where she collided with a skittish Collin Creevy.

Collin yelped but Hermione didn't apologize.  She had far too many things going on in her mind at that time.  Not the least of which was Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil; both who would like to be there for when Lavender was awake.  Both who would like to be for Lavender period.

Seamus looked up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Dean.  "What is it Hermione?"

She skidded to a halt.  "It's Lav—

Seamus was already heading out the portal.  

Hermione skipped steps on the way up to her dormitory.  Parvati was still sleeping.  Hermione nearly jumped on her roommate.

"What?!" Parvati shouted confused.  She looked to the face of her perpetrator then and fell back to the bed.  "Dear Merlin, what is it Hermione?"

Hermione grinned like a fool.  "It's Lavender, Parvati.  She's waking up."

***

They found Seamus standing in front of the door to the Infirmary.  He was looking at intently, studying it.

"Seamus?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

That broke him out of his reverie.  He looked at them and smiled sheepishly.  "I can't go in there," he admitted.

Hermione smiled quietly.  His shyness when it came to Lavender Brown was a rather endearing quality, she thought.

Parvati must not have held the same sentiment though because she plowed into her friend, grabbed his arm and swung open the door to the hospital.  Seamus couldn't have resisted even if he had wanted to.

Hermione was helpless to do anything but follow.

Madame Pomfrey hadn't even noticed them entering because if she had she would have kicked them out.

Lavender had quieted considerably but not enough for the other awake patients to look on with rapt interest.

They all looked to the door when they heard it creak open.  Malfoy was the only one who didn't acknowledge them politely.  He silently sneered. 

The three non-patients waited quietly and hopefully discreetly by the door.  Madame Pomfrey was still talking quietly to Lavender.  Her eyes by now had fluttered open and although her chest was heaving rapidly she seemed calm.

She said something in barely a whisper.

"What did you say Ms. Brown?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  She too had apparently not heard Lavender.

"Seamus," she repeated.  The single name was said louder but her voice was hoarse after not being used for quite some time.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Seamus," Lavender said again.

Seamus stepped forward, away from the safety net of safe feelings.  He wrung his hands together.  "I'm right 'ere, Lav," he said quietly.

Lavender's pale face turned to look in the direction the accented voice came from.  Her eyes crinkled in a smile when she saw Seamus Finnigan standing a while away.

"I right here too," she replied even more quietly.

***

It had been a week since Lavender had woken from her coma.  A week and they trio, or rather quarto, was no further in helping any of the others in the hospital.  Least of all Pansy.  They hadn't even attempted telling Malfoy about _her_.  They all doubted he would listen anyhow.

The twins were keeping them regularly updated on Natalie, who was laughing and laughing more at their stories that involved Lee.  They all took that as a good sign.  

With the awakening of Lavender though, Parvati had become more subdued, more introverted.

"Can I ask what's wrong Parvati?" Harry asked as they "studied" in the back of the library.

She sighed.  "It's…nothing, I suppose.  I'm just a little worried about Padma.  I don't know what to do.  I don't even know who to ask…or how to find out who she liked.  This how damn curse is so ridiculous!" she said.  She was obviously frustrated.  Harry could understand that.

"And then," she continued, "I'm upset with myself because I should have been better friends with her.  You know we hardly even talked at all over the summer.  It's ridiculous, I know.  And at the time it wasn't a big deal but now it is.  It's a big deal because know I _need to know something about her and I can't!" she cried out._

She clapped her hands over her mouth.  "Dammit!" she swore again.

If she hadn't been so upset, Harry might have laughed.  She was kind of cute when she swore.

Parvati helplessly put her forehead on the table in front of her and sighed heavily.  Her sigh said everything.

***

_September 4._

_And yet the "Gossip Train" has already left the station, as Angelina, Alicia and I so fondly call the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, and Charlotte Canning.  They are honestly so annoying sometimes!  Lee's right (of course, when is he _not _right—wink, wink) they do __need to get a life!  As if I care that Padma Patil likes Mitch Reed!  I could not __care less, so why that Canning girl even told me is a complete mystery!_

Mitch shut the diary quickly.  His face was heating up quickly.  Padma Patil liked him?  Was _he the reason she was in the Infirmary?  His heart was thudding in his chest._

He had heard about why those people were in the Infirmary and he also heard about how Lavender had woken up…or rather why she had woken up.  Quite miraculous, he thought.  But what did that mean if the person Padma fancied didn't like her like that?  He _didn't _like her like that, that was for sure.

Mitch's fingers traced over the smooth cover of the diary.  He didn't feel like reading anymore for the day.  He had learned one too many things already.

So, this chapter was shorter than the other one, but that's OK, right?  Well, what do you think?  I worked hard to make this chapter make sense, so I would appreciate it if you guys could leave feedback!  Thanks so much!  OH, and can I put in a shameless plug?  Like I said, I was feeling inspired today and at approximately nine o'clock this evening I'm starting a short (4-5 chapters) fiction (angst/romance, R/Hr) and could you guys please read that too?  Thanks for everything!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

It's times like this that you crave the strange. It helps make the world make more sense. It makes the crazy normal and the unreal, real. Because, the unthinkable, without it... all you've got left is reality.


	34. The Truth

Disclaimer: I DO own certain characters but not the ones you recognize from the books.

*** Hands down to _Celeste _for being the first to review!  I'm glad the whole thing with the diary is making more sense to you!  Thanks so much for the review! _Vanilla Baby I'm glad you loved the last two chapters!  It really means so much to me that you like this story!  I hope you like this chapter too!  __Scallywag don't worry about not reviewing for a while.  I understand how everyone is busy and it's so nice to know that you reviewed even with everything that might be going on!  And I'm glad, that as a G/H supporter you like Harry/Parvati in this fic.  That's a nice compliment!  _Soupcann314 _I'm glad you liked the little twists in the last chapters.  This chapter kind of goes fast but I think it's still good.  Please tell me what you think!  __Pineapplehead I have to admit that I just really enjoy making things difficult for characters I write about.  I think I do it more often when my own life is difficult…hmm…thanks for reviewing and everything!  __Jenny I hope you had a good sleep and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too (and I promise, Ron/Hermione will be in the next chapter).  __Spicey thanks for reading and everything.  I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the twists that will come because of the events here.  _Fiona Goldfeet _yep!  It's still getting complicated!  I just really love complicating things!  I hope your game in Prague went alright!  _Ronaldrose _thanks so much for your enthusiasm toward my stories!  It means so much to me, it's just great!  _MinMuni_ I'm glad that you're enjoying my story and that you still find it unique to everyone else's.  That really means a lot to me.  Even though the characters belong to J.K.R. I enjoy putting them in my own little situations.__ Hermiones-Twin I'm glad you think I've done an awesome job!  Thanks so much!  _Felicia _he he!  Here's that update you so eloquently asked for!  __HogwartsHoe I'm totally cool with reading a/b Harry and Ginny…I just like my own little fantasy much better!  LOL!  You've got some great stuff too!  Thanks!  __Danidancer I'm glad you can accept the short chapter since there was two chapters yesterday!  Thanks for being an awesome reviewer!  __Shans here's the next chapter, in which kind of a lot happens quickly.  I hope you enjoy it!  __Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stix glad you're "addicted" to the story!  And I DO feel special that you put me on your favorites list!  Thanks so much!  _Shaunna _thanks for saying I'm brilliant.  That really does mean a lot to me!  You're great!  And you're reviews always put a smile on my face.  __Mela this chapter is for you!  And there's a specific reason it's for you too: Ginny and Neville have a…ahem…a talk!  I hope you enjoy it!  Thanks for being a kick ass reviewer!  __Hermione Weasley I'm glad you can read now everyday!  And I'm glad you liked the plot twist also!  Thanks for reading and reviewing and it's good to have you back!  LOL!  __Lily Michelle you're welcome for reading your story.  It really was good!  Thanks for saying I write well, it means so much you think I do!  __Mina a first time reviewer!  Thanks for deciding to review now and not when you're done with the story!  I'm taking it as a great compliment!  And you're right, this fic is a little on the longer side.  If you want to know the truth, it was only supposed to be a few chapters long but I (obviously) got a little carried away…Thanks for enjoying my story!  Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 34: The Truth**

"Lee was the one who thought up of the Bubble Buster Bar?" Natalie reiterated incredulously.  From what she had heard from random people in general those things were terrible; supposedly they were a sweet (much like the Muggle's bubblegum) that when you chewed it turned you into an Oompa-Loompa type thing.

George nodded.  "Yep!  He was pretty proud of those things too!  They turned more than one enemy fat for a day!  And the greatest thing about them was that no teacher but Dumbledore could really get them to lose all that weight!" he exclaimed with a devilish grin.

Natalie laughed.  "That's absolutely terrible of him!" she said, giggling.

"You might very well be right about that but someday we'll get rich off those things when we have our Joke Shop!" Fred threw in for good measure.

Natalie's laugh bounced off the ceiling and walls of the common room.

Just then the portal door swung open and in stepped a grinning Seamus.  Seamus had been in a remarkably good mood since Lavender had wakened up.  Lavender, still in the Infirmary, was recovering nicely, which warranted Seamus's good mood.

"How is Lavender Seamus?" Fred called out with a wink.

Seamus smiled a little.  "She's right good.  It's good to 'ave her back," he claimed before joining them on the chair across from Natalie.  

"We're just telling Natalie here about Lee," George informed the youngest Gryffindor in the common room at that time.

Seamus grinned.  "Did you tell her about his Busting Bars or whatever they were called?"

Fred nodded.  "Yep!  She thought that was pretty funny!"

Natalie laughed harder again.  "And they're called Bubble Buster Bars, Seamus," she told him knowingly.  

Seamus raised his eyebrows and his eyes locked with George's.  George waggled his eyebrows and winked.    

Miss Natalie was definitely paying close attention to their stories.

***

It didn't take Mitch long to figure out what he had to do.  He had to go down to the Infirmary and confess his lack of feelings for…Padma Patil.  

He had been paying enough attention to what was happening at Hogwarts to know that's what would cure them.

Padma would be humiliated.

She could make his life a living Hell when she came out of…the trance.  He knew that.  

He desperately wanted to find a way out of doing this but there was no other way.

Mitch sulked down to the Infirmary.  He was going to do this in private, he firmly resolved.  He didn't want to do it at all.  

"Ah, Mr. Reed, how can I help you?" the older witch asked upon his entering the Infirmary.

Mitch took a deep breath.  "I'm here to see Padma, that's all," he replied in a surprisingly steady voice.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and nodded, conceding to his request.  "I'll be in the Teacher's Lounge then, if you need me or if anything changes," she said.  "She's in the bed by the window," she told him.

Mitch nodded and gulped.  

Why was he acting chicken?  He hated people who were too…quiet…to say what was on their mind!  And now he was acting like that too!

_Dammit_.

Mitch looked down at the fellow Ravenclaw.  She _was _pretty.  She and her sister Parvati were both pretty.  Any guy would have loved to have either one of them interested in them, even if they didn't return the feelings.  Any guy but him, that is.

He studied her quietly.  

Her dark hair was limp and obviously hadn't been washed in awhile.  The make-up she had last put on was still vaguely painted across her face.  What lay on the bed was the essence of a girl that was more than pretty.  Even with drab hair and dulled make-up there was an uneasy peacefulness.  She looked serene.  

Mitch had heard the blessing-curse left people unconscious looking scared, terrified, or even disoriented.  The people at St. Mungo's however had been able to ease their pain a little.  Dr. Braddock had come by last week to check on those who never made it to St. Mungo's and had performed the Calming Curse, making them all look more at ease.

He shifted around and looked to the others.  Lavender wasn't paying any attention to him; rather it looked as if she was reading a magazine.  She was obviously trying to give him privacy.  He appreciated that much anyhow.

"Padma," he finally began.  His fingers tangled in her bangs.  "Padma, you're a darling girl, you really are.  Any guy would be lucky to have; I'm not lying.  But I'm not that guy," he admitted softly.  "See, I can't care that way about you, or about anyone.  I've given up on things like that already.  I'm sorry but I can't love you," he finished slowly.

Mitch heard a sniffle from elsewhere in the Infirmary.  He looked over his shoulder to find Lavender silently crying as she continued reading.  He shook his head and leaned down.  He kissed Padma on her forehead and left.  There was nothing else he could do for the Patil girl.

***

Ginny slid up to Neville in the library later that evening.  She knew she'd have to admit her sort-of feelings to him.  She wouldn't normally do this except there was a chance she'd end up in the Infirmary and she'd rather be the laughingstock of the school then in the Infirmary because of some stupid thing that was supposed to be a blessing!

Neville's face turned red as she sat down.  His palms were sweaty and she knew she would be laughing about this later.  

"Neville, I'd like to talk to you about something," she started off saying rather quietly.  She watched as his cheeks flushed and he stuttered incoherent words under his breath.  "I—we're friends, aren't we?" she asked.  It wasn't exactly what she was planning on saying, but she realized, watching his face blush fire red, that's all she felt for him.

Neville let out a long breath and he seemed relieved.  Like he thought she was going to come onto him or something.  She stifled a giggle.

"Oh good!" he said loudly.  "I thought you were going ask me if I liked you!" he admitted.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Weasley, _be quiet!" Madame Pince ordered, coming to stand behind the pair.  "This is a __library."_

Neville mumbled an apology but Ginny barely acknowledged the librarian.  

As soon as Madame Pince left Ginny leaned over and gave Neville a kiss on the cheek.  He blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.  "I'll talk to you later, alright Neville?"

He nodded mutely.

Ginny sighed as relief spread throughout her body and she sat down on a nearby chair.  It felt good knowing she and Neville were just friends.  She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

***

They were eating in the Great Hall when another announcement regarding the fates of one of their fellow students was announced.

Harry was quietly observing his two best friends, who were fighting rather loudly once again about Ron's lack of study habits.  Every once in awhile the fight would turn on Hermione though and then it would be about Hermione's excessive study habits.  It was the same old, same old and there was something comforting about that.

He glanced down the long Gryffindor table.  Fred kissed Angelina on her cheek and she smiled.  George was trying to persuade Alicia into trying a "candy" he had snuck into dinner.  She was quite adamant about _not tasting the product however.  Seamus and Dean were involved in a loud discussion about the fundamental basics of football.  Harry had to smile.  Dean loved that sport.  Neville was listening with some interest.  Ginny cursed loudly when she tasted one of the foods on her plate.  Harry had to give her some credit; he hadn't had the nerve to try whatever the orange stuff was._

There was one person missing at the table.

Parvati.

Harry had waited for her in the common room until it was apparent she wasn't coming to dinner.  He tried hard not to be worried but didn't he have the right to be worried?  Shouldn't she have at least told him what was up?  Or met him or something?  He would have understood had she said she wouldn't have been able to meet him for dinner that night.  But she hadn't so he was left to wonder what was going on.

There desserts had just appeared when Professor McGonagall stood up.  "Students, the Headmaster has an important announcement to make.  Silence," she told them and the student filled hall was silent.

Dumbledore stood up with a look of purpose on his face and in his serious blue eyes.  Harry was once again struck with how wise he looked.  

"Students, especially those in Gryffindor, might notice that Miss Parvati Patil is not seated with them," Dumbledore paused and looked at the Gryffindor table.  Heads nodded from all around.  "That is because this afternoon her sister, Miss Padma Patil, woke from her coma."

Hermione's gasp was the first thing Harry made sense of after Dumbledore's short, precise speech.

"That is all," the Headmaster finalized, seating himself again.

"That must be where Parvati is, Harry," Ron said.

Harry nodded.  He was shocked.

"Well then…how…who did Padma fancy?" Hermione asked Harry's exact silent question.

"Who cares who?" Ron said decidedly.  "All that matter's is that she's awake!"

And Harry had to agree with his friend.

OK, so what did you think?  I hope you liked it!  There were kind of a lot of things going on in this chapter and so I hope it all made sense!  Thanks for reading and please review!  Oh, and don't worry: the triangle between Padma/Mitch/Katie: WILL HAPPEN (eventually)!!!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

What you do is of little significance, but it is very important that you do it.   
~ Mahatma Gandhi


	35. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  I can't even pretend to own them.

*** Thank you to _Americanangel_ and yeah for you!  You were the first one to review!  I'm glad you think Mitch is sweet and all that stuff!  You're an awesome reviewer and I'm getting to reading what you sent me in just a few minutes!  _Pineapplehead you're welcome for waking up Padma!  And don't worry—this chapter is kind of slow moving and stuff but it's a nice transitional chapter I think!  I hope you enjoy!  _Tsukiyo Tonbo _you're only on the 13th chapter but I'd like to say thanks for reviewing and it's so nice to see a new name on the reviews!  I'm glad you like it!  _Lycr _another new name!  Thanks for thinking I'm brilliant!  __Ronaldrose__ I like Seamus too!  I think he's a sweetheart!  And I think you'll continue to like this chapter!  __Sugar Blossom that is such a cute name!  And it's another new name!  I appreciate seeing you new people!  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  __Jenny because it sounds like your life is very busy and yet you still read and review, I give this chapter to you!  You'll like it, I promise!  __HogwartsHoethere isn't a whole bunch going on in this chapter but I think you will like it nonetheless!  Enjoy!  _Mina _I have to tell you I kind of enjoy being called "The Mistress of Cliffhangers" it's such a great compliment!  Thanks for your review it means a lot to me, it really does!  _Lily Michelle _you're questions are beginning to be answered.  I hope this satisfies some questions!  __Celeste there aren't going to be too many more chapters.  Actually, I'm hoping to be done with it within the next two weeks…hopefully within a week.  I'm ready to move on to other things!  LOL!  I'm glad you're still reading and that you still like it.  __Shaunnafor a minute there when I was writing I thought Parvati might have fallen under the blessing-curse too but I obviously she didn't!  After all, she likes Harry and she's admitted it!  Thanks for calling me "Miss Brilliant!"  That's another awesome compliment!  _Felicia _since you so eloquently asked for me to update, here you are!  I hope you enjoy!  _Soupcann314 _I have no idea whether or not I'm dismissing G/N…I like them once and then I don't again…so we'll see… _* _thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you like how I'm focusing on other people too!  Thanks again for reviewing!  __Danidancer__ I'm glad you thought the last chapter was great!  I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  _Hermione Weasley _thank you for review!  Your question will be answered!  Enjoy!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  It means a lot to me that you guys are thoughtful enough to review!  It means so much to me!  Thanks!  And enjoy!_

**Chapter 35: Picture Perfect**

Parvati sat in a chair holding her sister's hand.  Padma Patil wok up crying uncontrollably, confessing her innermost secrets also: she fancied Mitch Reed, who didn't fancy her back.

At first Parvati had been blown away by her sister's confession.  Then, after the shock had worn off, something that felt distinctly like guilt settled in.  She was practically the reason Mitch would never love her sister—he was going to have to fall in love with Katie Bell.  Parvati didn't tell Padma that though.  She didn't think it would set well with her sister at that time.

Currently Padma's face was covered by her hands as she sobbed on.  "I'm absolutely humiliated Parvati!  I mean, how many of us who are here are going to hear 'I don't love you.  I can't love you'?"  She sniffled.  "I mean, honestly, Parvati!  Other than Pansy who here isn't going to wake up and find someone that loves them?"  She wailed horrifically and Parvati didn't do anything.  She really couldn't do anything.

She squeezed her sister's hand.  "It will be alright, Padma," she promised quietly.

Padma stopped wallowing in self misery long enough to raise an eyebrow.  "You can't possibly know that, Parvati," she whispered.

Parvati smiled hopefully, she smiled in hope for the future loves.  "No, I can know that.  Remember what Mum used to say?  'It's always darkest before the dawn,'" she quoted.

The other Patil sister smiled bitterly.  "That saying never did make sense to me Parvati.  Didn't you know that?"  Her voice was liltingly upset.  "Your boyfriend is here," she told her sister.

Parvati's eyes widened and then she jumped out of her chair and fairly ran to meet Harry's hug.  "Isn't this wonderful Harry?" she squealed happily.  Harry squeezed her tightly against his body.

He tried to be happy for her but his happiness was marred by other things; including the reality of what might happen in the next few days.  "Parvati, could you come out in the hall with me for a minute?" he requested.

She nodded.  "I'll be right back Padma!" she called out over her shoulder.

Padma didn't respond.

Parvati was only slightly surprised to find Ron and Hermione apparently waiting for them to reappear from the Infirmary.

Hermione smiled and Ron spoke, seemingly for the both of them.  "Good thing about Padma, Parvati," he told her.

"Thanks," Parvati responded kindly.

Harry shifted his weight onto his left foot and then decided instead to lean against the wall.  "What happened?  How did Padma wake up?"

Parvati's smile disappeared.  She looked awkwardly away from her friends.  "Mitch Reed told her he could never care for her that way.  That's why she's awake now," Parvati answered in a steady voice that betrayed how she was actually feeling.  Dumbledore had to of known Padma fancied Mitch Reed so why didn't he save Mitch for her sister?  She didn't understand, to say the least.

Hermione's smile also faded.  "Your sister liked Mitch Reed?  As in the Mitch Reed who is…reading Katie Bell's diary?" Hermione questioned.

"No!  The other Mitch Reed!" Parvati snapped angrily.  So maybe she was more than a little irritated, she realized.  

"Hey, don't yell at Hermione!" Ron jumped in protectively of his girlfriend.

Parvati sighed heavily.  "Look, I didn't mean to snap.  It's just that I'm tired and there is so much going on lately…I guess my lack of patience is getting the better of me."

Harry placed his hand on the small of her back and reached around her neck to kiss her cheek.  

She rubbed her temples.  "I just kind of want to hang out with my sister all right?" she asked.  

"Go on then, we'll talk to you later, alright?" Hermione told her kindly.

Parvati smiled gratefully at Hermione.  "Thanks," she mouthed.

Hermione and Ron disappeared off down the corridor and that left Parvati and Harry alone together.

Harry watched his—gulp—girlfriend silently.  She didn't look as happy as she should have been, he thought.  "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Parvati must have forgotten he was with her since her eyes widened in shock when he piped up.  "Oh Harry!" she exclaimed.  A dull pink graced her cheeks and Harry knew she had completely forgotten he was standing there.  "Nothing is wrong.  Why would ask that?" she asked, recovering nicely from her embarrassment.

"You seem a little…preoccupied," he commented.  

"Wouldn't you be if your sibling just came out of their coma?" Parvati countered.  There was an unbidden tension in her voice and Harry had to wonder at it.

He continued giving her the look (the look that said "I know there's something wrong with you Parvati Patil") until she smiled weakly.  

"I'm just…worried about Padma I guess.  Mitch is reading Katie's diary," Parvati whispered.  "My sister…she'd be heartbroken," she finished off not calmly.  "Dumbledore is supposed to be all knowing…if that's true…then why is he breaking my sister's heart?" Parvati wondered sadly.

Harry had nothing for a response.  

She continued smiling up at him.  "I know how much you respect Dumbledore…and so do I…I just…I feel very hopeless, you know?" she asked curiously.  "I hate not knowing things," she groaned.

"Hey there!" Seamus called out as he came down the stairwell.  "I'm so happy for you Parvati…I mean with Padma!" he finished.

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

Seamus didn't even notice the tension in the air as he made his way into the Infirmary and then next to Lavender.

Harry and Parvati wandered over to the door and looked in.  They had a panoramic view of Seamus hugging Lavender.  Both of them were smiling brightly.  And when Seamus pulled away he kissed her on the forehead.  

Parvati sighed.  

***

As soon as they felt Parvati and Harry the two set off to do something that hadn't had much time to do.  And they were in Hermione's empty dorm room.  Well it was empty except for Hermione.  And Ron.

Hermione giggled and the sound sent thrills up and down Ron's spine.  She kissed his chin before he managed to capture her mouth.  She groaned a little.

Ron pulled away.  "You know, you make the most lovely sounds when we're…um…kissing," he whispered against her closed eyelids.  

Hermione's face heated up but Ron thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He pressed his forehead against hers.  "Stay with me Hermione.  Stay with me forever," he pleaded.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she immediately was staring into Ron's blue eyes.  "Did you just propose marriage to me?" she asked in the softest of voices.

Ron pulled away from her forehead and leaned into her ear.  "I only asked you to stay with me forever.  I never said anything about marriage," he replied with a laugh.

Hermione slugged his arm gently.  And when he was too preoccupied with the mark she had left on his arm she threw her arms around his neck.  He looked down at her smiling, radiant face.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered.  It was getting hard for him to breathe but it was the best thing he had ever felt in his entire life.

Her eyes crinkled in a wide smile and she got on her tip-toes to kiss him.  "Yes," she breathed just as she pulled away from his lips.  "Yes."

Well, what did you think of this chapter?  I hope it was alright.  Hmm…I guess there's only ONE way I'll know if it was alright…if you review!  Thanks guys, you're all great!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

We call that person who has lost his father, an orphan; and a widower that man who has lost his wife.  But that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call him?  Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence.

~ Joseph Roux 


	36. Interlude in the Shower

Disclaimer: I own very little, let alone the characters of this story.

*** Thanks goes out to _Hermione Weasley _for always being such an enthusiastic reviewer.  It really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as all the others!  _Lily Michelle I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was great and you're right…I __did skillfully get around Lee and Katie in that last chapter…and for that I give you this chapter (in which something HUGE happens)!  I hope you like it!  __Andieit's great to see you back again!  I'm so glad you're still loving my story!  And I'm glad you'll be able to read more often!  Thanks so much!  __Fredngeorgegirlyou are right: it is VERY sad about Padma but I had to do it, you know?  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I must say, I'm excited for you to read the chapter with "Lady in Red" too!  It really is a great song!  Thanks for pointing me to it!  _Ronaldrose___ hello!  I enjoyed writing that last chapter for everything…I even liked writing how sad Padma was and Seamus and Lavender are just…cute.  That's the only way to put it!  Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  __Ron Is Mine is a really fun screen name, and hey!  You're new!  I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story!  I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!  __Americanangel you're questions about the twins and Natalie…and even some stuff dealing with Carmen and Lee…will be answered (or presented…this chapter might just be a little confusing)!  I'm looking forward to everyone's response to this chapter in particular, I must say, so please continue reviewing!  Thanks so much!  __HogwartsHoethis is your chapter!  I love this chapter so much and I'm looking forward to reading your review on it!  I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the awesome words of encouragement!  _Ednyadove___ I just caught up reading your fanfic and it's absolutely lovely (GO READ IT EVERYONE!)!  I really had fun writing the Ron/Hermione part and I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it as well.  They really are just cute!  Thanks so much for reviewing!  _Celeste _thanks so much for the review!  I'm glad to know the last chapter was your favorite!  That really means a lot to me that it was!  I hope you like this chapter too!  TO EVERYONE: This chapter may be a little confusing and there is a note at the end of the chapter…if anyone has any questions, ASK AND YE SHALL BE ANSWERED!  LOL!  Thanks to everyone for being so wonderful!  You guys make my day wonderful!  Love you all!_

**Chapter 36: Interlude in the Shower**

Harry woke up early the next morning.  The morning sun streamed in through the window and found its way through the slit of the brocade curtains surrounding his bed.

He rolled onto his side and looked straight ahead, staring at what little he could through the opening between the curtains.

Listening closely to the every morning sounds that filled the dorm, Harry knew who was awake and who was asleep.  He knew what everyone was dreaming.  For instance, Neville was snoring/wheezing in his sleep which meant he wasn't dreaming at all.  Neville's roommates had learned early on that Neville was really only dreaming when he was tossing and turning.  Dean though, Dean was making soft noises and Harry really didn't want to imagine what Dean was dreaming of.  He could imagine Seamus was happily dreaming of Lavender and likewise Ron was dreaming of Hermione.  

Harry hadn't dreamt of Parvati.

No, rather he had dreamt of the problems that could very well arise in the next few days. 

_"Dumbledore is supposed to be all knowing…if that's true…then why is he breaking my sister's heart?" _He knew Parvati was only worried about her sister but he angry with her for even saying that.  Dumbledore would never break anyone's heart unless there was a good reason.  Did that mean then Dumbledore _was _breaking her sister's heart?  He just didn't know anymore.

"Harry are you awake?" 

That was Ron.  The sun must have been bothering him too.  

Harry made a little noise to let his friend know that he was awake.  

"Harry, I was thinking…well, how are we going to get Malfoy to talk to Pansy?  It's not that I like either one of them, you know.  I think they're both slimy gits but Dumbledore would never not take care of them.  How are we going to get Malfoy to tell Pansy how he feels?" Ron repeated.

"Maybe we should talk to him?" Harry suggested.

"It won't be that simple though Harry.  You know that," Ron said.

Harry drew open his curtains.  Ron's head was peeking through the curtains around his bed.  "I don't want Dumbledore involved unless we absolutely have to," Harry thought.  "I mean, it's not like someone's going to die or anything," he teased although neither of them thought it was funny.

Ron nodded.  "I don't want to either…but I don't exactly relish the thought of talking peacefully to Malfoy."

Harry silently agreed.  There was silence between the two boys, except for the breathing of the others.  "I wonder how the twins are doing on Natalie."

"I saw them last night after I…um…left Hermione and they told me everything was going smoothly.  She's even beginning to ask them good questions.  I guess she asked them who was Lee's first kiss," Ron told Harry.

"Who was Lee's first kiss?" Harry asked curiously.

"Angelina," Ron whispered.  "Back in second year I guess.  It's not a big deal, not at all, but Fred still likes to act cranky if you mention it.  I reckon he doesn't like the thought of Angelina at _any age _kissing other boys."

_Hmm, must be a Weasley trademark_.

"But he answered her politely," Ron quickly finished.  Ron sighed and Harry heard the rustling of sheets.  "Merlin these beds are cramped, aren't they?" Ron observed loudly.

Dean groaned.  "Shut up Weasley…some…of us…are trying…to…"  But his voice faded off before he finished what he had set out to say, saying all they needed to know with the silence.

Ron threw back the curtains on his four-poster bed.  "I'm getting up now," he announced quietly to Harry through a yawn.  He reached his hands toward and the ceiling and stretched his long body out.

"I'm going to the loo," he said to no one in particular.

Harry rolled onto his back and stared up ahead.  He knew it was useless to try and fall asleep again.  The room was too bright with sunlight.

He clumsily got out of bed and because he was temporarily blinded, until he put his specs on that is, he thumped into numerous things, including his nightstand which in turn sent his wand, which he had lazily left on the nightstand the night before clattering down to the ground.

Dean bolted upright in bed.  "OK, I'm awake!" he startled.

Harry looked at Dean strangely, quietly amused by his roommate's awakening skills.  

Dean fell back into his pillow.  Harry chuckled and shook his head.  Even though he was in his pajamas still, he decided to trek his way into the common room.  It wasn't yet seven o'clock in the morning—Sunday morning, by the way, but there was already a head of long hair curled up in the chair by the fire, reading a book.

"Natalie Pickett, right?" Harry asked quietly.  He felt even the mere presence in his voice disturbed the silence.

Natalie looked up from the pages of her book and nodded.  "Good morning."  Her voice came out as a breath.  "What are you doing up so early?"

He came and sat down on the sofa.  "I could ask you the same thing."

She sighed.  "Yes, I suppose you could."  She officially shut the covers of the book and held it on her lap.  "I had a hard time sleeping.  A lot has been on my mind as of recently.  Lee, for example," she finished.  Her eyes wandered over to the flickering flames of the fireplace and stopped there.

"He sounds like a really great guy," she began again.  "I've never really talked to him before.  Of course, I knew who he was.  Everyone knows who Lee Jordan is."  She smiled distantly as if she was remembering something good.  "Carmen had a crush on him," she blurted out softly.

Harry's jaw dropped.  

Natalie looked at Harry strangely.  "What?" she asked, utterly confused by the way he was staring at her.

"What did you just say?" he repeated slowly, carefully.

She drew her dark brows together.  "What?  All I said was that everyone knows who Lee Jordan is."

"No, after that," Harry whispered.  His breath was coming in short as he was stunned by what he thought he had heard her say.

"What?  Oh, you mean about Carmen liking Lee?  I thought everyone knew that," she commented.  That same confused, quizzical look was still on her face.

Harry jumped up from his seat and ran up the stairs, bursting in on Ron in the bathroom.  The mirrors were foggy from the showers.

"Harry?  Is that you mate?" Ron asked.  Harry could hardly tell where his friend's voice was coming from, much less see Ron through the thick fog.  

"Ron!  I've got to tell you something!" Harry exclaimed.  

"What?" Ron yelled back.  His voice echoed in the tiled bathroom.

"Turn off the water Ron!" Harry yelled.

Ron fumbled with the nozzle and finally Harry only heard the constant drip of the water from the faucet.  Ron emerged from the fog with only a towel around his trim waist.  "What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath.  "Carmen Lowery has a crush on Lee Jordan."

Well, what did you think of that?  I KNOW I said earlier Carmen had a crush on a Hufflepuff…and I thought she did until I wrote these last scenes, in which case the line "Carmen has a crush on him" just sort of popped out there.  But I like it.  It makes for a few more interesting scenes later on!  LOL!  Thank you so much for everything and please, be kind, review!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Parting is all we know of Heaven and all we need of Hell.

~ Emily Dickinson


	37. Solutions

Disclaimer:  If I were J.K. Rowling, I doubt I'd be writing this stuff…ah…or at least posting it online…

*** Special thanks goes out to _Celeste for being an awesome reviewer!  I love you girl!  This chapter is especially for you!  Thanks so much!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  _Claire _thank you for saying this fic is just getting better and better!  That really does mean a lot to me!  _HogwartsHoe _good, good!  I'm glad I'm giving you inspiration…that's quite a compliment!  I'm sorry that you're confused but I hope this chapter will fix things and if it doesn't, ASK AND YE SHALL BE ANSWERED!  (OK, so I'm a dumbass…and I tired one at that!)  __Lily Michelle, ha!  I finally actually have Katie (OK, so her diary) in this chapter!  Ha ha!  LOL!  I finally have not avoided Katie at all!  But it's all good; you're keeping me on my toes with this story!  Good, good!  __Andie Carmen is the first girl who was taken under the blessing-curse!  I'm glad you're getting to reading this again!  Thanks so much!  __Ronaldrose things are, I think, beginning to make a little more sense in this chapter…or maybe I'll confuse everyone more!  I don't mean to and please tell me if I do so I can at least answer all your questions!  Thanks so much for reviewing; it really does mean a lot to me!  _Hermiones-Twin _glad to have you back!  And I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters!  I hope you like this one too!  (And I'm sorry that you had to go clean your room…LOL!)  _Americanangel _by the time you've read this you probably know that, yes, I read your beginning and I sent you an email on it and if you didn't know, well you do now!  And yes, the triangles are kind of confusing…hmm…I hope this chapter helps a little bit…though I'm 'fraid I've probably just confused more people!  __Vanilla Baby I'm glad you've called it "good stuff!"  I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  __******, whoever you are, I'm glad you're loving my story!  Hope you continue to enjoy it!  _HpFaNaTiCa _I wish someone would say something to me like that too!  Thank so much for your feedback; I hope you enjoy this next part!  __Shaunna I admit it: I love being called "bloody brilliant!"  It's quite a rush to be that, I'll say!  Thanks so much for always reading and then reviewing!  It means a lot to me that I have such a faithful reviewer!  Everyone, ENJOY!  AND don't eat too much Easter candy!  _

**Chapter 37: Solutions**

"Well it's really so simple," Hermione determined.  "I mean, now at least we know what we have to do.  It'll be simple, wouldn't you all agree?" she asked her three comrades.

Parvati contemplated what Hermione had said while Harry and Ron looked as confused as ever.

"Hermione, what are you talking about exactly?" Ron asked, needing clarification and not able to pretend like he knew what she was talking about.

Hermione gave an impatient roll of the eyes and thumped her foot on the floor.  "Lee.  Carmen.  Katie.  Pansy.  Oh, and Natalie is involved yet…actually Natalie's a huge part of the solution."

Ron looked at Harry, who continued looking like he knew what Hermione was talking about.  They had only told Hermione about Natalie's announcement five minutes ago but five minutes was all it had taken Hermione to forget about that so-called Hufflepuff Carmen supposedly liked and come up with a solution.

Parvati's dark blue eyes lit up and she started nodding slowly.  "Yes!  It all will be rather…easy!  Time consuming…people don't fall in love just like that," she explained with a snap of her fingers.  "But it _will _be rather easy, won't it Hermione?" she rattled.

"What will be quite easy?" Harry asked, finally interjecting into the minimal conversation.

"Don't you get it _yet_?" Hermione asked, displeased that neither of the boys understood.  

They shook their heads apprehensively.  

"Well…like we said: it will be rather easy.  Really, Natalie's feelings for Lee will be the catalyst for the whole thing.  First, Natalie _has _to fall in love with Lee.  Then she tells Lee how she feels, who in turn wakes up and then tells Carmen how he _does not feel for her," Hermione briefed._

Ron opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it.  

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

His brows came together in absolute puzzlement.  "Well, Hermione…if it were that simple then…well, shouldn't Lee be able to tell Katie how he feels and then she'd come out of that coma too?" Ron asked.

For being Ron's, the question was surprisingly thoughtful.  It also made a lot of sense, Harry thought.

Hermione was flustered for a moment; she obviously didn't know how to answer her boyfriend's question, especially because it was such a good question.  She stuck her lower lip out and smirked when she came up with a good answer.  "Easy, Ron…because Dumbledore told us that Mitch and Natalie were the…chosen ones," she answered with a triumphant light to her smile.

Ron seemed to accept her answer; after all, it was what Dumbledore told them.  He shrugged.  "Alright then, I guess that makes sense."

Hermione smiled softly at his quiet answer.  Then she got all serious and business-like again.  It was that same look she got when she was solving any problem, be it what the Philosopher's Stone was or whether or not she should go to Bulgaria.

In both instances, she had come out in the right so Harry figured they could trust her judgment here too.

"OK, so now that we've got that little…mess…figured out…what about Pansy?" Parvati asked curiously.  "Malfoy, I doubt, would say anything to her.  During class all he's trying to do…other than pissing you guys off…is avoid Pansy."

She had a valid point there.

"Maybe we could make some truth telling potion and ask him how he feels about her in front of her," Ron joked.

Hermione just sort of stared at him.  First she looked irritated and then she looked at him like he was brilliant.  Five seconds later she had his face between her hands and she kissed him full on the lips.

Harry looked away uncomfortably.  There was something completely sick about watching the two people whom you considered your best friends, even more than that your brother and sister, kiss like that.  If they didn't pull away from each other right now he'd have to tear them away from one another.

Harry made a guttural noise that broke into their bliss, much to Harry's thankfulness.  

Hermione backed away from Ron red in the cheeks.  Ron looked speechless.  "What…what was that for?" he asked in a strange, strangled type of voice.

Hermione's eyes darted away from Ron for a split second and then were upon him again.  "For being brilliant," she replied in a sweet, steady voice.

Now he looked more confused then he ever had been before.  Did Hermione Granger just call him brilliant?  The word, used as an adjective for him, just didn't sound right.

She laughed upon seeing his face and it was like Harry and Parvati were back in the room again.  "What you said made sense Ron!  Didn't it Parvati?" she asked as she turned to look at her counterpart.

Parvati nodded slowly.  "Yes…it did kind of make sense."

Harry and Ron were left completely in the dark and Ron was the one who'd made the suggestion!

"See Ron…what you said, it sort of makes sense…we _should give Malfoy a truth telling potion in front of Pansy!  The only problem though is that Malfoy has to tell Pansy how he feels, not us," she explained in short._

The light clicked on in Harry and Ron's minds.  

"So…we'd have to make that and then Pansy would be cured!" Parvati exclaimed.  At the truth of her words, Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust.  Parvati chuckled but the boys stayed quiet.

"But that won't cure the rest of them," Harry said flatly.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that morning.  "_I know that, Harry!  But, we'll get Mitch to fall for Katie and so he'll tell her how he feels…poof!  She'll wake up!  Then Natalie falls for Lee!  Poof, he's awake!  And finally, Lee tells Carmen how he feels for her and voila!  Carmen is awake!"  Hermione snapped her fingers for effect.  "It really all ought to be accomplished by Christmas," she reasoned._

"And how do you figure that?" Ron wondered skeptically.

"Well, Christmas is a month and a half away and I'm suspecting our magic…or "love" is already working on them.  It really shouldn't be too hard.  I fell for you the moment I saw you," Hermione said shyly.

Ron blushed a brilliant red.

This really was just too much for Harry to take.  They were acting more lovey-dovey than usual and it was making him sick.

"So see Ron?  Anything can happen.  Anything at all," she finished as she quietly looked up into his eyes.

***

_…and so today Carmen Lowery thought the twins played a joke on her during dinner.  She was screaming and yelling frantically, Merlin knows what it was all about.  Personally, I'd want to crawl under a rock and die if I went nutters…piss insane, that is…the way she did.  I'd be absolutely humiliated._

_I am so confused about Lee!  I AM UNBELIEVABLY CONFUSED!!!  You'd think it would be easy to tell someone how you feel but is it?  NO!!!  And then, on top of all the confusion, I've been getting these vibes from another guy.  He's in Ravenclaw.  Mitch Reed.  Or at least I _think _I've been getting vibes from him this year.  I know __he's had a crush on me before but something is, well, I don't really know.  It's just different…_

Mitch stared unseeingly at the pages in front of him.  His heart was thudding and his palms were sweaty.  She had known he had a crush on her?  Was it really that obvious?  Mitch hadn't thought so…apparently she did.

But then if she knew did the entire rest of the school know too?  He hoped not.  Dear God did he hope not!

He shook his head in frustration.  Did all this mean he…what did all this mean?

Mitch fell back onto his bed and kept his sight focused on the ceiling.  

She had thought he had a crush on her earlier, did that mean he had?  He had sworn all those feelings had left him.  He had sworn they left him.  But if she could see that he did…well now he was starting to doubt his own feelings, or lack of feelings…

Hey there!  Just a short, quick note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  I had a lot of fun writing it!  So, you guys continue **reviewing and (either way) I'll continue updating.  To any of you who may have started reading my latest fic, I'll be updating that one soon…by Monday at least!  (This one WILL NOT be updated until Monday…I'm taking a short sabbatical from the laptop…LOL!)  Thanks for everything!  ****Happy Easter!**

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

~ _Tears from the Moon_

Another person's sleep is the acid test of our own sentiments. 

_~ _Dorothy L. Sayers_, __Gaudy Night _


	38. The Inner Workings of Natalie Pickett

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the ideas.

*** Kudos out to _Claire _who was the first to review this time!  I'm glad you're still enjoying the plot (and the R/Hrness too).  It means a lot to me that you guys aren't sick of it yet or anything!  _HogwartsHoe__ it's great that you're starting to understand the plot!  And I'm pretty excited about the truth potion too!  It'll be fun to write, I think.  _Andie___ glad to know I answered your question and that you're in the light now!  I'm so glad you're back as an awesome reviewer!  _Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stix _I'm glad I made your day a little brighter!  Reading your review made mine a little brighter!  EVERYONE READ HER STORIES!  THEY ARE GOOD, I promise!  And you ARE a wonderful writer and here's a little tip: even if you don't get a lot of reviewers, keep writing and eventually someone will read it.  I know that for a fact.  The longer it's up the more people it attracts.  It works, I promise!  _Lily Michelle _you're right!  I am into complex plots and I promise, that last chapter is about as complex as it's going to get…for awhile…now it's on to waking the people!  And you DO keep me on my toes!  Thank you!  _Ronaldrose___ I'm glad this story is your favorite of mine!  That's great!  And thanks for saying they're all very well written.  __Mina you're right, the last one was a cliffhanger!  I don't mind them and most of the time I don't even realize I've made one!  It's so great to see your name as a reviewer!  Keep the reviews comin' babe!  _Hermione Weasley _it's great that you're still interested in my story!  It means a lot to me that you're still reading!  I hope you had a great Easter and thanks for wishing I had a great one too (and I did)!  __DanidancerI'm glad you're still into my story!  That means so much to me!  Thanks for the review!  __Pee Tree a new reviewer!  I'm glad you think my story keeps getting better!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Thank you!  __Americanangel__ I'm going to read your story tomorrow night because I can't after I post this—I've got to get to bed!  But thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  It's awesome to have an awesome reviewer like you!  Thank you!  _HpFaNaTiCa___ I hope your confusion is going away!  Remember if you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I'll answer!  I promise!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  __Shaunna__ I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was brilliant!  That really means a lot to me—and Mitch IS a hottie!  I hope this chapter lives up to the last one!  __Sugar Blossom thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have the others!  _Vanilla Baby_ this chapter is for you!  I'm glad you liked the last one and I hope you enjoy this chapter—it has more M. Reed and I just really like his character so, enjoy!  _Celeste _I hope you enjoy this chapter and that things make a little more sense!  I too am happy with the way things are going so it means so much more to me if you guys do!  Thanks again!  _Marjojo___ well for the next couple chapters things are going to slow down and stuff so we can all take a breather from guessing…I hope it still keeps you interested!  Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer!  _Soupcann314 _I'm glad you're still enjoying my story and I hope that this chapter makes you smile, although it will probably frustrate some of you…because, well…I shouldn't really say, actually!  Thanks for the reviews and everything because they really mean so much to me!  __PineappleheadI like … so it's OK if you like exclamation points!  Thanks for the reviews!  _Jenny _a long review!  Yeah!  Thank you so much!  It's great to have another dedicated reviewer…you guys who review like every chapter are so great and means a hell of a lot to me so thank you very much!  __Felicia you ought to get a trophy for analyzing that quote for me!  No one else did!  LOL!  I think they were all confused or scared off by it (I know I was scared off by it!)  You gave an awesome analysis and you know what else?  It made complete and utter sense so THANK YOU!  You're AWESOME!  __Melathat's an awesome thing you said to me…about your world being a little less boring b/c of this fanfic.  That means so much to me!  And you are welcome for using some of your ideas!  You should be very proud of yourself!  Thanks for loving my story…I sure hope you enjoy this chapter too!  Thank you everybody!  Ya'll are awesome and it means a lot to me that you take time out of your busy days to not only read my story but review it.  Thank you._

**Chapter 38:  The Inner Workings of Natalie Pickett**

Mitch had hardly been able to keep his hands off of Katie Bell's diary since he had first started reading it.  It was filled with anything and everything she could find to write about, he found.

The diary had started sometime during their fifth year but he didn't read it in the order she had written it.  He actually had started reading it from the middle and worked his way to the most recent.  Sometimes he would skip around, maybe he'd read something from the previous two years or sometimes he would just keep on reading.

It was rather comforting, he felt.

Today she was talking about her feelings for Lee, something that had become a more common occurrence in her writing.  He wouldn't have minded reading it if he hadn't felt as if his heart was being torn in two but as it was, it killed him.

It killed him but he continued to read it.

He laughed with her sometimes and other times, he felt her pain.  He touched the tear stained pages of some entries and a searing heat filled his lungs, his heart, and his fingers.  It was as if what she felt he could feel too.  It was an exciting, scary thing.

Sometimes when he read he compared what was happening at that time in her life to what was happening in his life.  Presently she had just learned of her feelings for Lee and Mitch knew that was about the time he had completely…tried to, anyhow…end his feelings for her.  He swore off liking any girl, not just Katie, for a long, long time.  At least until he had a stable job.

He was trying to get himself to believe that being alone, the way so many of the Hogwarts teachers seemingly were, wasn't a bad thing.  Maybe he would become the next Albus Dumbledore, he told himself, although he doubted it.

And so because he was _not _the next Albus Dumbledore, he sat in his bunk alone and read the diary of a girl who he suspected he was in love with, even though she was in love with Lee Jordan.  

Mitch vowed to hex Lee (that is, if Lee ever woke).

***

Ron and Harry were at Quidditch practice late in the evening a week later and so Hermione made her way to the library with a stifling load of books cradled in her arms.  If Ron had seen her he would have chuckled at her and she would have yelled at him, that was the way it always went.

Madame Pince barely acknowledged Hermione entering the library, so used to seeing the bushy-haired student witch she was.  It didn't matter anyway, she basically had the location of every book in the library memorized.  She knew where the books on truth potions were.  The pile of class workbooks in her arms was for looks only.  Ron would be so proud of her.

At the thought of Ron, Hermione's heart sped up and she felt her cheeks flush.  Last night had been good to them.  She had really enjoyed him last night.  She smiled in spite of herself.

Hermione gently set her books down on the table in the corner and she immediately moved over to the bookshelves she would need to look in.  

With an expert finger she searched the titles of spell books as she hoped to find one that would lay out a simple, easy spell for herself and her friends to follow.  A wicked, silent grin covered her face.  A truth potion on Malfoy would be great.  Absolutely wonderful, she told herself.

"Well hello Granger," Malfoy's cool voice floated into her ears.

Hermione turned around easily, grasping the book she had just found in her hand.  "Malfoy," she said in an equally cold voice.

His icy stare turned down to look at the title of the book in her hands and he didn't hide reading it from her.  "What are you doing with that book Granger?" he asked in an accusatory tone.  

"What's it to you?" she returned.  She carefully moved around him as she returned back to her table and took a seat.

"I just thought I might be of some help," he snarled.  

Hermione could tell it was taking all of him not to hex her for good.  She looked up at him and stared him straight in the eye.  "Why don't you just call me Mudblood and get it over with Malfoy," she challenged.

He looked at her angrily.  "If you aren't careful, Granger, I just might," he threatened.  With that he turned and walked away and Hermione shook her head and thought of many a way to kill Malfoy—as soon as Pansy Parkinson (the ugly girl) woke up.

***

They had been practicing down at the Quidditch field for two hours straight.  Two long hours of sweat and flying and near injuries.  The players all loved it.

Angelina and Fred had landed and immediately, as with the end of every practice they kissed.  George and Alicia stayed in the air while Ron and Harry observed from down below.  

This time though they weren't alone on the ground for long.  The twins shortly landed next to them and winked.  Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly.  Why were the twins ignoring tradition to come down here and speak with them?

"Do you want something Fred?" Ron finally asked warily.

They both grinned and leaned in closer to them as the girls swooshed around on their brooms overhead.  "Natalie is going to the Infirmary to speak with lover-boy Lee as we speak," they informed them.

"You're shitting me," Ron said flatly.  Harry agreed; they must have been kidding.

"No, no, no!" George protested.  "My—ahem, _our_ dear brother would never lie," George said and Harry, seeing the glimmer in his eyes knew George had just lied to them.  Ron looked on disbelievingly.

"Would we lie to you, little bro and our little bro's friend?" Fred asked making puppy dog eyes their way.

"Yes you would," Ron replied slowly.

Fred laughed out loud.  He was so loud, Angelina looked away from where she was going to see what was so funny and nearly ran into one of the goal posts.  Alicia pointed at her friend and laughed.

"Alright, alright so _maybe_, just maybe, we _would _lie to you, Ronniekins!  But never about something so important!" Fred protested.

Ron looked unconvinced and Harry felt his friend had a good reason to look unconvinced.  Harry knew he sure wouldn't have believed the twins…he figured he couldn't trust either of them farther than he could throw 'em.

George gasped upon seeing the faces of his brother and his brother's friend.  "I am horrified, Ronnie, absolutely horrified that you two think we would lie to you about something so important!"

Ron sighed tiredly.  "Are you two done screwing around yet?  I've got to go take a shower and I'm sure Harry would like to too."

Both brothers looked as if they wanted to say some entirely witty comment to respond to that but they wisely bit their tongue and allowed the two fifth years to pass, shaking their redheads as the boys did so of course.

***

Natalie didn't know why she was going to the Infirmary to see Lee Jordan.  She really didn't.  It made no sense whatsoever.  She just knew she didn't want him to be in the Infirmary anymore.  

She walked fearlessly into the Infirmary, only stopping once to talk a moment with Carmen.  Dear, friendly Carmen who once was so full of lifelike features.  Now the dear girl still looked lifelike just like she was sleeping.  As if she would wake up immediately.

Natalie was of Muggle parents.  She knew the fairytales.  Never did she imagine as she was growing up that she would be part of a real life fairytale.  When she was a child it was all apart of her imagination.  Usually, it was part of her overactive imagination.  Never once did she truly believe in the sleeping princess (or prince, she supposed).  

There were rules in the Muggle world.  Rules of what was right and of what was wrong.  There was a difference between black and white.  There were no hazy middle grounds that said an announcement of feelings would wake a person up.  Only medicine did that.  Medicine and answered prayers anyhow.

Natalie kissed Carmen's forehead and smoothed away the soft caramel colored tresses.  "I've got to go talk to Lee right now Carmen, but I'll talk to you tomorrow.  I promise," she vowed.  And she meant it: she would talk to Carmen tomorrow.

Then she steadily walked on to Lee's bed.  There was a stark contrast between Lee's dark skin and the white of the pillows.  The contrast was unnerving and Natalie was once again glad that she opted to come alone.  Having a group of friends, a support group in essence, would have been annoying and she would have been quite bashful.  She felt very free to say what she wanted.

Madame Pomfrey also wasn't in, which Natalie was happy about.  The old nurse was alright with allowing students to visit her patients but Natalie didn't feel like dealing with the old lady at the moment.  She would much rather tell Lee a couple of things and then be on her merry way.

Natalie stood over Lee and gazed down at him.  She looked at him as if she had never seen him before and perhaps maybe she hadn't, she thought.  She remembered Lee easily from the Common Room and from meals.  Carmen and she sat nearby the twins and Lee and their friends since their first year so she had always seen Lee.  

The thing was; she had never seen this side of Lee, whatever side that was.  Whenever she had seen him he was laughing and joking around with his friends.  There was never anything odd about that, Natalie thought.  Besides, some of the things they'd done were pretty funny, she had to admit.  

She had always known they were funny, even when she had tried, and quite successfully too, acted as she was unimpressed by the jokes and stupidity of the three older boys.  In reality, their stupidity and jokes and true friendliness had always amazed her.

"Lee, I…"  Her voice was failing her now.  What was she planning on telling him?  She had no idea, she realized.  She had no bloody idea _what _she would tell him.  Her heart was hammering hard in her chest.  

Natalie inched her way closer to the bed.  "I've been…"  _I've been what?  I've been talking to Fred and George.  I just thought you might like to know that.  _Well now, that was quite stupid of her!  

She took another baby step toward the black boy on the bed.  "I just wanted to say…"  Once again she stopped mid-sentence.  _Well this is bloody stupid_.  

Then another voice was talking to him in monotone.  It took her until long after she left the Infirmary to realize it was her own voice saying this to Lee: _"I hope you get better real soon, Lee.  It's a shame to go to the Quidditch games when you aren't the announcer."_

What did you think of that?  Did you like it or did you hate it?  There was a little bit of everything going on in this chapter, I know but I hope it made sense.  Please, please review!  It really does mean a lot to me and I would absolutely hate to have to get down on my hands and knees and beg for reviews!  LOL!  Thanks so much for reading my story!

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more.

~ Erica Jong


	39. Just Harry

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN THEM!

*** Thanks to _Claire_ who was the first to review!  I hope you like this chapter just as much as you liked the last one!  _Hermione Weasley _I'm excited that you think I put details into my story just like J.K.!  Thank you for the awesome compliment!  _Jenny your enthusiasm is contagious and I absolutely love it!  I'm glad you appreciate the notes to each of you!  Sometimes they get tedious to write but I've got to because I _do _appreciate each of you!  Thank you so much for the review!  __Marjojo thank you so much for the reviews you've given on both stories!  Thank you!  _HogwartsHoe _you get excited when I've updated?  Thanks for the awesome compliment!  _Felicia _thank you very much for the very thorough review!  That is so awesome!  Thank you!  "All hail Felicia!"  LOL!  __Lily Michelle I'm so glad you're getting impatient in a good way!  That's great!  Thanks for continuing to review!  __Shaunna I'm glad you like Mitch so much!  It's great that I've depicted his personality well!  __Ronaldrose you're welcome for reviewing your story!  It's a wonderful story and you should definitely continue!  __Vanilla Baby thanks for saying the last chapter was fantastic!  I was definitely trying to make it good!  Thanks for the review and you're welcome for your "chapter."  _Soupcann314 _yep!  That's right!  Mitch swore off love to be a great wizard like Dumbledore!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  _Mela _I hope this chapter clarifies things a little better for you!  Thank you for your unwavering reviewing and loyalty!  __Hermiones-Twin I'm sorry you had a slight problem with ff.net!  I have gotten that same message too and it's a pain in the neck!  Thanks for the review!  __Americanangel this chapter is for you because you're an awesome reviewer and you've got a wonderful story started too!  Thanks!  _Danidancer _you should like this chapter then if you want Natalie to tell Lee soon!  Thanks for all your reviews!  Thank you to all my reviewers they all mean so much to me and I definitely take your ideas into heart!  Thank you!  Enjoy!_

**Chapter 39: Just Harry**

Natalie had been in the Gryffindor Common Room for fifteen minutes.  For fifteen minutes she had been going over what she had said, or what she had not said, to Lee.  

_"I hope you get better real soon, Lee.  It's a shame to go to the Quidditch games when you aren't the announcer."  _What had she been thinking?  How stupid could she get?  That was _not _what she had gone down there to say.

She shook her head in exasperation with herself.  

Natalie knew she was an idiot but a chicken?  Chicken for her was a whole new development.

She stood up with more resolve than she had ever had and stormed her way back down to the Infirmary.  She ignored the greetings from her friends or the whistles from the Weasley twins.  She would not be deterred from saying what needed to be said to Lee Jordan this time.

The inside of the Infirmary was darkened.  Madame Pomfrey had closed the curtains over the windows to ward off the moon and starlight.

Natalie was focused on going into the Infirmary so she didn't allow the darkness of the room to scare her away.

The door creaked open as she walked in but no one stirred.  Lavender and Padma, who were both still recovering, were sleeping quietly in bed.  She could just make out the slow rise and fall of their chests as they breathed.  The others—the ones under the blessing-curse were still.  Their chests didn't rise and fall because they didn't breathe.  They were just there.

She made her way to Lee, who was near a window and she opened the curtains just a tad so that the moonlight would fall across his face.

Natalie looked down at him.  While his chest didn't rise and fall, his eyelashes fluttered as they did when one was sleeping.  The still chest gave the illusion of a dead person while the fluttering lashes gave the illusion of a sleeping person.

It was eerie.

Natalie was a little freaked out by the dichotomy but she was on a mission.  And the mission had already failed so she was even more determined to say what was on her mind.

"It's me again Lee Jordan."  Natalie leaned down so that her lips were just barely hovering next to his ear.  "Natalie," she told him quietly.

He didn't make a sound.

"I know I was already here Lee but I thought…well, what I said earlier I did mean.  Going to Quidditch games without you as the announcer _is a shame," she said truthfully.  "I didn't lie about that but that wasn't the only thing I came down here to tell you."_

She giggled nervously.  

"Fred and George Weasley seem to have it in their head that I'm going to fall in love with you," she told him with a true giggle.  "I laughed at them when they first told me that but you want to know something?  I _do like you like that.  It's too early to say I love you but I __do like you."  She smiled and her lips accidentally touched his ear.  "But let's keep this between you and me; Carmen would kill me if she found I have a thing for you because she likes you too."_

***

Things had been weird between Parvati and Harry since Padma had come out of the coma, Parvati knew that.  She knew that and she felt terrible for it since it was her fault.  She would admit that it was her fault.

She had watched him from her place on the sofa as he walked in from Quidditch practice with Ron.  They were the first ones back from the Quidditch pitch.

Sweat had dampened Harry's hair and thick chunks of it seemed pasted to his forehead.  From where she sat one couldn't see the lightning scar but that was alright.  That wasn't the reason she liked him.

She liked him because he was so much more then The Boy Who Lived or the lightning scar.  He was Harry.  He wasn't Harry Potter; he was just Harry.

Parvati would wait for him to come back downstairs.  Either that or she _would go into the boys' dormitories.  So what if Dean would catch her?  It didn't matter anymore because she was afraid she had lost him or that she had crossed an invisible line._

Ron came down but Harry didn't.

"Hey Ron!" Parvati called out from the other side of the Common Room.

Ron stopped in his tracks.  Parvati Patil had never really spoken to him before.  This was an interesting development.  They had spoken before but never one on one.  He curiously made his way over to Parvati.

"Yeah Parvati?" he asked.

She looked worried; he could see that much.  "Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged.  "I don't know.  I assume he's still in the shower.  Why?"

"I'm pretty sure he's really upset with me.  I didn't mean to make him angry.  I just did," she explained quietly.

"Oh?"

She looked down at her hands, which were clasped tightly together.  "I said some things about…Dumbledore.  It wasn't that I said anything _against _Dumbledore but I'm afraid Harry took it the wrong way."  She looked back up at Ron and he saw that there were earnest tears stinging her eyes.  

"I was upset.  It was just after Padma woke up and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Ron smiled sympathetically.  "Don't worry about it Parvati.  I'm sure Harry realizes you were going through some things."

"I was hoping he did too but he hasn't really spoken with me since," she said.

He shrugged.  "Well then why don't you go up to our dorm?  I'm sure Harry's out of the shower now and Dean isn't there," he informed her.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

His eyes sparkled with humor.  "I'm fairly sure Hermione is in the library, am I wrong?"

Parvati laughed sincerely.  "No, she's down there."

"Then that's where I'm going.  I'll talk to you later Parvati!" he called out while he made his way out of the Common Room.

Parvati nodded and her gaze flitted to the stairwell.  She was a little more nervous than she usually was.  She supposed she should go on up to talk to him.  A blush covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.  

She slowly made her way up to Harry's dormitory and knocked tentatively.

From inside the dorm room Parvati heard rustling.  "Hold on a minute!" a voice that was distinctly Harry's passed through the door.

Then the door opened to reveal a shirtless Harry.  "Um, I…Ron thought it would be OK if I came up here…"  Nearly mortified she turned around and started down the hallway but before she could get far, Harry grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"Why'd you come up here?"  His green eyes bore into her own.

"It-it's nothing Harry," she mumbled as she tried to get away from her although he kept his grip on her firm.

"If you took the trouble of coming up here though, it must be something," he reasoned.

Her heart was hammering as she nodded.  Harry pulled her into his dorm and shut the door behind her.  Then he pulled her to what she knew was his bed and together they sat down.

Harry looked at her expectantly.  Well this was odd, she thought vaguely.

Parvati smiled although a tear trickled down her cheek and she brushed away a damp lock of dark hair.  "I really care for you Harry," she started slowly.  Harry looked away uncomfortably but not as if he was ashamed for her feelings.  She leaned forward then.  "I don't care for you because of this," she said while touching the famous scar, "or because you defeated The Dark Lord.  I don't even care about you because you're Harry Potter."  Harry smiled nervously as he was unsure of where she was taking all this.

She sensed his apprehension and kissed his cheek.  "I care about you Harry because you're just that: you're just Harry.  And I would never do or say anything to hurt you, Harry."

He smiled and returned her kiss on the cheek.

"I apologize for what I said about Dumbledore.  You know I love him too.  And you know that I respect him.  I was upset that Padma had to wake up without…well because Mitch had to tell her he _didn't like her.  I'm sorry."_

Harry kissed her quietly on the lips.  "It's alright, Parvati."

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled and she returned his kiss.

What did you think of this chapter?  I thought it was good and nice and slow and yeah!  Next chapter someone…or some people wake up!  I'm excited for you to read it!  Not until tomorrow night though!  LOL!  Thank you for reading this!  Please be kind and review!  (You know, we have a Mr. Movies and on the tapes they say 'Please be kind and rewind!)

*** As a side note, **please** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for the Allied forces in **light of the war**…and **not only for the Allied** **soldiers **but also the **innocent Iraqi lives that ****will be lost. Remember, it is ****not ****Iraq **we are against**, **but Saddam Hussein**. **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Romeo: Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,   
Too rude, too boisterous; and it pricks like thorn.  
~William Shakespeare


	40. Nothing Short of a Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  I'm surprised I even thought of the idea that I did.  

*** _Danidancer_ you awesome reviewer you!  This chapter is for you!  _HpFaNaTiCa__ thank you once again for your review!  And I know, why can't a guy just be sweet?  _Mela___ LOL!  I'm glad you've decided you like my take on Parvati!  And I'm glad you're excited about this chapter!  I hope you like it!  _Soupcann314 _I will not say what happens in the next few chapters other than I think you should like this one!  I hope you do…_Hermiones___-Twin I understand that you've got things you need to do!  BUT, I am holding you to that longer review!  J/K!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  _Vanilla Baby_ you're the second one who says they definitely like my Parvati!  I'm so glad you all do!  It's nice and refreshing for a change, in my opinion anyway!  Thank you!  _Celeste _I cannot tell you I'm happy you found Chapter 39 even if you hadn't read Chapter 38 yet!  You're another awesome reviewer!  Thank you!  __AmericanangelI'm glad I could make your day a tad brighter!  I hope you like this chapter and you're welcome for whatever it is I did that made you happy!  LOL!  And you ARE a good writer so keep on writin'!  _Andie___ I'm sorry your computer wasn't working!  Don't you hate it when that happens?  Oh well, you got to review which makes me happy and I'm much obliged for your sincere reviews!  Thank you!  _Shaunna___ this chapter TWO people wake up!  I'm excited for everyone to read this one, you know?  I worked hard at it…But anyway, thanks for being an awesome reviewer!  It's so great to see your name continuously pop up!  Thanks girl!  _Marjojo___ thanks for saying the last chapter was enjoyable as usual!  That's an awesome compliment to a writer!  Thank you!  __HogwartsHoeI hope that you enjoy this chapter!  I carefully planned it (OK, not really—I never plan anything I write…I just sit down and write) so I hope you enjoy it.  Thank you for everything!  __Ronaldrose__ as I was writing the H/P scene I was thinking the exact same thing!  Someone does need to talk to Harry like that!  Thank you for continuously reviewing!  __Sugar Blossom there is some more R/Hr in this chapter!  Actually, there is a little of everything in this chapter!  I hope you enjoy it!  Thanks for the review!  _Claire _since you and others think the last chapter was cute, it must have been!  So far no one has called it cheesy, which is nice!  Thanks for the review!  __FredngeorgegirlI'm glad you like the way I portray the couples in my story!  And I totally agree with that whole "there's a reason Parvati and Lavender are in Gryffindor."  I doubt J.K. would just "randomly" put people in the houses, you know?  I'm just starting to write the chapter with "Lady in Red" in my head…I'm looking forward  to you reading it!  Thanks for everything!  __EdnyadoveI'm glad you thought the last chapter was sweet!  And it is so nice to see people rooting for Natalie!  Yeah!  __Hermione Weasley it's great that H/P work in this story!  I was afraid people would ban me from writing ff since I don't have Harry with Ginny!  LOL!  Thanks for the review!  __Rosethorn83 you are only on Chapter 1…or that's the only thing you've reviewed this far…but I'd like to say thank you and it is awesome to see another new name!  Thank you!  __Luckyloo16 thanks for saying I'm good with the descriptions.  I always try to be descriptive but I'm sometimes afraid I'm overly descriptive!  Thank you for the review!  Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story!  And, just as a warning, things may get a little "mucky" (so to say) in this chapter so if there are any questions feel free to email me!  Thank you again everyone!_

**Chapter 40: Nothing Short of a Miracle**

Ron knew exactly where to find Hermione and so it was no shock to see Hermione bent over a book, completely lost to the rest of the student body.  He enjoyed seeing her like this.  This was where she was in her element.  She was always most comfortable in the library.  The only place she seemed more comfortable in his company; in his arms.

She was so beautiful.  He thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on and with each passing day she was more and more beautiful.  

"Hey beautiful," he said as he pulled out the chair next to her.

Hermione barely acknowledged him as he sat down.

"Have you found anything on the potion yet?" he inquired.  He knew that was what she had been down here searching for.  

Finally she sighed, pushed an annoying bang out of her eyes and looked up at him.  "I don't know Ron.  There aren't many truly effective potions that we could concoct in a timely fashion.  They're all really advanced spells.  I doubt even your brothers could do them and their in seventh year."

Ron snorted.  "Just because Fred and George can't do the spell doesn't mean it's all that advanced," Ron teased.  

He got what he wanted as Hermione smiled timidly.  "I suppose you're right," she allowed with a widening smile.

"How was Quidditch practice?" she asked thoughtfully.

Ron rolled his eyes.  "It was fine.  Fred almost got killed more than once.  I swear Angelina enjoys threatening his life!"  Ron was grinning.

Hermione returned his boisterous attitude.  "I'm thinking that if I were Fred or George's girlfriend that I would try to kill them too!"

Ron laughed heartily earning himself a disapproving look from a few students and a sharp "tut tut" from Madame Pince.  

Hermione giggled from behind her hand.  Then she shoved the book in front of Ron.  "Do you think any of these spells would work?  If I were to choose any of them, I would say the _Treuth _would work the best.  It seems competent, from what I've read, as well as rather easy to put together.  Look," she said pointing toward the bottom of the pages he was looking at, "the ingredients ought to be real easy to acquire.  Most of them are things we use in class: eye of bat, foot of newt, hair of spider—

At that Ron shivered.  "Spiders, uh!" 

Hermione smiled affectionately.  "_Anyway Ron_, it ought to be easy.  We can always take a bit more of those ingredients than we actually need.  Snape would hardly know the difference, I hope," she added under her breath.

Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss.  Just as he was leaning over to kiss her though Hermione turned her head and he caught the corner of her smile with his lips.  "Ron!  Not in the library!  That's sacrilegious!" she protested with a thick laugh.

"Do you even know how to spell sacrilegious Hermione? Ron asked doubtfully.

She smiled smugly.  "Of course I do.  It's s-a-c-r-i-l-e-g-i-o-u-s."

"Thanks for the lesson in spelling," he teased. 

Hermione punched him in the arm.  "Oh shut it!" she exclaimed in a husky whisper.  She stole a kiss from him then.

Ron blushed even though by now he was used to kissing her by now.  He was just unused to her kissing him in such a public place.  Still, he wasn't complaining and he let himself enjoy the semi-short kiss.

"You two are disgusting, have I told you that lately?" Harry's voice interrupted their lip-lock.

Harry's best friends reluctantly pulled their lips away from each other and when they both found Harry, who was holding Parvati's hand, they grinned sheepishly.  

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked as she was the first of the two to regroup.  

"We were called down to the Infirmary," Parvati answered for her boyfriend.

***

Natalie sat next to the barely awake Lee.  She held his hand comfortably within her own.  She wanted him to know she was there and that he wasn't alone.

Lee watched her with chocolate dark eyes.  His eyes followed her every moment.

She smiled down at him.  She was so happy to see that he was awake.  She was sure it would work, because the famous trio plus one figured it would but because she had never seen it happen for her own eyes this was nothing short of a miracle.

"What happened?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Shh…" she whispered.  She placed her index finger to her lips.  "Don't speak right now.  Just rest," she told him.

He squeezed his eyes shut twice to tell her he understood.  Then he shut his eyes and Natalie watched as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Miss Pickett would you please come here?" Madame Pomfrey beckoned from Carmen's bed.

Natalie was reluctant to do as the nurse asked but when the old witch asked again, this time more sternly, Natalie was reluctant to not do as she said.  "Yes Madame Pomfrey?" she asked respectfully.

"It seems your friend has come out of her coma, Miss Pickett," Madame Pomfrey told her with a smile.  Natalie's heart sped up.  How had Carmen come out of her sleep?  Wasn't Lee supposed to tell Carmen how she did or did not like him _and then _Carmen would wake up?

Natalie was so confused.

Then the fabulous four burst into the Infirmary.  "Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked because he tended to be the most respectful of the four friends unless he was speaking to Snape.

Madame Pomfrey jumped to her feet and scurried over to the people she had called down to her neck of Hogwarts school.  "Yes, Harry hello.  Come in, come in," she urged more politely then she ever had.

Harry looked back at Ron who shrugged.  Who knew why the old bat, as Ron sometimes liked to refer to her (in the most affectionate tone, of course) all of the sudden liked them?  Some things were just too weird to explain though and so they followed Madame Pomfrey to Carmen's bed.

"It seems that Miss Lowery has woken up now too," Madame Pomfrey told them.

Hermione's brows scrunched up and she looked terribly confused.  "But Lee didn't tell Carmen how he felt yet, did he?" she asked.  She was confused and irritated that she didn't know why Carmen was conscious.

"Did she?" Hermione asked after quite an uncomfortable silence.

Madame Pomfrey shrugged.  "As far as I know, no one said anything."

Natalie coughed.  "I did," she said quietly.  

All eyes turned to her and she suddenly felt like she had at her Muggle elementary school when she was the lead in the school play.  It was mortifying.  She _hated, no _loathed _being the center of attention.  But this was really important.  She had to say something.  _

"I told Lee that Carmen liked her.  Th-that doesn't work though does it?" Natalie asked.

Hermione looked heavenward in that look that told him she was trying to figure out the most important problem in the world.  Ron supposed every problem in the world was important to her.

"Then couldn't Angelina or Alicia tell Lee that Katie likes him for Katie?"  Everyone stared at him curiously.  "Did that make sense?"

"Yeah it made sense…I don't think that was the correct way to say it but it made sense," Harry replied thoughtfully.

Hermione was shaking her head though.  "No, no it wouldn't work.  You know why?  It won't work because Angelina and Alicia don't like Lee like that.  It only works if…if the person who likes…well, let me use the variables X and Y—

If Ron and Parvati had looked confused before there wasn't even a word for how they looked now.  It was a look beyond confusion.

Hermione though was on a fast roll into explaining.  "If person X is unconscious because they like person Y and _another _person likes person Y that person…AKA person Y has to tell—

Madame Pomfrey held her hand up in the air for silence.  "I think what Miss Granger is trying to say is this worked this time because Natalie, who likes Lee, not only told Lee she likes him but that Carmen does too.  Therefore, Angelina and Alicia couldn't tell Lee for Katie because they don't fancy him, correct?"

Hermione nodded.  "Yes that's very correct."

Natalie rubbed the back of her neck and she looked away uncomfortably.  Well, this was going to be a fun thing to explain to Carmen and Lee.  She was more worried about Carmen.  

***

Mitch opened Katie diary for the millionth time that night.  He had heard about Lee and Carmen waking which left only Pansy Parkinson and Katie Bell in the Infirmary.  Mitch chuckled despite it all.  Everyone knew how Pansy felt about Draco and he was wondering how they were going to get Draco to talk to Pansy.

And then again, oh well.

He looked down at the page he had opened to.  It was an entry he had already read but he reread it anyway.

_…Merlin, I thought Harry might have died yesterday!  I was so worried for him!  And then to find that it was _Cedric _who died, well, that was just horrible.  I knew Cedric.  I had had classes with him.  He really did _deserve _to be Head Boy.  I have to wonder who they will choose now.  It's definitely nothing short of a miracle that they both weren't killed!  _

_And poor Cho!  She cried and cried and cried all last night and from what I understand that's what she's been doing today too.  I don't blame here though.  I'd be crying also.  In fact, I have been crying and I've never been particularly close to Cedric.  But the school felt the pain.  It wasn't just Cho or Mrs. and Mr. Diggory's pain; it was the student body's pain also.  _

Mitch looked up from the diary.  He knew how she felt.  He had known Cho and Cedric both.  They were wonderful people and neither of them deserved what had happened.  He forced himself to look down at the pages again.  He hadn't read past that last paragraph last time…it had been too painful.

He saw tearstains printed across the paper and some of the ink had melted away as her salty tears splashed on the ink.

_I looked across the field when Harry came out carrying Cedric's body and I saw Mitch Reed wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  I wanted to kiss him and hug him but at the same time I cried.  It was terrible.  I felt so bad.  That's when I realized this affected the whole school.  I mean that's when I really realized how we were all affected.  And then I cried.  I cried a lot._

And that's all there was to it.  

Mitch broke down and cried.

I hope ya'll liked this chapter!  I worked hard to get it perfect and put a little of everything in it. If anyone has questions: ASK AND YE SHALL BE ANSWERED!  And it's OK if you're a little confused because I confused myself a little too…and now I understand what's going on!  Thanks so much for reading!  Please review!

The fighting part of the war is basically **over, so now I ask that you all**** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for those who lost loved ones, no matter what side they were on.  And I**** ask you give support to our government and **I pray personally that you pray our government(s) make the right decisions** in the coming days.  **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

For memory has painted this perfect day

With colors that never fade.

- Carrie Jacobs Bond


	41. Nights and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own them although I wish I did (and boy _do I wish I did!)!_

*** Kudos to _Pineapplehead _who was also the first to review!  Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  _Danidancer _I knew that middle part was confusing and to some extent readers were supposed to be a little confused but then get it so I'm glad it worked out that way for you!  Thank you for reviewing!  _Shaunna I'm glad that last part affected you like that.  That's what I was going for.  I promise you'll like this chapter too, OK?  OK!  Enjoy!  __Lycr thank you for the nice compliment!  It's nice to hear that I'm good at describing things!  Thank you!  _Amanda _thank you for the suggestion…I'm definitely thinking about it!  And it's awesome that you enjoy my story so much!  That's great!  I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  _Sugar Blossom _thank you for liking my story so much!  I hope you enjoy this chapter (which deals with some Infirmary thing, R/Hr, and Mitch) so it's not a little of everything, but that is how I wanted it!  Thank you so much!  __Soupcann314 that is one of the most wonderful things anyone has ever said to me…about my writing improving…that is awesome!  Thank you!  _Ronaldrose _I'm glad you get it now…sorry that it was confusing…I didn't know any better way to write that!  But I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  __HogwartsHoe you said it and now I'm saying it back to you: ::SMILES::  Thank you!  _Hermiones-Twin _I hope you enjoy this chapter…I'm glad you still enjoy my story…you know, you've been one of my oldest reviewers…that's pretty cool in my books!  Thank you!  _Lily Michelle _I love Shakespeare!  I don't know those sonnets off the top of my head but I'm going to go through a poetry book I have and read them!  Thank you!  _Alexa _thank you!  I'm glad you think I "rock the Harry Potter house!"  That's an awesome thing to say!  Thank you!  _Ann _I'm so glad you love the storyline!  Thank you for reading and reviewing!  __Quellie the *RW/HG* Obsessor your thought would work except…Natalie and Katie aren't friends (and it makes for a few more interesting chapters).  Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you love my story!  __HpFaNaTiCa thanks for reading!  And you're right: poor Mitch!  Poor Cedric, too!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!  _Hermione Weasley _you gave me a long review!  Thank you!  I like going back and forth between characters so I'm glad someone else enjoys it that way too!  And yes, they aren't too worried about Pansy…isn't that awful?  Damn kids…only care about people they like!  LOL!  I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  Thank you!  _Jenny _thank you for the long review!  I'm glad the whole Cedric thing worked with that last chapter!  And I'm glad it got people to think too!  Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer!  Love you!  _Kim _it is awesome that you check and see every day whether or not it has been updated!  Thank you!  _Mina _thank you for saying I've kept all characters in character for 40 chapters!  That's awesome!  Thank you!  _Triniroo _it's OK that you haven't reviewed for a long time—I understand and hey!  It took me a little while to get this posted!  But thank you!  And I hope you enjoyed your Spring Break!  __Vanilla Baby I'm glad you love Mitch Reed!  That's awesome!  I really like him too!  Thanks for another awesome review!  _KamikazeCreamPuff _you're name made me smile!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  __Celeste good, good!  It's nice to know that her diary is making more sense as well as the Mitch/Katie stuff too!  Thank you!  _Rdaviessweety _thank you for saying my story is really cool!  That means a lot to me!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Fredngeorgegirl that song is an awesome song—I just really like all of Faith Hill's stuff!  Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm definitely going to fit "This Kiss" or "The Way You Love Me" into some fanfic!  Thank you!  _Felicia _I know!  Doesn't it bug you when people don't use words right?  And dichotomy is such a weird word too!  Anyhow, thank you for reading and reviewing and making me feel good!  __Americanangel reading your review confused me!  LOL!  There were a lot of "hers" and "hes" and "shes!"  Oui!  Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  EVERYONE READ HER STORY "HOW MANY WAYS" IT IS GOOD and WELL WRITTEN!  Thank you for the review!  __Marjojo thank you for the review and I like the R/Hr sweetness too!  And since I've completed my thanks in my other story I'd like to say thank you for reading and reviewing that story also!  It makes me feel good to have so many faithful reviewers!  Thank you!  _Andie _thank you for the review!  And—LOL—you're right!  I didn't say "by now" one to many times but I haven't changed it yet…Thanks for pointing that out!  _Hermionereincarnated _thank you, thank you for telling all your friends about my story!  I hope they do read it (and review) and thank you for your review!  It's great that you're obsessed with my story!  Thank you!  _MinMuni _thank you for review!  I'm glad you love it!  About the chapters thing…I don't know.  There won't be too many more…but I hope you'll still read it!  Thank you!  __Fiona Goldfeet it is OK that you haven't reviewed for awhile!  I hope your meet in Prague went alright!  I'm glad you like the Natalie-Lee-Carmen triangle.  I do too!  This chapter is for you because you're an awesome reviewer!  Thank you!  Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!  You all are so awesome!  It means a lot to me to have so many faithful reviewers!  Thank you!  Enjoy!_

**Chapter 41: Nights and Romance**

"Well this is interesting," Ron remarked dryly with a hint of shallow sarcasm in his voice.  Hermione looked like she could have punched his lights out and not be upset later on about it but she kept her thoughts to herself.  Harry thought it was probably just because they were in the Infirmary that she didn't start screaming her head off.

Parvati on the other hand gave Ron a glare Harry wasn't even aware that she could make.  It was rather intriguing really.  He would have to talk to her later on this.

Finally Harry looked around.  Natalie wasn't there anymore.  She was with Carmen.  She was smiling and crying all at the same time and Harry wondered if she wasn't smiling and crying for the exact same reasons.  

On one hand she seemed to be smiling because Carmen was awake and on the other hand…she was crying because Carmen was awake?  Girls made no sense.

Ron smiled and nodded ever so slightly.  It seemed that Ron could now read peoples' thoughts too.  Harry chuckled inwardly.  Ron knew what he was thinking because Ron had been observing Natalie's strange behavior too.  

Madame Pomfrey did a little tongue-cluck thing and shooed them away from the Infirmary.  "Go now.  Now that we know what has happened it 'tis not such a big deal.  You go on now and get your homework finished."

Harry thought he heard Hermione utter something about never being able to get _anything _done hanging around those two gits of boys but he was completely sure and so he said nothing.  He wouldn't have said anything anyhow.

They walked quietly up the flights of stairs, only speaking when Hermione and Ron motioned that they were going back to the library.  Harry looked questioningly at Parvati, silently asking her if she wanted to join them but she just shook her head and so they said goodnight and parted their ways.

***

"Hmm, I have to wonder why none of the texts made mention of the person liking another telling them someone else liked them too," Hermione pondered out loud but not loud enough for the old librarian to hear.

Ron stayed quiet as he didn't have a good answer anyway.

Hermione immediately found the book with the _Treuth spell in it and it wasn't five seconds before she found the spell too.  Ten seconds later she was scribbling the ingredients for the spell down fiercely on the sheet of parchment.  Ron watched the whole time._

It wasn't long though before the parchment, as well as the text, was in front of Ron.  "I didn't leave anything out, did I Ron?" she asked.

Ron scanned the paper and tried not to look too disgusted at that _one _ingredient—hair of spider, and when he saw that everything was in seemingly perfect order he nodded absent-mindedly and pushed the things back toward Hermione.  "It all seems right Hermione," he replied.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with a sense of worry.  Something was wrong.  Something had gone wrong between the last time they were here—really only a few minutes, and now.  Shouldn't he be trying to flirt with her and things?  

"Ron what's wrong?" she asked softly.  She didn't wish to intrude of his thoughts but feared that might be exactly what she was doing.

His face was unreadable, something that was totally not Ron.  

Fear semi-overtook Hermione, who was not at all able to stay calm when something was so apparently wrong with one of her best friends.  Her best friend, really.  "Ron?  Please, tell me if something is wrong," she pleaded, foregoing any thoughts of appearing weak.

Ron looked at her then.  His blue eyes, always so full of laughter, had a serious, razor-sharp edge to them.  "Honestly?  Nothing is wrong.  I'm just…I don't know, you know?  In a way…I guess I just feel bad for Carmen.  She woke up with nobody to love her."

Hermione's heart broke upon hearing his words.  How sweet could her boyfriend be?  By now he was blushing from his toes to the roots of his hair and Hermione found that even more endearing.  

She smiled sweetly.  "Oh Ron!" she let out with a breath of a laugh.  

He looked confused and his eyes turned a wild blue, making him that much more sexier in her eyes, something she would never ever reveal to him.  Not if she ever wanted his already large ego to deflate, anyhow.

"Oh Ron!" she repeated, this time a bit softer.  "Come here," she bid and when he seated himself next to her she took his head between her hands and kissed him so passionately he went dizzy.  Or maybe he wasn't dizzy and the world around him began to tilt again.  Either way, he didn't want her to stop whatever it was she was doing.  He didn't care if she was trying to prove him wrong even, as long as she continued kissing him like this…

***

Mitch snuck down to the Ravenclaw Common Room late in the night.  It was dark out, completely dark.  

The fire burning in the fireplace illuminated the large raven's head that protruded from the wall, it's great beak wide open as if he were caw-cawing.  Mitch watched it for a long moment, willing it to speak but nothing was brought forth from the beak as one might expect.  

He was a bit disappointed.

And so Mitch continued to the corner he knew so well.  He smiled in the dim light of the fire.  It was a corner he knew well.  He had snogged his first true girlfriend, a sixth-year Ravenclaw named Jillian Franke.  The corner had definitely been good to him.

He sat Indian-style on the floor and his almost now constant companion, the diary, was laid out before him.  The flickering flames of the fire was hardly enough to read by but it would suffice for tonight.

Tonight was a night for romance.

Tonight was the night he would allow Katie's words to completely wash over him and he would either forget about her or his old feelings would fully resurface with a passionate vengeance.

He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes so he could focus on remembering what her voice sounded like.  It was soft at times.  Soft like the whoosh of a bow across the tight strings of a violin.  And it was warm.

At the thought of her voice, now clearly remembered, tiny sparks ignited in the most appropriate of places—his fingertips, his ears, his spine—and other sparks ignited in more _in_appropriate places.

Never minding that, Mitch finally looked down at the pages in front of him.  

_What makes a person someone's "meant to be?"  I've been wondering this for some time now and you know what? it just doesn't make any sense to me.  _

_I've asked my mum and what does she say?!  She says, "What do _you_ think make's someone another's meant to be?"  I just have to shake my head.  I don't know.  I mean, that's why I'm asking you, you know?_

_Take Fred and Angelina, for example.  Why are they so perfect for each other?  It's not because he's white and she's black.  It's not even because he's a wizard and she a witch!  It goes much deeper than that.  It has to.  If it doesn't go much deeper than that then that means Lee _is _my meant to be!  Understand my reasoning?  _

_Or why are Ron and Hermione so right for each other?  They fight _all the time._  I'm serious.  _All _the time.__  So then, does that mean if you fight a lot it's a good thing?  I can't imagine that!  But, do you understand my dilemma?_

_What about Cedric and Cho?  They are so cute!  You should have seen them at the Yule Ball!  Cho is just a beautiful girl and a damn good Seeker too…Harry has a crush on her (and she knows and she even thinks it's kind of cute)…and Cedric is just…Cedric.  I can tell you that unless anything happens they will marry and live happily ever after.  Why then, are they so happy when they _don't_ fight?  I just don't understand._

_And hey, if you ever find the answers to these questions, please answer me!_

Hey there!  I've finally updated!  I apologize that it took a bit long.  I didn't think it would take that long!  Sorry!  And I apologize for the cliffhanger!  I had to do it though and I promise you'll like the next chapter!  Please review and thank you!

The fighting part of the war is basically **over, so now I ask that you all**** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for those who lost loved ones, no matter what side they were on.  And I**** ask you give support to our government and **I pray personally that you pray our government(s) make the right decisions** in the coming days.  **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Smile when your heart is aching…smile even though your heart is breaking.


	42. The Real Katie Bell

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I own characters that aren't in the books but they won't make me money so let's not even say I own them…Oh, I don't own the song that was used either (Three Doors Down does).

*** Thank you to _Hermione Weasley_!  You're very right: Katie will wake up soon!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Thank you for being such an awesome reviewer!  _Andie I'm not sorry the last chapters were so sad because that's what I wanted.  But I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  __Americanangel I hope you enjoy this chapter!  And now I get what you wrote and yes, that's right.  Katie won't (but mostly because Dumbledore said to have Mitch read her diary) wake up!  Thanks for your enthusiasm!  _Shaunna _thank you for thinking I'm brilliant!  That's so nice!  And since you like Mitch so much, you'll love this chapter!  It's ALL Mitch!  __Felicia LOL!  I promise you'll love this chapter!  I promise, I promise, I promise!  _Jenny _Katie was doing both actually.  To some extent she was clarifying her feelings for Lee but she was largely questioning the truth of her feelings for Lee.  Does that make sense?  I'm glad you thought I brought up good points; I was trying to.  Thanks for being an awesome reviewer!  _Pinkchicklet _I've read all your updates so far and I love your story!  It really is good!  Good job!  Thanks for being so great and coming back to my story even though you've been gone for awhile!  _Sugar Blossom _you're right: the last chapter was short!  LOL!  But this one is longer and I sure hope you will enjoy it!  Thanks for reviewing!  _Yyoyo woman _thank you for your review!  I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  __Vanilla Baby I hope you enjoy this chapter.  It's a little on the slow side but I'm very happy with it.  Thank you for reading and reviewing!  __Hermiones-Twin thank you for both of your reviews!  I hope you like this chapter!  Thanks for everything!  _Ednyadove _I can't say I'm unhappy that you're addicted to my story—thank you!  LOL!  I hope you like this chapter!  __Babystinkbreath yes, Cedric is dead but that diary entry was written _before _he died.  I hope that clears all questions up!  Thank you for your review!  I hope you like this chapter!  _Soupcann314 _Kate & Leopold is such a cute movie!  Have you seen the previews for Adam & Emma (is that the name of it?  Luke Wilson and Kate Hudson's new movie anyway)?  I can't wait to see that!  I'm such a sucker for romance!  Anyhow, on to thanking you for your review: thank you!  __NanoBear you won't be seeing any action between Harry/Parvati this chapter but the next one definitely!  Thank you for review!  I'm glad you like my story!  __Celeste I love that you love Katie's diary—and this entire chapter is dedicated to Katie's chapter!  I hope you like it and you don't find it too boring!  _Triniroo _I've decided we're not supposed to understand love!  I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so glad to see you in my reviews!  __Radaviessweety I'm glad you enjoy this story!  Thank you!  And thanks for thinking my story is super!  That's great!  _KamikazeCreamPuff _sorry that it's taken a bit for me to update!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Thank you!  _HpFaNaTiCa _you're right: you gotta love the love!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Lily Michelle I hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest of this story!  I'm glad you're enjoying me stringing you all along…although I'm not doing it on purpose (OK, so I just sort of lied)!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Mina you aren't the first person to ask how long this will be…I don't know for sure but I know it won't be too much longer.  I promise!  But thank you for continuing to read my story!  _Maddy Leigh _hey it's good to see you again!  Thank you for the review!  __Marjojo we are all mixed up like that, which is why I wrote that in.  I'm glad you saw her point of view!  __Fiona Goldfeet if you can figure away to frame the last chapter and hang it up on your wall…go right ahead!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  You're an awesome reviewer!  Oh yeah, I'm glad you had fun in Prague!  _Amanda _thanks for reviewing!  I have no idea where that quote came from; I just liked it!  Thank you!  Thank you everyone for all of your awesome reviews!  I hope you all enjoy this story!  Thank you!_

**Chapter 42: The Real Katie Bell**

_Angelina and Alicia told me the way to get a guy to fall in love with you is to be natural.  Well, what the hell does "be natural" mean?  And are men just not the most confusing species on earth?  Maybe not even men but wizards.  Yes, wizards _must be _more confusing then Muggle men because wizards have ways to make it seem like they don't like you.  There are charms and spells and things.  But with a Muggle man they don't have all that extra protection of charms and spells to make it seem like they don't like you.  Did that all make sense?_

Mitch looked up from her musings with a chuckle.  She sure just said a lot and he supposed she had a valid point.  And, using that valid point he should just after a Muggle woman, who didn't have tricks up their sleeves like a witch did.  

He had been sitting in his corner for a good hour now.  He read the words off her diary by the still dim light of the fireplace and felt like he was finally beginning to know who the real Katie Bell was.

The real Katie Bell was a hardened Quidditch player who could take a Quaffle to the head and hardly blink.  She would have been able to make Marcus Flint cry if he hadn't graduated last year.  She was the girl Fred and George Weasley first tried all their new pranks on.  

The real Katie Bell wasn't a great student.  She wasn't horrible either, but she wasn't great.  She was average.  Her favorite class was Potions, despite Snape.  She just had a natural knack for mixing potions.  She hated Transfiguration though, although she secretly thought McGonagall was an awesome professor.  She had written in her diary that if any of her friends had found out that she respected McGonagall, despite her old-school ways, she would die of embarrassment.  

The real Katie Bell loved going to her cousin's house because her cousin was a Muggle and she could watch T.V. and old movies all night long.  She hated going to movie theaters though.  She wrote they were too crowded and the floor was sometimes too sticky under her feet.  

The real Katie Bell was in love with her best friend but too chicken to tell him even though she was always the most eager to try her friends' inventions, which could potentially meant death or terrible sickness for her.

Mitch loved finding out all these new things about her.  He loved learning what her quirks were; what she was interested in and what she thought was disgusting (and there wasn't much that grossed her out, for the record).  Mitch enjoyed reading her handwriting.  It was so neat and succinct and exactly as he would imagine Katie Bell's handwriting to be.  

_Do you ever wonder where you will be twenty years from now?  I'm always wondering that.  It's hard to imagine twenty years from now.  What do you think you'll be doing then?  Where will you be; who will you be?_

_If I had to answer that then all I could answer would be "I hope."  There are lots of "I hopes."  Not just mine either, but everyone's in the world.  We all hope to be happy, right? _

_Twenty years from now I hope to be married and have a couple of kids.  I hope I have a good job but I can't possibly _know _where I'll be then.  _

_Sometimes I would like to know the future and then other times I know I wouldn't like to know the future.  The future is a scary thing.  I think the reason we don't know the future is because if we knew the future a lot of us wouldn't want to continue living._

_Would Cedric have done something different if he had known he would die when he was 17?  I guess we'll never know._

_These are just __midnight__ musings.  I suppose they sound really dumb to you, don't they?  Oh well; I've got a game in the morning so I should get to bed._

_Good night._

It was as if she had said the words directly to him.  He could hear her soft voice telling him good night.

Mitch snorted.  "You're insane, mate," he muttered irritably to himself.

Then he leaned his dark head against the wall and shut his eyes.  He thought about what she had asked: would Cedric have done something different if he had known he would die when he was 17?  Mitch didn't think so.  Or at least, he liked to think Cedric would have continued with life the way he had.

Cedric Diggory would have laughed at them all for mourning his passing the way they had, Mitch realized.

His eyes flew open.

A soft rustling wind passed through an unnoticed open window.  The wind blew across Mitch, cooling his warm forehead and hot feet.  The wind washed across him in his own little corner.  The pages of the diary were disturbed from their silent rest and the wind blew them into a frenzy until they finally fell apart to reveal an entry Mitch hadn't read or even noticed before.

_"The Road I'm On"_

_Three Doors Down_

_She said life's a lot to think about sometimes /_

_When you're living between the lines /_

_And all the stars they sparkle and shine every day /_

_He said life's so hard to move in sometimes /_

_When I feels like I'm towin' the line /_

_And no one cares to ask me why I feel this way /_

_I know you feel helpless now and I know you feel alone /_

_That's the same road, the same road that I'm on /_

_He said life's a lot to think about sometimes /_

_When you keep it all between the lines /_

_Of everything I want and I want to find, one of these days /_

_What you thought was real in life somehow steered you wrong /_

_Now you just keep drivin' tryin' to find out where you belong /_

_I know you feel helpless now and I know you feel alone /_

_That's the same road, that same road that I'm on /_

_My cousin gave me that CD for my birthday.  I love that song, which is why I wrote it down.  It says a lot to me.  It says a lot for me too.  _

_I think everyone must have that time when they just feel alone.  I think the idea then is to find that perfect person who also feels alone and then you won't be alone anymore.  Quite juvenile theory, I know, but I'm sick of being all technical and things when it comes to love.  Maybe we are supposed to be young and in love, you know?  Maybe that's why six year-olds that are a couple work so well—because they're too young to forget what real love is.  _

Mitch had to think about what she said and agreed with her.  It wasn't that he thought two kids that were in love could make it work but they weren't tainted yet with the ideas of the world, were they?  They would know what a perfect, unconditional love was.

He yawned.

It was closer to dawn then it was to twilight, he knew.  The air just had that feel to it.  It was an odd time of day to be awake, he reckoned.  The world wasn't sleeping so deep but they weren't near waking up yet.

It was still black outside.

He was in love with her.  

The truth was glaringly real in the dark of the night.

Love or not, did he want to be?  His thoughts were heavy with apprehension.  He didn't know if he could handle the blow of her waking up.  Mitch was quite aware of what might happen if he admitted how he felt for her and she regained consciousness.  She might smile sadly and shake her head.  _"Thank you for your efforts Mitch.  Unfortunately though, I don't feel the same for you.  My heart is Lee's. You read my diary; you know that."_

He couldn't imagine her being so cruel but weirder things had happened to him before and that was why he was having misgivings all of the sudden.

His dark eyes fell upon the diary again.

_Do you really think I'm so horrible, Mitch_? the diary seemed to ask.  Katie seemed to ask through her diary.

Heart thumping wildly he shook his head.  No, he didn't think she could be so cruel but what if she was?

_Isn't love worth the risk?  _

Mitch was having a conversation with a diary, he realized.  Stupid though he felt he sighed for an answer.  

The diary talking was all in his head anyway.

_Why not tell me you love me?  I already know you do.  It's alright.  I'd never laugh at you, Mitch.  _

He rubbed his eyes tiredly.  He didn't know what to think or do or believe.  

_You know what to do.  _The "voice" coming from the diary was condescending but sweet and delicate.  It was Katie's voice coming from the diary.  

_Mitch please.  You can't speak to a diary for the rest of your life.  It's not real.  It's not me.  Don't you want to speak with _me_?  Don't you want to speak with the real Katie Bell?  _

Mitch supposed he did.  "Then tell me what to do," he urged in a quite voice.

A soft laugh floated over his ears.  _You know what to do Mitch.  I'm right where I've been all along…_

So tell me, how was that?  I thought it was pretty good.  I actually really liked this chapter.  Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of movement in it…nor was there Ron/Hermione or Harry/Parvati but I really wanted to do the chapter this way.  I like Mitch and I like the whole Mitch/Katie thing.  Thank you for reading!  Please review!  

The fighting part of the war is basically **over, so now I ask that you all**** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for those who lost loved ones, no matter what side they were on.  And I**** ask you give support to our government and **I pray personally that you pray our government(s) make the right decisions** in the coming days.  **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

Anyone who thinks sunshine is happiness has never danced in the rain.


	43. Written in the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

*** Thank you to _Vanilla Baby _who is awesome because she was the first to review!  Thanks for your enthusiastic review—I always feel so good after I read your review!  You're awesome!  _Hermione Weasley yeah for being the 500th review!  That's awesome!  I feel so loved!  Thank you!  _HpFaNaTiCa___ thank you for your awesome review!  It's great that you think the last chapter was the "bestest"!  Thank you!  __Lily Michelle to answer your question: I have no idea where that quote came from!  I just thought it was cute and I love it.  I think I got it off a random site…hmm…anyhow, thanks for the review!  And I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much!  This chapter is for you especially alright dearie?  I hope you enjoy!  __Pinkchicklet__ thank you for the review!  It means so much to me that you reviewed!  I'm glad you're enjoying both stories!  That's so cool!  __Americanangelthanks for your review even though you were busy!  I understand business!  LOL!  Thank you!  Keep writing!  __Celeste it is an amazing compliment to know I got you to think!  Thank you for the awesome compliment!  _Lycr___ thanks for the great review!  Its so nice to know I've touched a nerve with you!  __Soupcann314 you're another awesome reviewer!  Thank you so much for the nice compliments!  I love that you thought the last chapter was excellent!  Thank you!  __Ednyadove__ thanks so much for the reviews (on both stories) it truly is awesome to see so many familiar names!  Thank you!  __Sugar Blossom thanks for saying my writing is continually improving!  That's definitely my goal and it's nice to know that I'm achieving it!  Thank you!  You're welcome for the fast update!  __Fiona Goldfeet thanks for liking the last chapter!  It's great to have a faithful reviewer like you around—and you are faithful!  Thank you!  __Shaunna__ thanks for your absolutely enthusiastic review!  That's so sweet!  Thank you for thinking I'm brilliant and intelligent and creative!  It really does mean a lot to me!  __Kai new person!  Yeah!  Thanks for the quick review!  It's awesome to see a new person's perspective!  __Hermiones__-Twin if you wanted action…here's some action for you!  Enjoy the chapter!  __Danidancerthank you for your nice little review!  It means a lot to me that you've stuck with me this long!  __Andiewell…enjoy this chapter!  That's all I'm going to say—enjoy this chapter!  __Leah Weasley thanks for your sincere compliment on my writing ability and style.  It's awesome that you enjoy my story!  And I'm glad you liked the chapter "Beautiful".  I had a lot of fun writing that!  Thank you!  _Mina _I'm glad that you feel appreciated with the personal thanks I give each of my reviewers.  I review stories too and sometimes it would just be nice to be recognized as a reviewer so I know how you feel and that's why I do this!  Thank you for thinking I'm a talented writer, that really means a lot to me!  And yes, the songs would go along great with them, wouldn't they?  LOL!  _Eve _a first time reviewer!  Yeah!  You know, you aren't the first person to bring "Lady in Red" to my attention and I guess this means I'll have to use it, eh?  LOL!  Thank you for your review!  Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed!  It all REALLY, TRULY means SO MUCH to me!  Alas, the next chapter will be up tomorrow (probably about 12:30 AM like this one—I'm going to the Lizzie McGuire movie with a friend…I just want to see her and Guardo (sp?) get together—at least I hope they do…OK, I'm rambling…time for bed…) Enjoy this chapter!  Thank you!_

**Chapter 43: Written in the Stars**

"Natalie, could you come here?" Carmen's soft voice woke Natalie from her morning nap.  It was eight o'clock in the morning but Natalie had returned to the Infirmary faithfully at the crack of dawn.  Really, at the earliest Madame Pomfrey would allow her in to see her friend(s).

Natalie wearily made her way over to her friend's side.  "What is it?" she asked quietly.  She brushed away long strands of her friend's dark hair.

Despite dry, cracked lips Carmen smiled.  It was a brittle smile but it was a smile all the same.  Natalie wondered in the back of her mind how many more smiles she would be getting from Carmen when her friend found out about Lee.

Lee.  Just the thought of his name squeezed her heart in worry.

Natalie leaned over and kissed her friend's forehead.  "Carmen there has been some things that I've had to do in the past months and I just want you to know I still love you."

Carmen looked confused over this but kept smiling anyway.  She squeezed her friend's hand.  "I know."

_No, you don't know.  _Natalie smiled brightly anyway.  "I'm so glad you're back Carmen," she told her truthfully.

Carmen's eyes crinkled in a suppressed smile.  "Good."

Natalie looked around the Infirmary.  Madame Pomfrey was checking Lavender's temperature and then Padma's.  Next it would be Carmen's turn.  Lee would come after that.  "I'm going to go to breakfast now, alright Carmen?"

Carmen smiled.  "Go eat something good for me," she requested.

Natalie exited the Infirmary just as Mitch Reed entered it.  His eyes scanned the rows of bed until he found the one he knew was Katie's.  Her hair lay limply upon her pillow and some strands fell down the side of the bed.

He wasn't imagining Padma's dark eyes on him.

She seemed to follow his every move.

Mitch made his way quickly to Katie's bed, closing the thin curtain around him when he reached it.  He didn't care what Madame Pomfrey said to him or how much trouble he might get in.  He wanted his privacy and that's all there was to it.

He traced the lines of her cheekbone and jaw with his index finger.  Like when he touched the pages of her diary, little sparks shot through his body.  Only this time it was real.  It was much more real.

How was he going to say what he wanted to say?  What was he going to say?  It would be so easy to just let the words— "I love you Katie," slipped from his tongue.  "Did I just say that?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

Katie's eyelids didn't move.  Her chest stayed still.

"I love you Katie," he said again, this time more firmly.  His confidence was building and it was definitely easier to tell her how he felt the more he said it.  "I love you so much," he whispered.  "I don't know how long I've waited to say that to you," he spilled.  "But I'm glad I said it now."

Nothing happened.

Mitch tried not to feel disappointed.  He had heard this was what happened; nothing that is but it was hard not to wish that Katie would open her eyes, smile and tell him she felt the same way.

He leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

***

The four friends all ate breakfast together and then they parted ways; Hermione had Arithmancy now and Ron and Harry had a last minute Quidditch practice.  Seamus would have had practice too if he hadn't been benched from a month of Quidditch for missing a practice to admit his feelings to Lavender Brown.

"Getting benched for a month was worth it," Seamus proclaimed happily.

Ron stared at him in disbelief and Harry was pretty sure his best mate thought missing Quidditch was worse than not having Hermione.  Well, maybe not exactly but pretty darn close, he figured.

Still, Ron didn't give Seamus too big of a deal over it.

Parvati kissed Harry's lips quietly and then told him she had to do some research.  That was totally unlike the Parvati he had known before but when she showed him Hermione's letter of explanation he understood perfectly.

"She's passed the torch to you, eh?" Harry asked teasingly.

Parvati's brow crinkled in confusion.

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek.  "Never mind Parvati; I just meant that she's giving you the responsibility of the _Treuthpotion now."_

Her dark eyes lit with humor.  She smiled broadly.  "Yes!  That's exactly what she's doing!  She's making me do it all now!"  She brushed away an irritating strand of dark hair that Harry loved because it seemed to have a mind of its own.  "Anyway, I'm supposed to go look stuff up now.  I suppose she thinks that just because Lav is in the Infirmary I don't give a damn about Divination and the sort but that's not true," she teased in a pouty voice.

Harry grinned.

Then she slugged him playfully in the arm.  "Go on now!  Git off to practice!" she told him in a hick type voice.

Harry left Parvati there with a quick smile.

Parvati walked alone the way to the library only to run quite literally into Mitch Reed who seemed more preoccupied then he had been in a long time.  

He even stooped to be the gentleman and pick up her books, which had spilled down on the floor.  "Sorry about that Parvati," he told her while he was picking up her books.

She knelt down on the floor so she could be eye level with him.  "It's alright.  I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going either," she said honestly.

Mitch smiled all the way to his eyes.

"You seem happy," she commented curiously.

He winked and gave her a knowing look.  

Parvati laughed nervously.  "You better now just have hit on me Mitch.  Remember, I'm dating Harry?  Such as in Harry the Gryffindor Seeker?" she reminded him.

Mitch laughed so loud it startled a few nearby students into giggles.  Others gave the two people suspicious stares.  "You're really worried about that, aren't you?" he asked, subtlely reminding her of their early encounter on the stairs in front of the Ravenclaw tower.

He continued chuckling until she sighed impatiently.

"I'm so glad you found that funny," she retorted dryly.  There was, however, a hint of humor in her eyes.

They continued watching each other for a second until Parvati realized what exactly he was grinning about.  Then her eyes widened in happy shock.  She threw her arms around him laughing.  "Good for you!" she squealed happily.

Mitch hugged her back but not for long because he didn't want fellow students getting the wrong idea and thinking she was going behind Harry's back.   He pulled away and looked her directly in the eye.  

He was still obviously happy but something else was wrong… "What?" she asked curiously.

Mitch shifted uncomfortably and she couldn't tell if it was because they were still lying on the floor or because he truly felt uncomfortable with what he had to say.  He looked away from her, at some point far behind her head.  "I really am sorry about the whole thing with Padma, Parvati," he mumbled.

She smiled a sad smile.  "It's OK Mitch.  You don't have to feel bad about it."

"Your sister is angry with me," he commented.

"Can you blame her?"

He chuckled and shook his head.  "No, I suppose you're right.  I'd be mad at myself if I did that to me."  His face once again became serious though.  "I really do feel bad, Parvati.  It'll be terrible when your sister can come back to Ravenclaw.  She'll be shooting me bad looks every time I see her."

Parvati laughed despite the seriousness of what he was telling her.  She nodded.  "You're right you know: she _will shoot you bad looks until you graduate, but she's a big girl.  She understands that some things are just not meant to be.  She'll get over it," she reassured him._

"You were mad at me," he said knowledgeably.

"You're right; I was mad.  But you're wrong too; I wasn't mad _at you_.  I was just irritated with the situation in general," she replied as he stood up, only to hold out his hand for her.  She declined the offer with a polite shake of her head.

"The point being Mitch is that Padma will get over it.  You don't find your soul mate when you're fifteen, sixteen years old.  Not unless you happen to be Ron or Hermione that is," she said as if she was teasing even though she meant it.

Mitch laughed appreciatively.  "What about you and Harry?"

Parvati nodded and stuck her nose in the air.  "That I am not going to answer.  I would love to say we'll be together until one of us dies but like I said, you've got to be Ron or Hermione to find your soul mate at this age."  There was a brief pause.  "Hold it.  Not your soul mate.  You can find your soul mate at this age.  What I meant was unless you're Ron or Hermione you aren't going to find the love of your life at this age," she restated.

Mitch laughed some more.  "You think that much about those two, don't you?"

She shrugged and gave him a knowing look.  "Some things are just written in the stars."

How was that?  I really like this chapter too!  Now that I know what is going on with "my" characters I'm having fun!  **Thank you **for reading!  I hope you are enjoying this story!  Please let me know by leaving me a **review**!  (Note: to all those wondering about the quote from two chapters ago, I have NO IDEA where it came from!  LOL!  I just thought it was really cute!

The fighting part of the war is basically **over, so now I ask that you all**** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for those who lost loved ones, no matter what side they were on.  And I**** ask you give support to our government and **I pray personally that you pray our government(s) make the right decisions** in the coming days.  **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first.


	44. Truthfully

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these characters!

*** Kudos to _Hermione Weasley_!  Yeah for you!  You were the first to review!  I'm glad you liked the whole soul mate, written in the stars thing!  I had a lot of fun thinking up of that little convo between Parvati and Mitch!  Thanks for the review!  _Sugar Blossom _thank you so much for telling your friends about my story!  I feel honored!  Thank you!  And yeah!  You logged in just to give _me _a signed review!  I feel special!  Thanks!  _Leah Weasley _thanks for your review!  It's always nice to see someone new…and hmm…my favorite Harry Potter character would have to be Ron.  And I like Hermione.  Oh, I like Snape too…!  _Amanda _it's great to see your name again!  Thanks for the awesome compliments on my story!  It means a lot to me and feeds my ego…LOL!  I hope you're feeling better!  Thank you!  _HpFaNaTiCa surprise!  This time I've got _two _chapters up for you all!  I hope you enjoy them!  Thanks!  _Hermiones-Twin _about the whole Lizzie Gordo thing…lets just say they don't "get together" exactly…I don't watch the show either and when I do it's just to see those two interact!  LOL!  Aren't I horrible!  Thank you for the review!  It really means a lot to me!  _Lily Michelle _what Parvati said about Ron/Hermione was to be taken anyway you wanted it…I kind of meant it as Parvati was "quoting" Shakespeare…you know how Romeo and Juliet were a "pair of star-crossed lovers" except that doesn't work __exactly because they both ended up dead so…you take it whichever way you feel most comfortable (oh, and for the record, I doubt Parvati even knows who Shakespeare was).  LOL!  I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  __Danidancer LOL!  I'm glad you enjoy the chapter!  Thanks for the review (and the happy song)!  __HogwartsHoe I remember graduation!  It was a lot of work!  Well, hang in there, you're almost done!  Thanks for reviewing when you have time and I understand when you don't!  Thanks again!  Good luck with everything too!  __Ron Is Mine thanks for telling me how to spell Gordo!  I had no idea!  LOL!  I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and its direction!  It means so much to me!  Thank you!  _Americanangel _thank you for the nice compliments!  They are always nice to read!  (EVERYONE GO READ HOW MANY WAYS by AMERICANANGEL-YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!)  Thank you so much for everything!  _Vanilla Baby _the funny this is, I never meant to create so many plot twists…they just…happened… But I'm glad you've enjoyed the story too!  Thank you so much for all your reviews!  _Celeste _LOL!  I picture Mitch as a really hot guy too!  Thanks for all your reviews!  They mean the world to me!  _Hermionereincarnated _thank you so much for telling your friends about this story!  That is so awesome!  LOL!  I'm glad you're addicted to my story…it means I'm doing something right!  Thanks!  _Angelic Ashley _thank you so much for your review!  And yeah!  Another new reviewer!  Welcome to the "family"!  LOL, can I call us a family?  I dunno…but whatever!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!  And alas, there will be some more romance!  __Shaunna I hope you had fun at your Senior Prom!  I know mine was a blast!  Thanks for your enthusiastic review and it's great to see you still love Mitch!  Yeah!  Thank you so much!  _Mina _I adore you…I've got to admit it; you're just adorable and your reviews make me smile!  I appreciate them so much!  Thanks for everything!  _Fiona Goldfeet _a review is a review is a review no matter how long or short it is so _thank you_!  _Lycr _thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you liked the quote at the end!  __Jenny hey there!  Nice to see you again!  Thank you for the nice long review!  I appreciate it!  AND I understand that college life is busy so I hope that you only review when you can and in the mean time that my story offers some sort of stress relief!  Thank you!  _Triniroo _I really like Parvati and Harry!  I really do and I don't know why!  Thanks for the nice little review!  I appreciate it!  _Faye and her insane Yami Fairy_ another new name!  Golly I feel liked right about now!  I know you're only on Chapter 25 as I write this but I'd just like to say thanks!  __Maddy Leigh thanks for the nice review!  I hope you enjoy these next two chapters!  _Soupcann314 _thanks for your always nice reviews!  They really mean a lot to me!  __Tigress33 you're only on Chapter 8 as I write this but I'd still like to thank you and say that I'm glad you accidentally stumbled upon this story!  Thank you!  Thank you to all my readers and reviewers you guys are awesome!  I hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters!_

**Chapter 44: Truthfully**

"This is insane," Parvati mumbled.  "What am I supposed to look for?  She has everything right here," she continued rambling to herself as her eyes searched for anything the great Hermione Granger may have left out nothing which at this moment was turning out to be exactly _nothing_.

"It's perfect," she continued quietly.  Hermione had thought of everything, found everything and had written everything down with a precise immaculacy that Parvati was a tad jealous of.  It was also making her a tad sick.

She rubbed her temples.  Really, shouldn't Arithmancy be done with soon?  Not only was reading so much giving her a headache but she was also beginning, or far past beginning maybe, to get bored.  She didn't know how Hermione did it; how she could spend so much time reading but good for her.  

"Good, you're still here," Hermione said as she breezed into their corner of the library.  "I was afraid you might have already left," she continued.

"Not a chance in hell," Parvati muttered under her breath.  

"Hmm?" Hermione asked as she sat herself down.

"Oh nothing," Parvati said airily.  She passed the book and parchment to Hermione.  "Do we really have to do this Hermione?  Malfoy isn't going to make this easy for us, you know?  In fact, he'll make it downright hard."

"And how do you know that?" Hermione challenged, as if she thought Malfoy would make this easy for them.

"I saw it in my tealeaves this morning," Parvati answered sarcastically.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water.  "But…you didn't have Divination today yet," she protested.

"I was teasing Hermione," Parvati said.

Hermione blushed.  "I knew you were," she said quietly.  "Of course you were," she said.

Parvati wisely chose not to reply to this and looked away.  "Anyway, I think we just need to do it.  That seems to be the easiest thing for us anyway.  We have Potions this afternoon.  We should be able to get some of the ingredients then, right?"

The other young witch nodded.  "Depending on what ingredients we use for this afternoon's Potions lesson.  If we each take just a little bit then it should be fine, shouldn't it?"

Parvati groaned.  "Knowing Snape he counts each hair of spider in his little jar," she said.  

Somehow Hermione was able to picture Snape bending over his precious ingredients with tweezers in hand, counting each and every hair.  "You're right; he wouldn't trust a spell to get it right."

Parvati giggled.  

"What could be so funny that Granger would be desecrating the silence of the library?" Malfoy drawled as he appeared around the bookshelves.

Immediate giggling stopped.

Parvati raised an eyebrow at Hermione and winked.  Hermione had to wonder what her roommate was up to.  "Yes Malfoy and why would a Slytherin such as yourself be wondering what could be so funny between two Gryffindors like us?" she asked.

Malfoy gaped openly at them before turning around so fast he nearly tripped over the corner of the bookcase.

He left with the sound of their giggling in his ears.

Hermione was the first able to choke back her laughing and after a couple coughs and then sniffles she was able to speak clearly again.  "Alright then, I suppose we should do our homework since we've thoroughly looked through all the information for the potion," she said.

Parvati stopped giggling immediately.  "What homework?"

"For our O.W.L.S. and the Transfiguration paper that is due, of course," Hermione said in a tone that told Parvati she should have expected it.

"You know that O.W.L.S. aren't for another four months right?" Parvati questioned.

Hermione nodded.  "Of course I know that!  Remember the calendar I've put up in our room?  Study time has just been wasting away!" she exclaimed.

Parvati shook her head.  "Alright then.  You do know the Transfiguration paper isn't due for two and a half weeks right?"

"Of course I know that!"  She picked up one of the books she had brought in with her.  "I can't believe I've already put it off for so long!  That was completely irresponsible of me…"  Her voice trailed off as she stood to look for another book.

Parvati hid a giggle.  Some things never changed.

***

Natalie walked into the Infirmary just ahead of Mitch.  She was humming a song she had loved for years as she tried to dismiss the worry that was consuming her.  She honestly didn't know what to do.  

She knew she should tell Carmen about Lee soon but when was the right time?  Did she really want to potentially break her friend's heart as her friend lay helplessly in a hospital bed?  She didn't think so.

But then, on the other hand, that whole hospital bed thing might be for her advantage.  This way Carmen wouldn't be able to kill her at least, she figured.

She began chewing her nails even while she was walking in to see Lee.  Carmen was, for now at least, sleeping.  Or at least that's the way it looked to her.

Lee smiled up at her as she walked over to him.  Behind their hands Lavender and Padma began giggling and whispering happily.  Natalie could only imagine what they were thinking.  But then again, maybe she didn't want to imagine what they were saying.

"Hey," she greeted softly.  Her smile reached the corners of her eyes.  "How are you feeling?"

He shifted uncomfortably in the bed.  "I've been better," he said lightly but the pain was evident in his eyes.

Natalie's smile did not waver.  She wouldn't let it waver.  "It's alright if you don't feel well, you know," she told him truthfully.

"I'm just tired.  And I'm sore," he added.

"Well you haven't really been eating or drinking anything recently.  And you've been lying in the same position for a time now.  Of course you're tired and sore," she replied reasonably.

There was a nice, comfortable silence between them.  Lee kept looking at her strangely until finally she was sick of the weird looks and asked him what the deal was.

"I'm just…confused right now.  What are you doing here?" he asked.

Still, her smile didn't falter.

Lee must have been embarrassed by his question because he began stuttering something. 

"Lee," Natalie interrupted.  "Just speak.  I'm a friend."

His dark eyes looked into hers earnestly.  "Well…it's just…you and I haven't spoken much in the past and now you're giving me all this attention.  Don't think I don't like it…I do.  Hell, I like it more than I like Fred and George's attention.  You know right now they're trying to get me to test some new gag of theirs?"

Natalie laughed softly.  "What does that possibly have to do with you and me?" she asked, redirecting his train of thought.

Lee shrugged.  "I don't know.  I just thought I'd tell you that.  _Anyhow, it isn't like I don't like you or anything…I think your smart and funny…and you've got great legs."_

Natalie blushed a terrible shade of red.  He wasn't the first boy to compliment her on her legs but it was embarrassing (in a good way) all the same.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but it's the truth," he said looking directly at her.  She could tell he wasn't lying.  

"So I'm flattered you're here with me but what I guess I'm trying to ask is why would someone who looks like you go after me?  I'm in a hospital bed, remember?" he asked.

Natalie smiled and nodded.  "Yes I remember."  Then she leaned in close to his ear.  "I like you, silly."

From the other side of the room Carmen blinked back unwelcome tears.  

How was that chapter?  I hope you enjoyed it!  It took me awhile to get these posted I know…but two chapters at once and I promise another one Sunday night!  Yeah for me!  **Thanks** for sticking with me guys! **Please review**!

The fighting part of the war is basically **over, so now I ask that you all**** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for those who lost loved ones, no matter what side they were on.  And I**** ask you give support to our government and **I pray personally that you pray our government(s) make the right decisions** in the coming days.  **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

If you live to be a hundred, I would want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you.__

~ Winnie the Pooh


	45. Sleeping Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

**Chapter 45: Sleeping Angel**

_"I like you, silly!"_

Lee's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you telling me the truth?" he asked curiously.  He was hoping the excitement he felt at this prospect wasn't showing on his face.  He hoped he was still acting cool.

Natalie gave him a lopsided smile.  "No, I'm teasing you," she teased.  

He looked at her and wondered at how he hadn't noticed how pretty she was before.  "You're gorgeous do you know that?"

A nice scarlet graced her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.  Even though she was blushing she leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.  He happily responded.

***

On the other end of the Infirmary Mitch sat next to Katie holding her hand.

Madame Pomfrey placed her hand lightly on his shoulder.  "Mr. Reed it usually takes a little bit for them to wake up…I'm assuming that's why you're here?  You're waiting for Miss Bell to wake up?  If you would like, I can call you down here when she does.  You really ought to be doing something productive," she berated him.

"I am doing something productive, Madame Pomfrey," he argued quietly.

Her eyebrows nearly rose to the cap she wore day in and day out.  "Well then, if you feel that way, why don't you stay?" she offered as if it was her idea that he stay here all along.

Mitch rolled his eyes since she was standing behind him and couldn't see the gesture.  "Well I don't mind if I do," he replied.

She patted his shoulder twice before leaving him.

Mitch waited until everyone that was able to move was a safe, private distance away from him before leaning over to look at Katie.  His eyes followed the line of eyelashes as his breath graced her soft white cheeks.  

If he forgot why she was here, she looked like a sleeping angel.

_Sleeping angel.  Sleeping Angel, that's what you are Katie Bell._

Natalie Pickett giggled from somewhere behind him.  The sound made him smile and think that not everything in life was terrible.  And however terrible it was, it would be alright in the end.

He traced her facial bone structure with his forefinger.  Her skin was warm still and that made him feel better.  The warmth was a reminder that she wasn't gone from him completely or out of reach but rather she was still within reach.

Mitch firmly continued to believe that she _would wake up.  It was just a matter of when._

***

The boys had returned from Quidditch practice only to be hauled by the girls down to the Infirmary.  Neither Ron nor Harry knew what they were doing while they stood over Pansy Parkinson's bed still in their practice robes, hot and sweaty because they hadn't taken a shower yet.

Hermione had immediately noticed Mitch next to Katie and both she and Parvati squealed delightedly at the scene.  Mitch hadn't seemed to notice.

Then the girls giggled and whispered back and forth for a moment when they saw Lee and Natalie talking.  Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

Pansy's bed was next to Padma's so Parvati said hi to her sister, who was resting, and promised she would see her tomorrow if not later tonight.

"Exactly what are we doing here?" Harry asked for the hundredth time, only because he still hadn't gotten a straight answer from either of the girls.

Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs.  "I think we're just supposed to be looking at 'er.  You know, we're supposed to be watching her sleep."

A cough sounded from behind them.  Ron and Harry turned around to find Seamus still wearing his school clothes (he was benched from practice and games for a bit) as he made his way to Lavender's bedside.  The closer he got to his girlfriend the stupider and goofier his grin grew.

"Good grief," Ron muttered.

Harry chuckled but not before both Hermione and Parvati turned to give them a look filled with daggers.

Ron jabbed Harry again.  "Look Harry!" he said in a girlish voice.  "Isn't she just the most precious thing you ever saw?  She's so beautiful!  She's like a sleeping angel!" he teased and while Harry found this highly amusing, Hermione and Parvati did not.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and began dragging him away.  "If you can't behave respectfully Ronald Weasley then we'll just leave!"

"Us too!" Parvati haughtily announced, dragging Harry out of the Infirmary behind her.

Hermione whirled on Ron when they got out of hearing range from the Infirmary.  "How insensitive can you be Ron?  Pansy is in there _suffering because she didn't tell Malfoy how she felt about him! She is _suffering _Ron!"_

Ron wasn't about to let her win this argument though.  "You know what else Hermione?  That same Pansy Parkinson who you're all the sudden defending is the same Pansy Parkinson who put you through four years of shit!  And not just you but Harry and I also!" he shouted.

"Don't swear!" was the only thing that popped out of her mouth.

At the moment Harry was glad Parvati and he weren't fighting…or at least he was happy they were having a silent fight.  He and Parvati both looked around to see the wall paintings looking at the two irritably.  Some were whispering amongst themselves, _"I bet those are the two young Gryffindors Vi is always talking about." "What are there names again?" "Well, he's a Weasley of course but what about the girl?" "Oh I know who she is!  She's Hermione Granger…"_

"You actually empathize or sympathize or whatever the hell the word is with Pansy and you're worried about me _swearing?" he roared angrily._

"You're impossible Ron, absolutely impossible!" she screamed before stomping away angrily to Merlin knew where…although they all had a pretty good idea.

Parvati rolled her eyes while giving Harry a quick look.  "I better go after her," she said with a sigh before running off to follow her roommate who was now probably in tears.

Ron and Harry passed confused looks onto one another before they both rolled their eyes and decided to go up to the Common Room.  A game of Exploding Snap would do them both good they decided.

***

Carmen watched under the disguise of sleep as her best friend and her crush were…together.  She saw Mitch look at Katie with such reverence that Katie should just come out of the coma.  She watched as the fabulous four waltzed into the Infirmary like they owned it. She watched as Hermione drug Ron out and Parvati did the same with the laughing Harry.  

And she continued watching Natalie and Lee.  Her heart was breaking and it hurt.  It hurt worse than she ever thought it would.  

Part of her wanted to kill her best friend, really kill her but another part of her wanted that other part of her to be happy for Natalie.  Natalie sure looked happy as she talked to Lee thinking her best friend was sleeping peacefully rather than watching them.  

She couldn't even cry yet, she was so dehydrated from her sleep.  That was what was most frustrating, that she couldn't even cry.

Carmen watched as Natalie turned around to again look at her best friend.  Carmen didn't even realize she hadn't shut her eyes yet to again pretend she was sleeping but that split second was all it took.

"Carmen, you're awake!" she yelped, obviously startled when she saw her friend's eyes open.

Carmen continued staring at Natalie, unable to speak.

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger!  (OK, I'm really not.)  I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters!  Please review!  And as always, thanks for reading!

I'm told **the war was officially declared over two or so days ago**, so **now I ask that you all pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for those who lost loved ones, no matter what side they were on.  And ****I ask you give support to our government and I pray personally that you pray our government(s) make the right decisions in the coming days.  ****_I apologize if this request has offended you_.**

Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy…

Anger…tears…laughter.

It's when you want to be together despite it all.

That's when you truly love another.  I'm sure of it.

~ Keiichi Morisato


	46. The Way She Would Always Feel

A/N: Yeah, so this took a long, long time to be posted compared to how quick I normally do.  Sorry 'bout that.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

*** I'm sorry I'm not writing out a personal thanks to each and everyone of you who reviewed, I've got to get going now and I want to get this chapter up for ya'll because you've been more than patient with my long absence from ff.net.  Thank you everyone!

**Chapter 46: The Way She Would Always Feel**

Natalie's mouth dropped open.  "Carmen…?  How long…?"  She found she could barely get the words out, she was so nervous.

Carmen looked away.  

That was all the answer Natalie needed or wanted.  "Carmen, I'm so sorry…," she began apologetically.  

Carmen could hear the apology in her voice and knew her friend was being honest.  That didn't change the aching feeling though.  "I know," she said quietly.  

Natalie moved to Carmen's bed but didn't sit down on the edge of the mattress or on the chair she had pulled up to the bed the other day.  "I'm so sorry Carmen," she repeated.  "There's an explanation though.  I wouldn't do this to you on purpose, you know," she said.

"Natalie, I don't really feel like talking right now," Carmen said quietly.

Natalie choked back a cry of discouragement.  "Alright," she sighed.  

Carmen shut her eyes when she heard Natalie's footsteps patter out of the Infirmary.  She fell into a fitful sleep.

***

Ron hadn't seen or spoken to Hermione since the incident that morning in the Infirmary.  He was sick of not seeing her by now though and so he climbed the stairs to her dormitory two at a time.

He knew she was in there alone; Lavender was in the Infirmary still and Parvati was downstairs talking with Ginny.

Coming to her door he only hesitated once when he didn't hear anything coming from inside the room.  He hoped she wasn't sleeping.

He took a deep breath and—

The door swung open to reveal a calm looking Hermione.  She smiled placidly.  "Hi Ron.  Come in?" she offered.

His eyebrows shot up into his hair.  

She chuckled at his shocked expression.  "Don't look so surprised Ron.  I was waiting for you; I must admit I'm surprised it took you as long as it did to come up here."

He was irritated for a moment.  A very short moment.  

"Oh, come on in," Hermione said while taking her hand before she pulled him into her dorm.  

Ron looked away from her as he was slightly embarrassed to be in her room.  So instead he took in his surroundings.  Lavender's bed was furthest away—frilly pinks and pastel purples.  Parvati's bed was across from Lavender's and was surprisingly neat—there were no frills and lace but there _was _a pile of magazines near the headboard.  The blanket, it wasn't a comforter like Lavender's, was brown and red and green—all earthy tones.  Hermione's bed was completely Hermione-esque, though and he found that incredibly attractive.

Her bed was completely no nonsense except for a single stuffed animal, a teddy bear with glasses.  

"That's the American President Theodore Roosevelt," she said suddenly.  

"What?" Ron asked.  His heart was pounding.  He didn't see any American President in the room!  Was he invisible?  Did he wear an invisibility cloak like Harry?

Hermione outright laughed at the look on her boyfriend's face.  

"What?" he asked somewhat irritably.

Hermione moved toward her bed and picked up the stuffed bear.  "This Ron is Theodore Roosevelt."  He looked as confused as ever and so she carelessly tossed aside the bear.  "Never mind Ron."

The look of relief on his face at her words was priceless.  She moved closer to him.  It took every effort not to say the words she thought she might be feeling.  

Ron bent his head down and kissed her.  It was the softest of kisses; they'd kissed more heavily that first night their lips had ever touched but this one sent shivers through her body and she felt at home, the way she always felt when Ron would kiss her.

The way she would always feel.

Hermione pulled away with a slight blush.  "That was nice," she said softly.

Ron smiled warmly.  "I was hoping you would think it was nice."

"I'm sorry for earlier Ron," she said.  "I didn't take you down to the Infirmary to make fun of her but I should have known that's what you would do."

"And why did you take me down there?"

She shrugged.  "I don't know.  It's nice to remember that Pansy Parkinson is a person, I guess.  I was down there to remind us she's a human and not just a Slytherin."

Ron looked like he would like to say something in return but wisely he chose not to.

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips again.  

"What was that for?" he asked.

She shrugged.  "I don't know.  For you being you."  _I think I'm in love with you but we're only fifteen Ron…_

He grinned.  "I am good at me being me, aren't I?"

She giggled.  "Yes, yes you are," she replied before he stole a long, sweet kiss from her breath.

***

Harry walked Parvati out to the Quidditch pitch for no particular reason.  It was something to do anyhow.

She shivered slightly and Harry put an arm around her thin shoulders, warming her to her bone.  She leaned her dark head against his shoulders and sighed contentedly.  

"What are you thinking?"

"Umm…hmm…I don't know.  I guess I was just thinking about how happy I am here."  She looked directly into his eyes.  "I'm very happy Harry."  

His eyes crinkled into a smile.  "I'm happy too."

Parvati bit her lower lip.  Harry wondered if she had learned that habit from Hermione.  On more than one occasion Harry had seen Hermione chewing on her bottom lip as she was in deep concentration.

Her eyes never left his and the effect was dizzying on both of them.  

She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  "Thank you Harry," she said earnestly.

"Thank you for what?" Harry asked, drawing his brows together.  She didn't have anything to be thanking him for, did she?

Parvati shrugged and slipped out of his arm, walking forward as he stayed behind.  She spun around and walked backward while continuing to watch him carefully.  "Thank you for everything.  Thank you for being such a wonderful person."

"I don't even know what you're thanking me for," he protested.

She laughed.  It was a clear, happy sound and it made his heart happy.

"I'm not thanking you for anything in particular.  I'm just thanking you for…for giving me more than a passing glance; for wanting to do more than just snog with me…oh wipe that grin off your face, you know what I'm talking about!" she said through a laugh.

Harry grinned and then took off running toward her.

Parvati shrieked gaily and started running as best as she could away from him.

They both forgot it was cold out.

***

Lee watched Carmen read whatever book had been dropped off for her earlier.  He was still thinking hard on what had happened between her and Natalie.  Surely her reaction didn't mean she liked him, did it?

_Oh why else would she have been so upset sounding with Natalie?  _Well he didn't know and that was a good question.

"Why are you mad at Natalie Carmen?  I thought you two were best friends," he asked out of the blue.

Carmen pretended not to hear him and flipped the page in the Muggle romance novel.

"Don't ignore me," he pleaded.

"I'm not having this conversation with you in here, Lee," she said shortly.  She flipped the next page so angrily she ripped at the paper.  "Shit," she muttered.

Lavender and Padma giggled a little bit.  They were having a lovers' quarrel, how cute!

"Do you like me?" he asked.

Carmen huffed.  "No," she said.  She slammed the covers of the book together.  "No I don't.  I'm just sick of all this and I want to get the hell out of here, if you must know."

Lee struggled with finding words to say to her.  "So who do you like then?  Or who did you like then?  That's the reason you're in here," he said as if she didn't know the reason she was in here.

She leveled her gaze on him.  "I know that."

"So you won't tell me?" he asked.

Carmen shook her head slowly.  "No, I am going to read my story now, OK?" she asked, although she really wasn't looking for permission.  

Lee sighed.  If she wanted to act like that, then she could.

Carmen's heart was thudding hard in her chest.  She was hurting over something she had no control over and it sucked.  She wondered how long she would feel this way for.

Hey!  So sorry it took so long to get this stuff up!  I've been so tired lately but I promise updates will be happening more frequently again (partially because I've just finished my first year of college!  Yeah!).  **Thank you **for sticking with me, **please review**!

The fighting part of the war is basically **over, so now I ask that you all**** pray/light a candle/meditate/whatever-it-is-you-do for those who lost loved ones, no matter what side they were on.  And I**** ask you give support to our government and **I pray personally that you pray our government(s) make the right decisions** in the coming days.  **_I apologize if this request has offended you_**.**

~ _Tears from the Moon_

When we become aware of our humility, we've lost it.


	47. Stolen Ingredients

Disclaimer: I'm as innocent as a newborn lamb!  I own NOTHING (or at least nothing worth any value you to any of you guys)!

*** First of all I would like to apologize for the erratic updates as of late; I've been very busy and stuff like that but I'm hoping I can update more regularly again.  Thank you to all my faithful reviewers.  You guys are awesome.  I read all reviews for chapter 45 but I didn't thank you all individually and I apologize for that…with that said: Kudos go to _Lycr.  I've read the first chapter of your story and I'm going to read the second in a minute, after I get this finished.  Thank you for all your reviews!  _Celeste _thank you for the congratulations!  I think I did OK this first year…it feels good to have it all done!  Thank you for your review!  _Mina _*kiss* to you too!  You're such a sweetheart!  Enjoy this chapter for me!  _Soupcann314 _you're very right, it is all winding down and I'll be sad…but relieved…when it's completed! Thank you for all your support and reviews, they mean the world to me!  __Hermionereincarnated__ I love fanfiction and you're right…we always seem to find time for it!  LOL!  Enjoy!  __TallemeraRane__ thank you for the congrats!  It's so nice to see a new name!  Thank you!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Hermione Weasley I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  Thanks for everything!  _AmericanMonkey38 _cute name!  Thanks for your quick review!  I updated as soon as I could!  Enjoy!  __Maddy_ Leigh _I'm happy my two couples are happy together too!  Yeah for them!  __Felicia hello!  I've emailed you but didn't know if you got them or not and so here's the next chapter!  I'd like you to still beta read for me!  Thank you!  __Ednyadove__ let's call this "Part I of Revising the Slytherin."  That's what I'd call this chapter.  Enjoy!  _Triniroo___ you're right, the last chapter was shorter…this one is a tad longer and I hope you enjoy it!  __HpFaNaTiCayou're right!  It did take me a long time!  LOL!  I'm sorry!  But I'm glad you're back from outer space!  Enjoy!  _Lily Michelle _I hope this chapter clears confusion up for you…and I hope you enjoy it too!  __Angelic Ashley are you __really angelic?  LOL!  Sorry the last chapter was a little short…hmm…enjoy this one though!  __Ellie thank you for your nice review and compliments!  I hope you've enjoyed the story!  __ShaunnaI'm glad you like Natalie in my story!  That means a lot to me!  I'm also flattered you'd sneak around just to read my story!  I hope you enjoy!  __Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stix thanks for such an enthusiastic review of my story!  And I'm glad you liked that quote—it's one of my favorites!  Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 47: Stolen Ingredients**

Natalie was sure it was taking Katie Bell longer than normal to wake up and so she was relieved to see a lucid Katie sitting up in the hospital bed.  That left only one person.  Pansy.

Natalie wouldn't have been sorry for Pansy if she never woke up, as terrible as that sounded.

Katie was lucid but she looked decidedly tired and haggard.  Natalie's heart went out to the older girl.  She looked tired but she looked contemplative.  Deciding to skip seeing Carmen, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully; Natalie went to talk with Katie.

"Hi," she said in a friendly voice coming up upon Katie.

Katie Bell, usually with bright eyes, looked up at Natalie and smiled.  And she continued to smile until her lips wavered and an apologetic look filled those eyes.  "I can't remember your name for the life of me," she whispered.

Natalie had to grin.  Katie was always a social conscious person.  "Natalie.  I'm in Gryffindor with you, only I'm in Sixth Year."

Relief filled her eyes.  "Thanks for reminding me.  Do you want to sit down?"

Natalie nodded.  "Sure."  She sat down gingerly and took in Katie's disheveled appearance.  "Do you know why you're in here?" she asked apprehensively.

Katie bit her lip and nodded slowly.  Then she leaned in closer to Natalie and whispered, "Because I like Lee Jordan and I didn't tell him."

"Yeah…" Natalie nodded.  "Do you know why you're…awake now?"

Katie looked away wearily.  "Because I have a choice," she answered inaudibly.  Her eyes were sad with muted enthusiasm.  "Lee and I both have to make a choice now."

"Do you know what your choices are?" Natalie asked.  She didn't know how well informed Katie was, nor did she know what to say to her.

"Yeah…yeah I do.  I have to choose between Mitch Reed's…feelings for me or my feelings for Lee."  Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.  "And Lee has to choose between feelings for me or your feelings for him," she said at last.

"Yes that's right," Natalie replied although she found saying the words difficult.  She wished Lee didn't have to make a choice.  "I'm not going to fight with you for him," she said haltingly.

Katie raised an eyebrow and assessed Natalie carefully.  

"I mean in," Natalie said firmly.  "I don't want to sway Lee's decision in either direction.  I want him to choose."

"You really like him, don't you? It's not every day that a girl wouldn't fight for her man," Katie said.  

Natalie shrugged.  "It's not that I won't fight for him.  It's that I don't want to influence his decision one way or another.  Well, I do…I don't know!  It's confusing!" she announced.

Katie smiled.  "I understand.  It is confusing."  Her smile grew brighter.  "Hi Mitch!" she greeted kindly.

"Hey!" he returned.  He nodded with a smile in Natalie's direction.  

Natalie stood up immediately and left the two of them alone.  They had a lot to talk about and they needed time to talk between each other.

"Natalie could you come here?" Lee asked from where he was laying.

She nodded and redirected herself to Lee's bed.  "Yes?" she asked.

He smiled.  "It's nothing really…I just wanted to tell you that I think you're an awfully pretty girl.  And you're nice too," he added.

Natalie blushed.  "Thanks."

***

Parvati had the last of the ingredients for the potion stuffed away in a pocket of her school uniform.  She had the eye of a bat in her pocket. 

It had taken some time and courage to put the eye in her pocket and even now she couldn't think about it without nearly getting sick.  It disgusted her that there was an actual eye touching her clothing.

Poor Ron though.  It had been his job to steal some of the spiders' hair.  She had watched him take it from Snape during class with a particularly horrific look on his face.  It had been hard not to laugh.

Hermione had stolen the newt foot a week ago during Potions and she had had no trouble.  

It was Harry who had the hardest part.  Yesterday, the trio had informed Parvati of Harry's invisibility cloak, which he would be using tomorrow night, after allowing their concocted potion to ferment, to drop the potion into Malfoy's drink.  That is, assuming he would be drinking anything in the Slytherin common room. Really, it was getting Malfoy to the Infirmary that would be the difficult part.

She snuck into the empty classroom, no one knew what it once was or what it would be used for, making sure no one was around to see her lurking about suspiciously.

"You got it?" Harry whispered upon seeing her enter the shadowy room.

Parvati nodded and shrugged herself out of her robes and then picked through the vest, grimacing slightly when her fingers wrapped around the eye, and handed it carefully to Hermione.

"This is so disgusting," she mused when Hermione dropped the eye into the stolen flask.  The contents bubbled into an orange color and then liquefied.  "Malfoy has to drink that?  My _dog wouldn't drink that on a hot day, what makes you think Malfoy will?"_

Ron rolled his eyes.  "Malfoy won't know we've done anything to his drink, that's why he'll still drink it," he told her.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything as she continued to stir the ingredients into a thick, gooey liquid.

Harry covered his nose.  "That stuff smells like sweat!  It's not going to once I put it in his drink, is it?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," Hermione said slowly.  With her nose wrinkled she looked at her three companions.  "We'll never get Malfoy to drink it if it still smells like that in his drink!  He'll know something is different!" she exclaimed irritably.

"That smell is just sick," Ron observed.

Parvati covered her nose with a delicate hand.  "It's really not so bad when you cover your nose," she said.

"Yes well, that's not really going to help us tomorrow night is it?" Ron asked dryly.  "I mean, who drinks with their hand covering their nose?"

Parvati rolled her eyes.  "I'm just trying to think positively!" she said defensively.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere," Hermione broke in.  "And anyway," she began as she settled back on her bum, "we've got to figure out a way to get Malfoy down to the Infirmary.  The potion only lasts five minutes after the person begins speaking the truth, remember," she reminded them.

"I say we just have Madame Pomfrey call him down to the Infirmary," Ron put in.  "He won't listen to us and he hates listening to authorities but he'll do it," he told them reasonably.

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed.  "Um, Hermione, how long does that stuff need to sit?"  He motioned to the bubbling liquid like it was a disease.

"Not long," Hermione answered.  "Fifteen minutes only.  We'll know when it's done when and needs to be stored when it stops bubbling."

"And where are we going to store it?" Harry asked.  "No matter where we put it Filch will find it."

"The nasty bastard would probably drink it too and then where we would be?  We'd have a housekeeper telling the truth for five minutes of his life.  Probably the only time he's ever told the truth, too," Ron said.

Hermione shot Ron a disapproving look although she secretly agreed with him.  "Parvati and I will take it to our room."

"We will?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, there is less of a chance of our roommate finding out about it considering that our roommate is in the Infirmary.  Tomorrow is Friday.  Tomorrow night we'll give you this Harry and the three of us will anxiously await your arrival in the Infirmary.  Then we'll tell Madame Pomfrey to call Malfoy down.  It should all be really very easy," Hermione told them.

The other three looked at each other with looks of confusion and apprehension.

"Right," they replied in unison.

What did ya'll think of this chapter?  I hope you enjoyed it!  Seriously, thank you for everything everyone!  Please review!

After winter comes the summer.

After night comes the dawn.

And after every storm, there comes clear, open skies.

~ Samuel Rutherford


	48. The Blonde Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

*** _Lycr_ thanks so much for the nice review!  And I read the updates to your story, only ff wouldn't let me review but let me tell you it was wonderful!  Keep writing and thanks for reading!  _TallemeraRane__ I'm trying to bring fluffiness all around but it is sometimes hard with a plot!  Thanks for the review!  __JemGthanks so much for losing sleep for this story!  It really is so nice of you!  Thanks and enjoy!  __Shaunna__ Mitch and Katie have talked since she woke up, which is how she knew it was him.  Sorry for not explaining that better!  Enjoy this chapter!  __AmericanAngel__ Malfoy had to drink it because there wasn't a Plan B!  Oops on my part!  LOL!  Sorry it's taken so long to update!  Thanks for sticking by me though!  _Felicia _thanks for being such an awesome beta-reader!  It means so much to me that you're willing to do this for me!  _Hermione Weasley _enjoy this chapter, OK?  I hope you like it and thanks for your review!  __Maddy_ Leigh _sorry that I probably kept you waiting for this chapter!  I didn't mean to take so long!  Thanks for your nice review!  _Lily Michelle _I have one little answer for you: one of your questions is addressed and finalized…enjoy!  __Angelic Ashley I'm afraid Malfoy does _not _sleep with a Care Bear but aside from that, enjoy this chapter!  _Rei___ thanks for your nice little review and you will like this chapter if you specifically like those two pairings…__Soupcann314 you are such an awesome reviewer!  Thanks for everything!  _Magical*Me _love the name, first of all and secondly, thanks for the nice review!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  __Rdaviessweety__ thanks for the superb review!  _HermionesTwin___ thanks for your nice little review and I hope you've caught up on your reading!  _Marjojo___ my finals went OK, thanks for asking!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Thanks for everything!  _Kim _I believe you have reviewed before but that doesn't matter because I appreciate your review all the same!  Thanks so much!  __Triniroo__ enjoy the chapter!  _Moongirl___ I won't say what but you're right: something _does _happen in this chapter!  Thanks for the nice review!  __HpFaNaTiCa__ thanks so much for the praise!  It is greatly appreciated!  _Dragoneye___ thank you for your million reviews!  I appreciated each and every one of them!  Enjoy!  _Jenny _long time, no see!  It's great to see you again!  Thanks for your nice review and I understand completely!  It's taking me forever to update lately so I'm sorry if I'm not posting fast enough…I'm trying!  Thanks for your review!  _AmericanMonkey38 _I'll definitely read you're story Moonlight Magic tonight after work or tomorrow sometime, OK?  Thanks for your review!  __Celeste if you loved the last chapter, I hope you love this one too!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  Thanks everyone for all your patience, it all means so much to me and I appreciate it greatly!  Enjoy this chapter!  I'll try to have the next one out within the week!  Thanks again!_

**Chapter 48: The Blonde Slytherin**

Harry tugged the Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders tightly.  Malfoy was going to catch him; he knew the slimy git would know something was different about his drink.  There was no way they were going to get away with this, especially if Snape found out some ingredients were missing.

He blinked in rapid succession, telling himself not to worry and that he was Harry Potter, Harry Potter didn't worry.

Honestly!  He had saved the world once from certain doom and he was a baby then, one would think he could do the same now.

The Slytherins lived in the dungeons of Hogwarts and Harry thought it appropriate, evidently so did the professors as there were no complaints from them.  

Reaching the dungeon was the easy part, it would be getting into the common room that might prove difficult, especially since  there was no one behind Harry who might whisper the password.

Leaning against the wall next to the door Harry muttered obscenities.

"Who's there?" a rogue character in a picture asked.  

Harry fell dead quiet.

"Who goes there?  I know you're there!  I hear you!" the picture yelled again and again.  The only other painting on the otherwise bare walls glared at him, hissing at him to shut his mouth for he was ruining her beauty sleep.  If she meant to get beauty sleep, Harry didn't think she'd ever had beauty sleep.

The male painting yelled Harry's exact thoughts.

"Well if you weren't such a lousy slob…!" the other yelled so loudly Harry very nearly missed hearing the distinct sound of feet descend the stairs to the lair of the Slytherin House.

Malfoy's telltale platinum blonde hair reflected what little light was in the hallway and he was muttering words to himself.  Harry couldn't tell what he was saying for the life of him.

Harry held his breath without meaning to.  Malfoy was still muttering incoherently when he stopped in front of the door.  "Die Harry die," he muttered in a voice barely above the one he had just been muttering.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise.  Did Malfoy know he was standing right there?  No, that wouldn't be possible.  Malfoy would have punched him to his knees if had known…the door swung open.

Die Harry die?  That was their password?  Harry felt so sickened by it he nearly forgot to follow the bastard of a bastard in the common room.  There had to be something in some rule book somewhere that said a death threat used as a house password was illegal, or at least cause for major detention.

Malfoy threw his cloak down carelessly and Harry had the distinct feeling Malfoy had gone through more than one cloak so far this year, if he treated his cloak that way all the time.

Harry hid in the shadows of the dark room, feeling as if Malfoy knew he was there and that he knew exactly where in the room he was.  Malfoy sipped from a glass of pumpkin juice—the orange color gave it away.

_It's your turn to do this now Harry_, he told himself.  He stepped closer to Malfoy one step at a time, in fervent prayer he wouldn't somehow signal his presence to the blonde Slytherin.

Malfoy didn't look away from the window he was staring out of, not even as he was sipping his juice.  The closer Harry got to Malfoy he could see that the stupid git was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Harry could almost hear Ron call his dearest enemy a wanker.  And that he was.  Harry stifled a laugh.

Since he was laughing he hardly noticed the end table and knocked into it.  For one fateful moment, it rocked back and forth on its feet as if it was trying to decide whether or not it should tip over.

Harry couldn't utter a relieved sigh when it settled on remaining upright but Malfoy turned around.  His pale blue eyes frantically searched the common room before setting on Harry.  Of course, he didn't know Harry was there.

He eyed the end table suspiciously and set down his drink, swiftly coming to the end table and looking at it more closely.

It was right there.  The juice was right there.  Harry could have reached out and touched it, it was so close.  But if he reached out to touch it, his arm would have appeared from no where and that wasn't exactly something Harry wished for.

Malfoy though had seemingly forgotten about his drink, and the end table when the hottest girl Harry had ever seen entered the common room.  Dena Crossly was definitely hot, Harry thought as she swaggered by.  Even Malfoy seemed to be drooling.

"Dena, could I carry those for you?" Malfoy offered while motioning to the books in her arms.

She seemed to consider it, her dark brown eyes snapping and popping with each thing she considered.  A smile tugged at the corners of her succulent lips and Harry had the feeling she knew Draco Malfoy was putty in her hands.  

"Of course you can, Draco," she said.  Draco grinned and rushed to her side, taking the books from her as if he was actually that polite.

They disappeared together and Harry thanked the stars for Dena Crossly.  And then he thanked the stars that Dena was as hot as she was.  He moved silently and swiftly, dropping the orange gel pill into the pumpkin juice.  It dissolved quickly.

Harry moved back into the shadows of the room and waited for Malfoy to reappear.  It would only be ten minutes before the slimy git reappeared but they were the longest ten minutes of Harry's short life.  Malfoy was definitely snickering when he came back.

Immediately he took a swig from his drink.  Harry grinned from beneath the cloak.  It was easy, too easy.

Harry turned for the door and it was then he realized that he'd be seen if he went out the door.  _Shit.  "Oh bloody hell," he murmured, "just go."  They didn't have that long to wait.  Pansy, although she was easily hateable, needed to wake up._

"Oh to hell with it," he muttered before practically diving out of the door and tumbling into an invisible heap at the foot of the door.  Five seconds later, Harry was running, invisibly, down to the Infirmary.

***

Ron, Hermione and Parvati were waiting impatiently in the Infirmary when the door swung open by unseen forces.  Madame Pomfrey looked up from the information she was transferring and gave the offending door the evil eye.

Ron choked back a snicker when he realized his friend had forgotten to take off the cloak.  Hermione and Parvati refused to look in Harry's apparent direction, fearing that they would give away his presence.

Harry's redheaded best friend however, groaned and grunted until Harry understood that the cloak was still on.  He went and hid behind a fabric partition and unveiled himself.  Well, now what was he supposed to do the cloak?  Stuff it in his pocket?  Right.  He searched around frantically until deciding to stuff the cloak into…oh bugger!  He'd probably forget it anyway.

Harry poked around outside of the partition and motioned for his friends to look.  Parvati immediately saw the predicament and tossed him the light rucksack she carried around for makeup and things.

Throwing a grateful grin in his girlfriend's direction he hastily stuffed the shimmering cloak into her bag and tossed it back just as Ron asked that Madame Pomfrey would call Malfoy down.

She looked at them curiously, knowing the war that went on between them but resigned herself to doing as they told and called for Mr. Draco Malfoy to come to the Infirmary.

Lavender was reading a beauty tip magazine and Padma was napping.  Katie was watching Lee under veiled eyes and Lee was reading a book on Quidditch.  Carmen was also watching Lee, and her darkened expression told observers she was _not happy._

Malfoy came grudgingly in.  Ron immediately turned on the ugly git.  "What?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"Malfoy, tell Pansy Parkinson how you feel about her," Ron directed.  His voice was commanding and a glimmer of amusement was heard.

Malfoy shrugged.  "Alright.  I can't stand her.  The ugly, pug nosed bitch.  She's always following me around—

"No, no Malfoy," Hermione interjected.  She stepped up next to Ron and clasped his hand in her own.  "I do believe my boyfriend Ron told you to tell Pansy, not us."

Icy blue eyes stared at the angrily and they could tell Malfoy was fighting to not tell them the truth.  

"Truth potions work nicely, don' they you ugly, slimy git?" Ron asked.

Malfoy glowered.  "I'll kill you," he threatened.

Ron smirked.  "Now Malfoy, don't make promises you can't keep."  He motioned to the stilled Slytherin.  "Now tell Pansy how you feel."

"I don't like you Pansy.  I can't stand you."  He turned his stare to Ron.  "Happy?"

"Very," Ron said.  "Now, why don't you tell us what you really think of us; since you're on this truthful kick, you know."

"Kiss my arse," he grumbled.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey's biting voice sliced the air.  "You will have to refrain from using such language in my wing!  You may get away with that at home, but not here!" she reprimanded.

Malfoy looked at the four standing students like he was about to spit fire at them.  Instead, he clamped his mouth shut and spun out of the Infirmary before he'd tell them what he really thought of them.

Stifled fits of laughter followed the blonde hair Slytherin to his dorm.

***

Lee watched Natalie enter the Infirmary with a sultry walk.  He'd always seen her around but he'd never noticed before.  

And then there was Carmen.  And Katie.

He liked Katie, didn't he?  He didn't even know Carmen, of that he was pretty sure…and Natalie was a completely different story all together.  Natalie was the one who had broke the curse for him.  She was the reason he was awake right now, didn't that count for something?

He knew it counted for a lot.

Looking at Katie, who appeared rested and calm, although maybe a little too thin, he realized she didn't hold a candle to Natalie anymore.  Besides, if she wanted him, she could have Mitch, he told himself.

So did that mean he wanted Natalie?  And what about Carmen?  Where did she fit into the confusion?

He shook his head to try and dislodge his confused thoughts.

Lee opened his eyes when he felt the bed depress, only to see Natalie sitting there with a reflective smile on her face.  "Hi Lee," she started quietly.

"Hi."  He looked at her thoughtfully and she stared back unabashedly.  She really was very pretty and he loved the time they'd spent together.  "I-never mind," he muttered.  It might just have been him but he felt as if everyone in the Infirmary was staring at them.  

"They're all watching us," she whispered, leaning closer to him.  Heat radiated from her body as she blushed.

He touched her face and leaned forward; knowing what he was going to say and knowing that he wanted it more than anything.  Her eyes seemed to swallow his whole self as leaned closer to her.  Their lips were barely touching although he wasn't kissing her.  He was looking her in the eye.  "I choose you."

OK, sorry this has taken forever to write!  I'm not burnt out for ideas or anything; it's just that my life consists of working and sleeping lately.  I'm trying!  Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me through the past couple of months!  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

No one cares how much you know, until they know how much you care.


	49. Arguers and Peacekeepers

A/N: I will be updating this much faster seeing that June 21 is right around the corner!  Yeah!!!  If you are reading my other story, that won't be updated until after this story is finished…so…be patient and look forward to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*** Lots of thanks today!  Thank you to _Sugar Blossom _for being an awesome reviewer and sticking by me over the months!  Thanks!  _Shaunna_thank you for once again calling me brilliant!  It's flattering and I appreciate it!  Thank you!  _Fredngeorgegirl__ I'm sure you'll like these last three chapters.  Thank you so much for your wonderful suggestion…_Felicia_ thanks for beta-ing for me!  I appreciate it to no end!  Thank you so much!  __Ebony Raindrops cool name there!  Thanks so much for your review!  _Triniroo___ it's good to see you again!  I liked your one word review!  It was nice!  Thanks!  __Lily Michelle I hope you will be satisfactorily answered in these last chapters!  Thank you for all your support and questions—I love 'em!  _Mina _you're reviews are always so cute and they always make me smile!  Thanks!  _Jenny _thank you for such an enthusiastic review!  You're right "die Harry die" was very harsh but I was slightly amused when I thought that up and so I had to add it!  Thanks for staying with me!  __Mela__ I didn't take too long, did I?  Hope you enjoy these chapters!  Thank you!  __Ednyadove__ I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!  Thanks for everything!  _Rosebud1217 _thanks for the nice little review.  I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy these chapters too!  _Vanilla Baby _I hope that you'll be pleasantly entertained by these next chapters!  Thank you for everything!  __HpFaNaTiCathanks for the sweet little review!  I appreciate it!  And I like Malfoy too!  _Ron Is Mine _isn't life like a soap opera?  I always thought it kind of was!  Thanks for reviewing and enjoying this story!  It really means a lot to me!  _Will _you are on chapter 8 as I write this but thank you for your input!  __AmericanAngel yes you are right: this one is closing and yes I am starting another story…or rather adding on to two that I have already started.  Look for updates after I've read Order of the Phoenix!  Thanks for everything!  I'm excited for more of Jessica!  __Maddy__ Leigh thanks for the funny little review!  Pokemon?  Oh well, thanks anyway!  I'm glad you've enjoyed my story!  __Danidancer__ thanks for your review!  It's so awesome to see all your reviews throughout the story!  Thanks so much!  _Lindsay _I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I'm flattered you read the story so quick!  Thank you so much for your review!  __Angelic Ashley thank you for your funny review!  I appreciate your enthusiasm!  Thanks!  _Celeste _I won't say anything other than enjoy these chapters!  _Lycr___ I'm going to read your updates tonight!  Thanks so much for your nice little review and I'm glad you thought that part was sweet!  _AmericanMonkey38 _I brought you these three chapters as soon as I could!  Thank you for your nice reviews!  They're great to read!  __TheStekI'm so glad you've become addicted to my story—or whatever you want to call it.  It's awesome to have such a positive review as yours!  Thanks!  _Hermione Weasley _I apologize that the chapters are taking so long for me to post, I promise to do better with the next stories I post!  Thanks for all your really nice reviews!  I appreciate them!  _Piper Charmed _I'm not Eric Hoffer but I hope you enjoy this story anyway!   __Loz__ you are on chapter 19 but thank you so much for your review!  I hope you enjoy this story!  **Thank you everyone, ya'll are awesome!!!**_

**Chapter 49: Arguers and Peacekeepers**

Carmen watched Lee's lips move as he said the words: _"I choose you."  She was seething with red-hot anger, watching her "best" friend kiss her crush.  Had Lee chosen Katie that would have been completely different for Katie wasn't her friend.  Natalie was._

She was really very angry.  She hadn't known it was possible for her to get so angry.  Out of pure annoyance, she looked toward Katie to see how she was handling this.  Katie was watching Natalie and her crush with a look of mixed sadness but satisfaction.  How could she look so in a time like this?

Katie carefully watched them kiss, noticing all the different little details and pondering why they hadn't gotten together sooner.  _Oh yeah, the curse is supposed _to bring people together…__

Well, it was a sucky curse if it wasn't supposed to tear people apart also.  Katie knew Carmen felt betrayed and in a way, Katie understood Carmen but perhaps not to the fullest extent.  It had probably soothed her sore heart to know that Lee would choose Natalie in the end.  It didn't hurt of course that Mitch Reed was waiting on her answer.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the thought of Mitch Reed.  Handsome and clever, charming and a ladies' man, he really was all she could ask for in a boy.  That thought helped her to steer her feelings away from Lee, who was still kissing Natalie.  Happily kissing her, too.

Padma giggled at something Lavender said, the only sound in the still recovery room.  They were pointing and giggling at Lee and Natalie and Katie was sure that would annoy her more than seeing those two snog.

Katie rolled her eyes and looked at the only one not awake yet.  Pansy Parkinson was still lying quietly although Malfoy had come in and gallantly expressed his feelings for her.  Or rather, his lack of feelings for her.  Katie had found it rather amusing to watch him helpless to do anything but tell the truth, for surely it was a truth potion and that alone that had made Malfoy say anything at all to Pansy.

Still, Malfoy had only been in an hour or so ago and Katie supposed it took longer than that gain consciousness, she heard she had been out for awhile after Mitch had said anything to her.  _Mitch_.

She didn't want to think about him.  Not right now.  Rubbing her eyes wearily she decided she had a headache.  And a bad one, at that.  Thinking about Mitch gave her a headache.

"Are you alright?" Carmen's voice cut through her disjointed thoughts.

Katie nodded.

"Looks like you can pick Mitch now, eh?" Carmen continued.  "I mean, now that Lee's taken, you're up for the winning, aren't you?"

Katie's heart started to pound.  She didn't want to talk about this in front of the rest of the students.  Carmen really didn't mean to make her feel so uncomfortable, did she?  Katie opened her eyes haltingly.  She was almost afraid she would see that Carmen really meant to make her feel so uncomfortable.

Carmen's gaze wasn't focused on Katie, however, it was focused on Natalie and Lee.  At least they had stopped kissing.  They were talking quietly by themselves now.  Katie had a feeling things were going to get bad about—

"What did you say Carmen?" 

Now.

"I think you heard what I said Natalie.  I happen to know you don't mind eavesdropping on people," Carmen replied scathingly.

"Um, if it's all the same to you I really don't mind that Lee chose Natalie," Katie interjected in a futile attempt to avoid an argument.  

Carmen rolled her eyes but didn't reply to Katie's words, choosing instead to plunge ahead into wherever this argument was taking her.  "But the backstabber part?  That was something I didn't know you had in you."

Natalie's eyes rounded out.  "Excuse me?" she asked, and she seemed genuinely offended.

"I think you heard me just then too," Carmen replied bitingly.

Natalie's large eyes were filling with tears and Katie could see that she was definitely hurting.  She felt bad for the girl.  She hadn't meant for anything to happen between her and Lee and even if she had, she had the right to.  Or so Katie felt.

Natalie stood and blinked a couple of times.  "Well, I think I'll be off now.  I have class anyway," she said in a shaky voice.  No one dared commenting that it was Friday evening.

No one said a word as she left and all stared at the white walls.

Katie's mind once again returned to Mitch.  Oy, it would be a long night if he was all she was going to think about.

***

Parvati's giggle filled the Gryffindor Fifth-Years' room.  "Here, you can have your cloak back," she said with a gleam in her eye as she handed the shimmering material back to Harry.  

Harry however didn't take it right away as he continued to just look at Parvati.  Her dark hair was down today, falling in black waves past her nicely rounded shoulders.  Her eyes were large and luminous.

"You're beautiful," he told her quietly.

Parvati's smile widened and a light blush pinked her cheeks.  "Thank you," she replied softly.  "You're pretty beautiful yourself," she returned.  She said it jokingly but she meant every word of it.  Harry really was a beautiful person.  She wondered if he knew that.

Harry's eyes widened to the rim of his glasses.  

She reached a soft hand up to touch his cheek.  Her smile dampened but she was still happy looking.  "You really are, Harry," she said firmly, resolutely.  "You're beautiful and I'm a lucky witch to have you in my life."

Harry couldn't stop from kissing her fully on the lips.  She, though, was the first to part her lips, giving him an open invitation to her vulnerability.

Harry was most happy to reply to that invitation too.

***

Back in the Common Room Hermione had taken one of Ron's hands in both of her own and she was grinning like a maniac but making Ron laugh.  

"We did it, Ron!" she announced happily.  "Can you believe it?  It's done!" she jumped up and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck.  Ron stumbled back a few steps but  managed to keep his balance.  

Ron leaned down and kissed her as passionately as his fifteen year old self knew how.  Hermione giggled through the kiss.  "I love you Ron," she admitted before she could stop herself.

Immediately, Ron's hands dropped from her waist and one of Hermione's hands flew up to cover her mouth, a look of shock pasted across her face.

_Did I just say that?_

_Did she just say that?_

Ron's heart was beating fast.  He hadn't expected her to say the words first.  He had always thought he would, considering that he usually let his mouth run.  Ron knew he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Hermione's look of shock became a look of pure worry.  She had always expected to wait until he had said the words.  He was _supposed to say the words first, considering that he was the one who usually wore his emotions on his sleeve. _

_What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

His blue eyes continued staring at her thoughtfully and it wasn't his gaze that made her squirm but rather his lack of response.

Suddenly he smiled brightly and leaned down to her level so they were nose to nose.  "I love you too."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  You all are so awesome!  Thank you for everything!

What is it you want, Mary?  What do you want?  You—you want the moon?  Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down.  Hey, that's a pretty good idea.  I'll give you the moon, Mary.

~ Jimmy Stuart, from _It's a Wonderful Life_


	50. Make Me Beautiful

Disclaimer:  I only own the ideas.

**Chapter 50: Make Me Beautiful**

Pansy Parkinson awoke like the rest of them: crying.  Katie thought it was pathetic too.  She had never seen a Slytherin cry and Pansy was one she was sure didn't even know how to spell the word tear, much less shed them.

It was a difficult decision, this whole Mitch thing.  And it didn't help at all to have to sit and watch Carmen glaring at Lee.  Natalie hadn't been by to visit Lee since their spat and Katie felt bad for Natalie and Lee.  Carmen was being unfair to them both but Katie wasn't going to tell any of them what she thought should be done.

And so Katie minded her own business, writing in her journal (Mitch had given it back to her but he hadn't yet found the chutzpa to tell her he had read it—all of it) and trying to untangle the mess she had found herself in.

Angelina and Alicia were visiting one afternoon when Angelina let her sex life with Fred Weasley slip.  Alicia groaned and Katie blushed furiously.  "You have a sex life?" she asked incredulously when the embarrassment had left.

"That Fred Weasley is a wicked, wicked wizard," Angelina admitted with a devilish grin.  Her eyes were sparkling with untold secrets.

Katie chose to ignore this comment and turned to look at Alicia.  "And so you are with George?  Aren't you afraid of kissing 'George' and then finding out it's really Fred?" she asked.

Alicia laughed heartily.  "That's already happened once!  Except that it was Angelina who kissed George!  I couldn't possibly be angry with either one of them; well I could have been with George but he made it up to me later," she let on with the snigger.

Katie rolled her eyes.  "I don't even want to know."

There was a comfortable silence in which they all sat in their own thoughts.  Alicia was the one to break the silence.  "So, what about Mitch?"

Katie sighed heavily.  "What of him?"

"Do you like him?" Angelina jumped into the conversation.

"Yes, I do like him.  I like him a lot."  She looked each of her friends in the eye.  "He's such a sweet person.  You couldn't possibly know just _how _sweet he is."

Alicia squealed.  "Oh, I am so happy for you, Katie!  I must admit that I didn't know how you'd react when you found out he read your diary…but I'm so happy you're happy!"  She threw her arms around Katie.

Katie didn't respond.

_He read my diary?_

Angelina noticed the change Katie's facial expression change and her eyes rounded out.  She grabbed the Alicia's collar and pulled her away from Katie.  "I don't think she knew that Mitch read her diary."

"You let him read my diary?" Katie asked.

Upon first impulse, Angelina wanted to deny the whole thing and say Alicia had taken a bludger to the head, which she had, but Alicia nodded timidly.  "We had to Katie; it was the only way for you to wake up."

Katie looked furious.  "It was not the only way for me to wake up!" she protested angrily.

"No, Katie, it really was.  And Dumbledore said it had to be Mitch.  We didn't know how else to get him to fall in love with you."

Still looking furious, she didn't reply right away.  "Do you know what I've written in that diary?  Do you know how embarrassed I am?  I can_not possibly look Mitch Reed in the face ever again!  How in the hell could the three of you have done this to me?"_

Angelina was getting irritated with her friend.  "We didn't do anything _to you, we did it _for _you!" _

"And if I had wanted your help I would have asked for it!" Katie stated loudly.

Angelina snorted.  "No you wouldn't have.  Or have you forgotten?  You were _unconscious!"_

"Stop it!" Alicia interjected louder than her friends.  "Just stop!  What's done is done so _let it go_!" 

Alicia was not the one of the three who typically yelled and so the others were stunned into silence.  Katie looked away.  "Well, I'm sorry," she said quietly, "but I am still angry."  

Angelina mumbled her own version of an apology.

Alicia grinned.  "Good.  Well, my work here is done.  Now all we have to do is to find Mitch."

***

Mitch had been standing in the door to the Infirmary when he heard Katie's mad voice talking sternly to her two best friends.  And then he heard the word diary and turned to run.  He didn't want her to be mad at him and he didn't want her to confront him with it now.

He wasn't ready.

He nearly ran the way to the Ravenclaw Common Room, only stopping at step 212 to catch his breath.  Mitch's eyes traveled the entire way up to the common room door.  There was still a long way to go…

***

Katie, Padma, Carmen, Lavender and Lee were all returned to their houses the following week.  Pansy was still too tired to leave and so Madame Pomfrey hadn't granted her leave.  

Katie was glad to return to the common room setting and found great amusement watching Parvati and Harry snog in the corner when they thought no one was looking.  It was even more fun to watch Hermione snog Ron and then blush fiercely only to tell him not to snog her in public.  Ron never pointed out she was the one to start snogging.

Hermione and Parvati sat down next to Katie.  "So, are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone?" they asked innocently enough.

"No, I haven't spoken with Mitch since over a week.  I don't know why.  I don't know where he is," she told them quietly.  She never even looked up from the book she was reading.  "Besides, I've too much to catch up on.  Homework, you know."

Hermione grimaced.  

Parvati laughed.  "Oh come off it now! Hermione hasn't finished all her homework for the next two weeks so you _won't_!" she protested with a laugh.  Hermione drew her eyebrows together: it was true, she hadn't finished it all.  She still had that paper on the History of Magic to edit and then there were the O.W.L.S. of course, she couldn't forget about them.

"Hmm…maybe I should get to doing homework.  We _do _have that paper due next week and there are the O.W.L.S.—

She was cut off by Parvati gripping to her sleeve and yanking her back down into a sitting position.  "Not now, Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, frustrated.

"Where are your boyfriends anyhow?"

"At Quidditch practice of course," Parvati answered.

"And how come you aren't with them right now?"

"We thought we would stay in a talk to you.  Besides, it's cold outside.  I like Harry a lot but I've no intention of waiting out in the freezing weather for Quidditch to get done, thank you very much," Parvati announced.  Then she winked.  "Besides, the Yule Ball is just around the corner and you don't have a dress, do you?"

"I don't think 'just around the corner' is three weeks away," Katie said.

"It is for Parvati," Hermione mumbled.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that, Hermione.  Besides, even _you have your dress robes picked out," Parvati pointed out._

"Yes and I've had them picked out since before the term started, which you are very well aware."

Parvati grinned.  "Anyway," she said, turning back to Katie, "my friend Hermione and I have a busy schedule: we've got to help Carmen, Padma, and Lavender pick out dress robes and we don't have time!"

"Fine," Katie said, looking back down at her book.  "Go help Carmen, Padma, and Lavender pick out dress robes.  I'm sure I'll still be sitting here by the time you are done."

Parvati smacked a palm to her forehead. 

Hermione leaned in and whispered to Katie.  "You know you want our help so just agree, OK?"

"I thought you had homework that needed to be done?"

Hermione shrugged.  "Some things are more important that homework."

Katie gasped.  "Hermione Granger!  I shall be forever scandalized by your remark!  That such a remark should come from you out of people is just, it's—horrific!" she teased.

Hermione smirked.  "Fine.  Just don't tell Ron that or I'll never get _anything _done if he can help it."

Katie settled back into her chair and gave them each a thoughtful look.  "Alright then, if that's what you want.  Make me beautiful."

What did you think?  I hope you liked it!  Only one chapter to go!

One lives in hope of becoming a memory.

~ Antonio Porchia 


	51. Into the Night

A/N: Ah, but it's been a long road, hasn't it?  I would like to thank you all for your wonderful support…it means so much to me.  Thank you.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters but I shall on the fifth book Saturday…

*** Thank you to _Fredngeorgegirlfor suggesting the use of this song, "Lady in Red," by Chris de Burgh._

**Chapter 51: Into the Night**

Natalie settled herself into Lee's warm embrace as they swayed gently to the music floating all around them.  "You look lovely tonight," Lee whispered into her open ear.  Natalie felt her body flush with a warm happiness, happy that he thought she was beautiful tonight.

She pulled away, only so far that she could look up into his dark eyes.  "It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked.

Lee looked around the Great Hall.  Tiny snowflakes fell from the magicked ceiling and the stars were so bright the candles were hardly needed.  Christmas trees decorated the corners of the Great Hall, lights twinkling fervently on the many branches.  "Not as lovely as you," he replied, looking down into her eyes.  She knew he meant all the pretty words he said.

"Oh Lee," she said with a pleasant sigh. 

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she smiled contentedly. 

_I've never seen you look so lovely as you did tonight /_

_I've never seen you shine so bright /_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you want to dance /_

_They're looking for a little romance /_

_Given half a chance /_

Katie tapped her foot in time with the music's beat.  She hadn't danced with anyone and she had come alone to a dance that was for couples.  That much was obvious anyhow, she was very out of place.

She wouldn't admit it, out loud anyway, but she had hoped Mitch would ask her to the dance.  Obviously he hadn't and she had been talked into coming to the dance by Hermione and Parvati.  Whatever had caused her to listen to either one of them was now way beyond her but she had, and so…she was alone.

And then there was the problem of these damn dress robes.  Parvati had insisted on making it as form fitting as possible and she had succeeded by a difference of three uncomfortable sizes.  

The sweetheart neckline was causing her to suffocate and never mind that it was squashing her breasts.  

She took a deep breath and looked longingly at the French doors leading out to the veranda.  It would be cold out there but anything was better than here; than this particular place.

She caught her reflection in the glass panes of the doors just before she opened them and noticed that she didn't look too bad.  Honestly, she had been impressed with Parvati's sense of style.  But the neckline?  Uh huh.  That just wasn't her.

Parvati had managed some simple highlights in Katie's long, dark tresses.  She had wanted her to have an up-do but Katie put her foot down there.  She absolutely hated the way she looked with her hair in anything fancier than a simple ponytail, although she was sure Parvati didn't know what a pony-tail was…it was too simple for her.

And anyhow, she was fairly happy with the outcome.  More than one head had turned her way and she smiled warmly back, although she felt like her innards were cracking.  Where was Mitch?  And why was it the one boy she wanted to pay attention to her wouldn't?

The bushes behind her were rustling and she was fairly sure it was Alicia's giggle and George's snort that followed.  She had seen Angelina and Fred slip out of the Great Hall after Fred had finished dinner.  She didn't want to imagine what trouble they were finding themselves in.

She looked up at the dark expanse of sky and picked a star out.  "Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight—

"I wish Katie Bell might hear the words I have to tell," another voice, a male's voice chimed in from behind her.

Katie's eyes widened in shock and disbelief and she found herself unable to turn and look into Mitch's eyes.

"Katie, I'm sorry…"

"I'm not mad at you Mitch.  I never was," she interrupted in a quaking voice.  Before he could say anything else, she continued, "And I was never hurt by you either.  I don't care that you've read my diary."  Finally she summoned the courage to turn around and look at him.  "Just…why haven't you talked to me?"

He shrugged.  "I guess…I don't know.  You could have talked to me too, you know," he pointed out.  He wasn't being vindictive, he was being honest.

Katie looked away.  "Yes, I suppose you're right.  I could have," she agreed wearily.

He took an awkward step forward.  "I meant what I said Katie: I _am sorry.  Sorry for a lot of things, actually," he muttered quietly while pushing a hand through his hair.  _

She swallowed hard.

"It's just…you know that feeling you get when you wake up in the morning and it's a beautiful day?  You know, the kind when the sun is out and the sky is blue?  That's what you remind me of," he admitted to her.

Katie's heart did more than one flip flop.  "You're shitting me," she said in a deadpan voice.

Mitch shrugged and looked in unblinkingly in the eye.  "Do you think I am?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.  "No, no I don't think you are."

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing /_

_Or those highlights in your hair /_

_That catch your eyes /_

_I have been blind /_

"I can't believe how well this all worked out, Harry," Parvati said as the two sat out the song.  

Harry squeezed her hand.  "I'm glad it worked out too."

Parvati motioned into the thick crowd.  "Even Malfoy has someone," she observed.  And it was true, Malfoy and Dena Crossly had taken a liking to each other, or so it seemed.  "Fitting isn't it?  She's a Narcissa Malfoy look-a-like if I ever did see one."  Parvati tossed a wicked smile in Harry's direction.  "I always heard there was something a tad _odd _about that family."

Harry snorted.  

Parvati leaned in closer to her boyfriend.  "And what about Pansy?  Has she taken a liking to Crabbe or am I imagining things?"

"How should I know?  Aren't you the one who likes to know all this stuff?" Harry protested quietly.

Parvati giggled and kissed his cheek.  She managed to snuggle in closer to him.  "I haven't eavesdropped in a long time and you know that."

Harry kissed her dark hair.  "It's kind of funny to watch Pansy make advances on Crabbe, considering I don't think he understands over half of what she's saying.  By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?"

Parvati smiled.  "Only half a dozen times."

"Well then let's make it half a dozen times and one," he replied, kissing her hair again.  "You look beautiful."

Her long dress was blood red, matching her lips in much the same way Hermione's Autumn Ball attire had done but the effect was completely different.  While Hermione had looked beautiful beautiful, Parvati looked _sexy beautiful.  The dark red tone of her dress completely offset the dark tones of her skin and her hair fell down in curls.  Harry thought she looked magnificent._

"Dance the next dance with me, Harry?"

He smiled and nodded.

_The lady in red is dancing with me /_

_Cheek to cheek /_

_There's nobody here /_

_It's just you and me /_

_It's where I wanna be /_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side /_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight /_

Ron felt like the luckiest wizard alive.  At first, seeing Lavender come down in the stairs with an elegant pale mint green dress and her long blonde hair in braids, he had thought Seamus was the luckiest git on the earth but after seeing Hermione…she was…_breathtaking_.

Hermione's dress was the softest of blue and cream colors.  It was nice, with a fitting waist and a low neckline, although not as low as her Autumn Ball dress, and it was soft.  He loved touching her, if not for her then because the fabric felt like a cloud to touch.

A cloud, hmm, he rather liked that analogy.

He chuckled a little bit.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Hermione prompted.  She kept her head on his shoulder though and he rather liked that.

"Oh nothing," he replied with a hint of mystery seeping into his voice.

Hermione sighed irritably.  "Fine.  Don't tell me."

"OK.  Since you don't want me to, I won't," he teased back, immediately feeling Hermione huff against his shoulder.  "Well, since you asked so nicely, I was only thinking of how good the fabric of your robes feel.  They feel like clouds."

"Like a cloud?" she asked weakly, thoroughly impressed with the nice compliment.

Ron's hand traveled a titch lower on her back.  "Very much so like a cloud," he whispered.

"You know Ron, everyone is down here.  Dean is still dancing with Padma and Seamus is probably hiding in a rosebush outside with Lavender.  Harry and Parvati are somewhere in here…"  She tore her head from his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look.

Ron though, only looked confused.

"In fact," she continued a bit suggestively, "the only two who _aren't _still here are Fred and Angelina and neither one of them share a room with _you."_

Ron's eyes widened and Hermione laughed softly.  "Yes, Ron, that's what I'm suggesting."

He dropped his arms from around her waist and tugged on her hand.  "Well, come on then, what the hell are we bloody waiting for!"

Hermione didn't even try to scold him as she knew it would be useless.  "Ron, you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah…and I promise to respect that!  We're too young anyway!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and conceded to following her boyfriend and his overactive pituitary gland around.  _What have I gotten myself into?_
    
    _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight /_
    
    _I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing /_
    
    _I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side /_
    
    _And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away /_
    
    _And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling /_
    
    _Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight /_
    
    "Carmen, can we talk?"
    
    Carmen continued looking ahead, enjoying the cool December breeze hitting her face.  "Honestly?  I don't feel much like talking right now."
    
    Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.  "Carmen I'm sick of this.  I'm sick of not talking to you.  Of acting like we've never met every time I walk into the dorm.  It's stupid and I'm sick of it."
    
    "You wouldn't be if you were me," she retorted with a definite edge in her voice.
    
    Natalie sighed impatiently.  "Would you at least look at me?"
    
    Carmen whirled around.  "And then what Natalie?  Do you want to kiss and make-up?" she asked with a mock pout.  "Because I sure as hell don't!"
    
    Natalie rubbed her eyes out of irritation.  "Fine, but you don't know what happened.  You don't have it right at all."
    
    "Sure I do!  You waited until I was _unconscious to tell __my crush that you liked him!" Carmen protested._
    
    "Oh please; do you really think I'd do that?" Natalie asked.  She was already disappointed if Carmen really thought she'd do that.
    
    Carmen didn't reply.
    
    "That wasn't how it had happened at all, Carmen.  Harry and Hermione talked to Dumbledore and he told them that _I needed to talk to Fred and George!  Mitch had to read Katie's diary.  Don't you see?  __Dumbledore knew…and surely if you don't trust me with what's right you trust Dumbledore!"_
    
    Carmen sighed, audibly defeated.
    
    Natalie smiled weakly.  "I am sorry," she said honestly.
    
    Carmen matched Natalie's smile.  "I know.  I'm sorry too.  I should have listened a long time ago.  It's just-I was…hurt and I didn't know what to make of the whole thing.  I'm sorry for not trusting you, Natalie," she replied.
    
    "Isn't this the part where you kiss and make up?"
    
    Both girls turned and saw Lee leaning against one of the many columns with a silly grin on his face.
    
    Natalie walked up to her boyfriend, who happily circled her with an arm.
    
    Carmen stepped toward them.  She couldn't look Lee in the eye, she was so embarrassed by her behavior.  "I'm sorry, Lee," she mumbled.
    
    "For what?" he asked like a dense boy.
    
    She opened her mouth and looked up at him curiously.  
    
    Lee waved a hand in the air.  "Don't worry about it.  It's all the past now."
    
    _The lady in red is dancing with me /_
    
    _Cheek to cheek /_
    
    _There's nobody here /_
    
    _It's just you and me /_
    
    _It's where I wanna be /_
    
    "Ooh, Harry, turn us around!  I think I just saw Natalie go out to where Carmen is!" Parvati exclaimed hurriedly.
    
    Harry tightened his grip around her thin waist and did as he was asked.  "Better?"
    
    She grinned and kissed his chin.  "Much, thank you!"  
    
    Parvati strained to see out the French doors and stepped on Harry's foot as she tried moving closer.  "Dammit," she muttered, "I can't see a thing Harry!  The windows are too dark!"
    
    Harry laughed and turned her around again so that his shoulder was between her eyes and the door.  
    
    She grinned.
    
    _But I hardly know this beauty by my side /_
    
    _I'll never forget the way you look tonight /_
    
    Ron and Hermione were going through the halls like they were involved in some secret, covert operation.  They jumped into the shadows of the stone hallway when a definite crash was sounded up ahead.
    
    Hermione covered her mouth so that her breathing wasn't too hard and Ron kept her tucked close into his arms.  "What was that?"
    
    She shrugged.  "How am I supposed to know?  It was probably Peeves—
    
    A loud cackling laugh interrupted her answer and Ron nodded with decision.  "Definitely Peeves."
    
    A second later they were moving through the hall again, toward the Gryffindor stairs.  They were literally tiptoeing across the halls.
    
    "Fred!" Angelina's amplified voice echoed.  "Fred Weasley if anyone catches us…" her voice disappeared into the classroom they were evidently hiding in.
    
    Ron's face screwed up in disgust.
    
    They only made it a few feet when another voice interrupted their movement.  "Well, well, well, if it isn't for Weasley and Granger," Snape's oily voice entered their ears.  "Tell me, with a dance in the Great Hall what could the two of you _possibly be doing?" he asked as if he knew the answer._
    
    Hermione searched her brain quickly for an excuse.  "Well, sir, Ron wasn't feeling well.  He hate something bad I think," she made up.
    
    "Really?  Well then, I must inform Dumbledore one of the _house elves aren't doing their job," he replied evilly._
    
    She wisely chose not to reply.
    
    Snape observed them for a moment before coming to his final decision.  "Very well then; go on.  And Weasley, don't forget the paper that will be due the moment you walk into class and don't cheat off your _girlfriend's paper although I suppose it may be hard for you?" Snape reminded them before stalking off in the opposite direction._
    
    Hermione hid a giggle behind her hand.
    
    Ron grinned.  "Come on, let's go!"
    
    He moved to jog toward their destination but she stood still.  "What is it?" he asked.
    
    She smiled.  "Could I have a kiss?  That's all I want.  Just one, little kiss."
    
    Ron's eyebrows rose but he didn't argue with her.  He leaned down to kiss her and Hermione sighed audibly when their lips touched.  Bursts of light shone in her closed eyes and there was a heaven, she thought contentedly.
    
    Ron's heart raced as he kissed her.  He took her in his arms.  He loved her.  He was happy to love her.
    
    She pulled away and smiled and together they walked the way to their common room, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder.
    
    _I never will forget the way you look tonight /_
    
    _The lady in red /_
    
    _My lady in red /_
    
    _I love you /_
    
    **Thank you to ****everyone who's stuck with me over the past couple of months.  You guys are incredible!  I hope you enjoyed this story and I must admit; this wasn't originally the story I had in mind but oh well, right?  I loved writing this and am very pleased with how it turned out!**
    
    I will be away from ff.net for the next week, week and a half and then I will be continuing to update my fic, "Simple Emotions."  Until that time, enjoy Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix because I know I will be!  
    
    **Please review.**
    
    ~ _Tears from the Moon_

Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile. So when you are lonely, remember it's true: somebody somewhere is thinking of you.


End file.
